Dos boludos en Ponyville: Sombrero vuelve a las andadas
by FHix
Summary: Un inesperado giro en la trama cambia de repente la realidad de un villano, y de ese giro surgirá lo que pretende ser una historia muy divertida, con un inesperado personaje sacando de quicio a las protagonistas, referencias diversas a la cultura popular, a la música y otros, y poniendo varios puntos en contraste. Querés saber más? Te reto a entrar y leer.
1. A salvar a mi hermano

Ésta historia nace técnicamente de otra que estoy escribiendo, y que me he decido mejorar en varios aspectos y adecuarla a mi estilo real. Claro, sin que se pierda el humor. Por el momento les traigo este capítulo provisorio, que pronto arreglaré y haré un poco más extenso.

* * *

Iba una nube negra de condensada polución volando directo al Tokio de Cristal… ¿qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?... Ah, ¿esto no era Sailor Moon?... Bueno, como sea, volaba la nube negra en dirección al imperio-de-cristal-que-salió-de-la-nada-y-no-tenemos-ni-puta-idea-de-qué-onda-en-la-serie-de-los-caballitos-del-zodíaco. No es que la nube venía de una fábrica de juguetes de Hasbro o una guardería infantil, ni tampoco una banda de rastas fumando marihuana concentrada, sino que la nube tenía ojos y aunque parezca mentira no tiene nada que ver con drogas, y repito, nada que ver con drogas.

Entonces, se abrió un agujero dimensional a tres metros sobre el suelo, y de momento no revelaremos nada sobre su proveniencia o su razón de alterar la trama. De dicho agujero con forma de aro emerge lo que sería una representación poni de Juan de las Nieves, de esa famosa serie de Juego de Tronos que no miro ni leo pero mi compañera de tres cuartos sí, y que tengo entendido que goza de cierta fama. Era blanco, medio grisecito, con el pelo negro y enrulado, vistiendo ropas algo ambiguas para la época actual, y se empastó contra la nieve, de tal forma que quedó su cara grabada en la posteridad. Pero éste no se llamaba Jhon Nieves, sino Juan Seco, alias Jaime, alias el-boludo-que-te-viene-a-cagar-la-historia.

La nube se detuvo al ver al bodoque que cayó delante suyo, y se acercó medio centímetro para apreciar mejor el madrazo que se dio. Juan Seco se había quedado culo para arriba, y al levantarse se liberaron los efluvios contenidos fruto del fermento del taco que había comido antes de venir.

Juan Seco se paró en seco (valga la redundancia) y le habló a la nube, a la vez que de ésta emergían unos ojos rojos con fondo de verde, y reitero que no estamos hablando de drogas. La magia negra era tan concentrada que hasta llamas púrpuras le salían de las comisuras… o eran lágrimas por el pedo de Juan Seco.

- _¡Ven a mí, nube voladora!_ – clamó Juan Seco.

- **¿Qué te creés que es esto, Dragon Ball? ¿Qué hacés acá, Jaime? –** de la nube se materializó la cara de Sombra, que a pesar de toda la locura que llevaba encima por traficar mot.. digo, magia negra, todavía se acordaba de que tenía un amigo con el que hacían locuras de jóvenes. Eran más bien dos hermanos de alma.

- _¡No vayas, negro, no vayas! ¡Te van a hacer cagar!_ (en lunfardo argento: te van a matar) _O sea, me vine al futuro pa' ver qué pasaba, porque soy muy haragán para esperar mil años, y ahora volví en el tiempo. ¡No vayas, boludo, o te van a volar la raja!_

- **¿Qué no vaya a dónde? ¿A reclamar mi reino, decís? Ni en pedo se lo dejo a la pendeja malcriada ésa.**

- _¡Vos no entendés, Negro! ¡La yegua de mierda mandó a unas boluditas y un lagarto cabezón a que ayuden! Yo sé lo que te digo, hermano, no vayás al Imperio de Cristal, o te vas a mandar la tercera peor cagada de tu vida, una es haberle hecho caso a tu viejo, y la otra va a ser ir y que activen el coso ése de cristal, y se te va ir todo al carajo._

- **¿Y cuál sería la tercera, si se puede saber?** – preguntó el nuboso, con una cara muy seria.

Juan Seco frunció el ceño. El viento le volaba la crin y le disimulaba el mal aliento.

- _Cuando me robaste a Margarita_ – respondió Juan Seco, con un profundo resentimiento.

- **¡Te digo que ella me buscó a mí! ¡No es mi culpa que la hayas espantado con el chiste de la rana chueca! Además, tampoco era lo weeeeeee… Había un olor raro ahí abajo…**

- _¡Guacho de mierda!_ – saltó Juan Seco ferozmente - _¡Mentiste, mentiroso! ¡Me dijiste que no la habías tocado…!_

Sinceramente, hay que ser muy pelotudo para atacar una nube, pero Juan Seco, ni lerdo ni perezoso, fue y atacó a su amigo-nube. Mientras una pelea boba y sin sentido ocurría, en el Imperio de Cristal Twilight daba vuelta el castillo para encontrar el "corazón de cristal"… qué porquería, pero era lo mejor que los nabos de Hasbro podían escribir, pero bien bananero.

- _Bueno, pará, me rindo_ – imploró Juan Seco – _Yo no vine a cagarme a trompadas con vos por una loca que ya está hecha polvo. Yo te vine a salvar la vida, negro._

Sombra se lo pensó un poco. De pendejos se habían divertido mucho con Juan-cito, que se puso a hacer una larga exposición expositiva tratando de convencer a su amigo freezado de que abandonara todo y que se fueran a parrandear, que mil años en el hielo ya de por sí son una maldición, y un montón de huevadas más. El nuboso recapacitaba sobre sus acciones y su pasado al oír la voz de su amigo, tomando muy en serio sus palabras. De repente su voluntad se inclinaba más a tirar todo por la borda y dedicarse a ser libre que a seguir con esa locura. Recordaba sus tiempos de reinado, y la verdad, no podía rescatar muchas satisfacciones de aquello... a excepción de Marta, claro.

- _Te lo digo, boludo, yo estuve ahí cuando te reventaban como un sapo, te hacías pedacitos como esa escupidera de porcelana que tenía tu viejo, y lo último que vi volando a la mierda fue tu cuerno…_

- **¿Cuál… cuál de los dos…?**

Juan Seco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- _¿Me estás boludeando? ¡El de la frente, pelotudo! Ta' bien que la anaconda se la banca, pero no es pa' tanto…_

- **HHMM… ¿y qué se ocurre que hagamos? Vos que sos el cerebro…**

- _Yo no soy un cerebro, yo tengo más cabeza…_

Recalculando en 3, 3.5, 2, 1.5, 1.

- _La yegua va querer ver sangre si no hace mierda a alguien, así que démosle su carnada… Yo te ayudo, vos dejá todo en mis manos…_

- **¿Desde cuándo tenés manos?**

- _Foo… es una forma de decir, boludo. Bien negro sos vos, ahora entiendo por qué te mandaron al freezer las Hermamas de la Caridad… Ah, si todavía no te convence, tengo muchos chusmeríos de esas dos tortas. ¿Sabés que la otra se hizo negra, y que para colmo la mandaron en cana más o menos el mismo tiempo que se te congelaban las pelotas en el Glaciar Perito Moreno?_

- **Eso… suena interesante**. - un asomo de jocosa risa aparecía en los labios de Sombra, recordando esa maña de ponerse a decir tonterías con Juan Seco.

- _Dale, loco, mandate de cabeza. Además, ¿quién vive mil años congelado como un neandertal y sobrevive para contarlo?_

La nube se materializó y dio forma al cuerpo de Sombra.

- _¡Laaaa mieeeerdaaaa!_ \- exclamó Juan Seco al ver la capa y la armadura - _Loco, te crecieron las patillas... ¡ahora te pareces a Carlos Menem! Estaría interesante implementar el neoliberalismo en Equestria._

- **Jaime, tenemos un problema.**

- _Me imagino que debe tener que ver con eso del alter ego, ¿no?_

 **-Sep. Y es absolutamente necesario que me lo quite de encima para volver a ser yo.**

- _Pufff, suena complicado. ¿Alguna sugerencia?_

 **-Sobre eso, creo que ya sé... Lo extraeremos y lo guardaremos en un recipiente bajo llave para que nunca más vuelva a salir. Y lo lograré aunque me muera en el intento...**

 _-Eh, boludo, de preferencia, no te me mueras, o habré viajado en el tiempo diez siglos al cuete._

 **-Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste tanta habilidad para semejante hechizo?**

 _-Bueno, ajustándose un poco al mensaje de esta serie, digamos que fue por la magia de la amistad. Sí, suena pedorro, pero cuando supe lo que te pasaría no me pude quedar de brazos cruzados._

 **-Bueno, me queda poco tiempo antes de que la maldad se apodere de mí otra vez así que, ¡a darle caña!**

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN…. CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN… CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN….

Y ahora, ¿quién podrá defendernos… del salchichón a mitad de precio?


	2. Un WTF extremo

**Un WTF extremo**

 **A la mierda con todo…**

 **Acá no se muere NADIE! Porque es mayo y hay pachanga con el proletariado!**

Abajo Celestia… ¡Que viva la República Bananera de Griffindor…o como se llame la tierra de los grifos!

* * *

 **-¿Y cuál es tu idea maravillosa para joder a la renegada?** – preguntó Sombra.

-Vos sos el más entendido en magia… vendeles gato por liebre que no se van a dar cuenta. Eso sí, tiene que ser muy realista… - respondió Juan Seco.

- **Bueno, hay algunos trucos que puedo usar…**

-Entonces, metele nomás…

 _En el Imperio de Cristal…_

-Algo raro pasa… - musitó Cadence – ¿Están seguros de que los venía persiguiendo?

-Sí, amor, pero no nos hizo nada – explicó Shining – Es como si se hubiera ido a otra parte…

-Bueno, no importa, eso nos dará tiempo para buscar el corazón de cristal, y devolverles a estos ponis las ganas de vivir… - dijo Twilight.

Va tener poca gracia explicar lo que ya la mayoría vio, así vayamos al punto en el que Cadence sale volando con Spike a la espalda y colocan el corazón en su lugar. En el momento de la explosión, el prototipo dejó un residuo negrusco y asqueroso como una mezcla de mocos, petróleo y baba, y entre ese residuo, las ropas y armadura de lo que segundos antes era un rey.

-EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW – hizo Rarity, frunciendo la nariz.

-¿Se suponía que iba a quedar así? – preguntó Spike, picando la masa con un palo. Lo hacía con cuidado, no vaya y fuera que la cosa cobrara vida.

-No sé, esto no coincide con lo que dice el guión… - apunto Pinkie Pie, con una extraña carpeta entre los cascos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso, Pinkie? – preguntó Rainbow Dash, confundida mientras chusmeaba lo que decía el libreto.

-Ah, ¿esto? No es nada, - respondió Pinkie y tiró el libro, haciéndolo desaparecer – es sólo un chiste de la cuarta pared. ¿No es cierto, FHix?

Bueno sí, pero no me cagues la trama, Pinkie Pie.

-¡Oki doki loki!

* * *

Entre que pasa lo de salvar el imperio y las ponis se cuestionan el extraño resultado de su aventura, algo sucede dentro del castillo, en una habitación rudimentariamente decorada al estilo barroco o algo así. Un visitante sin invitación revolvía cajones y muebles, cargando todo lo que tenía mayor interés para él. Se tomó unos segundos para recostarse en la mullida cama y sentir una vez más el perfume de Marta impregnado en la suave tela proveniente de Arabia Equina o China o lo que sea.

- **Bueno, ¿cómo meto mi vida en una valija?... Hm, no tengo valija… tengo alforjas… A ver, esto no lo puedo dejar, esto tampoco, esto tampoco…. ¡Mis anteojos Lennon! Pensé que los había perdido… Lo que uno encuentra cuando se pone a ordenar el cuarto, ¿no?... qué más hay… Oh, mis libros… eso no se lo dejo a nad… uy, ya no me acordaba de este póster… uuuh… no, mejor lo enrollo y lo guardo para otro momento… ¿Para qué carajo se usaba esto…? Ah, sí, los pelos de la nariz…. Debería revisar el colchón…. Uuf, sí que se producía en esos años… ¿Qué será de Marta?... los triste es que ya no nos vamos a ver… era gauchita la tipa… pero bueno, a otra cosa, mariposa, dicen…. sonó muy amanerado eso… ¡Mis figuritas de los dioses lovecraftianos! Si se las habré peleado a Juan… qué manera de boludear… Ah… la correa… no, esto mejor lo dejo acá… le servirá al general para poner en su lugar a la malcriada… ¡Esto es un tesoro! ¿Sirve este tabaco?... sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo… mi juego de naipes españoles… si le habré ganado al truco y a la casita robada al Juan… aunque él me ganaba en el chinchón… esto va a tardar…**

También encontró una revista Playcolt escondida atrás de un ropero, pero pensó que no podía ser tan desgraciado y la dejó en un lugar en el que de seguro Shining Armor la encontraría cuando las cosas con la jermu no anduvieran bien. Encontró una edición de bolsillo del Martín Fierro en latín, un broche de su madre que guardó con cariño, porque no tenía tiempo de añorar esos dulces años en los que no era más que un bebé en los brazos de su madre, y no debía preocuparse por magia negra ni esclavos ni tener que bancar a la maldita institutriz con su regla de un metro. Ni qué hablar de robarle unos tragos al licor del viejo y mandarse pastillas de menta o mandarinas para que éste no se diera cuenta.

A último momento se acordó de buscar un pequeño estuche con fotos y una caja misteriosa.

-0-

Estaban todos reunidos delante de los restos del rey, y parecía que nadie se disponía a moverse. Las mane six conversaban con Shining y Cadence y de ahí con los pueblerinos de lo más bien, hasta que… los rostros de los ponis de cristal cambiaron drásticamente, y todos se quedaron helados, pues estaban de espaldas a lo que los ponis de cristal miraban con miedo. Pudieron oír un tarareo, y sentir un olor bastante fuerte como el del desodorante Axe mezclado con Old Spice.

-¿Acaso están viendo lo que yo estoy pensando…? – dijo Spike, temblando, mirando a las mane six y a la pareja real de cabo a cabo.

-Díganme que no… - empezó Twilight. Ya sentía que la misión se le había ido al carajo.

En efecto, el sujeto tan temido por todos salió de la puerta principal del castillo con unas pesadas alforjas, unos anteojos tipo los que usaba John Lennon, fumando un cigarrillo despreocupadamente entre tanto tarareaba una canción parecida a la de Foxy de Five Nights at Freddys.

Todos estaban congelados, mirando cómo Sombra se acercaba y, dirigiéndose a Shining. Creo que porque pensaba que iba a ser Shining quien gobernara el reino, y no Cadence, a quien no les prestó ni mosca de atención, mucho menos a las aterradas, confundidas e indignadas ponis de atrás… y dragón. Empezó a sacar un fajo de papeles que fue entregándole al unicornio blanco, que los aceptaba sin entender qué pajas estaba pasando. Entre tanto, el humo del cigarrillo del unicornio gris le daba en la cara y le producía una enorme tentación de pedirle un cigarro y fumar él también. Shining recordó sus años de cadete, cuando lo descubrieron fumando uno mucho más pequeño que el que Sombra tenía, y el sermón no fue chico. Casi se jugó su carrera.

- **Bueno, la cosa es así: acá está el certificado de abdicación, ya tiene mi firma así que espero que no me rompan las pelotas después… Éste es el plano del castillo y de las minas, vean si le pueden sacar algo, aunque está que se derrumba… Éste es un vale de comida, la que estaba en la despensa ya caducó… éste es el manojo general de llaves, te dejé un papelito y un manual de para qué sirve cada una… Hay un baño que está marcado en el plano que te recomiendo que lo clausures…. Un hijo perdido de Cthulu se atoró en las cañerías, y ni yo pude matar al bicho… También hay algunas cucarachas en la cocina principal, mándalas a cualquier parte, que esas porquerías son muy resistentes a la kaotrina, casi me morí yo por tratar de matarlas… ni con magia negra las acabás, ¿lo sabías?** – levantó la vista un segundo para fijarse en Shining Armor, que tenía la cabeza en cualquier otro tema – **Hay unos licores que puede compartir con la doña, pero cuidado con pasarse. Creo que con el fermento que tienen, ya con el olor quedás dado vuelta como una tortuga. El colchón de la cama principal cámbienlo, la energía negativa acumulada puede hacer que el muerto no se levante…**

-¿Alguien entiende algo de lo que está diciendo? – preguntó Rainbow Dash – Parece que desvaría…

-Ejem – carraspeó Cadence – Creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – dijo, seria, con un ceño fruncido como el que nunca se le había visto en la cara.

- **¿Qué?** – rezongó Sombra – **No jodan, acá los hombres estamos negociando. Así que vayan a pulir el piso y lavar los platos que está todo hecho un desastre.**

-¡¿PERDÓN?! –exclamaron todas a la vez.

Sombra miró pero se hizo el boludo, y caminó hasta el revoltijo que había dejado.

-Oye, - dijo Pinkie Pie – si tú eres tú, ¿quién es ese?

Sombra solamente retiró la capa y la corona, las limpió de la masa negra, y respondió, como si nada:

- **Van a tener que prenderlo fuego, eso no sale con los medios convencionales.**

Y sin pena ni gloria, enfiló por la calle principal, pero un campo mágico lo detuvo en su camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – inquirió Cadence, y el resto en _mute_ totalmente.

- **A Queca me voy.**

-¿Queca? ¿Qué es Queca' No figura en el mapa oficial... - dijo Pinkie Pie, revisando un mapa edición limitada de Equestria.

-No suena como un lugar real, así que explícate. - exigió Cadence. Ya le empezaba a hartar que Sombra se hiciera el idiota.

- **¡Pa' qué carajo les importa!**

Sombra intentó atravesar la barrera mágica pero Twilight decidió ayudar con la retención.

- **HEY! NO HOODA!** – Sombra se dio la vuelta y encaró a Cadence– **YA TE DEVOLVÍ TU REINO Y NO MATÉ A NADIE. ¡No me obliguen a ponerme violento!**

-Lo siento, pero tienes que rendir cuentas por lo que hiciste. - recalcó Shining, aunque se moría por fumar un pucho.

- **Sí, claro, reventarme como un sapo, ¿Se creen que no me enteré? La que me caga una vez, no me caga dos.**

-Pero qué mal vocabulario… - chilló Rarity.

-Pero, si esto queda así, no habré pasado bien mi prueba. ¿Qué le diré a la princesa Celestia? – se alarmó Twilight.

- **De mi parte, que se vaya a la c***** de su hermana.** – dijo Sombra, recalcando la palabra con c.

Las que entendieron la denotación de la palabra, llámese Twilight, Cadence, Shining creo que también, Rarity, Applejack, y después creo que nadie más, pusieron una cara como de masacre. Las caras de WTF de los ponis de cristal aumentaban como el precio de la nafta. ¿Cómo era posible tal cambio? Si ése era el verdadero rey, lo que menos estaría haciendo era parlotear estupideces de esa forma, directamente no hablaría: iría al grano. O bien ya la magia negra le había trastocado del todo el cerebro.

-Qué extraño… ¿Por qué la princesa Celestia se metería en una ostra que le pertenece a la princesa Luna? - Pinkie ignoraba por completo lo que significaba el insulto. Sólo podía venir de ella.

-Mejor cállate, Pinkie – la instó Rainbow Dash poniéndole un casco en la boca.

Sombra se soltó de la magia de la princesa del amor y la lamebotas de Celestia y se teletransportó detras de ellos.

- **Déjenme en paz, ya me redimí, soy un chico bueno…. ¡PASÉ MIL AÑOS EN EL PUTO HIELO Y TENGO LOS COJONES CONGELADOS! ¿Se creen que es fácil administrar un reino de ponis quejumbrosos e inútiles? ¡Pues nou! ¡De chico me zurraban, de grande me obligaron a ser algo que realmente no me interesaba, después me encierran en el freezer! ¿Tanto quieren este estúpido imperio? ¡Se los regalo con moño y todo!**

Dicho esto, Sombra pegó en el corazón de cristal un moño de esos que vienen con los papeles de regalos, y se volvió a teletransportar a donde estaba inicialmente. Lo extraño era que el Corazón de cristal no le hizo el más mínimo rasguño, dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Oye, según el cómic oficial "Fiendship is Magic", el corazón de cristal debería destruirte al menor contacto porque supuestamente... - empezó Spike.

- **¡Me cago en el cómic oficial! Lo único que escriben esos tipos es basura.** \- replicó Sombra, quitándole a Spike el cómic y enrollándolo y golpeandole la cabezota al dragón - **Y encima no sirve ni para limpiarse el culo, porque es papel plastificado, ¡y eso no saca, desparrama!**

-Dweaaa, gracias por el dato... - chilló Rainbow, a la par que todos hacían cara de asco.

-Cálmate, viejo, todo puede arreglarse…- se interpuso Shining. Estaba interesado en conseguir un cigarrillo, y fumarlo afuera, lejos de Cadence.

-¡Shining! ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Cadence. Si bien su marido se ponía de su lado en la mayoría de las cosas, salvo con el tema de tener un bebé, justo éste era el peor momento para que se le diera por pensar por sí mismo.

-Bueno, en parte tiene razón…. – respondió Shining, sobándose el cuello y mirando para otro lado. Ya sabía que ese sacrificio le traería problemas en la cama.

-¡Qué dices? ¡Se supone que me tienes que apoyar a mí, que soy tu esposa!

Sombra abrió los ojos como platos indios.

- **¿Te casaste con ésta?** – señaló a la alicornio rosa como si fuera bosta. Ya la sobrina de Trolestia sentía hervir la sangre en sus venas de pan.

-Eh… sí, ¿por qué? – Shining lo miró extrañado. Estaba lejos de entender el "matrimonio" como el otro negro lo entendía. Y menos con una princesa alicornio.

Sombra meneó la cabeza, como si estuviera ante un caso perdido.

- **Mis condolencias…** \- dijo, con un extraño tono sereno, con un casco en el pecho y luego palmeando al capitán en el hombro.

-¡NO TE QUIERAS PASAR DE LISTO PORQUE TE VOY A RAJAR/&%$#&%$%$%$%%%$%! -a este punto la alicornio rosa espumaba por la boca y las orejas como perro con rabia, pero en un movimiento instintivo Shining la retuvo.

-Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Cadence es la mejor cuñada que he conocido! – refunfuñó Twilight.

- **Yo no me hubiera casado con una princesa, pero bueno, cada uno decide su destino…. Bueno, si ya terminaron de regañarme, me voy.**

-¿Y a dónde irás? - preguntó Spike ingenuamente, sabiendo de forma inconsciente que el ex-villano respondería con una guarangada.

- **A Alami…** \- respondió Sombra, mientras se iba, lo más campante.

-¿Alami? ¿Y en dónde queda eso? – preguntó Pinkie Pie apareciéndose delante de Sombra de súbito. Éste saltó por el cagazo repentino, aunque no muy alto por la cantidad de cosas que llevaba encima.

- **A LA MIERDA ME VOY!** – gritó el unicornio gris, rodeando a Pinkie y caminando más rápido. Ya se le empezaban a saltar los fusibles a él también. El otro mamerto debía estar caminando por las paredes porque no venía.

-¡Hey, gruñón, no tienes que contestarle así! – gritó Rainbow Dash, y salió volando para taclearlo, pero la interceptó un campo de fuerza, y quedó aplastada en una barrera mágica roja.

- **Escúchenme bien, ya les dejé todo servido, ¿qué más quieren?** – y de ahí, empezó a enumerar – **Estoy cansado, reumático, casi fosilizado, me pasé una vida amarga, quiero distenderme, revisarme la próstata, hacerme análisis de diabetes, ir a divertirme y olvidarme de que pasé mil años de mierda. ¿¡ES TANTO PEDIR QUE ME DEJEN VIVIR MI VIDA!? Me metí en política, y así terminé también….**

Todos se miraron entre sí y deliberaron un poco.

-Vamos a dejarte ir con una sola condición… - dijo Cadence, una vez que todo se acomodó.

- **Sí, ya sé, que no me atreva a sacarle un reino a la madrastra más vieja de todas… ya me sé el cuento de la negra con la crin de la noche…**

-¡La cagaste, Negro!.

Y de un techo salió Juan Seco, comiendo una mazorca de cristal de las que venden en la feria.

-No sé qué hacen todos acá reunidos. ¿Hay una asamblea comunista? ¡Yo me anoto!... Ah, por cierto boludo, hace media hora que te estoy esperando pa' rajarnos de acá, ¿qué hacés hueveando ahí?

- **¡Ya voy, Jaime, no rompas! Y te callás, porque pudiste venir a ayudarme y te quedaste haciendo no sé qué mierda.** – le habló Sombra.

-Entonces mové el culo senil y vámonos ya de acá.

- **Yo no estoy senil, pasé mil años desterrado nomás… Y ahora pasame un choclo que vengo loco de la carretilla...** -a lo que Sombra recibió un choclazo en la oreja que por poco le pasa para el otro lado.

-Sí, ajá… ¿Viste que Mirtha sigue viva? Capaz y nos invita al almuerzo…. – dijo Juan Seco, bajando del techo y sumándose al gentío – Hola gente de cristal, si alguien me pasa algo de whisky no me ofendo…

-Esto no me gusta… - dijo Spike.

-¡¿Y éste idiota quién es?! - vociferó Cadence. Ya estaba hasta los ovarios con Sombra, y lo único que le faltaba era otro estúpido a quien aguantar.

* * *

Jejeje. ¿Cómo seguirá ahora la historia? ¿Le reventará la cabeza a Cadence? ¿Shining conseguirá fumar un cigarro? ¿Serían tan amables de dejar por lo menos una review?

Chao!


	3. Bai bai Beybi

**Bai bai Beiby!**

 **¡** **A la mierda el Imperio de Cristal, que se cague Chrysalis!**

* * *

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres? – preguntó Cadence, cuyo cerebro con reducida psiquis empezaba a malfuncionar.

-Un pibe que viajó mil años en el tiempo para salvar a su único y mejor amigo… pero es algo que ustedes no van a entender, esto es otro tipo de amistad. – contestó Juan Seco. El otro negro pastoso estaba más ocupado masticando maíz como un cuervo.

-Sí, claro… ¿Qué?!

-¡Un momento! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! - habló Twilight, la voz de la razón - Esto no puede quedar así. ¡Se suponía que debíamos derrotarte y consagrar mi, digo, nuestra victoria definitiva! Además, ¿cómo se supone que puedas llegar a ver el futuro en mil años? ¡Yo ni con magia de alicornio puedo saber si va salir mi número en la quiniela!

- **El mundo está hecho de maíz...** \- dijo Sombra, que se había quedado mirando como un pelotudo la mazorca vacía. Ya no se acordaba de que le encantaban las mazorcas de cristal.

¡Pero ojo con pensar mal de esto! ¡Miren que conozco el interior de esas mentes retorcidas suyas, bronis!

-Pfff, pos fácil: una bola mágica me mostró lo que iba a pasar, y como yo no quería quedarme sin mi hermano de otra madre, hice un complicado hechizo de transporte en el tiempo para evitar que lo exploten como una burbuja. Costó un laburo de negros aprender bien la magia, pero llegué. ¿Me explico?

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Shining. De alguna forma sentía que le estaban cayendo bien, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Juan Seco… creo que me habían puesto un nombre en inglés o algo así, pero ya me olvidé…

-¿Y dices que es tu hermano? ¡Eso tampoco figura en el cómic! - dijo Spike.

- **Y dále con la misma mierda.** \- Sombra revoleó los ojos. Empezaba a necesitar una birra bien fría.

-O sea, no somos hermanos de madre, ya lo dije. Pero somos dos grandes amigos, y por mucho que lo cargo a este boludo, daría la vida por él. ¿No es cierto, Negro?

(Con aire pensativo) - **Mm,, no sé, dejame pensar...**

-¡Genial! ¡El negro forro está volviendo, ése es mi hermano!

Shining y Twilight se miraron. Éstos eran los hermanos más raros que habían conocido.

-Ah, por cierto, estúpido, ¿tenías que tomarte mil años para salir del hielo? ¡Casi dejo las tripas cuando llegué a este tiempo! Y qué tiempo más horrible… - le reclamó Juan Seco a Sombra, olvidándose de que estaban en público.

- **¿Te creés que yo manejo el tiempo?** – le replicó Sombra con el ceño fruncido. - **Porque si fuera ese nabo de la Tardis y su cajetilla lenguaje pseudoinglés, ya sería otra cosa.**

-Ése no es mi problema, macho… Mirá, te traje más _máis_ … - Seco sacó otra mazorca brillante y la pasó a Sombra – Te la dejo pa'l viaje. Yo vengo con una lija bárbara…

-¿De qué rayos hablan? – se preguntaron todos.

-A lo mejor el verdadero rey está ahí… - dijo uno de los ponis de cristal, señalando el revoltijo negro. El resto de los ponis cristalinos simplemente se empezó a retirar. Parecía que el rey Sombra ya no era una amenaza, era más bien un pesado.

-Bueno, gente, quédense tranquilos que éste negro ya no sirve ni pa' estorbo, aclaro. - dijo Juan Seco, tomando a Sombra de un hombro. Éste gruñó, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Un verdadero amigo te bardea sin piedad, todos lo saben. Ya tendría con qué fastidiarlo después.

-A ver, a ver…. Hay muchas cosas que explicar…– dijo Shining, por alguna razón las ganas de reírse y de participar de la pelotudez que actuaban Sombra y Juan se le rebelaban.

- **Sí, yo tengo algo que aclarar… Hay un papelito entre los que hay, ése, bueno, tomate un tiempo para leerlo…. Porque lo que voy a declarar será de gran importancia…** \- Sombra carraspeó y puso una voz gruesa.

Shining leyó el papel, con una cara de entre asombro y de no entender ni idea lo que pasaba. Después levantó los ojos para mirar al unicornio gris, mientras los ponis se empezaban a inquietar, tal era el deseo de saber cuál era la dichosa declaración. " _Gay, gay, gay, gay_ " decía Rainbow Dash, detrás de Applejack y Rarity. Si tuviera dedos en los cascos, podríamos explicar mejor que los tenía cruzados, pero como es un caballo, bah., yegua, no, no se da. Al fondo a la derecha, había una poni de cristal que empezó a sudar a mares, tenía miedo de que su "secreto" de mil años atrás saliera a la luz. ¿Pero quién podía juzgarla? Era claustrofóbica y le aterraban las minas. El resto pensaba en cualquier cosa.

-Esto es… - balbuceó Shining, el papel se voló de su magia para caer en los cascos de su esposa y hermana, quienes también lo miraron, e intercambiaron miradas sin entender nada tampoco.

Juan seco devoraba una mazorca al estilo roedor, y tenía la boca llena en el peor momento…

- **Así es… Shining Armor…. YO… SOY… TU SUEGRO** – dijo Sombra, con una seriedad épica, y levantando un casco como pa' darle más dramatismo a la cosa.

O sea, por ahí no cachan la onda, yo se los digo: sería una parodia de cuando Darth Vader le dice al Luk que es su padre. No vi la película, pero esa escena es re famosa… creo. Para más información, visite el siguiente video de Pach the Pony (Sombra siempre fue el bueno, con mayúsculas): watch?v=ZPR3-qU5HxY. Es demasiado para un sólo capítulo, ¿no?

La diferencia es que la reacción de Shining Armor fue distinta a la de Luck Skywaltie-talkie: se le achicaron los ojos, se le pusieron bizcos como a Pinkamena y quedó durito como bebé recién cagado. Sombra mantuvo la seriedad todo lo que pudo, hasta que estalló en una risa que hasta se habrá escuchado en Canterlot (inserte sonido de risa estruendosa aquí). Se reía tanto, tanto, que se echó al suelo como pudo, sin parar de reír y casi ahogándose. Parecía un motor diésel regulando. Y Juan-cito no se quedó atrás, al echarse a reír hizo llover papilla de choclo para todos y todas.

-¿Eso es verdad? – preguntó Twilight.

-¡NO, OBVIAMENTE QUE NO! – espetó Cadence, y mentalmente puteó a sus viejas chotas tías por no presentarse a poner las cosas en orden.

-¿¡Alguien en el público trae un pañal?! – suplicó Juan seco, que se revolcaba en el piso como un perro bañándose en tierra.

A Sombra y a Juan se les caían las lágrimas de la risa. La manifestación de sorna duró unos segundos más, hasta que bueno, a nuestro querido unicornio con ascendente a mariachi se le atoró un gargajo en la garganta y tuvo que parar y largarlo. (¿Alguien tiene idea qué tan lejos puede escupir un guanaco?).

-¿Shining? ¿Shining, estás bien? – preguntó Twilight, tocando a su hermano inmóvil, que volvió a la realidad en un chasquido y revoleó la cabeza.

-Okey, una cosa más lista de las cosas para hacer antes de morir – dijo Juan, sacando una hoja arrugada y tachando lo mencionado en la lista.

- **Eh, no te enojes, blanquito, era sólo un chiste… Además, si tuviera una hija como ésta cosa horrorosa, me aseguraría de no volver a ser padre nunca más… ni tampoco tengo mujer… ni la pienso tener…**

-¡Ese es mi hermano! Bueno, ahora si no les importa, nos vamos a Queca.

-¿Queca? ¿Es otro nombre en clave?

- **Qué carajo te importa, pendorcho.**

 **-** ¡A tomarse el palo, que el tren no espera! – sentenció Juan Seco, tirando a su hermano para armar viaje.

- **Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, que tengan todos un lindo fin de semaaannnaaaaaana, nosotros nos vamos retirandooooooooo** – dijo Sombra, saltando el revoltijo negro, como que si un charco fuera. Juan Seco lo siguió, pero casi se cae. – **Sin resentimientos, ¿verdad? Estamos todos bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn….**

Ya nadie entendía nada, los ponis de cristal de repente sintieron que le perdían respeto al que los había esclavizado mil años atrás, pero seguían teniendo miedo, por lo que daban paso a ese par de idiotas. Qué le había pasado al rey Sombra, nadie lo comprendió, aunque todos estaban seguros de que algo tenía que ver Juan Seco de las Nieves Blancas. De algún lado, Sombra sacó un sombrero de esos sencillos, y saludó a las "damas", mientras los dos salían cantando y trotando.

.

 _No tengo tiempo para saber... si hay un amor ideaaaaaal…_

 _a mí cualquiera me viene bien, como me voy a negaaaaar…_

 _qué aburrido debe ser tener solo una mujer, nunca me podría casaaaaar…._

 _No conozco a nadie que no haya terminado mal…._

 _Chururu chururu chururururuuuuuuuuuuu…_

 _._

Por alguna razón, pareciera que la canción iba dedicada a la pareja de Shining y Cadence. A Shining ya lo único que le importaba era que se fueran, lo demás que reventara. Además, se había guardado el cigarro que Sombra le tiró disimuladamente…. Ya estaban las mane 6, todos irritados por el susto anterior, así que compartieron la perspectiva de Shining.

.

 _Si el hombre no aparece la gente se enloquece y…_

 _empieza a destrozar el lugaaaaar, se queman las cortinas_

 _empiezan las corridas y el tiempo no parece pasaaaaaar…_

 _Libertad, frenesí, do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si ¡eso es el amor_

 _para mí! y no conozco a nadie que me haya hecho sentir asíiiiiií..._

 _yo soy asíiiiiií nací para cantar y ser feliz..._

 _no puedo_ _estaaaar sin ver pasar las olas sobre el maaaaar…._

 _Ya no estoy... ya me fui... ya partí de aquí…._

 _estribillo...yo soy así..._

 _._

- **Adiós, Martita...** – cuando ya iban saliendo del imperio de cristal, los dos muy orondos, Sombra saludó a la misma poni de cristal que se había puesto nerviosa un rato antes. Un habitante la miró y creyó reconocerla.

-Ah, ¿tú no eres la...?

-¡No, no, no, no, no! - salió huyendo la desesperada.

Sombra miró por el hombre la reacción de la loca y se volvió sin decir nada, pero daba la impresión de que le había tocado el orgullo.

* * *

Ya cuando todo se había organizado, después de muchos intentos de remover la cosa negra en el suelo, aparecieron las disque princesas, tarde como siempre, igual que la policía.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Celestia.

-¿Y qué es esa cosa negra en el piso? ¿Lograron detener a…? – empezó Luna, pero Cadence la cortó.

-No, por favor, no me lo nombren.

-Pero lo derrotaron, ¿verdad? – insistió Trolestia.

-Bueno, verá princesa, hay mucho que decir… – se acercó Twilight con sus amigas.

-Puede ser… y puede no ser… - agregó Spike.

-¡Oh, yo tengo un mensaje para usted princesa Celestia! – gritó Pinkie Pie, que venía vestida de payaso y con una trompeta rara de esas que usaban en la estralafalaria feria del disque corazón de cristal – Sombra le mandó saludos, aunque no entendí a qué se refería con eso, a no ser que la princesa Luna tenga un caracol de mar, pero lo que dijo específicamente es que "se vaya a la conch* de su herman… - Pinkie no pudo seguir con su verborragia, porque enseguida Rainbow Dash le tapó la boca, tarde porque ya estaba hecha la cagada.

-¡¿Qué?! – bramó Celestia, entre que Luna no sabía qué pensar.

-Nada, nada, princesa, mejor pasemos a otro tema… - dijo Shining, que todavía no se reponía del paro cerebral que la broma de Sombra le había causado… - Lo importante es que ahora los ponis de cristal y el imperio están a salvo, ¿eh? – forzó una sonrisa, pero se le torció al ver la cara de tomatina de Cadence, roja, como los fuegos del Tártaro.

* * *

Habían logrado retirar la masa negra del delicado suelo de cristal, depositándola provisoriamente en un recipiente de acrílico para decidir luego qué harían. El Instituto de Ciencias de Canterlot estaba interesado en tomar una muestra de esa sustancia y analizarla.

Pero cuando a la noche todos se fueron a dormir, la masa negra ejerció presión sobre el recipiente, y destruyéndolo por completo, quedó libre. Se escurrió entonces hasta el cuarto de la pareja real, esquivando astutamente a los guardias.

Cadence se despertó como por arte de un sortilegio. Tenía la impresión de que algo los observaba desde el pie de la cama, por lo que despertó al durmiente Shining con cautela, diciéndole por lo bajo que sentía que había un intruso en la habitación. Shining medio que quiso tomarlo para la chacota, pero entonces oyó un ruido que le puso los pelos de las orejas de punta. Ambos ponis no alcanzaban a distinguir qué era, de modo que, sudando y con un miedo terrible, creyendo que el despojo del rey no estaba muerto después de todo, Shining prendió el velador.

Y allí estaba, no, no era el Rake, sino una cosa que hacía recordad a Smooze pero era totalmente negra. Tenía ojos rojos de avellana que por alguna razón no daban terror, y no los miraba con maldad sino con... ¿con qué?

- _Mamá... papá..._ \- dijo la cosa. En realidad, estaba subida a la cama, y no era más grande que un potrillo o un bebé dragón.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A Cadence y Shining se les saltaron los ruleros que tenía puestos en la crin, bueno, Shinign tenía sólo uno, pero se entiende.

Su grito despertó a todo el Imperio de Cristal.

-¡La %$&%$&$$% que te parió, Sombra! - chillaron - ¡Hijo de yegua mala!

Chan...chan...chan!

* * *

Canción: "Yo no me quiero casar, ¿y usted?" - Turf


	4. De Canterlot a Poniville

**De Canterlot a Poniville**

Un bulto se removió en la tersa cama de un motel barato. Tardó unos segundos en acordarse qué había pasado, rascándose la nuca y raspando así un poco de caspa. O parecía caspa. A su lado un leve ronquido daba a entender que la pequeña y amorosa Trixie dormía plácidamente. Se habían conocido hacia un tiempo en un espectáculo que ella daba, y mientras que Juan Seco se echaba una siesta por el aburrimiento fatal, su compañero tenía una opinión diferente. Sombra hizo un buen acopio para bancarse la primera impresión de una de las ponis más agrandadas de la serie, pero últimamente le daba todo igual así que con la misma cara que escuchó una y otra vez el epíteto de la "Gran y Poderosa Trixie", escuchó todos sus relatos importantes. En otra época le habría interesado sobremanera hacerse con el Amuleto del Alicornio, desterrar a Celestia al sol, a Luna convertirla en piedra y a la otra forra de Cadence, en cristal, y hacerla pedacitos. O peor: convertirla en un plushie y regalársela a un perro sarnoso, o a un bronie. Había muchas opciones. ¿Y el marido? Bueno, le estaba haciendo un favor.

Ahora eso le importaba un pepino. Se había dedicado a fastidiar a Trixie pero con bastante elegancia, y bueno, al final, la cosa anduvo bien. Después de todo, ya sabía que Marta era un caso perdido, pero tenía una silla en algún rincón de su alma. O algo así. Se movió para abrazar a la maga, dejarle unos besos en el cuello, unas caricias en la panza, porque le hacían cosquillas, y otras en el flanco. Trixie respondió con unos gemidos pero no hizo nada más. Unos rayos de sol se colaban por las cortinas y cegaban al amante, que continuó con sus muestras de cariño. Sí, es raro, pero hasta los malos necesitan por lo menos un poco de amor, ¿no?

-Parece que estás despierto - dijo Trixie entre bostezos, rindiéndose a que no lograría dormir hasta las once de la mañana como era su costumbre.

- **La vida es corta para dormir tanto. Mmmm, ¿qué es ese ruido?**

A las afueras de Villa Cariño, así se llamaba el telo, se arremolinaba una especie de turba enfurecida de Oc's y Recolores en representación de unos indignados bronis. Venían a protestar, pero no sé para qué.

-Parece una turba enfurecida... - dijo Trixie.

Sombra pensó un poco y refunfuñó.

- **Espero que ese mamerto me haya hecho caso y se haya acostado a dormir.**

Se oyeron unos golpes brutos en la puerta.

-¡Negro, Negro, acá te buscan! ¡Y a la otra también!

-¿Alguna vez piensa aprenderse mi nombre? ¡Yo soy la Gran...!

- **No empecemos. Voy a ver qué pasa.**

Ya de muy mal humor, Sombra se levantó y se puso un salto de cama azul. No me pregunten por qué, todo el mundo lo hace. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con todos esos ponis y potrancas con pancartas que demandaban... ¡Un momento! ¿Toda esta manifestación por un shipping?

- **¡Eh, loco, cortenlá con el bochinche que no dejan descansar a la gente! ¿Qué mierda quieren?**

"Unidos por el Twi-xie", decían algunas pancartas. Parecen que hacían piquete porque no les agradaba que Sombra fuera la pareja de Trixie, ya que en el fandom... bueno, no tengo necesidad de explicarlo, no?

- **¡Me cago en ustedes! ¿Por esta boludez vienen a molestar?**

-Ah, loco, no sabía que ésta tipa tenía tantos fans. Che, Negro, mejor calmate, es al pedo...

-¡Queremos TwilghtxTrixie! ¡Queremos TwilightxTrixie! - reclamaban los manifestantes - ¡Afuera Sombra!

La trifulca habría pasado a mayores si antes de que el dueño del motel saliera a los escopetazos, fue Trixie la que apareció con un 22, dando unos tiros al aire y matando un grifo y un pato al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ NECESIDAD?!

-Lo sentimos, Gran y Poderosa Trixie, pero no podemos aceptar este shipping...

-¡¿Y QUIÉN LES DIO AUTORIDAD PARA DECIDIR CON QUIÉN ME EMPAREJO?! ¡¿NO LES DEJÉ CLARO QUE ODIO A TWILIGHT SPARKLE, Y MÁS AHORA QUE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN PRINCESA!? ¡YO SOY LA QUE DECIDE CON QUIÉN ME ACUESTO, ASÍ SEA UN VEJESTORIO DE MIL AÑOS O LO QUE SEA! ¡AHORA LARGO!

- **Em, ¿gracias? Supongo...**

Los arenosos fanáticos enardecidos salieron corriendo como almas que lleva Grogar. No quedó ni el loro.

-Ojey, ¿cómo era tu nombre? - preguntó Juan Seco, con un poco de mello por la explosión de ira de la maga - ¿La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, no? Yo... mejor me voy a calentar el agua para el mate...

Y desapareció en un chasquido.

- **Supongo que ahora no estás de humor para unos masajes mañaneros...**

-No, al contrario. Tienes cinco segundos para entrar a ese cuarto y satisfacerme. Y ya van cuatro... - contó Trixie, con un reloj en la muñeca, entrando a la pieza.

 **- _Ái_ voy, mi general!**

* * *

A las dos de la madrugada sonó el teléfono en el cuarto de la pareja real. Un capitán de la guardia medio soñoliento levantó el tubo, para oír una voz nasal diciendo:

- _Che loco, ¿dónde te dejo el muerto?_

-¿Hola?

- _Que donde dejamos el muerto. Ya está liquidado como vos nos mandaste._

-¿Qué muerto? ¿Qué liquidado? – Shining no entendía nada.

- _Sino te lo mandamos pa' tu casa y lo enterras en el jardín nomás._

Unas risas se oyeron de fondo. Shining se despabiló de repente, recordando que esa era aproximadamente la centésima vez que un par de malditos hinchapelotas llamaban a su casa a las tres de la mañana.

-Escucha, idiota – amenazó, iracundo, mientras Cadence miraba y se daba la vuelta, ya sabía lo que pasaba – tú y tu amigo me están hartando con sus llamadas de broma. ¿Acaso no saben quién soy?

- _El pelotudo de acá la vuelta_.

-No, imbécil, ¡soy el Capitán de la Guardia Real de Canterlot, príncipe consorte del Imperio de Cristal, casado con la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza….!

- _Uh, loco, ¿no tenés un nombre más largo?_

-¡Me las pagarán caro el día que los atrape!

Más risas de fondo, probablemente viniendo de borrachos, pasados de chupa.

-Querida, tengo serias razones para pensar que no debimos dejar ir a Sombra y su amigo el idiota…

-Sí, ya sé, pero se supone que las órdenes militares las das tú…

-¡CONCH….!

* * *

Un teléfono sonaba en el Tártaro, y el guardia de turno fue a atender. Era un magnífico teléfono de estilo gótico, al tono con lo que era la prisión más terrorífica del mundo.

-¿Hola? ¿En qué puedo servirle? - dijo amablemente el centurión. No porque fuera un guardia del Tártaro tenía que ser como se lo esperaba, no?

-Em , sí, estoy buscando a Elvio.

-¿Elvio?

-Sí, se apellida Lado.

-Está bien, espere que pregunto. - era un centurión nuevo, y casi no se acordaba de los nombres de los reos - ¡Oigan! - bramó, para tener la atención de los presos - ¿Hay algún Elvio Lado por aquí?

-Sí, unos cuantos. - respondió el centauro Tirek con sorna.

Un coro de risas en todo el recinto fue acompañado por las risas en el teléfono.

-Oh, maldita sea, son esos bromistas...

- _¡Los encontré!_ \- gritó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. Se oyeron gritos de horror y la comunicación se cortó.

* * *

En Canterlot, las Hermanas Reales tiraron una moneda para ver quién se ocupaba de quién. Celestia quería probar si el mito era verdad, Molestia, su alter ego, no la dejaba en paz con el asunto. Y las fuerzas del destino quisieron así: que Sombra quedara para Celestia y Juan Seco para Luna.

-¡Carajo! ¡Siempre me toca la resaca! ¿Estás segura de esto, hermana? - rezongó Luna.

-Sí, sé que sería el peor castigo para ellos. - respondió Celestia.

-Si, claro, ese maldito cómic del espejo y Molestia deben respaldar tu argumento.

-Mira, si la cosa no funciona los cambiamos... o en su defecto se los mandamos a Twilight a Poniville.

-Siempre parece la mejor solución, ¿no? Como hiciste con Discord.

-Oye, no me juzgues. Deja de quejarte y manos a la obra.

 _Unos momentos después..._

-¡Hey, tú! - ordenó un guardia solar señalando a Sombra - Su Alteza real te llama a sus aposentos.

- **¿Quién? ¿Yo?**

-No, boludo, si va ser tu abuela, boludo.

- **¡Callate, boludo! ¿Y cuál de las dos "Altezas", se puede saber?**

-La princesa Celestia.

Un guardia lunar se adelantó para señalar a Seco.

-Y a ti te llama nuestra señora, la princesa Luna.

-Eeeeehhhh, loco, me parece que hay un error. ¿No debería ser al revés? ¿Y por qué no nos encerraron en un calabozo? Mmmm, ya veo, los kirchneristas le han lavado el cerebro a las princesas, y ahora los chorros mandan...

- **No, no, no, esperen. ¿Qué? ¿Celestia? ¡No, no, no, por favor no! -** suplicó Sombra, de rodillas, si es que es posible que un poni se pueda poner de rodillas - **¡POR FAVOR, NO, MANDÉNME AL HIELO, A LA LUNA, A LA PIEDRA O AL TÁRTARO, PERO NO ME MANDEN CON ELLA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!**

Y allá iba Sombra arrastrado por los guardias por los pasillos, hasta el cuarto de Molestia. Para colmo no podía usar magia porque le habían puesto un cepo en el cuerno, lo mismo que a Jaime. Al llegar a los aposentos de su alteza, una vez que las puertas de roble se cerraron delante de él, ya estaba perdido. Sombra sabía lo que le esperaba, y sintió el aliento de Molestia detrás suyo.

- _Hola, querido amigo..._

 **-Ayúden...me...**

 **.**

-jejeje, muchachos, ¿alguno conoce a Batman? - preguntó Juan Seco, nervioso ante los ponis murciélago.

-No, pero en las tiendas están vendiendo un cómic llamado "Batmare".

-Y... ¿qué es lo que quiere la dama de la noche de mí?

-No lo sabemos.

Juan Seco tragó saliva.

De modo que lo escoltaron hasta las habitaciones de Luna. Era toda una pieza llena de pósters, consolas, todo relacionado casi a videojuegos.

-Uy, pero mirá la viciada vieja... - susurró Juan Seco para sí mismo.

-Bienvenido. Te preguntarás por qué estás aquí, pero no temas, no te hemos mandado llamar para propósitos inadecuados.

-¿Hemos? - Juan-cito miró para todos lados, pero ya no había nadie más. Los soldados se habían retirado.

-Oh, supongo que no estaréis acostumbrado a este lenguaje.

-Bueno, yo hablo un lunfardo simple. Mientras me expliquen qué es cada cosa, está bien.

De a poco Juan Seco se sentía relajado, pero no tanto. Oía gritos desde algún punto del castillo, lo que le hizo pensar cómo la estaría pasando el Negro.

-Okey, ¿y qué pasa ahora?

-Bueno, salió un nuevo Call of Duty y necesito un jugador extra.

-Uy, pero yo estoy muerto con eso. Veo que tenéis mucha mucha tecnología por aquí, y yo lo más cerca que estoy de videojuegos es de cuando compré una Atari 2600 usada y aprendí a jugar al Tetris y no sé qué más. Me acuerdo que tenía un cartucho del juego de E.T. ¡Qué juego inmundo! Así que disculpemé si no le puedo servir como Player 2.

-Oh, no, eso no es problema. Verás qué fácil se aprende... - dijo Luna. Le estaba pareciendo gracioso este amigo salido de la nada de Sombra.

Uuuppss, creo que ahí les cagué otro shipping famoso. ¡Lo re-100-to!

Unas setenta y cuatro horas después, Luna estaba contenta de haber encontrado un aprendiz en videojuegos. Pudo con orgullo cómo Jaime asimilaba el tema de los controles, ganaba partidas enteras para ser principiante, y sólo ponían la XBox en pausa para que Luna fuera a bajar la luna o subir el sol, puesto que su hermana parecía estar demasiado entretenida para hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades. Y antes de que hubiera revueltas por el tema del transcurso diurno y nocturno, Luna prefería tomar ese lugar. Llegó un momento en que le preocupó la demora, pero no iba a ser ella quien tocara a la puerta de Celestia. Sabía que no le gustaba que la interrumpieran con sus asuntos personales.

Cuando Luna se cansó de reírse de la inagotable fuente de chistes y cuentos de Juan Seco, decidió que ya era hora de finiquitar.

-Gracias, Jaime, no me había reído así en años.

-El gusto es mío. Yo pensé que eras seria, pero es de afuera pa' dentro. Che, ¿ya habrán terminado los otros dos? Me preocupa que no me quede nada del Negro después...

.

 _Mientras tanto..._

-¿Se siente bien? - preguntó un soldado.

El estado en el que estaba Sombra al salir de la pieza solar era deplorable, como si lo hubiera pasado un tren por encima, con una sobredosis de coca, un mes sin dormir y flaco como un muerto de hambre. Pucha, casi parecía un zombie, pero lo mejor es que había vencido a Molestia.

- **Agggguaaaaa... méeeddico...**

¡Pum! Se desplomó.

-Deberíamos enviarlo a la enfermería.

-Debemos esperar a que la princesa lo ordene.

-Ah, con respecto a eso. - una de las doncellas salió del cuarto - Probablemente la princesa también necesite ir a la enfermería.

-Mejor llamémos a la princesa Luna.

.

 _Unos minutos más tarde..._

-¿Qué suced...? Uy, eso no se ve bien. Llévenlo a urgencias de inmediato, parece que tiene convulsiones...

-¡Mierda, lo dejó seco! - apareció Jaime - Está peor que cuando nos fuimos a hacer la novatada. ¡Negro, Negro, me escuchás! Voy con ustedes, ¡no me pienso separar de mi hermano de otra madre!

-¿Son hermanos? - el soldado estaba sorprendido -...Pues se parecen... menos en la nariz...

-¿Celestia? - Luna se apuró a entrar en el cuarto de su hermana.

-asajhshgqagshagdshaghdgahg...

-Vaya, hasta echas espuma por la boca. No te entiendo una palabra, ¿sabes? Pero no necesito escucharte para saber lo que pasó. Te dije que era una mala idea, pero tú insististe.

-Luu...Lunaaaa... - habló Molestia, estaba despatarrada entre las sábanas, en knock-out nueve.

-Oh, cielos, creo que tendré que subir el sol por un tiempo más... - dijo Luna sonriéndose para adentro.

* * *

Era un aburrido y estúpido día en Poniville, cuando una enloquecida alicornio lavanda salió corriendo del árbol biblioteca en que vivía para reunir al resto de sus amigas. Le había llegado una carta de su Majestad real la princesa Celestia… y Luna, con el encargo de que tendría nuevos ponis para reformar y enseñar sobre la amistad. De modo que, automáticamente, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack se vieron obligadas a dejar tooooooooooooooooodo lo que hacían para ir a ver qué jodido encargo tenía Trolestia para ellas, pues ya se había hecho costumbre que dos por tres tuvieran que moverse para hacer el trabajo sucio de las princesas. Pero como son tan boludas y leales a los elementos de la armonía, ellas van como perros obedientes, y descuidan sus labores por servir a una causa que al final nadie les reconoce como corresponde. Ni hablar si está Spike de por medio.

Entre que llegaban cinco de las seis ponis más nabas de Equestria, ya desde el cielo se veían las figuras de dos, tres carros reales, uno tirado por ponis murciélago, no me pregunten por qué iban separadas las princesas ni por qué había guardias nocturnos en pleno día.

-¡Ahí vienen! – gritó Twilight.

Mientras tanto, en los carros, unos de los cuales era una jaula en la que iban dos dicharacheros unicornios, uno que nunca se callaba, y el otro que cuando nadie veía lanzaba un discreto gargajo hacia abajo, y siempre con un objetivo determinado. Venían tomando mate, y por más que ofrecieron a los guardias, a las princesas no se animaron, tomaban ellos dos nomás. Tenían collarines anti magia pero del medio pedo que tenían no se daban cuenta.

-¿Por qué rayos no se callan? – preguntó Molestia, enfurruñada.

-Jeje, ¿acaso no te alcanzó una semana para reponerte?

-No quiero hablar de eso, Luna, gracias.

-Mmm, creo que ni mil años y diez litros de té por día te serán suficientes para olvidarlo.

-Que te calles, Luna. - Celestia le echó a su hermana una mirada asesina, como Freddy Krueger antes de matar, rechinando los dientes.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mejor espero a que la pomada termine de curar...

Luna se colocó unos auriculares para saltarse la rapsodia de los reos. Había pasado una deliciosa semana viendo la cara de ojete de Celestia. Por primera vez Luna lo pasaba mejor que su hermana troll.

.

 _Entretanto, en la otra jaula..._

-Cantáte otro tango, Negro. - pidió Juan Seco. El mate amargo lavado se estaba acabando, lo mismo que las bolsa de bizcochos que se había afanado del bufet.

- **Neee…** \- gruñó Sombra. Ya había terminado el repertorio de las canciones que se acordaba de Gardel y de otros tangueros famosos.

-Qué Negro podrido que sos, y todavía te doy mate… igual está lavado y frío, como pa' cagarse. Che, y a todo esto, ¿a dónde mierda vamos?

Sombra echó una mirada general. Digamos que no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para hacer un reconocimiento de un territorio donde nunca había estado. Cerca veía algo así como unas casas y un puente.

- **A un pueblo de mierda, me parece.**

-Bue, mientras no nos manden al Borda, ta' todo bien. Aunque no sé, 'taba lindo Canterlot. No sabés la de juegos y juguetes que tiene Luna, aunque le falta un servicio de cantina. Yo rindo mejor con un buen cargamento de tinto.

- **Sí, pero qué si nos dejan en un lugar peor… Además, ya no nos quieren ahí, jejeje, les vaciamos las reservas de la bodega...**

-Mejor cantemos algo para pasar el rato. Me estoy mareando, en cualquier momento viene Huuuugooo…

- **Más te vale que no me vomites encima…**

-Tan forro no soy, che.

- **Jaime, cantate la canción del cara de pipa… de todas, es la que mejor te sale…**

-Uh, dale loco… de Los Caligaris me faltó - Juan Seco carraspeó, y arrancó…..

"No, no de nuevo…" pensó Trolestia. Tendría que hacer algo, pero una parte suya había disfrutado de cierta forma las canciones y coplas de aquellos dos indeseables, incluso la de "Equestria decime qué se siente". De todas formas, no estaba de humor para nada y quería sacárselos de encima de una buena vez.

-Ahí va… y que oiga el todo que quiere _oyir…_

 _En un baile en san vicente todo los negros_ _  
_ _estaban calientes con un potrón_ _  
_ _y el negro cara de pipa el mas picante_ _  
_ _para el debate se le acerco_ _  
_ _le dijo "veni gringura agarratE_ _  
_ _fuerte de mi cintura vamo' a bailar"_ _  
_ _y en medio de los codazos, los empujones,_ _  
_ _los patadones partieron ya_ _  
_ _y despues del quinto tema empezo el besuqueo cogote_ _  
_ _que viene cogote que va._ _  
_ _Bailaron toda la noche la mar en coche besito viene sonrisa va_ _  
_ _derroche de calentura que sin censura ambos supieron expresar_ _  
_ _y ante tamaño deseo viendo que la gente miraba feo quedaban mal_ _  
_ _le dijo "mira gringuita, el soy verguenzudo,_ _  
_ _vamo al oscuro y seguimo alla"_ _  
_ _y sin siquiera titubear la gringa_ _  
_ _enfilo derecho con paso muy recto para el reservao_ _…_

Así venía cantando Juan Seco, los exasperados oídos de Molestia zumbando en el aire, y justo cuando descendían los guardias pegasos, y los murciélagos, tentados de la risa a más no poder por todas las taradeces que venían oyendo de los dos alegres trotamundos trotamentos, llegaba la parte final de la canción de Jaime, y justo se enganchó todo…

… _y el tipo una vez limpito salio del baño ya desnudito_ _  
_ _para empezar…._ _  
_ _y en el momento de consumar…._

 __(Sombra) _ **¿pero que'e lo que paso?**_

 __ ** _Nadie es perfecto_**

 ** _nadie es perfecto_** (Sombra y Seco)

 _todo lo que sube baja pero no todo lo que baja sube_

 __ ** _Nadie es perfecto_**

 ** _nadie es perfecto_** (Sombra y Juan)

 __ _a cara de pipa la verdad es que le gano la gravedad_

 __ ** _Nadie es perfecto_**

 ** _nadie es perfecto…_** (Sombra y Juan)

.

Twilight no entendió por qué los guardias se reían cuando bajaron a tierra. Rainbow Dash llegó a tiempo para ver cómo extinguían sus risas ante una mirada reprobadora de las princesas.

-Twilight Sparkle, y compañía, tenemos un encargo para ustedes. – sentenció Celestia, profundamente aliviada. Al levantarse sobre sus cascos tuvo más comodidad para soltar un efluvio solar, okey, un pedito, que ni se escuchó ni se sintió.

-¿Y… de qué se trata? – inquirió la aludida, mirando de reojo al par de dos que tambaleándose bajaban de la jaula carroza. Los guardias también parecían aliviados de librarse de ellos. Eran una amenaza a la seriedad militar.

-Bueno, decidimos instalar un programa de reinserción directa en la sociedad… - siguió Luna – porque consideramos que las cárceles no son realmente el medio adecuado para ello…

-Y porque están llenas hasta las tortas… - dijo Juan Seco, pero nadie le prestó atención, más que Sombra con una risa acompañada de un molesto ruido de la nariz.

-Okey, esto es más o menos como lo que hicimos con Discord, ¿verdad? – Spike ya se veía que la cosa venía brava.

-Exacto, ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos asuntos reales que atender…

-Doña, ¿segura que no quiere un matungo? – preguntó Jaime, extendiendo un mate de calabaza hacia la princesa del sol.

-No, te dije que no tomo drogas.

- **Típico, lo ven a uno que anda con yerbas y ya lo tachan de hippie fumanchero… mejor dámelo a mi, Jaime, por más que esté lavado y frío se toma igual…Pero yo tengo una pregunta antes que se vayan…** \- dirigiéndose a Luna - **a ti que vienes de la luna, ¿por las dudas no te llegó un gaucho en una pelota de cuero?**

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Luna frunció el rostro. No sabía lo que era un gaucho ni una pelota de cuero.

-Es una forma de decir… hay una leyenda de nuestros pagos que habla de un gaucho que mandaron a la luna en una pelota de cuero… - explicó Juan Seco.

-Eso es una estupidez… - gruñó Luna. No le gustó el chiste, parece.

- **¡Oiga, oiga, no nos insulte las tradiciones que se pudre Troya!**

-¡Ya basta los dos! – bramó Celestia.

- _ **Es que no nos tienen paciencia…**_ \- dijeron Sombra y Juan, haciendo la charada del Chavo.

-En serio, ya nos tenemos que ir – dijo Trolestia, y en un chasquido tanto ella como su hermana se subieron a los carros y los guardias pusieron quinta a fondo con las alas, con tal de escaparse sin dar demasiadas explicaciones ni cansarse con las réplicas de las malatendidas portadoras.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer…? – chilló Twilight, pero ya las princesas se perdían entre las nubes.

-Otra vez, Trolestia, otra vez nos cagas la jornada – murmuró Spike para sí.

.

En camino a Canterlot, las princesas suspiraron de alivio.

-Qué suerte que nos deshicimos de esos dos – dijo Celestia.

-Sí, ¿pero no te parece que podríamos haber resuelto esto de otra forma? Me da pena por ellas… y encima yo me quedé sin compañero de Call of Duty y tú sin muñequito - dijo Luna, mirando por sobre el hombro. Celestia ignoró lo último por el bien de su real relación de hermanas.

-Oh, vamos. - chasqueó la lengua la princesa del sol - Todos sabemos que Poniville es el basurero de Equestria. Con nuestra política de inclusión podemos mandar a cualquiera allá y evadir una parte de nuestras responsabilidades reales. Yo por mi parte ya estoy harta de lidiar con imbéciles.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas… Al final nunca hicimos el intercambio...

-¡No, por todos los éteres de la Armonía, Luna!

-¿Y qué tal el blanquito? Te habría gustado, aunque con un corcho que le cierre la boca de vez en cuando, es bastante simpático…

-Luna, idioteces no….

.

Volviendo a tierra con las confundidas mane six, éstas trataban de digerir por qué ese par de brutos que había salido del Imperio de Cristal los habían traído a Poniville las mismas princesas.

-Em, bueno… bienvenidos a Poniville, supongo… - saludó Twilight, rascándose la nuca.

-Ajá, yo soy Jaimito alias Juan Seco, y éste es el Negrrrro boludo, alias el rey Sombra pero también lo conocimos como el Sombrerero de Guanajuato…

El termo de acero inoxidable le abolló la cabeza a Juan Seco y casi lo desmaya. Parecía que Sombra era susceptible a algunos alias, o bien ya estaba muy pasado de rosca.

-¡CON EL TERMO, NO, CARAJO, CON EL TERMO NO!

Y ahí Juan Seco agarró el mate y le volcó la yerba en la negra crin despeinada del otro. Las ponis miraban sin entender.

-¿Y a estos qué les pasa? – preguntó Rainbow.

-Qué horror… se ven en un estado terrible… parecen dos puercos en un chiquero – dijo Applejack.

-Una tremenda falta de decoro – agregó Rarity.

-Es obvio que estos dos no tienen control…– rezongó Twilight - ¡Y pensar que uno de ellos fue uno de los más terribles tiranos de la historia!

Entretanto, los dos unicornios estaban a las piñas revolcándose en el suelo. Lejos de cagarse de risa como era su estilo, Rainbow Dash fue y buscó una nube, haciendo llover sobre ellos para que pararan. La cosa tuvo efecto. Sombra y Seco se quedaron quietos, el agua les chorreaba, y ya había un dejado un charco de agua mugrienta. El baño express les quitó el desequilibrio de testosterona o como se llame el clásico impulso varonil de agarrarse a las patadas con el que estuviera más cerca.

- **¡ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA! ¿DESDE CUÁNDO LLUEVE Y ESTÁ DESPEJADO?**

Juan Seco se quitó la crin mojada de los ojos para mirar a la risueña pegaso azul con arcoíris, desternillándose de risa.

-¡Me cago en vos, me cago en tu tía, me cago en tu madre, me cago en tu abuela, me cago en tu padre, me cago en tus muertos… me cago en toda tu maldita descendencia! – chilló Juan Seco.

-¡Oye! - se defendió Rainbow - ¡Ustedes no paraban!

- **Che** , **¿y te sobra mierda para tanta gente, boludo?** – cazó el chiste Sombra, con una media sonrisa. Un baño tampoco era la muerte.

-No, pero puedo pedir ayuda, boludo…

- **Okey, parece que la vamos a pasar bomba acá…** \- los dos miraron al grupo de potrancas. – **Entiendo que es bravo el olor a chivo, pero podrían habernos ofrecido una ducha decente…**

-No es justo… estaba por romper mi récord… además, ¡yo decido cuándo me baño! – se lamentó Seco.

- **Pues decile adiós a tu libertad…**

Y ahora sólo Morzat sabe el desmadre que se va armar en Poniville…


	5. La previa al bailongo

**La previa al bailongo…**

 **.**

Loco, se los quiere un montón, che….

(Cantinero) ¿Ya piensa pagar la cuenta del whisky con cola?

Uh, espéreme un cachito que no tengo cambio… Gente beia, a veh si me dejan una review che, una monedita pa'l fic, loco, que a ve' qué piensan ustedes que quiero saber a ver si sigo o lo dejo acá en banda…

(Cantinero) ¿De qué habla? No estará pensando irse sin pagar…

No oiga, tengamé paciencia….

(Cantinero) Mire que acá no somos gente de soportar a los vagos morosos… ¡Pato Vica! ¡Acá tenemos uno que se está haciendo el piola!

(Pato Vica) Ahí voy, jefe…

(FHix con un daikiri de durazno) Oh, cielos, ahí va otro… Me parece que no sirve buscarlos en Snack Chat, veré si encuentro algo mejor en Balloo…

/0/0/0/0/wje7328473987594375495984375894357398475398475439 ERROR!

[El servidor está experimentando problemas técnicos. En breve estaremos recuperando la señal. Favor de esperar…..…]

[Conexión restablecida. Disfrute este capítulo]

.

-A ver, a ver, a ver… ¿Cómo es eso de que tendremos que adoptar a este monstruo? - preguntó Cadence.

-Y sí, hemos analizado su composición química, sopesado todas las posibilidades, estudiamos el suelo donde permaneció tres horas, con qué ponis tuvo contacto, y un montón de aburridas y complicadas cosas científicas… y concluimos que no pueden devolverlo a su creador porque está desvinculado a él… y porque sería un desastre…además, eso que le brilla en el pecho al parecer es magia del corazón de cristal…es un ser con un equiparable nivel de magia negra y blanca, y yo les recomendaría que le den mucho amor para que absorba esa energía positiva y se transforme en algo que ustedes puedan controlar… - explicó el doctor, que no es el Doctor Hooves sino un doctor especializado en ciencia *no me digas*.

-Entonces, ¿es como un pitbull? ¿Será lo que le enseñemos a ser? – preguntó Shining. Por mucho asco que le diera esa cosa, había algo tierno en él… o ella, porque la verdad no tenía un género definido.

-Así es. – afirmó el doctor.

-Bueno, siempre quise un niño…

-Pues trátelo como un niño, y niño será.

-¡Oh, no, Shining…! – reprochó Cadence.

-Vamos, amor, es lo mejor que podemos hacer para evitar el surgimiento de una nueva amenaza. Además, podemos tener la nena que tú quieres después de todo… yo me encargaré de eso… *miradita pervertida*

.

.

-Che, boludo, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah, sí, que yo me quejaba del agua y que nos presentábamos con las pibas…- dijo Juan Seco – Pero pará que busco en la tablet, viteh, porque se me confunden todos los nombres, viteh…

- **Si de pedo sabés el tuyo, Jaime…**

-Dejáme de joder… A ver, por suerte el equipaje no se mojó… Que Celestia te ayude, Mambrú, si me llego a encontrar que me arruinaste la electrónica con tu lluvia de mierda… - amenazó Juan Seco, mientras buscaba entre los bolsos gastados.

- **De todas formas conseguiste la tablet en un Todopordospesos, boludo. Traen todo de marca parece pero en realidad lo importan de segunda mano de China…**

-Hacé el favor de callarte un poco, negro, me desconcentrás… Che, ¿por qué hay un sachet de leche acá? ¡Uy, pajero, está hecho ricota ya! Y ya no da para hacer tarta de ricota, lo único que queda es disfrazarla y esconderla en un pastel de Molestia… - un golpe de Sombra hizo que a Juan se le cayera la ricota y fuera a parar al suelo, haciendo un ruido gracioso.

Las mane 6 miraban sin entender. Twilight hacía un esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Ya sabía de lo que eran capaces estos dos, por lo menos en lo que refería a hacerles perder la paciencia a las princesas. A Cadence le había dado un ataque de presión tal que casi quedó paripléjica, y terminó con respirador artificial. Entretanto, Juan ya había encontrado la Tablet (curioso que la había aprendido a manejar sin ser un nativo digital de estas eras), la había prendido pero no captaba señal de Wi-Fi.

-Uh, chabón, no caza Wi-Fi acá… A ver… Ahí apareció una… "LyraBon"…Mmmm, tiene contraseña… ¡Ah, ya sé! H-U-M-A-N-O-S….. Wiiiii ahí entró… Bueno, a ver, vamo' a refrescar la memoria…

-¿En serio no tienen idea de quién es quién? – preguntó Spike. Todo mundo y su abuelita ya conocía todo sobre las Portadoras de la Armonía.

- **Es que son un montón, y tampoco digamos que tuvimos tiempo de conocerlas a todas o preguntarles el nombre la última vez que nos vimos…**

-Mejor ni hablemos… - sugirió Twilight. Al parecer el chiste de Sombra le había dado insomnio y colitis a Shining Armor, y casi que pierde la cabeza en el interín de recuperarse.

-Okey, a ver… Bueno, por acá tenemos a su majestad Twilycorn…ajá, ésta es la Raritah. – (señalando a Rarity) – Ésta otra es… ¿Applejack?... No sé por qué me sonabas a pibe, o sea, si alguien te nombra adelante mío voy a pensar que sos así como un cajetilla agauchado. Menudo nombre te pusieron…"Aguardiente". Mejor te voy a llamar Manzanita… Ah, ésta es la marimacho, la Mambrú, la del rayito de colores… Después está la loca carnicera de las magdalenas…

-¡No soy marimacho! – bufó Rainbow.

-¿Qué son las "magdalenas"? – preguntó Pinkie intrigada - ¿Son como pastelitos parecidos a los muffins y que son más secos y que los conocen allá de donde vienen ustedes…. (blablablá)

- **Eh, sí, vos ponele, Pinky… Y ésta otra de acá es la waifu sobrevalorada…**

-¡Oye, con Fluttershy no te metas! – bramó Rainbow Dash, acompañada de las voces de un horda de bronis que aparecieron de la nada.

- **Pero sí, si no mata una mosca…**

-Loco, vamos a estar en paz, che, siempre estás mandando fruta a todo el mundo…

Fluttershy se había acurrucado detrás de sus amigas. En eso, Pinkie saltó enfrente de los dos, asustándolos por su velocidad.

-¿Creen que Fluttershy no mata una mosca? – preguntó la pelirosada, clavándole los ojos a Juan - ¡Eso es porque no conocen… La "Mirada"!

-¡Salía de encima que das cagazo! – Juan la corrió de un manotazo.

- **Ah, por ahí decía algo de eso de la "Mirada"… Ay, sí, qué miedo me da, uy la "Mirada", la "Mirada", me muero de miedo…** \- Sombra realizó una pantomima muy burda y grotesca, expresándose con una voz en falsete.

-Oye Fluttershy, ¡no dejes que se burlen así de ti! ¡Demuéstrales de qué estás hecha! – la animó Applejack, trayéndola adelante con uno de sus cascos.

-Vamos Fluttershy, si pudiste a una mantícora, un dragón furioso y a un minotauro, incluso espantaste a un gallo dragón, ¡de seguro puedes con esto! – dijo Twilight, ansiosa por ver el efecto de la "Mirada" de Fluttershy sobre ese par de idiotas. Además, quería asegurarse de disponer por lo menos de un arma para mantenerlos a raya, no porque una fueran una amenaza potencial, sino porque ya la tenían harta con sus estupideces.

-Y recordemos cuando lograste reformar a Discord… no debe ser tan difícil… - dijo Spike.

-¡Tú puedes Flutershy! – animó Rainbow.

Con tanto apoyo por parte de sus amigas, Fluttershy no podía defraudarlas. Los individuos no les prestaban atención, miraban en la Tablet algún artículo informativo sobre Poniville o algo así. De modo que, tomando aire, y con todo el valor que pudo acumular, plantó cara a los dos sementales, que al ver la sombra de la pegaso sobre ellos levantaron la vista.

-¿Qué onda, che?

Y entonces, Fluttershy les echó la "Mirada". Parecía tener efecto, los dos estaban quietos y duros como cierto Draconequus cuando lo petrificaron. Pero eso funcionó durante unos segundos, ya que enseguida empezó a sonar una música de la nada (1).

 _Y cómo dice…_

[Aparece Discord con una vestimenta de banda regular de rock. La diferenciación de voces se da con diferentes tipografías: **Sombra** , _Juan,_ Discord]

 **¡Me mata!** , _¡Me mata!_ , ¡Me mata!  
 _ **¡Me mata tu mirada!**_  
 _ **¡Me mata!**_

.  
 **¡Me mata!** *Sombra se quita el corazón*  
 _¡Me lleva,_ _me trae!_ *Juan se va en triciclo y vuelve por el lado contrario*  
¡Me arranca la cabeza! *Discord se quita la cabeza y la lanza hacia las ponis*  
 _ **¡Me mata**_!

.  
 **¡Me mata!** , _¡Me mata!_ , ¡Me mata!  
 _¡Me mata tu mirada!_  
 **¡Me mata!**

.  
 **¡Me matas!** *Sombra repite la acción anterior*  
 _¡Me llevas_ , _me traes!_ *Juan repite la acción anterior*  
¡Me arrancas la cabeza! *¿Hace falta aclarar?*  
 _ **¡Me mata…**_!

.

[Sigue la música mientras las mane 6… y Spike, miran con cara de Wtf nivel, no sé, tipo Chuck Norris pero no tanto]

…

Me tienes de la cabeza… *entre los cascos de Fluttershy aparece la cabeza del señor del caos. Ésta se asusta y la suelta, pero enseguida retorna a su dueño*  
 **Me llevas de la nariz…** *la voz del negro se oía nasal porque una mano mágica y sin cuerpo lo arrastraba, precisamente, del nazo* **  
** _Me tienes loco re loco…_ *Juan revolea los cascos al costado de su cabeza mientras sus ojos giraban en espiral*  
Muy loco pero feliz… *Discord con una cara muy kawaii*  
 _ **Me tienes, me tienes atrapado**_ … *los tres cantando a trío*  
 _ **mani mani mani maniatado!**_ *desaparecen*

.  
*aparece Sombra* **Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!**

*aparece Juan* _Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!_

*aparece Discord* Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

*Pinkie con un sombrero gracioso se suma* Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

[Se repite toda la coreografía otra vez]

 **¡Me mata!** , _¡Me mata!_ , ¡Me mata!  
 _ **¡Me mata tu mirada!**_  
 _ **¡Me mata!**_

.  
 **¡Me mata!**  
 _¡Me lleva,_ _me trae!_  
¡Me arranca la cabeza!  
 _ **¡Me mata**_!

.  
 **¡Me mata!** , _¡Me mata!_ , ¡Me mata!  
 _¡Me mata tu mirada!_  
 **¡Me mata!**

.  
 **¡Me matas!**  
 _¡Me llevas_ , _me traes!_  
¡Me arrancas la cabeza!  
 _ **¡Me mata…**_!

.  
 **Me tienes como un drogado…**  
 _no me quiero escapar…_  
Me tienes hipnotizado…  
 _no me puedo despertar…_  
 **Me tienes apresado…**  
 _ **pa pa pa pa pa paralizado…**_

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!**

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!_

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

*Pinkie* Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

*Derpy también se suma* Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

[Otra vez el estribillo]

A Fluttershy le había empezado a gustar la canción, una vez que superó la perplejidad por ver a su amigo colaborando con los otros dos. La canción terminó de repente, se notaban en los rostros de cuatro potrancas la desaprobación hacia Pinkie, pero mucho que a ella no le importaba. Era Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? – inquirió Twilight, fastidiada tanto como las demás.

-¿Y qué? Ustedes también cantan por cualquier huevada, ¿por qué no podemos hacerlo nosotros también? – cuestionó Juan Seco.

-¿Qué haces aquí Discord? – preguntó curiosa Fluttershy.

-¿Quién, yo? Nada, sólo vine por la coreo… Ah, por cierto… - Discord empleó un tono macabro, fijando la vista en las Portadoras de los Elementos con sorna - ¡Que disfruten la locura! Muajajajaja….

El señor del caos desapareció en un chasquido.

-Ah! Ya caí quién es este! Es el chabón que arma bardo siempre que aparece… - dijo Juan.

*facepalm*

-¿Algo va tener sentido con estos dos? ¡Cantaron una canción juntos! – Rainbow ya perdía la paciencia.

-Y, no sé, me parece que estos dos son como Pinkie Pie al cubo… - dijo Spike.

- **No todo tiene que tener sentido en esta vida…**

-Pos claro… o vas pa' allá o vas pa' cá….o te quedás ahí…

- **Jaime, ¿qué tiene que ver el culo con las pestañas? No hablo de ese sentido…**

Unos ladridos se oyeron desde lejos: dos perros venían a tranco largo, ladrando y meneando la cola como Celestia cuando ve un pastel muy _zuculento_. Un siberiano en edad casi adulta, acompañado de un pug que a duras penas podía seguirle el paso por sus patas cortas, se lanzaron sobre sus dueños llenos de felicidad: el siberiano a Sombra, y el pug a Juan.

-¡Los pichichos! ¡Nos encontraron los pichichos! – clamó Juan.

-¿También tienen mascotas? – Rarity estaba asqueada por el aspecto de los dos perros.

Vaya uno a saber dónde habrán estado, pero lo cierto es que buscaron a sus amos hasta encontrarlos, y su mejor instrumento era el olfato (como si no fuera muy difícil seguir el olor a chivo y a croto de ocho meses sin bañar).

 **-¡Miralos! Están famélicos…definitivamente el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre y de los unicornios…**

-¡Yeeehhaaa! Coincido con eso.- aprobó Applejack.

-Son muy bonitos – Fluttershy se adelantó, comprensiblemente – Yo podría ayudarlos a ponerlos en forma. ¿Cómo se llaman?

- **Bueno, éste muchachote se llama Balto.**

-Y éste enanito simpático es Pitbull.

-¿No tenías un mejor nombre para el perro? – preguntó Spike, con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara. Ese pug tenía tanto de pitbull como Rarity de granjera.

-Vos cállate Pendorcho porque Pitbull tiene más dignidad que vos – contestó Juan enfurruñado. Tal parecía que no le gustaba que se burlaran de su perro.

-¡Que mi nombre es Spike!

- **Sí, como sea…**

-Además, está comprobado que el pug es uno de los mejores canes para tener de compañero de viajes. ¡Adora al pug! *poniéndolo de cara a Twilight* ¡El pug es amor, el pug es vida! *el pug le lame la nariz a la alicornio*

-¿Y de dónde sacaste un pug?

-La verdad, Manzanita, es una historia muy divertida… - empezó Juan Seco.

*Flashback*

 _Un día andábamos con el Negro en una feria de Manehattan, creo, y justo pasamos por delante de un puesto de mascotas. Mientras que el otro se perdía contemplando unas cutie marks, saben a lo que me refiero, yo me fijé en una bolita que después me di cuenta, era un perro. El Negro me advirtió que no lo mirara, pero ya era tarde. Esos grandes ojos habían conseguido su objetivo._

 _-¡Mierda, es muy tierno!... Debo… resistir… impulso… de ternura… ¡No! ¡Su nivel de kawaii es de como 9000!... ¡Ah, me lo llevo! – dije._

 _Y así adquirí este ejemplar en perfecto estado, y aunque deja los señores teresos por donde caga, yo lo quiero igual._

*Fin del flashback*

- **De hecho, les enseñamos a usar el inodoro para no tener que hacernos cargo de los submarinos.**

-Lo que es ser haragán, ¿no? – se burló Rainbow.

-Uhm, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió enseñarle a Winona…? – se dijo Applejack, que tenía un problema parecido con los inesperados regalitos de su perrita.

- **Depende de la edad que tenga, aprende. Aunque… no sin ensuciarte varias veces…**

-¡Mirá, también llegó Michifuz!

- **¿Qué, Señor Gato? Nunca creí que quisiera venir con nosotros. Parecía gustarle más la vida de gato callejero.**

-Pues sí y no. Ahora mi vida pende de un hilo, y un búho mensajero me dejó unas cartas para ustedes, así que técnicamente mato dos pájaros de un tiro viniendo aquí. – de un tejado saltó un gato negro con las patas blancas, el pecho blanco también y la punta de la cola. Es decir, como un gato siamés, pero viceversa.

-¡¿UN GATO QUE HABLA?! – exclamaron Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Spike. Fluttershy no se inmutó, y Pinkie parecía emocionada por el suceso.

-La p*** que las parió, ponis, ¡pasan tantas cosas más allá de los límites de realidad en este inmundo reino, y se vienen a sorprender por un mugroso gato parlante! – exclamó Señor Gato – Me cago en ustedes y su falta de razonamiento lógico…

- **Che, ¿y por qué tu vida corre peligro? ¿En qué te metiste ahora, Kitt Kat?**

-No me llames o te voy a arrancar los ojos, carbonero. – replicó Señor Gato – Pero si les interesa, preñé de ocho críos a la gata de una costurera, y como se cree que esa cosa tiene pedigree, ahora me persigue por arruinarle el negocio.

-O sea, te enredaste con una gata de _élite_ , y no obstante con eso, va parir hijos tuyos que a la dueña no le sirven porque pretendía cruzar a su mascota con un gato del mismo estatus y ahora ya no puede porque su gata perdió el pedigree al mezclarse con un gato de calle, y… - dijo Pinkie Pie a la velocidad del viento.

-Sí, sí, ya cierra la boca. Por otro lado, acá tengo sus cartas.

Señor Gato desató unos sobres maltratados y Juan los tomó con su magia.

-Che, Negro, te escribieron mal el nombre, pero bueno, se entiende…

- **¿Míster Shadow? ¡Pero qué bestia peluda el que manda los correos!... Por lo menos voy a saber cómo estoy… A ver… Diabetes, ahí nomás, es razonable, no me acuerdo la última vez que consumí azúcar… Próstata, bien, ok…. Leucocitos, eritrocitos, metecitos, tutocitos, otras cosas terminadas con citos…¡Estoy sano, bien! Aunque… ¿Qué? ¡¿Por dos meses nada de conga?! ¿Cómo voy a aguantar dos meses…? ¡Molestia y la….!**

-Siempre hay un plan b, negro, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua… _Manuelita vivía en Pehuajó…_

-Calláte, estúpido, que estamos en horario de protección al menor. – le reprochó Señor Gato.

-¡Re'catate, gato! ¡Mirá quién viene a hablar de modales!

-Y para colmo, un gato mal hablado… - murmuró Rarity. Se aseguraría de que no se acercara a Opal por nada del mundo.

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mí abrir mi carta… ¡Ah! ¡Es de Coquita! ¡Wiii! Pero la leo después, no es momento…

-¿Es una coca cola que cobró vida o qué? – preguntó Spike.

-¿Pero vos sos pelotudo o te hacés? ¡Es Coco Pommel! Nomás que yo le digo "Coquita".

-¿Coco Pommel dijiste? ¿De dónde conoces a Coco Pommel? – se extrañó Rarity.

- **De Manehattan. El señorito participó de modelo para la Semana de la Moda Masculina. ¡Se peleaban todas y todos los modistas por tenerlo de modelo! Qué habrán visto, no sé, a lo mejor el agua de Manehattan tiene demasiado hierro…**

-¡Calláte que lo decís de envidioso! Además, algunas hasta me ofrecían regalías extra…

- _ **Sí… regalías…**_ \- dijeron a dúo Sombra y Señor Gato. Sus expresiones ya lo decían todo.

-¡Bueno, basta! – gritó Twilight – Está oscureciendo y todas tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Em, sí, yo tengo que ir a terminar unos trámites y finalizar unos negocios de manzanas… - dijo Applejack, retirándose lentamente.

-Yo… ¡uy, tengo una parva de vestidos que hacer! – se excusó Rarity, escabulléndose hacia la boutique, aunque no le cerraba que semejante personaje como Juan Seco tuviera relación con su amiga Coco. Por supuesto que la abrumaban las ganas de saber más, pero ella estaba caracterizada por su decoro, y prefería no saber. Después de todo, ¿quién era ella para cuestionar las parejas de una amiga? Además, si este tarado estaba en Poniville significaba que de todas maneras no pasaría nada con Coco.

-¡Y yo tengo una fiesta de bienvenida que preparar!

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Pinkie? – cuestionó Rainbow.

-¡Sip! Sabes cómo son mis reglas, Dashie: todo poni nuevo en Poniville merece su fiesta de bienvenida. – respondió Pinkie Pie, abrazando sin asco a Sombra y Juan.

-¿Una fiestita pa' nosotros? Eh, loco, qué buena onda. Por algo la quieren tanto a ésta, y por fin alguien nos dice algo amable… La verdad que me sonaba a cuento chino lo dela magia de la amistad y todo eso, pero al final parecía que sí había algo después de todo…

-¡Oye! No es nuestra culpa, ¡si dejaran de comportarse como dos imbéciles…!

- **¡Ah, claro, a Discord hacer lo que se le cantan las pelotas y a nosotros nos reprimen! ¡Eso es racismo y violencia de género, yo ya las caché!**

-¿Violencia de género? ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! – replicó Twilight, roja como un tomate.

-Sí, claro, dicen que cuando golpeo a una mujer, dejo de ser hombre. Pero si me golpea una mujer, ella no deja de ser mujer, ¿ _no' cierto_?

Twilight estaba por estallar.

-Okeeeey, me voy a ordenar nubes y a buscar ser más asombrosa… - Rainbow se voló.

-Por fin se fue… - dijo Señor Gato.

-Bueno, bueno, ojo al piojo, ¡si hay joda esta noche hay que marchar pa' las casas a pegarse un duchazo, que con esta crotera no va! – Juan había emprendido camino, pero se detuvo a los tres pasos.

- **Eh, Jaime, hay que dejar a los perros donde no hagan desastre, obvio que primero atenderlos, después acomodarse en un sucucho, y después sí bañarse…**

-Foo, yo que ahora sí tenía ganas de bañarme…

-Oh… yo… yo podría hacerme cargo de los perritos mientras tanto… - dijo Fluttershy.

- **Pará que nos organizamos, tampoco es que los perros son hijos que uno los deja con cualquiera y se toma el palo.**

Ya sólo quedaban Fluttershy, Twilight, Spike, los dos brutos, los perros y Señor Gato. La alicornio lavanda comprendió con rapidez: a su biblioteca irían a parar esos pesados, ¿si no por qué razón Celestia se los había traído a ella? Refunfuñó.

- **¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Sparkle? ¿Tenés gases atracados?**

-No… ¿La princesa Celestia les dijo algo de dónde se quedarían, dejó alguna instrucción?

Se tomaron unos segundos en pensar, Sombra se acomodó como la estatua del pensador, mientras que Juan miraba para arriba y levantaba el labio inferior, quedando en una expresión totalmente graciosa.

-Mirá, entre que el negro salió del hospital y se recuperó del polvazo, y que Luna no me soltaba hasta que la ayudé a pasarse un juego de machacar nazis a tiros, en un dos por tres nos subieron a un carro jaula y tocamos para acá… - respondió Juan, con una complicada charada, entre que su amigo lo miraba mal por mencionar lo primero.

"Pedazo de boludo. Espero que a ninguno de los dos se le ocurra preguntar…" pensó Sombra.

- **¿Qué no te manda instrucciones por medio de cartas que eructa el pendorcho? ¿O el presupuesto en papel y tinta se le fue en pomadas para…?**

Juan le tapó la boca y dijo: -EEEEHHHHHHHHH mejor vamos pa' tu casa, Sparkle, y bueno, vos ponele…

Twilight miró a Spike y éste se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Luego de aproximadamente dos horas de oír correr el agua del inodoro y la de la ducha, se había develado la presencia de dos unicornios bien parecidos, tanto que casi no se los reconocía.

-¿Quién dice que un buen bañazo no hace magia? – dijo Juan. Por fin se le habían armado los rulos correctamente, y su melena había aumentado de volumen casi como la de Cheese Sandwich.

- **Se siente como volver a nacer…**

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Twilight, sobresaltada por el grito gutural. Miró, absorta, cómo una bruma negra cubría la sala - ¿Qué diablos significa esto?

-Parece que se te llenó la cocina de humo, Sparkle, jejejeje… ¡Au!

- **Nada de eso…**

De hecho, la nube pronto se condensó y tomó forma. Tenía la misma cara que Sombra, pero más amargado y más rígido.

- **¿Qué mierda hacés afuera? ¡Te volvés ya para adentro de la pokebola!**

- **¡NO QUIERO! ¡TENGO DERECHO A SER LIBRE!**

-¿Acaso esa cosa habló? – Spike, se quedó inmóvil, con la escoba en su garra.

- **¡Derecho a ser libre las pelotas! ¡Entrás o te entro!**

-Jijjijiji, Negro, eso sonó feo…

- **¡Hacé algo por la patria y buscá la pokebola!**

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongás así… Acá está…

-Sigo sin entender… - dijo Twilight, mirando al ser, que la miraba con un odio intenso.

-O sea, pelotuda, es re fácil: es como si Luna llevara a Nightmare Moon en una esfera. Es… el _alter ego_ del Negro. Lo extrajimos para que no rompiera más las pelotas, pero como no lo podíamos destruir sin un artefacto específico, llámese los elementos de la armonía o el coso de cristal, no nos quedaba de otra. – explicó Juan. Por primera vez, sonaba serio en algo.

- **Y si se te ocurre jugar con magia negra algún día, aseguráte de que lo puedas dar vuelta… ¡Ahora, adentro!**

 **-¡** **NO! ¡YO TENDRÉ PRONTO MI PROPIO CUERPO, Y BUSCARÉ VENGANZA!**

 **-Sí, lo que digas, V de Vendetta… ¡Ahora estás sometido a mi voluntad, y vas a hacer lo que yo diga, y no al revés!**

-Esto es raro, muy raro. – dijo Spike.

- **Hay algo que deberías saber…**

- **¡Me lleva la chingada, ahora vas a ver!**

Sombra sacó una aspiradora, con la cual redujo a su _alter ego_ a una bolita negra que luego introdujo en la pokebola, cerrándola con fuerza.

-Ponele cinta scotch, a ver si después se sale más fácil. – aconsejó Juan.

-¿De dónde sacaron esa cosa? – preguntó Twilight, señalando la esfera roja con blanco.

- **Se la robé a un vago de por ahí. Debe estar teniendo un ataque de caspa en este momento.**

-Eh, sí, como sea… - aunque Twilight estaba lejos de llegar a un punto en el que le daba igual todo, por su salud mental procuró mantenerse todo lo indiferente posible.

Antes de ir a la fiesta, Spike fue al baño para despedir un amigo del interior, pero salió corriendo al instante con horror.

-¡Twilight, hay un monstruo en el baño!

-¿Lo viste moverse? – preguntó Juan, con una media sonrisa, como si supiera algo que los demás no.

-¿Cómo era? – Twilight se aventuró al baño, con la ventana abierta del todo para ventilar. – Oh, espera… ¡Es sólo una bola de pelos negros! – indignada, se volteó y enfrentó a los muchachos – Podrían haber tenido la amabilidad de retirar los pelos. Es asqueroso…

-¿Pero cómo son? ¿Lacios y largos o cortos y enrulados?

-Pues… lacios y largos, creo…

-¡Ah, ésos son tuyos, Negro, hacete cargo!

- **¡Siempre es culpa mía! ¡Uno de estos días me voy a pelar!**

-Yo no lo creo. Te da tanta vanidad tu crin que sufrís si te cortaras un solo mechón con una tijera.

-Mejor vayamos a la fiesta… ¡Pero después uno de ustedes, sino los dos, van a sacar eso de ahí!

- **Como mande, nuestra señora.** – los dos unicornios se cuadraron, y salieron.

* * *

Hasta acá llegamos. Iba a ser más largo, pero preferí darle suave, de a bocados, para dejarlos deseando más y más... En fin, si les parece, les traigo este reto: el que invente el mejor nombre para la "cosa" que van a adoptar Shining y Cadence, salida de, como saben, los restos del falso rey, sale en el próximo capítulo. Puede ser un nombre femenino tanto como masculino, aunque si es masculino mejor porque probablemente salga niño XD.

Quiero agradecer a los que siguen el fic hasta ahora, y vayan comentando qué les parece, y por ahí si alguno quisiera que salga su OC, por mensaje privado o review me avisa.

Les ha hablado FHix y les deseo "buenas vibras".

¡A que no llegamos a los 10 reviews, y publico capítulo nuevo!


	6. Party loca de Welcome a Poniville!

**Party loca de Welcome a Poniville!**

Mierda, che, la próxima vez me voy a fijar que no se me repita el texto. Eso pasa cuando sin querer uno le manda el mismo título a dos cosas distintas, bueh...

Comenten aunque sea un hola o algo. No es que me deprima, viteh, pero soy gente de aceptar opiniones, así me gusten o no. Entre más reviews más rápido se suben los capítulos, che.

Ah, claro, discriminan mi fic porque no tiene generalmente las mismas barrabasadas que ponen los otros autores en sus fics de humor, onda cosas raras, videojuegos, frikis y pelotudeces varias, además de shipings alocados y todo eso. Pues buáh, jódanse esperando.

O bien les da tal ataque de risa que no tienen tiempo de comentar, viteh, que no es fácil...

¿Tienen preguntas? Déjenlas en las reviews y las publico todas juntas en un cap especial...

¡Comenta o Molestia aparecerá esta noche en tu cuarto…. Ah, un momento, ¿eso sería aterrador para un broni? Bueno, en fin… ahí va el cap…

Por cierto, un saludo a Anacoreta y a Shadow Moon Black Dragon, nombre largo y sexy, un colega de Córdoba, Argentina, un país sumamente creativo, como yo. Ellos fueron los primeros en estar firmes a la hora de comentar que sin querer repetí el mismo capítulo...

¡Vivan la Patria y el Mate, tradición argentina!

¡Viva Perón!

Ok no.

.

.

 _En el Imperio de Cristal_

-¡Mira Cadence! – señaló Shining – Se le está cayendo la baba negra, y parece que abajo se ve como piel. Lo descubrí esta mañana cuando lo fui a levantar y se me resbaló de los cascos. ¡Vieras cómo llora!

-Sí, lo escuché desde la sala del trono. – respondió Cadence sin mucho interés.

La criatura mordisqueaba una galleta con chips de chocolate, sumamente feliz al parecer. Por alguna razón se llevaba mejor con Shining Armor, éste desde el principio le había dispensado "energía positiva" al no tratarlo como un monstruo, aunque claro que primero pasó por una etapa de precognición y todo eso. Además, porque si tenía hijos quería que por lo menos uno fuera varón, ya que sentía que se volvería loco ante las señales de que probablemente vinieran sólo niñas a su familia. Ya se había topado con un fanfic en Internet en el cual tenía dos hijas y… la verdad no era nada bonito.

-Creo que va a salir a mí. – dijo Shining, pasando un casco por la cabeza del engendro, donde casi no quedaba baba negra, aunque un poco le quedó adherido al casco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo sólo veo un bodoque negro, como un changeling.

La cosa levantó unos tristes ojos y soltó un llanto desgarrador.

-¡Oye, no lo trates así! Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor…

-Sí, ya me lo repetiste varias veces…

-Vamos, cariño, no seas tan malhumorada. Podría ser de gran ayuda contra alguna amenaza futura. Yo lo veo desde ese lado pragmático, prefiero que pelee junto a nosotros y no contra nosotros.

-De acuerdo. – Cadence tomó aire - ¿Piensas ponerle algún nombre? – quiso hacer una voz dulce pero le salió áspera.

-Mmmm, no se me ocurre nada, pero creo que lo llamaré Sail hasta que piense un mejor nombre… más adecuado a él.

-¿Sabes los problemas que tendremos con la nobleza de Canterlot, los paparazis, mis tías…? – empezó Cadence.

Shining rodó los ojos, generalmente todo lo referente a la elite de Canterlot lo tenía con los… pelos lacios.

-¡Que se caguen!

Una camisa azul y un pantalón negro llevaba Juan Seco, y una camisa roja con unos pantalones color petróleo para Sombra. Mientras caminaban por Le Poniville hacia Sugar Cube Corner, que en adelante llamaremos la Confitería de Pinkie para acortar, lo mismo que Sweet Apple Acres lo llamaremos la Chacra de Manzanita. Potros y potrancas se quedaban pegados observando a los dos caminantes, algunos mirándolos a ellos y luego a Twilight y a Spike.

-¿Qué mirás chabón, te debo algo? – le masculló Juan a un poni.

- **¿Acaso hay una ley en Poniville que prohíbe usar pantalones?**

-Además, esto es la moda en Nueva York… digo, Manehattan. Cortesía de Coco Pommel. – dijo Juan con orgullo.

-Bueno, generalmente los llevan los raperos… creo… - respondió Spike. – Mejor cuídense de que Lyra no los vea, o les empezará a hacer preguntas sobre los humanos…

-¿Quién? Ah, sí, la loca de los alienígenas…

-Aquí estamos… - señaló Twilight.

- **Dafuq? ¿Qué, es el cuento de Hansel y Gretel esto? ¿Nos traés a la casa de jengibre para que la bruja nos encierre, nos engorde y nos coma?**

-¿Qué qué? ¡No! Es Sugar Cube Corner, donde Pinkie Pie hace las fiestas… - respondió Twilight, pensando que mejor habría sido hacer la fiesta en la Biblioteca.

-¿ _Shuga_ qué? '¿Candy Crush?... Le queda mejor la Confitería de Pinkie.

Cuando entraron, a los dos unicornios les impactó el estilo "infantil" de los decorados, sin mencionar que el lugar en sí no cumplía con sus expectativas.

- **Che, Sparkle, ¡nos trajiste al cumpleaños de un gurí! Quedamos más desubicados que chiste en un velorio.**

-Y tampoco trajimos regalo…

Ahora era turno de reír para Twilight y Spike.

-Cuenten el chiste así nos reímos todos…

-Esto no es la fiesta de cumpleaños de un potrillo… - empezó Twilight, y luego dijo a dúo con Spike - …¡es su fiesta de bienvenida!

Puede que sea la primera vez que Sombra y Seco ponen una cara de Wtf! súper extremo.

- **¿Nos están tomando de boludos?... Bueno, ni modo, entonces, Jaime, poné cara de Feliz Cumpleaños y acordate de cuando cumpliste diez.** – dijo Sombra, tomando de quién sabe dónde un gorrito y colocándolo en la cabeza de Juan.

-Sí, sí, muy gracioso… En fin, ¿dónde está el morfi? Que me muero de hambre…

De repente, una Pinkie Pie salvaje aparece, espantando a los recién llegados, excepto Twilight y Spike, acostumbrados ya a los sobresaltos de la poni rosada.

-¡Put… Pinkie! ¡Avisá cuando vayas a salir así del aire, carajo! – masculló Juan, arreglándose la ropa.

- **¿Casi ensuciaste los pantalones que te regaló Coquita por el susto?** – le preguntó el Negro con una cara risueña.

-Mejor calláte, Negro. Che, Pinkie, cuando dijiste una fiesta nos imaginamos algo más…

-¿Fantabuloso? ¿Extramegagenial? [inserte adjetivos pinkinianos aquí]

- **Eh, no… yo diría más bien… más maduro o qué sé yo… porque esto es una pedorrada…**

-¡Anímense! ¡Hoy hay que festejar! – Pinkie Pie saltó entre los dos invitados, haciendo tragar a cada uno un cupcake y dejándolos embarrados de cubierta de vainilla y limón. La cara de asco que hicieron los dos no tenía precio, a Twilight le pareció muy descortés y temió la reacción de su amiga pastelera.

-¿Qué, no les gustan los cupcakes? – preguntó Pinkie, ladeando la cabeza.

- **¡Whack! ¡Esto está espantosamente empalagoso!**

-¿Le echaste todo el tarro de azúcar? Me va dar diabetes de un solo golpe…

-Debería preguntar… ¿ustedes no consumen azúcar regularmente, verdad? – dijo Twilight.

-La verdad que no… El mate lo tomamos amargo y en casa nunca nos acostumbramos a la repostería dulce… buah, no teníamos una abuela o madre gauchita que supiera amasar… - dijo Juan, que igualmente le empezó a tomar gusto a la cubierta de limón del cupcake.

- **Supongamos que estos cosos no los hiciste con Fluttershy…**

-Pendorcho, hacé algo por la patria y traé unas servilletas.

-¿Y por qué yo? ¿Para qué demonios tienes un cuerno? – rezongó el dragón.

- **Tomá, boludo, y déjate de joder…**

-¿Servilletas rosadas? _Man…_

- **¿Qué, te vas a quejar de las servilletas ahora? Si esto es como limpiarse el traste después de cagar, no importa el color del papel mientras no raspe…**

-Les agradecería que dejen afuera el mal vocabulario. – le reprochó Twilight - ¡Estamos en una fiesta en paz, por el amor a Celestia!

-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – dijo Juan Seco con una voz irritante y señalando con un casco a Twilight.

- **Fooo, ya empezó con el primo de Coco Silly…**

-¿El Coco qué? – preguntó Spike.

- **Buscalo en Youtube, ahí está la respuesta.**

"Tarado" pensó la poni color lavanda. Las demás mane se acercaron, una que otra mirada de Rarity a la ropa que traían puestos los nuevos agasajados denotaba que su ojo crítico de la moda reconocía esas pilchas.

-Bueno, parece que por fin se ven como ponis civilizados. – comentó.

-La abuela Smith siempre dice que aún con una cáscara perfecta, la manzana puede estar podrida por dentro.

-¡Eh, no bardiés, Manzanita, que de seguro ese sombrero no lo lavás desde la primera vez que lo pusiste!

- **Por lo que veo, no nos hemos comido un pancake de Fluttershy** – la pegaso tímida retrocedió al escuchar esto.

-Si te refieres a ese horrendo rumor de que Pinkie es una asesina carnicera que hace cupcakes con los cuerpos de sus amigas, ¡es totalmente falso! – retrucó Rainbow Dash - Además, yo estoy aquí, viva y coleando, y cuando encuentre al que esparció esos rumores sobre ella…

- **¿Y cómo sabés que no sos un clon que vino a reemplazar a la original Rain… Mambrú?**

-Sí, y además, uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar bajo una carita sonriente…

-Oigan, ¡ya dejen de decir eso, por los corrales de mi granja! Se supone que venimos todos a divertirnos… - bufó Applejack.

-Okey, nomás falta que haya jueguitos como póngale la cola al burro…

-¿¡Quién quiere jugar a ponerle la cola al burro?! – preguntó Pinkie Pie con un póster de un burro y una cola con una chinche.

-Me lleva la chingada…

- **Jaime, pásame el chimichurri…**

-¿Para qué lo querés? – respondió Juan, haciendo aparecer una botella usada de Fernet Branca con un corcho y un agujero por el que salía un líquido de olor fuerte – No me digas que le vas a poner….¡no podés ser más asqueroso!

- **¿Qué? Descubrí que si uno le agrega un aderezo ácido, mejora el sabor… Otra opción es el jugo de limón… pero más recomendable lo dejamos para el próximo asado…**

Todos los ponis que presenciaron cómo Sombra rociaba con chimichurri un cupcake de chocolate sintieron náuseas y la cara se les puso verde como a Hulk, aunque nadie se transformó en un monstruo enojado. Incluso Pinkie Pie parecía impactada por la escena, mientras que Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow y no sé quién más corría a los baños.

-¡Aaahhhhhhhggggggg! ¡Es peor que cuando comías chorizo seco con dulce de leche, negro degenerado!

- **¡Meh!** – refunfuñó Sombra con la boca llena.

-¿Qué es el chorizo seco con dulce de leche? – preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Eh, mejor acompáñenme a otro lado. No creo poder explicárselo de la mejor forma con semejante cosa…- contestó Juan, la poni de tierra lo siguió hasta la zona de la dj, mientras que las otras se dispersaban. – Para empezar, son dos cosas distintas: el dulce de leche es un preparado dulce como la crema de chocolate, todo eso que hacen acá, viste, nomás que es a base de leche, azúcar y esencia de vainilla y bicarbonato… Es una delicia, y te aseguro que si lo pusieran en las cosas que venden tus patrones, se llenan de guita.

-¿Y qué es el chorizo seco? – preguntó Pinkie, inocentemente.

En ese momento, a Juan se le abarrotó la cabeza de preguntas. Digamos que el chorizo seco no era algo muy "vegetariano", como los alimentos que consumen normalmente los ponis. Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy y Applejack se habían acercado para oír lo que era el dulce de leche, y podrían no tomarse a bien la respuesta sobre el chorizo seco. Mientras tanto, habían venido más ponis a la fiesta, entre ellos Vinyl, quien se acomodó en su equipo de bajos y música y qué sé yo, y al comenzar con su dubstep, el parlante sobre el que se había apoyado Juan lo lanzó contra la pared XD.

-Ay… ¿alguien tomó el número de lo que me atropelló? – el pobre loco había quedado culo para arriba, y una ronda de estrellitas bailaba alrededor de su cabeza.

- **Guarda el chingazo… Che, Jaime, descubrí que la mostaza va bien con un cupcake de chips de chocolate.**

-¡Aaahhhh, negro asqueroso! – chilló Juan. (¿Alguien se imagina algo así? XD)

-¡HEREJE! – gritó Derpy, desde el otro lado del salón, haciendo sobresaltar a todos.

-¿Viejo, estás bien? – preguntó Spike, una pequeña multitud se había reunido alrededor de Juan, algunos, como las mane 6, intentaban ignorar el olor de la mostaza.

-¡Viejos son los calzones de tu abuela dragona! Yo estoy bien… nomás me tomó desapercibido…

- **Así te agarra todo en la vida, boludo…**

Entretanto, la música sonaba y todos los ponis se movían al ritmo de esta… como sea que se baile la música electrónica.

- **Eh, loco, pará, ¿es un concierto de licuadoras esto?** – chilló Sombra, limpiándose con una servilleta los restos del muffin con mostaza - **¡No se entiende un pedo! Andá preguntale si tiene algo más de época, Jaime…**

-No creo que Vinyl tenga alguna colección de grabaciones de la prehistoria… - comentó Rainbow riendo, a lo que le siguieron Applejack y Spike.

-¡Che, che, che, más respeto, Mambrú!

-¡Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, idiota!

-Meh… - Juan Seco ignoró a la pegaso de crin arcoíris, yendo donde la DjPon3 para pedirle que cambiara la música - ¡Eu, eu, acá los pibes queremos rock! – por muchas morisquetas que hacía, Vynil no era capaz de comprender la jerga en la que le hablaba el unicornio de crin enrulada, además de que tampoco lo escuchaba bien por los auriculares – Bueno, a cagar…

-¡Oye, que ha…!

Pasándose al otro lado del equipo, Juan pateó a Vynil fuera de la consola, cayendo sobre Lyra y Bon bon que habían acabado de llegar, y haciendo que Octavia se presentara en la escena tan rápido como saltó de su mesa para ver a su amiga e increpar con educados pero tremendos insultos a Juan.

- **Boludo, por si no te diste cuenta, violentaste a una yegua…** \- le dijo Sombra, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a las ponis caídas, y memorizaba las puteadas que le echaba Octavia al otro bruto – **Disculpen, señoritas, este es bastante pelotudo de a ratos…**

-¿Qué? Uy, la put… ¡Bueno, yo qué sabía, pensé que era macho, con ese corte de melena no esperen que yo diferencie el sapo de la rana! – se defendió Juan.

- **Ya te dije mil veces que tenés que ir al oculista… Desde los diez o doce años que no sabés diferenciar las señales de "alto" y "avance", por ejemplo…**

-¡Dejame de joder con ese coso de mandinga! Yo veo bien, nomás que la polución del aire me trastorna los sentidos…

- **Siempre poniendo excusas, el nabo…**

-Habló el que le tiene miedo a las agujas…

- **¡¿Y quién no tiene miedo a las agujas?! Es totalmente normal.**

-Sí, pero vos te ponés a lloriquear ya con ver una aguja de coser…

- **Buah… me voy a comer otra magdalena con chimichurri…**

-Mejor dejá de profanar la repostería de Pinkamena, o pronto va salir una línea de cupcakes marmolados en gris y negro… - aconsejó Juan, que mientras tanto descartaba los discos que tenía la Dj en su mezcladora - ¡Negro!

- **¿QUÉ? ¡Dejame comer tranquilo, por el odio de Morzat!**

-¡Pasame los discos, boludo! – una pila de vinilos salidos de la magia de Sombra flotó hacia la consola - ¡Gracias, boludo!

-Eh, no creo que esos funcionen en… - empezó a decir Vynil, que inútilmente intentó recuperar su lugar en la consola, pues rebotaba en un campo de fuerza creado por Juan.

- _Man,_ m'ija, si hice andar una radio Spika en medio del desierto, no voy a lograr que _funquen_ estos discos acá… si no, con magia se arregla todo, viteh…

- **Mientras no haga cortocircuito y prenda fuego todo como la heladera que quisiste hacer andar de vuelta…** \- no solamente el panqué con chimichurri se le empastó en el rostro por la magia de Juan, sino un montón de otros panquecitos de fresa (Sombra los odiaba) volaron hacia su cara, algunos llegando a su objetivo y otros aplastados en la pared.

-¡YA DEJEN DE JUGAR CON MI CUPCAKES! – gritó Pinkie, aterrando a mundo y medio.

-Bueno pero no te enojes, Pinkie… eh, ¡smiles! – dijo Juan, mientras que el otro negro se quitaba la cobertura rosa de los ojos, y los abría. Las risas de varios ponis no se hicieron esperar, especialmente Rainbow, Spike, Applejack, Twilight y Rarity se sumaron discretamente.

-¡Pareces un payaso! – se rio Rainbow.

-A ver, por fin le encontré la vuelta al coso éste…

[Empieza a sonar una marcha militar]

 _Los muchachos peronistas_ _  
_ _todos unidos triunfaremos,_ _  
_ _y como siempre daremos_ _  
_ _un grito de corazón:_ _  
_ _¡Viva Perón! ¡Viva Perón!_

-¡WHATAFACK! ¿La Marcha Peronista? ¿Pero qué hace acá…?

- **¡Sacá eso, tarado!** – le gritó Sombra, que salía de enjuagarse la cara en el baño.

-¡Pará que se mezclaron los discos del viejo con los nuestros! A ver… la Marsellesa… José Larralde… las sinfonías de Beethoven… compilado de chistes de Landriscina…

Así estuvo un rato, hasta que por fin encontró una música más adecuada para la joda.

 _Qué tenemos dj rápidamenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

 _¡Que comience la fiesta!... Mesa… mesa… mesa… que más aplauda… Mesa que más aplauda…_

Por fin, Juan Seco abandonó la consola pero de todas maneras Vynil no pudo regresar a ella, debió quedarse en una mesa con Octavia, hasta que finalmente ambas se unieron al tumulto de ponis que se volcaron a bailar a la pista. El punto fuerte de la música que trajeron los dos boludos era el rock ochentero, incluidos remixes del rock de los '70 y '90, entre otros estilos musicales que contagiaban las ganas de mover las cachas.

- _¡Para bailar la bamba…. Para bailar la bamba… se necesita una poca de gracia… una poca de gracia, pa' ti, pa' mi…!_ – cantó Juan, desatado como una fusión de Michael Jackson con Elvis Presley o algo así…

-¡Mira, Twilight, estos dos bailan peor que tú! – se mofó Spike.

-¿Ah, sí, Pendorcho? ¡Vení y demostrá que podés bailar mejor con esas patitas de iguana que tenés!

- **De paso sumás unos puntos con la Rarita…**

-Se llama Rarity… - le corrigió el bebé dragón, aceptando el desafío.

Claro que al principio nadie le encontraba la onda a los pasos que efectuaban los dos unicornios, pero luego, por alguna extraña arte de las feromonas, hormonas, y quizá la falta de ejemplares como ésos en Poniville, de repente la mayoría de las yeguas, sacando las casadas o que ya tenían su poni especial, se estorbaban entre sí para obtener por lo menos treinta segundos de baile con cualquiera de ellos dos. Mientras tanto, comenzaba a correr el Fernet con coca, aunque no todos se prendían.

 **-¿Y vos no bailás?** – le preguntó Sombra a Fluttershy, oculta bajo una mesa - **¡Pues venga!** \- ante la inaudible respuesta de la pegaso amarilla, de un suave tirón la sacó de ahí y con unas volteretas y piruetas extremas, la dejó mareada en los cascos de Big Mac - **¡Luego me agradeces, compañero!** – entretanto, el Negro ya iba prendido de dos potrancas, una era Roseluck, a la otra no se la alcanzó a ver.

.

 _Mientras tanto, en el centro de Poniville…_

Venía saltando estúpidamente un unicornio blanco de melena larga con franjas blancas y negras, los ojos grises girando al son de su canción:

- _Iba caminando, pisando soretes, pisé una banana, a la mierda me fui_ *pisa una cáscara de banana y se da de bruces contra el suelo* _¿Quién fue el hijo de mula que puso la banana? ¡La c***** de tu hermana, a la mierda me fui!_

-¡Oye, Breaking Thunder, ¿no te invitaron a la fiesta?! – le gritó un potro jocoso, un pegaso que iba volando bajo.

-¡Perdiste! – le replicó Breaking - ¡Ya me conozco el chiste!

-¡No, pero si es en serio! – replicó el otro. - ¡Hay dos tontos nuevos en Poniville, ¿no te enteraste?, los trajeron las mismas princesas!

-¡No me digas mamadas, me habría dado cuenta si eso fuera cierto!

-¡Te digo que es en serio, yo no iba a ir pero me dijeron que están armando un fiestón que se la parte!

-¡¿Y dónde es?!

-¡En Sugar Cube Corner!

-¡Pues vamos para allá, y si resulta que es todo bolazo, te haré tragar tierra por el…!

-¿Viejo por qué hablamos a los gritos si estamos a dos metros?

-¡Ya cállate y vamos, que parece que escucho música fuerte en lo de Pinkie Pie!

.

 _Una breve corrida después…_

-¡Boom, nenas! ¡Ya llegó por quienes lloraban!

Tras dos horas intensas de bailongo, se hallaban los ponivillenses vaciando las jarras de ponche y las fuentes de pasteles. Los comensales miraron a los recién llegados y volvieron a lo suyo.

-¡Oigan, no me ignoren! ¿Y cómo es que hay fiesta y no me invitan? ¡Oye, Pinkie! ¿Qué es eso que beben algunos? ¿Acaso inventaron un ponche de mora espumoso?

-¡Hola, Breaking! – saludó Pinkie apareciéndose de la nada - ¡Bienvenido a la fiesta!

-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? ¡Esto se ve que ya empezó hace rato, y sin mí! Si no me enteraba por este idiota *señalando al pegaso* ¡me hubiera perdido la madre de las fiestas! Y dime, ¿quién es la nueva poni en el pueblo?

-De hecho, son dos, y llegaron esta tarde…

-Qué bien, ¿y dónde están?

-Ah, pero no te ilusiones viejo – Rainbow Dash se acercó – no son yeguas…

El recién llegado se mantuvo ausente, su talento era leer a los ponis, como lo indicaba su cutie mark con la silueta de un poni y tres esferas dentro.

-¿Qué rayos? – dijo finalmente – Hay una vibra extraña en este lugar…

-Ha sido el fermento del pastel con chimichurri y fernet que se echó el Negro… - un unicornio blanco de crin negra enrulada y vestido como para una gala apareció con un vaso flotando a su derecha.

-¿El qué del qué? Tú debes ser uno de los nuevos…

-Sep, y me llamo Juan Seco… - el tipo le tendió el casco, mientras que Breaking Thunder quedó reculando.

-¿Ése es tu nombre? ¿Juan Seco?

-Ia, Juan Seco.

-¿Juan Seco?

-Juan Seco.

-¿Juan Seco?

-¿Me estás agarrando para el churrete o te hacés pelotudo nomás? ¡Ya te dije cómo me llamo, ahora decime tu maldito nombre!

Breaking se echó a reír estrepitosamente en el suelo, rodando como una tortuga dada vuelta sobre su caparazón.

-¿En serio? ¡Demanda a tus padres, bro, tienes el peor nombre que he oído en mi vida! ¡Juan Seco!

-Uy, sí, cómo si tú tuvieras uno mejor…

-De hecho – el jocoso estuvo sobre sus cuatro cascos de un salto – Mi nombre es Breaking Thunder, ¡el cabrón más jodidamente genial que vayas a conocer!

-Me cago en vos y tu nombre jodidamente genial… Y te advierto que ya vengo bastante tomado, así que bajale el tonito a tu jerga porque después no te va reconocer ni tu vieja…

- **Éramos pocos y parió la abuela…** \- Sombra salió del baño abrochándose los pantalones.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues adivina de quién es el hijo! – increpó Breaking.

-¿Lo conocés? – le preguntó Juan a su amigo.

- **No, pero el chiste iba con la situación. Además, tú como-mierda-te-llames, no creo que hayas podido conocer a mi abuela.**

-¡A tu abuela y a tu madre también! Por cierto, ¡tú de seguro te debes llamar Julio Carbón o algo así! ¡Nunca conocí a un bruto tan oscuro! O bien te sacaron tarde del horno…

- **Pues a ti te sacaron crudo, imbécil. ¿Qué no tienen patovicas acá? Ahora resulta que cualquier idiota puede entrar a molestar.**

-Pos no, porque no existe esa política en este pueblo. Además, ya adiviné que te llamas Sombrero.

- **Sombra.**

-Bueno, como sea, yo me voy a engatusar unas nenas y a beber algo.

-Pues suerte con eso, porque están todas muertas con nosotros… aunque bueno, acá unas seis de repuesto que a lo mejor te pueden agradar… - Juan señaló a las mane 6 con la mirada.

-Ya quisieras, tonto…¡nadie en su sano juicio tendría interés en un par de pelagatos vestidos como ustedes! – se burló Breaking, mientras se dirigía a la mesa de bocadillos más cercana - ¡Oye, Vinyl, esta vez te has lucido con la música! ¿Pero por qué la dejas como está en vez de remixarla?

-De hecho, yo no… - empezó Vinyl.

-La música la trajimos nosotros, pedazo de nabo. – le replicó Juan, entretanto ya se había servido otro fernet con coca.

-¡Tú cállate que nadie te dio vela en este entierro! – Breaking intentó lanzarle a Juan un vaso de ponche, pero si bien éste pudo esquivarlo, no pudo mantener la coerción de su magia sobre el vaso, que fue a derramarse sobre el Doctor Hooves.

-¡Doctor! ¿Está bien? – preguntó Derpy, preocupada.

-Sí, y de hecho… *relamiéndose* creo que encuentro atractiva esta bebida…

- **Tenga, compañero, refresque la garganta… No sabrá como la sidra de manzana, pero le aseguro que le traerá muchas más sonrisas…**

-¡Ahora vas a ver, el fernet no se desperdicia! – bramó Juan con la cara roja.

-¡Ya, calmado pueblo! – Twilight detuvo con su magia a los dos contrincantes antes de que armasen bulla. – Si tienen algún problema, lo resuelven en…

-¡…la pista de baile! – animó Pinkie.

Su idea por suerte tuvo efecto, en seguida la música, esta vez con ritmos dance de sus años dorados, retomó su ritmo. Ya era todo una mezcla, pero un detalle interesante fue que los demás sementales del pueblo (porque aunque no parezca, los hay) se animaron a seguir los pasos de los nuevos, no sin dificultades. El único que alcanzaba a llegarles a los talones era Breaking, que con un trago de Fernet Branca le bastó para empezar a beber a raudales. Compitiendo en borrachera, y yendo contra toda ley de postura de columna para cuadrúpedos, Juan y el Negro ya andaban a dos cascos, demostrando un conocimiento tremendo de pasos de baile. Pasaron unas cuantas horas, prolongando más de lo normal la fiesta, de las mane 6 sin dudas Pinkie Pie llevaba la delantera, inundando el bailongo de confeti con su cañón… aunque a medida que pasaban los minutos, se notaba que hasta a ella le empezaba a afectar el cansancio.

-¡No me había movido así en años…! – dijo la abuela Smith, mientras caminaba tambaleándose hacia una silla.

-Es increíble… no se ha salvado nadie… - comentó Applejack.

-Uff, hasta para mí ha sido demasiado… - le siguió Rainbow. Estaban las cinco amigas, replegadas sobre una mesa. – Y eso que por lo general yo soy la que más aguanta en las fiestas…

-Miren a Twilight… creo que tendré que arrastrarla de camino a casa… - comentó Spike, a pesar de que internamente estaba contento porque entre todo el revuelo tuvo la oportunidad de bailar un enganchado con Rarity.

-No estoy dormida, Spike… sólo descanso los ojos… *ronquido*

-Yo voy a ir retirándome… - dijo Rarity – Mañana… *bostezo*…mañana tengo que coser maniquíes y ordenar vestidos…

-Querrás decir, coser vestidos y ordenar maniquíes.

-Algo así, Applejack…. Creo que no tendré tiempo de ponerme mi mascarilla de noche… estoy tan cansada… Chicas, ha sido un gusto… Sweetie Belle, vamos…

-¿Tenemos que irnos ya, Rarity? – suplicó la pequeña potrilla blanca, quien ya venía rompiendo récord bailando con Button Mash (sí, imagínense, hasta los peques se contagiaron), a la par de Scootaloo y Rumble, y Applebloom con el enano de Pipsqueak.

-Sí, cariño… me caigo de sueño…

-Pues ve a casa y luego yo te alcanzo…

-¡Sweetie Belle, acaso tienes idea de qué hora es?

-Ok, ok… Lo siento, Button, pero hay cosas contra las que no puedo ganar…

-Está bien, Sweetie, mi mamá también se va… - respondió sonrojado el niño, el ventilador de su gorrito girando rápidamente.

-Em, ¿tú crees? – señaló su amiga.

La madre del potrillo parecía muy ocupada en el baile con Juan 0.0.

"Mejor veré si todavía Silver Spoon quiere bailar… o tal vez me convenga mi gamecolt…" pensó triste el potrillo marrón.

-Applebloom… lamento arruinarte también la diversión… pero tienes que ir a trabajar mañana y yo debo cosechar la escuela…

-¿Acaso probaste ese asqueroso brebaje Applejack, o es el sueño el que te produjo decir eso? – preguntó Rainbow.

-Como sea… ya es hora de que los niños pequeños vayan a dormir…y las abuelas también… ¡Granny Smith! ¿Dónde te metiste? – llamó la poni granjera.

-Aquí estoy niña… vamos rápido que necesito mi medicina…

-Okey… ¡oye Big Mac, operación recoger y almacenar! ¡Big Mac!... ¿Big Mac?

-Awww – suspiró Applebloom - ¿No hace linda pareja con Fluttershy?

"Sólo espero que Cherrilee no esté cerca" pensó Applejack "por otro lado, mi hermana tiene razón… tal vez deberíamos dejarlo divertirse un poco, después de todo el castigo de la abuela terminaba hoy, y al parecer sus flancos se encuentran recuperados. Pero por si acaso…" Applejack habló con su abuela y su hermano, llegando a un acuerdo, y luego se fueron las dos potrancas y la vieja.

- **Che, Barón Rojo, ¡no deberías dejar que te manejen así! Vos sos el macho de la casa y tenés derecho a llegar a la hora que se te canten las pelotas** \- le susurró Sombra al granjero.

-Sí, boludo, semejante perchero y le tiene que pedir permiso a la abuelita y a la hermanita para salir… yo veo que falta mano dura….pero bueno, como dice el dicho, ¡tomate un vino y olvídate!

.

-De acuerdo, Rumble, parece que ganamos por abandono – dijo Scootaloo.

-¡Ahora somos 20% más geniales! – exclamó Rumble, abrazando a Scoot.

-Oye, respeta mi espacio personal. – lo empujó la potrilla naranja, mirando de reojo a su ídola que a su vez parecía mirarla de reojo también.

…

- _Allons…_ _¡hip!...Allons…¡hip!...Allons…¡hip!_

-Ya llegamos a casa, Doctor, pero por favor trate de caminar solo… está pesado… y ya suélteme… - decía Derpy, la pegaso tuerta, mientras lentamente intentaba avanzar hasta su casa con el terrestre a cuestas – Además, tengo miedo de que el Coco atrape a Ditzy…

-Veo que estamos en el mismo altercado, compañera…

-¿Matilda? – Derpy desvió la mirada hacia un lado, y vio a Matilda en una situación similar.

- _Venga mi burrita… vamos a rebuznar bajo las estrellas…_ \- nunca se había visto a Cronky tan alegre… los ojos le brillaban con intensidad, pero no le iba bien con la coordinación de sus patas.

-Me encanta que estés contento, querido, pero a este paso no llegaremos a casa hasta mañana… - dijo Matilda.

- _¿Y pa' qué apurarse… si tenemos toda la noche… hasta que salga el sol…?_

-Todo iba bien hasta que olió el vino… - suspiró Matilda – Necesitaremos dos carretas, ¿no crees? – le comentó a Derpy.

-¿A quién podemos pedirle ayuda a esta hora?

-Amm… Oh, mira es ese chico de la granja Apple… tal vez nos ayude…

…

Ya era medianoche y Luna espiaba los sueños de los potros adultos cuando los únicos que quedaban en Sugar Cube Corner eran Sombra, Juan, Breaking Thunder, Twilight y un dormido bebé dragón en la espalda de ésta… además de Pinkie Pie, que ensayaba la forma más amistosa de decirles que era suficiente.

-Lamento interrumpir su plática de borrachos… - dijo Twilight, había oído tantas sandeces juntas que creía que acabaría desequilibrada por una semana – pero la fiesta acabó hace rato y es hora de ir a acostarse.

-¿Qué metés cuchara en esta sopa, Violeta? Si acá la Pinki no nos echa a escobazos, no nos vamos… - dijo Juan, bastante mareado.

-Ya vamos… tengo sueño y no quiero dejarlos que sigan molestando a los Cake – insistió Twilight.

- **Meh… la Pinki nos aguanta…**

Pinkie estaba pensando en una escoba, y de hecho, apareció no con una, sino con dos, y espantó a todos, con movimientos ninjas, y como hacen las viejas con los gatos callejeros y los perros que van a descargar residuos en la vereda.

-¡Ya váyanse! ¡Shu, shu, shu!

- **Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno, habrá que marchar al sobre…** \- dijo el negro, que casi se va de nuca contra la silla.

-Remojar el bizcocho… - siguió Juan, revisando que tuviera su agenda en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Estaba llena de direcciones y números de teléfono. – La verdad…una dulzura la gente de Poniville… los voy a recomendar…

-Y cómo dice… - se agregó Breaking.

 _ **Si vos no podés dormirte… ¿porqué voy a dormir yo?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **andate a dormir vos… yo quiero estar de la cabeza…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **poder tomar una cerveza… y emborrachar mi corazón…**_

 _ **Dejate de joder… si estás más duro que una mesa…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pero yo estoy de la cabeza…. somos los dueños del reloj**_ _ **…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh….**_

La alicornio púrpura observó cómo salían los tres unicornios abrazados, en pedo hasta la coronilla, zangoloteándose pero sin caerse y parloteando cosas incomprensibles y sin sentido.

-Y pensar que al principio no se llevaban… ¿Pinkie?

La poni rosada roncaba a moco tendido sobre su traje de ninja. Twilight entonces apagó la luz y cerró todo, entretanto Spike babeaba su espalda, susurrando el nombre de la modista de Boutique Carrusel de cuando en cuando.

.

-¿Qué hacen a estas horas en la calle todos ustedes? – se sorprendió Twilight.

-Lamentamos molestarla, princesa Twilight – se disculpó Matilda - ¿se encuentra en estado como para ayudarnos a cargar unas cosas hasta nuestras casas… y de paso dejarle un paquete a su amiga Applejack?

-Lo dicen por ellos, ¿verdad?

Un poni de tierra, un burro y el hermano de Applejack se hallaban en lamentables condiciones, más por estado etílico que por problemas de testosterona.

…..

Ok gente, he aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya hecho reír, y si no, se pueden ir a la caja de comentarios y exponer sus razones.

Tengo muchas ideas para este fic, y habrá de todo, lo prometo.

Habrá un capítulo especial que subiré pronto, escrito en colaboración con Sonic Rush, para su fic "Conociéndonos mejor" (lo recomiendo, es muy random) a quien le mando un saludo porque sé que leerá esto… o tal vez no.

En fin, vaya un agradecimiento a Shadow Moon Black Dragon *uf, qué largo* por su Oc, y perdón si no logré capturar su personalidad del todo, pero habrá avances.

Denle like si les ha gustado y suscríbanse a mi canal… digo, bueno, si eres nuevo aquí dale follow y fav… Ya fue, hagan lo que quieran *me voy a tomar mate a la terraza y se corta la luz*


	7. La nube del día después

**Capítulo 3: La nube del día después**

-¡Weón la wea fome culiao!

Juan: ¡Cuidado, patrona, se le metió un chaka en la oficina!

Juan Seco saca una escopeta y corre al muchacho, que se salva saltando por la ventana.

Juan: ¡Y no vuelvas! *cierra la ventana*

FHix: ¡Juan!

Juan: Ho-hola patroncita… Le saqué un chaka de la casa…

FHix: ¡No es un chaka, imbécil, es mi amigo chileno!

Juan: ¿Amigo… chileno… como Ivo el Weón de los Ponis y HolaSoyGermán?

FHix: ¡Sí, ahora vete al fic que el capítulo ya está por comenzar!

Juan: Bueno, pero no se enoje…

No se enojen los compañeros chilenos, es sólo un chiste. Aunque en mi país no los quieran, yo los apoyo… ¡Manito arriba!

¡Laaaa cigueñaaaaaaaaa babavabbavistissaabbababa!

*inserte canción del rey León aquí*

-¿Qué rayos haces, Shining? – preguntó Cadence, entrando al balcón del Palacio de Cristal, mientras veía a su marido levantando a Sail, como el mandril que levanta sobre una roca a Simba.

-Oh… siempre quise hacer esto…. – respondió Shining - ¡Mira, es igualito a mí!

A Sail se le había terminado de caer la baba negra, revelando un pelaje celeste y una crin casi como la de su "padre". Como Shining era quien más energía positiva le había dado, era lógico que recreara sus características. Hubo muchas escenas que por razones de relevancia no especificamos aquí, en donde se mezcla lo bizarro, el humor, la histeria de Cadence, etcétera. Todavía ahora no lo quería mucho, pero había hecho algunos avances.

-Ahora podrá ser un potrillo normal…. ¡Vaya, Sail, abrace a su mamá!

Shining levitó al formado Sail hacia la cara de Cadence, y el potrillo (unicornio, aclaro) abrazó la cara de la alicornio.

-¡Mamá!

…

Twilight se despertó… pegajosa. Se sentía rara, como si le hubieran pasado una lengua, y muy viscosa, por todo el cuerpo.

-Debe ser uno de esos sueños…- se dijo, mientras se levantaba para ir al baño y pegarse una ducha. Notó que en el aparador de su cuarto estaba la pokebola con el Gastlhy de Sombra, toda encintada. La miró por unos segundos, como si estuviera a punto de sacar una conclusión, pero de repente le dieron unos estrujones y corrió al baño.

Spike se desperezó en su cama de Garfield. Había dormido como un angelito, y casi no se acordaba de la tremenda fiesta de la noche anterior. No había terminado de restregarse el sueño de la cara cuando la loca morada le ladró desde el baño, tapando otro sonido desagradable pero no tanto como el del sonido de su voz.

-¡Spike! ¡Ve a ver si Sombra y Juan ya se despertaron!

-¿Y por qué yo, coño?

-¡Porque yo me voy a demorar…!

-Okkey, siempre tienes una excusa, ¿verdad? Ni modo, ahí voy… - de repente Spike recordó toda la festichola de golpe – Um… no creo que se despierten hasta mediodía… Mejor voy buscando el tarro de las aspirinas…

El bebé dragón bajó hasta el sótano, donde estaba preparada una litera en la que dormirían los dos papanatas. No supo si sorprenderse o no al encontrarla vacía, y se quedó ahí como un tarado mirando las camas vacías, hasta que bajó Twilight, y bueno, se imaginarán la bronca que armó.

-¡Demonios, debí asegurarme de que no escaparían! ¡Además, estaban borrachos, y ya si un unicornio borracho es un peligro para la sociedad, por los desbordes de magia, dos son una terrible amenaza…!

Twilight seguía dando vueltas por toda la biblioteca, mientras su ayudante la miraba tranquilamente.

-¡Y tú por qué rayos estás tan tranquilo!

-Vamos, Twilight, esos dos estaban tan pasados que dudo que puedan lastimar a alguien… De seguro se cayeron dormidos por ahí… ¿No te parece una mejor idea salir a buscarlos que andar armando tanto drama? – contestó Spike.

-Eso tiene sentido. ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que buscar a las chicas!

Mientras salían y cerraban, el bebé dragón se cuestionó:

-¿Pero por qué siempre tenemos que molestar a las otras? ¿No es más simple que Twilight los encuentre y los traiga con su magia?

Como sabemos que a la princesa de la amistad le falla el cerebro de vez en cuando, cabe esperarse esto, ¿no?

Ya estaban las seis reunidas en el centro de Poniville, debatiendo estúpidamente por dónde debían empezar a buscar y cómo y ya imaginándose que los tarados se habían escapado y que Sombra buscaría venganza y huevadas como ésas

-¿Dices que cuando te fuiste estaban bebiendo y cantando con Breaking Thunder? – preguntó Applejack.

-Pero ellos se caían mal, ¿cómo es posible que terminaran siendo amigos? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-¡A menos que el fernet con coca tenga mucha magia de la amistad, como el mate! – saltó Pinkie Pie alegremente.

-No, yo diría que más bien es por el alcohol y la borrachera… - dijo Twilight.

-Como sea… - dijo Rainbow, rodando los ojos.

-¿Y a dónde podrían ir esos tres a la madrugada…? – preguntó Rarity.

-O a dónde terminarían… - secundó Applejack.

De repente, una nube condensada que Rainbow había ignorado al venir, se movió, y de ella emergió Breaking, enojado.

-¡Hey, ustedes seis ahí abajo! ¿Podrían dejar de histeriquear un poco? ¡Dejen dormir al prójimo, maldita sea! – se quejó.

-Bueno, ahí tenemos uno. – dijo Rainbow, y se lanzó en picada para deshacer la nube y hacer caer a Breaking, pero éste le tiró un rayo que la cegó y la hizo empastarse contra el suelo.

-¡Ahí tenemos uno las pelotas! Déjenme dormir, que tengo una cruda que ni se cuenta…

-Espera, Breaking, necesitamos tu ayuda. – suplicó Twilight, alzando vuelo y poniéndose a la altura de la nube donde estaba su amigo unicornio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podrías ayudarnos a encontrar a Sombra y Juan Seco? No vinieron a dormir a la biblioteca, y tengo entendido que anoche se fueron los tres juntos…

-¿Y quién te crees que soy yo? ¿El escolta de esos dos estúpidos? No me acuerdo casi nada de lo que hice anoche, ni siquiera cómo terminé aquí arriba…

-Sobre eso, ¿cómo se supone que puedes dormir en una nube si no eres un pegaso? – cuestionó Rainbow Dash.

-Duh, porque tengo magia, bobita… - se burló Breaking, tocando su cuerno con un casco.

-Idiota – masculló la pegaso color cian.

-Tú empezaste..

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya basta! – sentenció Twilight - ¡Y tú! – la yegua alicornio acercó su cara a la de Breaking - ¿Nos vas a ayudar o no?

-Bueno, pero si me das un beso de lengua primero.

-¿QUÉ?

-Okey, okey, carajo… ¡Nube abajo! – ordenó Breaking, y la nube descendió a tierra. Cuando éste saltó, la nube se deshizo, dejando un olor muy desagradable.

-¡Wacala! – chillaron todas.

-Ay, sí, como si ustedes se tiran pedos de perfume… Bien, la cosa es que uno ya lo tenemos, y el otro debe estar lejos porque mi sentido no lo detecta…

-¿Qué dices?

-Ahí viene Juan Seco… - señaló el blanco.

De entre unos arbustos, mientras las ponis conversaban con el otro boludo, Juan salió discretamente. Llevaba muchas horas sin dormir, y estuvo a punto de irse sin la camisa, pero alguien lo detuvo y se la dio, un casco femenino se alcanzó a ver, y Juan introdujo la cabeza en el arbusto para robarle un beso a la poni que se escondía ahí dentro.

Se acercó tambaleándose al grupo, con la camisa arrugada y sudada al lomo.

-… _Leshe shabo… leshe shabo… leshe shabo…_ \- cantaba.

-Viejo, ¿dónde estuviste? Te ves fatal… - dijo Spike.

-Oye Juan, ¿sabes dónde está Sombra? – le preguntó Twilight, como era responsable de los dos nabos, ya se le estaba yendo la cabeza en el asunto.

-Tuve el sueño más dulce de mi vida… - respondió Juan, totalmente perdido – Soñé que pasaba la noche con la yegua de las mil caras… cada vez que la veía… tenía una cara diferente… y todas eran lindas…

-Hmm, eso explicaría que el spa esté cerrado hoy… - supuso Rarity.

-Y los puestos de las floristas… y algunos del mercado… - agregó Flutershy.

-¡Órale cabrón! Te devoraste casi todas las margaritas del jardín… - exclamó Breaking, con los ojos como platos. - ¡Eso sí que eres un matador! Aunque no tanto como yo, claro…

-Que si dónde está el Negro, no sé, capaz se fue a Negrópolis… - dijo Juan, mareado. – Si no les molesta, yo me echo sueño y en dos horas vuelvo a ser gente… - dicho esto, cayó de bruces, roncando a moco suelto.

-Genial, el único que podría darnos respuestas, y cayó en coma cuatro… - masculló Rainbow Dash. – Yo iba a ir a bañarme al lago, y ahora tengo que ayudar a buscar a un idiota borracho que puede estar en cualquier parte…

-Meh, yo diría que dejemos a éste por ahí y nos vayamos todos al lado, ¿qué dicen? – propuso Breaking – A lo mejor hallamos una pista por ahí. Creo que recuerdo que anduvimos en la laguna anoche, pero no mucho.

-Entonces vayamos allá – dijo Rainbow, adelantándose como siempre.

-Llevaré mi caña de pescar – dijo Spike.

…

Ya estaban las mane 6, Spike, Breaking y hasta Juan, en la laguna. El unicornio de crin negra enrulada seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

-Oye, Spike, préstame tu caña que creo que pillé algo. – dijo Breaking.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntaron las chicas.

-Espérenme un tantito y se los muestro.

Acto seguido, Breaking echó al agua el anzuelo, y cuando éste picó, tiró con todas su fuerzas, pero la presa resistía tanto que debieron ayudarlo las otras lelas… y Spike.

-¡Pucha que está pesado el maldito…! – rezongó Breaking.

Una hernia después, sacaron a la increíble y legendaria corvina negra…digo, a Sombra, que ni bien salió ya los empezó a tratar y destratar como quiso.

- **¡La verdura del mono, che! ¡Ya ni se puede estar tranquilo bajo el agua con este gobierno!**

-Ahí estás, idiota… Las chicas pensaron que te habías escapado… - le dijo Breaking.

- **Qué me voy a escapar… a la casa de tu madre me voy a escapar… y bajáme que me vas a arrancar la nariz así, y después quedo todo un fenómeno…**

-Es imposible que sobrevivieras bajo el agua tanto tiempo… ¿qué clase de trastorno de la lógica tiene la autora? – cuestionó Twilight.

FHix: Ya cállate y déjame seguir.

-Em chicas… - se oyó decir a Fluttershy. De alguna manera, Juan dormido usaba su flanco de almohada.

(Típico: te empedas, te vas de serenata y a la mañana terminas usando a una poni kawaii de almohada)

-¡QUITA TUS CASCOS DE MI AMIGA! – Rainbow voló rápidamente y le pegó un zape a Juan que lo dio vuelta.

-Eso le dolerá cuando despierte… - dijo Spike, el señor de lo obvio.

Al final todo salió bien. Una vez que Sombra terminó de escupir agua, algas y renacuajos, y que Juan se despertó y chilló de dolor, nuestros héroes compartieron un picnic muy loco. Spike debió ir a la biblioteca a buscar el termo y el mate para los amanecidos, y de paso dejar su ropa sucia.

Cuando volvieron a la biblioteca, llámese en este caso Twilight, Spike, Sombra y Juan, se encontraron con cuatro nuevos personajes que hablaban en la puerta, y se callaron en cuanto los vieron. La poni y el bebé dragón se horrorizaron por uno de los visitantes en especial, que era un changeling del tamaño de Chrysalis, pero con rasgos masculinos más definidos, y sus ojos de serpiente tenían pupilas naranjas. Los otros tres eran un grifo, un hipogrifo (que es como un grifo pero tiene patas de caballo) y una llama blanca con un gorrito de montaña.

-¿Listos para la buseca, che? – dijo la llama.

Seco se llevó los cascos a la cabeza.

-¡Boludo, la buseca! – le dijo al Negro, sacudiéndolo.

-¿Ven? Les dije que se iban a olvidar – dijo el hipogrifo.

-¿Olvidar qué? – preguntó Twilight, dirigiéndose a los dos unicornios.

- **Que en la próxima reunión de la Peña nos tocaba organizar la buseca…**

-¿Buseca? – preguntaron Spike y Twilight al unísono, mirándose frente a frente como toda escena de duda.

…

Hasta aquí el cap… disculpen lo corto y flojo, estoy con cortadera de ideas…

No olviden dejar su review, y nos leemos pronto chamales!


	8. ¡Buseca y vino tinto! Parte 1

Bueno gente, antes no pude publicar porque estaba tapada en trabajo. Me da hueva explicar, así que les dejo el capítulo, lean y comenten.

 **¡Buseca y vino tinto! Parte 1**

-¡Me hicieron perder cincuenta morlacos, malditos sean ustedes! – se quejó el grifo, mientras éste y el changeling les daban unos billetes a la llama con gorrito y el hipogrifo.

-Bueno, ¿qué culpa teníamos? – se defendió Juan.

- **Además, tuvimos un percance…**

-Sí, claro, los cazaron las dos brujas y de seguro les pidieron favores – comentó el hipogrifo.

-Ejem – interrumpió Twilight.

-¿Qué, tenés catarro? Ponete una bufanda cuando salgas a la madrugada – dijo la llama.

- **No, boludo, que nos olvidamos de presentarlos.**

-Bueno, que empiecen ella y el coso-dragón – señaló el grifo.

-Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, y éste es mi fiel asistente Spike. – presentó Twilight.

-Ah, vos debés ser la tipa que coronaron hace poco… - dijo el changeling.

-Ajá, ¿cómo le hacen acá para que los metan como parte de la realeza? – preguntó el hipogrifo – En mi país eso ya ni se usa. Ahora hay que votar…

-Eso, ¿cómo hiciste? ¿Fuiste a la guerra o qué? – preguntó la llama.

-No, nada de eso. – negó Twilight, sumamente incómoda – Fui estudiante de la princesa Celestia, descubrí la magia de la amistad, recuperé los elementos de la Armonía, y… ¿qué les pasa?

Tres de los cuatro visitantes hacían morisquetas para evitar echarse a reír. Y ante la cara de desconcierto de la reciente princesa, no pudieron contenerla más.

-¡Oigan, de qué se ríen, tarados! – espetó Spike.

-¡Es muy cómico! – dijo el hipogrifo, secándose un par de lágrimas – Si por tan poco coronan a cualquier nabo, ¡me imagino que esta tierra va estar llena de príncipes y princesas!

-Ya fue, muchachos. ¡Se calman! – les espetó el changeling, que estaba medio serio.

-¿Y tú por qué no te ríes? – preguntó Twilight, un poco hosca, mirando con desconfianza al simulador.

-Tu hermano es Shining Armor, ¿no?

-Hmm, sí. ¿Por qué? – y ya la alicornio lavanda lo miró de costado, con mala cara.

-Jaja, tu hermano y su doña pusieron la misma cara cuando les caí en el imperio…

-¿Y qué se supone que fuiste a hacer?

-Que me dejes de mirar con mala cara, mujer, que no fui pa' lo crees… Permite explicar…

*Flashback*

-¿Quién dices que vino? – preguntó Cadence.

-El duque, o conde, de no sé qué – respondió Shining.

-¿Cómo que "de no sé qué"?

-Y bueno, amor, ¡su nombre era demasiado raro! Más le vale que la visita sea corta. No creo que la niñera soporte por mucho a Sail.

-Ella estará bien…

 _En alguna sala del palacio de cristal…_

-¡Niño! ¡Baja del techo o te lastimarás! – rogaba la niñera desesperada, mientras Sial, con un hechizo de gravedad, correteaba lo más pancho cabeza abajo por el cielorraso.

 _Volviendo a la entrada…_

-De acuerdo, señor… - empezó Shining, al ver al extraño poni.

-Volkswagen – respondió el recién llegado, con una voz rara.

-¿Volks…wagen? – Cadence no entendía nada.

-Sí, pero…. – la forma de poni se desvaneció para dar paso a la de un simulador, y supongo que ya no se los tengo que describir porque ustedes lo conocen - ...prefiero que me llamen Crisaor o Cacho.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó la pareja real. - ¡Un simulador!

-Em, bueno, sí… Sólo quería venir a…

-¡Rápido, guardias, de seguro viene buscando venganza! – dijo Cadence -¡Pues tengo entendido que es el rey de los changelings!

-No, esperen…

Cacho no quería usar la fuerza, pero como no lo dejaban hablar, no le quedó de otra. Envolvió a todos, guardias, Flash Sentry, alicornio y capitán de la guardia, en burbujas de magia.

-¡Dejen explicar, la puta madre! ¿De dónde sacan que vengo a invadir? ¿Acaso ven tropas en el horizonte? Además, no sería tan imbécil de venir solo, sin protección y revelarme como soy. Y para demostrarles que vengo en son de paz, los voy a soltar.

Así hizo.

-¿Y qué buscas de nosotros? – preguntó Cadence, con mirada interrogativa - ¡No hay amor aquí para simuladores!

-¿Y ustedes se piensan que vengo por amor? No, nada de eso. – hizo una mueca rara – Vengo para que me cuenten de primera mano cómo derrotar a Chrysalis… y hasta traje champaña, no sé si les guste, pero ni modo, me la bebo yo.

-¿Qué? – a Shining le dio un pedo mental, y se recuperó – Espera, ¿en realidad no vienes a buscar venganza porque derrotamos a la reina Chrysalis? ¿No se supone que… bueno, si son…?

-¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – estalló de risa Cacho, tirándose al suelo y rodando como un tronco.

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa?

-¿Yo, defender a la cretina por la que me corrieron mis hijos del trono? ¡Ja, sí, claro, en otra vida de seguro!

-Eso… quiere decir que están divorciados, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, señor Armor. Además, si tanto la otra tarada como yo hubiéramos tenido la suerte de ustedes, y esto es, poder casarnos con quién quisiéramos, todo sería diferente. Nos odiamos desde el primer momento en que nos enteramos que nos casarían por conveniencia, porque nuestras familias eran las dos dinastías de los simuladores.

-Vaya… qué historia… - dijo Cadence.

-Y pensar que casi te obliga a casarte con ella, chabón. – puso una pata sobre el hombro de Shining - Y la verdad es que eso no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo… ya no los tengo, pero si los tuviera, igual… Bueno, a ver, hablen, que no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Técnicamente se lo debemos a Twilight… ella fue quién sospechó desde el principio que Cadence no era la verdadera Cadence. – respondió Shining, confundido.

-Twilight insistió tanto, que Chrysalis la mandó a las minas de cristal debajo de Canterlot, y ahí me encontró. Logramos llegar a la superficie y hacer que ella se revelara… Y al final, vencimos. – continuó Cadence.

-Sí, salió volando como el Equipo Rocket en Pókemon. – dijo Shining, algo jocoso.

-¡Ja, le dije que era mala idea! ¡Mi plan habría sido mejor! Y pensar que esos pobres insulsos la prefirieron a ella, porque claro, es la madre… Pero ahora estamos separados y me importa un cuerno, aunque me dan lástima mis hijos…

-¿Tienes hijos? – preguntó Cadence.

-Pues sí, las últimas cinco generaciones nos pertenecen a la otra idiota y a mí.

-¿Pero no era que se odiaban?

-Oh, sí. Pero deberes reales son deberes reales, y la progenie es necesaria en todo caso. Lo único que debía hacer era imaginarme que era otra o taparme los oídos. Por otro lado, los simuladores no se reproducen como los ponis…

-¡No, no queremos saber! – rogó Cadence, haciendo terrible cara de asco.

-Muchacho, dime una cosa: por las dudas, mientras Chrysalis suplantaba a tu prometida, ¿no te pidió nada fuera de lo común la noche anterior a la boda, verdad? Porque ésta es tan cizañera que no te iba dejar así de fácil sin encontrar una manera de cagarte la vida. Te lo digo por experiencia.

-No, no, para nada. Además, creo que tampoco soy su tipo.

-Hm, si fuera por ella, mirá… La conozco mucho más de lo que cualquiera… Tuve que dormir a su lado por años y aguantarme su mal humor y sus ronquidos… Y te aseguro que alguna forma de desquitarse encontrará, la muy cabrona…

-Lamento que su matrimonio no haya funcionado. – dijo Cadence – Si necesitan ayuda…

-¡No, no! ¡Ninguna ayuda! Y no hay nada que lamentar, eh, tú…

-Cadence, me llamo Cadence…

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres ayuda? Cadence es la princesa del amor…

-¡Que no les digo! ¡Ni Eros, ni Afrodita, ni la Amore Cadenza van a lograr que se encienda el fuego en el Ártico! Por favor, ya no insistan, en serio.

Cacho se estiró, miró la champaña, y enfiló para irse.

-Una pregunta, Shining, y que quede entre nosotros – le preguntó, mientras Cadence salía volando para atender al desastre que había armado Sail en el palacio - ¿Realmente te casaste por amor?

-Claro. Aunque no lo parezca.

-Y, se nota. Pero yo no me habría casado con una princesa alicornio.

-Eres el segundo que me lo dice. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Ya lo descubrirás, chico, ya lo descubrirás….

*Fin del flashback*

-Y ésa es toda la historia. Si la encuentro algún día, le enrostraré que yo tenía razón. Bueno, si los señores pararon de boludear, los presento.

- **Sí, mande nomás. Pasa que estaba entretenida la historia.**

-Éste – Cacho señaló al hipogrifo – es Rigolo Berto, alias Rigoberto, y es un hipogrifo, por si no sabían, es mitad caballo, por eso es medio bruto.

-Éste – señaló a la llama – es Giles Berto, alias Gilberto.

\- Éste – señaló al grifo – es Humus Berto, alias Humberto.

-Éste – señaló Sombra – es Robo Berto, alias Roberto.

-Yo – se señaló – soy Rupo Berto, alias Ruperto.

-Y éste otro pelotudo – señaló a Juan Seco – es Manón Berto, alias Mamerto. Y juntos somos…

(todos a coro) _**¡LOS BERTOS! ….**_ *se ponen a cantar*

 _ **WE ARE LIVE IN THE YELLOW SUBMARINE… YELLOW SUBMARINE… YELLOW SUBMARINE….**_

Spike estaba muerto de risa mientras Twilight miraba y no sabía si reírse o considerarlos una tropa de idiotas.

-¿Qué mirás así, Violeta? – dijo Juan – Hace una temporada tuvimos nuestro propio grupo, y fuimos un éxito. Y después… se fue todo a la mierda…

-Ola ke ase? Jaja fuera de joda, yo soy conocido como Hisopo… porque soy blanco y lanudo… - dijo la llama.

-Como cuando fuimos al monte Rushmore y te metiste a la oreja de Abraham Lincoln y saliste todo lleno de cera de oídos? – preguntó el grifo, y se rió. – Bueno, yo en realidad me llamo Gilberto… Hubiera preferido otro nombre, por eso hice que me llamaran Halcón.

-Yo me llamo Juan Carlos, un gusto. – dijo el hipogrifo tendiendo una garra a Twilight – Pero he decidido que Hipólito me queda mejor.

-Eh, de acuerdo. Tal vez tarde en aprenderme sus nombres… ¿Y cómo supieron que ellos estarían aquí?

-Pues, con radares. – respondió Hipólito – Como soy estudiado en tecnología, los fabriqué para que cuando hagamos peña todos juntos, sepamos localizar a los anfitriones… pos porque vivimos todos en comarcas alejadas.

-Por cierto, ¿qué mierda estuvieron haciendo? ¿No recibieron los mensajes o qué? – cuestionó Halcón.

-Es que… creo que se quedaron en los bolsos… - dijo Juan, rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y ahora qué comemos? Porque se nota que ayer se fueron de joda, y ahora ni sirven ni para mugre. – dijo Hisopo.

- **¡Man! En unas horas lo tenemos encaminado**.

-Nosotros trajimos algunas cosas, pero parece que falta el lugar, ¿no?

-Eh, sí, Cacho, pero…

*Pinkie Pie salvaje aparece, preguntando qué hacían y todo eso, y… siendo Pinkie Pie, qué va*

-¡Ay, carajo! ¡Ésta está peor que Jaime cuando se pasa de rosca con el whisky con cola! – saltó Hipólito.

-Ella es Pinkie Pie – la presentó Twilight – y es bastante hiperactiva…

-Sí, de eso nos dimos cuenta… - comentó Halcón – Che, y a todo esto, ¿por qué viven en una biblioteca, ustedes dos? Más bien, por qué los radares nos trajeron hasta aquí…

- **Conseguimos una beca…**

-Eso no se lo cree nadie, muchachos – dijo Cacho.

-Otro día les contamos, ¿sí? – dijo Juan, que para nada tenía ganas de hablar de lo ocurrido en Canterlot… sobre todo por el Negro, no por él – Vamo' a ver dónde nos instalamos…

-Gente… - un enorme centauro se acercó, con una pesada mochila en el lomo. Tenía colores cafés, y parecía apacible. – Pensé que llegaba tarde…

-¡Quirón!

-¡Aaahhh, un centauro! – gritaron Twilight y Spike.

(Nota: digamos que por ahí tome una que otra cosa de la cuarta temporada, pero definitivamente no llegamos a una línea de tiempo posterior a que aparezca Tirek. De todos modos, voy a hacer una referencia)

-Donde sea que vaya… - dijo resignado Quirón – siempre va pasar lo mismo…

-¿Eh? – preguntó Twilight.

-Verás, discípula de Celestia: los centauros cargamos la misma reputación por culpa de un estúpido que quiso ser más que los otros… ¡y ojalá lo esté pagando en el Tártaro! – cuando dio el grito, su voz sonó amenazadora.

-Bueno, felicidades Twilight y Spike, hicieron enojar al bondadoso fortachón… - se quejó Juan.

-Tranquilo, Quirón, todos vinimos a comer buseca y tomar vino tinto, no pasa nada… - lo tranquilizó Hipólito.

-Estoy calmado, estoy calmado… Además, traigo la conciencia limpia porque yo tengo mi propia magia, y no necesito robársela a nadie. – dijo Quirón, sonaba amigable.

-Disculpe, ¿cómo supo que Twilight era alumna de Celestia? – preguntó Pinkie, saliendo de un costado de las alforjas y espantando al centauro.

-Eh, tenemos contacto diplomático… - respondió cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

-¿Qué onda, shabos? ¡Aquí llegó Lanzarot! – de repente apareció un dragón de tierra, cargado con una mochila de viajero. Lo curioso era que tenía espinas parecidas en color y forma a las de Spike, y un color de escamas azules, pero la semejanza era grande.

-¿Qué hacé, wachín? – Hipólito chocó una garra con la de Lanzarot - ¿Todo viento?

-Más vale. Vengo un poco fusilado porque no dormí nada, y me mantengo despierto con una caña que no sabés cómo está de fermentada…

- **Che, Lanzarot…** \- llamó Sombra.

-Sí, Negro, ¿qué se cuentan ustedes dos, vagos, que sacaron el sorteo y para la buseca no tienen nada? Los vengo escuchando de hace metros…

- **¿Viste que nos contaste que tenías un hermanito perdido, de cuando era un huevo?**

-Ajá, pero yo estoy hablando de la buseca, ¿qué tiene que ver el culo con las pestañas?

-Que acá me parece que te lo encontramos – dijo Juan, y levitó con su magia a Spike, poniéndolo delante de Lanzarot. El bebé dragón estaba cagado en las patas, pues el otro se veía de la misma forma que los dragones adolescentes con los que se había encontrado en la montaña de los dragones.

-Ejejeje… hola… - balbuceó, y tragó saliva.

Lanzarot se lo quedó mirando como bobo unos minutos, y después empezó:

-¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas!

-Eh, oigan… - empezó Twilight.

El dragón adolescente había comenzado a saltar y a hacer maromas, luego se detuvo, y tomando a Spike delicadamente, lo examinó con detenimiento, hasta que encontró una marca en el hombro del pequeño, y se dirigió a Twilight para preguntarle:

-¿Cómo era su huevo? ¿Era de fondo púrpura con lunares verdes?

-Sí, creo…

-¡Entonces es mi hermano! ¡Es mi hermanito! ¡Mamá se va poner la mar de contenta cuando lo sepa!

-Oye, me… estrujas… - dijo Spike, que ante el efusivo abrazo de su hermano mayor, estaba aplastado.

-Perdón, je, es la emoción. Madre y padre te buscaron por años, y estaban muy desconsolados cuando creyeron que… bueno, que no te recuperarían… Che, y a todo esto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Spike. – contestó el bebé dragón, de repente sentía un quilombo de emociones.

-¿Spike? Bueno, supongo que pudieron haberte un nombre peor.

-¡Oye! – dijo Twilight.

-Pero Spike está bien… "espinoso" no es una cualidad que desmerezca a un dragón.

-Y así, las Madres de Plaza de Mayo recuperaron al Nieto 102 – dijo entre risas Hisopo, abrazando al Negro y a Juan.

-Callate, boludo… - rezongó Juan.

*Lluvia de confeti*

-¡FIESTA DE REENCUENTRO DE HERMANOS! – gritó Pinkie Pie.

- **Bajale a los humos, Pinkie, que no hemos encontrado dónde armar la buseca…**

-Y ni pienses que la vamos a hacer en la Confitería, porque no da el espacio. Necesitamos un lugar abierto – aclaró Juan.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntan a Applejack? ¡Ella tiene muchas hectáreas libres!

-¡Pinkie, no! Applejack tiene mucho trabajo, y no queremos molestarla…

-Che, Halcón, ¿te quedan algunos bits de la bolsa que timbaste en el casino? – preguntó Juan.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Listo, es lo que necesitaba escuchar. – dicho esto, agarró al grifo por un ala, y lo arrastró mientras gritaba - ¡Ustedes compren lo que falta, nosotros ya volvemos!

-¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó Halcón a Juan.

-A la Chacra de Manzanita.

-¿Por qué grita si estamos a un metro?

-Oh, Spikey, es Juan siendo Juan – dijo Pinkie, y todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Todavía falta que llegue el Mono Loco – dijo Hipólito.

-Ah, sí, avisó que está en camino. – respondió Hisopo, mientras chequeaba un aparatito. – Bueno, Negro, nosotros vamos al mercado porque no conseguimos todo, ¿acompañás o qué?

- **Ahí voy…** \- dijo, entró a la biblioteca, salió lavado y se fue con Lanzarot (que se llevaba a Spike, por ende) al mercado.

-Yo voy a sentarme a descansar. Con permiso. – Quirón pidió permiso para dejar sus alforjas y fue a sentarse bajo un árbol. El viaje había sido largo.

Por otro lado, Hisopo, Hipólito y Cacho fueron a ver si conseguían refrescos, y cosas así. Y Twilight y Pinkie Pie quedaron solas, sin saber qué hacer.

-Creo que informaré a las demás…

…

 _Mientras tanto, en el Everfree…_

Fluttershy había corrido para salvar a Ángel, no me pregunten cómo ese conejo del demonio se metió en semejante lío, pero vamos a lo que nos compete. Lo encontró, sí, pero también dos lobos de madera la encontraron a ella y al conejo.

Por suerte, Balto y Pitbull, los perros de los dos boludos, que se habían quedado con ella todo el día, y ante sus muestras de cariño, se le pegaron como las moscas a la tela de una araña, iban con ella. En vez de llevar un duro enfrentamiento con los timberwolfs, tanto el pug como el siberiano sólo necesitaron levantar una de sus patas traseras, y dejar salir el chorro de orina como si marcaran territorio. De hecho, estuvieron haciéndolo por todas partes adonde fueron con Fluttershy, molestando a uno que otro poni desafortunado.

Los lobos de madera corrieron aullando.

-Oh, muchachos, muchas gracias… - dijo Fluttershy, aunque estaba un poco preocupada por las bestias de Everfree que los perros habían ahuyentado, como es típico en ella.

…

Hasta acá la primera parte, habrá como otras dos. Si se pierden con los personajes, no importa, ya los van a conocer mejor.

Spoilers: ¿qué trato hará Juan con Manzanita? De alguna forma, Cacho se encontrará con la ex mujer. (¿Alguno conoce el ask de Fluffy Puff? Pues dénse una idea)

Dejen su review, alguna pregunta, lo que sea.

Chiao.


	9. Especial: entrevista

Hola mis lectores, como me vengo demorando con la actualización de este fic, por múltiples razones, les traigo un "especial", de cuando Sombra y Seco me acompañaron al set de SonicRush para una entrevista, que forma parte de su fan-fic llamado "Especiales: Conociéndonos mejor". No duden en ir a leerlo, tiene otras historias también muy buenas, como "Vacaciones Dimensionales".

Es todo.

Disfruten.

….

Entrevista 16: "FHix"

*se abre el telón*

*Canción: Escape- The toxic avenger*

*aparece Rush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: ¡hola a todo el mundo!... espero que esten pasándola bien, en fin, hemos llegado a la tercera entrevista de esta noche... y bueno, por último pero no menos importante... y para cerrar con broche de oro ten

-poni en el público: ¡aburridooooo!

-SonicRush: bien, bien, dejo de hacer hora y me pongo en la entrevista... pero antes, es un placer informarles que esta vez tendremos un invitado, o mejor dicho invitada muy loca... así que espero que les agrade el humor un poco alocado... o mejor dicho muy alocado XD... y sin más demoras... déjenme presentarles a... ¡"FHix"!...(una aclaración, la invitada es argentina... así que imagínense su acento al hablar mientras leen, para que sea más simple entender el humor XD)

*Canción: Almafuerte- Sé vos*

*al fondo del set aparece una humana, de baja estatura y un poco rellenita XD... de plo rubio y ojos azules (bien herencia alemana XD)... trae puestos unos jeans, unos borcegos (algo así como botas XD) de color negro, una camisa a cuadros azul y blanco y unos anteojos de marco fino... mientras se acerca saluda a todos en el público*

-FHix: *sube al escenario y saluda a Rush* hola SonicRush... es un gusto estar aquí

-SonicRush: jeje... si quieres puedes decirme sólo Rush, todos lo hacen... bien hora de la entrevista :D *ambos toman asiento en el sofá*... jeje... creo que no puedo acortar tu nombre... digo, Fhix ya se oye corto XD

-FHix: lo sé jeje... por cierto, un amigo mío quiso venir a la entrevista también... se llama Juan Seco y bueno, es de una dimensión alterna de mis fics...

-SonicRush: haberlo dicho antes... puede pas... *antes de que termine un unicornio blanco de crin negra enrulada aparece al fondo del set... está cargando unas mochilas mientras revolotea la bandera de Equestria... mientras se acerca canta la melodía de Bad moon rising de Creedence... pero a su estilo XD*

-Juan Seco:

Equestria, decime qué se siente  
Tener en casa a tu papá

Celestia, te juro que aunque pasen los años  
Nunca nos vamos a olvidar

Que Discord te gambeteó  
Luna con los fans te ganó  
Estás llorando desde el primer capítulo hasta hoy…

A Twilight la van a ver  
la corona se va a traer

¡Maradona  
es más grande que Pelé!

*Al llegar arriba del escenario, deja las cosas al lado del sillón, pone cara de asco y se tapa la nariz* Uy, loco, desinfecten el auditorio algún día... que hay un olor a rata muerta que te voltea. ¡Me arde la nariz! *estornudo sonoro* *mira al público* Y también, está lleno hasta el tope esto. Parece la Plaza de Mayo cuando Perón daba discursos desde la Casa Rosada. ¿No sienten el olor a chivo, a pata y a bola que hay acá? ¡Es asfixiante!

-SonicRush: *cof* *cof*... buenas noches...

-Juan Seco: jeje... hola... ¿cómo te va?

-FHix: ¡Juan!... ¡sé más educado pelotudo!, ¡después te quejas de que no te invitan a las fiestas!...

-SonicRush: ya veo... hola Juan... mi nombre es SonicRush y bueno, soy el dueño de este fic...

-Juan: *ignora a Rush mientras buca alguien en el público* sí,sí, hola... ¡Eh, amigo! *saludando al Sombra de los palcos... que ya sabemos que no es su amigo porque es de otra dimensión*

Sombra: *desde el público* ¡Oye, yo no te conozco!

Juan: Pos claro que no, negro, si vo' so' el de esta realidad alterna. El Negro que es mi amigo se quedó a cuidar las casas en nuestra dimensión alterna. Y te digo, te vas a morir de envidia, porque yo fui y le salvé la vida, viteh, y le cagué la trama al episodio. Porque somos grandes amigos de la infancia, nomás que paridos por distintas madres, y si no supiera lo que sé, pensaría que sos un hermano gemelo perdido de él que se robaron los militares allá por el '76 con la dictadura de Videla...

FHix (le doy un golpe): ¡Ya te dije que con eso no se jode!

Juan: Bueno, bueno, la cuestión es que mi amigo en Negro no vino porque está hecho pelota, si no sabés cómo se viene y hace bardo acá nomás. Tuvo un… pequeño percance con una alicornio, pero está vivo por suerte. Aunque casi que mete una pata en el cajón… hecho bolsa estaba. Pero lo que sí les mandó un mensaje *saca un papel con unas letras ilegibles y se pone unos anteojos bien a lo nerd* Cito: "Tengo entendido que todos me critican (a mí y a todos mis hermanos de los universos paralelos de Equestria, ya sea la serie original o el fandom) porque no aparecí mucho en el capítulo, que no hice nada y todo ese fato. La verdad es que me doy cuenta de lo pelotudos que son los bronis con respecto a saber criticar la serie. Porque como dice el dicho: "la culpa no es del chancho, sino del que le da de comer", y por eso les digo: ¡ES TODO CULPA DE ESOS IMBÉCILES DE HASBRO, RACISTAS INMUNDOS PELELES CARAS DE PEPINO Y CEREBRO DE PAPA HIJOS DE UNA GRAN MONA PELUDA, LA CULPA ES DE LOS PELAGATOS INFELICES TARADOS Y BRUTOS QUE PUSIERON A ESCRIBIR EL CAPÍTULO, YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE LOS DIÁLOGOS O LA ACTUACIÓN QUE ME DIERON! ¡ESTO CON LAUREN FAUST NO PASABA! Podré haber muerto (bueno, yo no, jeje) como un estúpido o como un mártir, ¡pero los hay piores! La verdad es que me chupa un h**** Hasbro, lo que ustedes piensen y todo eso, la vida es corta pa' andar preocupándose de lo que piensan de uno. Porque bueno, peor es esa fulana del principio de la quinta temporada que se terminó metiendo en unas cuevas infinitas, ¡se va cagar de hambre por boluda! Yo tengo a mi amigo del alma, Juan Seco, y una que otra cosa, así que déjense de joder.

P.D. Pareceré mexicano pero no lo soy. Pinches bronis, me cago en los bronis. Y en las pegasisters también… ok no, en ellas no.

Ahora estoy en el baño y un desgraciau se robó el papel higiénico. Solamente hay cómics de esos que sacaron sobre mi "supuesta" historia y ése de un espejo y un mundo paralelo, no sé qué mierda, y no sirven ni para limpiarse el osh, puesto que es papel plastificado… y eso no saca, ¡DESPARRAMA!

¡JODER, ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA!" *y Juan Seco agrega:* Con odio y diarrea, Sombra, ex rey del Imperio de Cristal y ahora jubilado del PAMI. *Juan se parte de la risa*

*todos los bronys del público quieren ir a golpear a Juan por lo de cagarse en ellos... por suerte Luis y el resto de humanos aparecen y calman las cosas...*

-Juan Seco: *viendo a los 5 humanos del fic* Upa, ¡acá tienen seguridad como en los boliches también! ¡Son unos roperos estos chabones! Mmmm, y si no son milicos experimentados le pego en el palo. ¡Guarda Negro que pueden traer picanas o cachiporras!

-Sombra: ¡QUE NO TE CONOZCO!...

-SonicRush: ya, ¡calmado pueblo!...

-FHix: oye Juan... ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-Juan Seco: Ahora, si alguien es tan amable de indicarme dónde está la cocina que quiero calentar agua pa'l mate antes de la entrevista y me olvidé el calorito pa' calentarla.

-SonicRush: ¡DARWIIIINN!... *aparece Darwin en el escenario*

-Darwin: ¿que hubo?

-SonicRush: llévate a Juan a la cocina... por el camino largo

-Darwin: entendido... *lleva a Juan*

*mientras se van*

-Juan: Che, ¿qué tenés que ver vos con ése tipo que dice que el hombre desciende del mono?

-Darwin: Pues… sólo el nombre…

-Juan: ¡A mí no me engañas! Seguro debe ser tu padre…

-SonicRush: bien, luego de todo esto... al fin la primera pregunta XD... para empezar Fhix... por qué no nos cuentas un poco más sobre tí

-FHix: De mí podría decir un montón de cosas, o tal vez no tantas: vengo de Argentina, tengo veinte años, estoy soltera pero sin apuro, y me gusta escribir desde que soy chiquita, eso explica que por lo general tengo una vocabulario más desarrollado y todo eso, tampoco voy a hacer gala de mi talento que después no me va querer nadie. Bueno, leo mucho, escribo cuando puedo, y más que nada si tengo inspiración. Entre mis hobbys… *aparecen Frodo y Sam detrás de bambalinas*

-Frodo: Hola, señorita, ¿de casualidad no ha visto un anillo dorado colgando de una cadena? Paramos a comer en un bar, se armó una pelea y cuando me di cuenta no lo tenía más.

 **Mientras tanto con Juan:**

*se ve al poni caminando junto a Darwin... de pronto encuentra un anillo*

-Juan: Che, mirá que lindo anillo me encontré. Mirá, hasta tiene grabados y todo"

 **Volviendo al set:**

-FHix: No, no disculpáme. *se van los hobbits, muy preocupados* Volviendo a lo que nos compete, mis hobbys principales son, escribir por supuesto, y dibujar, más que nada con lápices de colores. Alguna vez pinté con acrílicos, pero no se me da muy bien, je. Otra opción son los lápices al pastel, que son como crayones pero no son crayones, sino más bien como tizas, que vos le podés pasar el dedo y lo difuminás. En cuanto a alguna anécdota, tengo dos: una de la vez en que me atacó un tero, y la otra de cuando me caí de un caballo. Sobre la primera, iba yo caminando, y vi que en le zanja había un pichón de tero, los teros son aves autóctonas de la zona donde vivo, que tienen plumaje gris, pecho blanco, un copete en la cabeza like a boss, y unas púas en las alas que te cortan si te rozan *todos en el público la miran con cara de "no me digas"* La cuestión es que cuando me acerqué al pichón, (los teros son muy sobre protectores con sus pichones), me pasó la madre volando por delante, y me alejé. Tienen un cantito, "teru, teru" que te puede volver loco si lo escuchás demasiado. Sobre la de que me caí del caballo, estábamos de visita en el campo de un amigo con mi familia, iba a dar un paseo en caballo, pero se ve que se resbaló la montura y me caí de costado. Tengo que admitir que la equitación no es lo mío, por no decir que en mi ciudad natal casi todo está relacionado con caballos: ahí se hace la Fiesta Provincial del Caballo, imagínense, pero a mí no me jodas, yo los veo, son muy lindos y todos pero de montar, nada.

-SonicRush: jeje... que interes...

-Juan Seco: *aparece denuevo e interrumpe a Rush* Che, ya volví… ¿Sabés que me tuve que ir a La Quiaca más o menos para calentar agua? ¡No hay un miserable tanque ni una mugre pava acá! Encima la tetera que había era muy chica, y la estaban ocupando para el té… ¿Sabés de qué más me di cuenta? ¡Que no traje la maldita yerba! ¡No hay mate sin yerba como no hay termo sin mate! Y yo si no tomo mate a esta hora, me agarra la chiripiorca…

*Juan Seco saca del bolso un extraño collar, se lo pone y con su magia abre un portal mágico. Adentro se ve que hay una mesa en la que Sombra les enseña, o intenta enseñarles, a jugar un juego de cartas a Twilight y a Spike. Se nota a leguas que Spike le agarra mejor la mano al juego, jeje*

-Juan: ¡Negro!

-Sombra *levanta la cabeza y mira hacia el hoyo*: ¿Qué hacés ahí boludo?

-Juan: Pasame el paquete de yerba, que ya tengo listo el mate pero no lo puedo empezar…

-Sombra: Ahí lo tenés al pelotudo! ¡Te dije que revisaras bien que llevabas todo!

-Juan: ¡Loco, no me hablés que no sos mi vieja! Dale, pásame el tarro o el paquete, y un poco de burrito, cedrón y cola de zorro *son yuyos*. Y un sobre de boldo si tenés…

-Sombra: ¿Algo más?

-Juan: Sí, un pinito pa' perfumar el ambiente porque estamos todos acá hacinados, como no se tire uno un pedo de los bravos no queda nadie.

-Sombra: Mejor asegúrense que nadie prenda una bengala o se tire un pedo de los bravos porque no va quedar nadie…*Juan le da un golpe en la nariz* ¡Foo, ya voy!

*unos segundos después, Sombra aparece en el portal y le pasa a Juan un paquete de yerba "Nobleza gaucha", una bolsa con todos los yuyos y el té de boldo y un rollo de servilleta*

-Juan: ¿Esto es para las tortas?

-Sombra: NO, boludo, es por si te dan ganas de sacarte una duda y alguien se robó el papel del baño. Tengo entendido que los lugares públicos desconocen su existencia…

-Juan: Che, pero dame del higiénico, la servilleta raspa mucho…

-Sombra: *corre con un codazo a Juan y asoma la nariz para ver al público* ¡Correte que quiero chusmear! Uh, chabón, hay ochocientos changos y la madre… ¿Qué es esto, un acto de La Cámpora? Porque esté lleno de salames… *nota a su doble entre el público* ¿Y ése coso negro qué es? ¡Es más feo que una verruga en la espalda!

*Juan Seco se ríe, y todos los demás hace lo mismo*

-Juan: ¡Es tu doble, pedazo de pelotudo!

-Sombra: Buéh, por lo menos ahora sé que hay cosas peores... ¡Eh, loco, dos pesos la vista! *se escuchan las voces de Twilight y Spike detrás reclamando mirar por el agujero también*

-Juan: Negro, mejor andá cerrando que estamos quedando desubicados como chupete en el cu**.

-Sombra: Ta' bien, pero mandale un saludo a los que me eligieron como villano favorito, y fíjate si le podés manguear a n1god unos cuantos de esos boletos de citas gratis…

-Juan: ¿Para qué los querés si ya tenés tu huesito vo'?

-Sombra: *con una risa y un tono sospechoso* ¡para canjearlos o venderlos, pa' qué más!

-Juan: Pero mirá el grone sinvergüenza. ¡Todo por no laburar! *se cierra el portal* Ejem, bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? Che, loco, qué cara de ojete tenés *el Sombra del palco no se ve muy contento que digamos por el encuentro*

-SonicRush: *suspira y se levanta del sofá*...*hablando hacia el público* ¿me disculpan un momento?... *se va detrás del esenario* AHORA SÍ QUE SE LO CARGUE EL PAYASO A ESE CABRÓN... ESTÁ JODIENDOME TODA LA PINCHE ENTREVISTA... ¡TODITA!... *aparece denuevo en el escenario*... *cof* *cof* lo siento, necesitaba atender un asunto...

-FHix: ¿Podemos continuar ya? Estoy empezando a revisar la posibilidad de mandarlos a los dos a la…

-Juan: No, no, pare, pare, Patrona, no se me enoje. Acá ya preparé el mate y las masitas… Mire qué lindas pastafrolas, con dulce de membrillo y de batata… tortas fritas en aceite… medialunas con dulce de leche, alfajores de maicena… Todo producción de la zona, che…

-SonicRush: *se sienta en el sofá* bueno, continuando con la entrevista... dime Fhix, ¿desde cuando eres pegasister?

-FHix: Creo que a partir del 2012, no sé con exactitud determinar cuándo se me ocurrió un día poner en Youtube el nombre de la serie, y mirarme tres temporadas juntas en cuestión de semanas. Recuerdo que mis primeros contactos con lo que es MLP fueron dos imágenes: una era de Spike, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, de uno de los videos de Poni. Mov (en ese momento ni idea, claro), y la primera imagen que me descargué era de Fluttershy, con un atuendo increíble y un arma brutal. Ya de ahí no tengo registros (ojalá la memoria humana fuera tan exacta y precisa como la de las computadoras). Lo cierto es que entrar al mundo de My Little Pony es como empezar a vender droga o sacar fiado en el almacén: te vas metiendo hasta el cuello y casi que no hay salida racional posible. No sé por qué no me siento tan "bronie" o "pegasister", pero la comunidad me atrae un montón, es increíble es despliegue artístico que hay, tanto en música, animaciones, imágenes, y por supuesto, fanfics. En la primera página relacionada a MLP a la que entré fue la Wiki Fan Labor, mi cuenta todavía existe ahí pero está más abandonada que las escuelas de mi país… está bien, tal vez no tanto. Después caí acá en FanFiction y bueno, qué puedo decir, es todo muy buena onda, por ahí te encontrás uno que otro loco, pero por lo general son todos muy amorosos.

-SonicRush: jeje... eso es cierto, el fand...

-Juan: *interrumpe a Rush* Che, pibe, ¿querés un mate?

-SonicRush: *facepalm* viejo... intento hacer una entrevista...

-Juan: ehmm... ¿querés el mate o no?

-SonicRush: ¿ma´ que?

-FHix: mate, no es más que una infusión tradicional acá en Argentina, la compartimos con los uruguayos y los paraguayos, creo...

SonicRush: Parece una yerba como para drogarse…

-Juan: ¿Cómo que droga? ¿CÓMO QUE DROGA? ¡El mate no es ninguna droga, para su información! Tomá, probalo y decime si te produce algún efecto adverso, más que un dolor de tripas o un gusto amargo, porque no lo tomamos con azúcar, no vas a sentir. *SonicRush acepta el mate que le alcanza Juan* Eso sí, cuidado que está ca…

-SonicRush: *prueba un poco y se quema* ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-Juan: …liente. ¿Te quemaste la lengua, boludo?

-SonicRush: *lágrimas en los ojos y carraspea o algo así* No, no, está bien. Tiene buen sabor…

-Juan: Por la cara que pusiste, te quemaste hasta el apellido. ¿Seguro que vas a poder seguir? Mirá, mandate una medialuna con dulce de leche, jojojo, son buenísimas… Puede parecer que tiene una consistencia o apariencia especial, peor te aseguro que está hecho 100% con azúcar, leche, esencia de vainilla y bicarbonato de sodio. ¡Es una delicia de la casa, pa´chuparse los dedos! Y en todo lo que le pongas queda rico, hasta el chorizo seco… Eh, no, eso mejor olvídenlo…

-SonicRush: *prueba la medialuna*hmm... Está muy bueno :D… creo que a Pinkie le gustaría saber la receta...

-Juan: ¡Eh, Pinki, después te paso la receta así lo hacen en la confitería donde trabajás, vas a ver que en un mes vas a estar forrada en guita!

-Pinkie Pie:*desde el público* Oki Doki Loki….

-SonicRush: bien, continuemos entonces... dimde Fhix, ¿qué fic te gustó más escribir?

\- FHix: Entre los fics que más me gustó escribir, debo mencionar primero que nada "El Destierro de Luna". Cuarenta páginas en Word, un duro trabajo de culisilli y manos en el teclado, y una historia que si quisiera no podría haber escrito mejor. Está inspirado en un one-shot de Princess Super Star, llamado "Un solsticio sin luna", que narra la angustia de Celestia durante los mil años de destierro de su hermana. "El Destierro…" no sólo es uno de los mejores fics que escrito, sino unos de los más largos. Lo disfruté realmente muchísimo, ponerme en la piel de Luna, imaginarla en su situación, me ayudé con música especial, para sacar de adentro todo eso que con el simple pensamiento me costaba poner en palabras. Lo recomiendo para los aficionados a Luna y a su historia, no tiene por ahí todo lo mismo que se ve en otros sobre el tema. Por ahí les diría que no esperen leer a una Luna parada en la tierra lunar o discutiendo con su alter ego, Nightmare Moon, sólo lo digo para aclarar falsas expectativas. Tiene una carga emocional muy oscura y profunda, pero ése es más o menos el estilo con el que trabajo en mis fics, con algunas excepciones, claro. El segundo que puedo mencionar, cuyo título puede prestarse a confusión, es "La Vida es Risa", lo había planeado como un capítulo único, pero sería demasiado largo. Allí Pinkie Pie es secuestrada y vendida como esclava para servir a una nación al otro lado del Océano, que es totalmente antagonista de la pacífica Equestria: un régimen que derrocó a la monarquía gobernante para establecer una República, cambiándole el nombre e imponiendo un sistema de gobierno que acaba siendo peor que el anterior. Hay ponis en esa nación, pero no la están pasando muy bien… La pensé como una historia en donde transparentar temas que usualmente podemos encontrar en la vida real: capitalismo, comunismo, corrupción, política, machismo, rémoras de un sistema patriarcal… Para ir cerrando, voy a nombrar "Madre de una mariposa", que empecé hace poco, que trata sobre Fluttershy y sus padres. Y bueno, ya Juancito me está mirando con cara de perro mojado, y sólo me falta nombrar los últimos dos fics que disfruto escribiendo (y vaya que los disfruto): "Mi pequeña parodia: el humor es mágico (y la soda también)", que está en pausa por falta de ideas y tiempo, aunque ya tengo en mente un nuevo episodio, y por supuesto: "Dos boludos en Poniville". En realidad, era un segmento de "Mi pequeña parodia", pero ya llevaba más de cuatro capítulos y dije: "Nah, démosle a estos chicos su propio espacio, que acá hacen mucho huevo y están de sobra". Puede que mi humor no esté a la altura de lo que esperan algunos, qué sé yo, pero uno puede probar de todo, ¿no? Algunos escriben de terror, otros de amor, yo escribo desde el interior.

-Juan: Eh, sí lo que la patrona dijo, che. Y si alguno de los lectores aquí presente tiene ganas de leer nuestro fic, lo invitamos cordialmente, no se va a arrepentir. Pero porfa, dejen review che, no importa si al final no les gusta o nos dan con un caño. Si pasan por el fic, les regalamos un choripán y un vaso gratis de fernet con coca…

-FHix: Eso es más una propaganda política, Juancito. Y acá no creo que haya alguien interesado en tocar ese tema.

-Juan: O bueno, sino un peluche de su poni favorita, o un llavero, qué sé yo…

-SonicRush: jeje... créeme, te entiendo perfectamente... cando estoy inspirado escribo mucho... y bueno, la T1 de Vacaciones dimensionales tiene más de 100 mil palabras XD... ehmm... esta pregunta es un tanto diferente... ¿por qué de entre tantos personajes... elegiste al Sombrero?

-Sombra: ¡es Sombra!...

-SonicRush: oye tranquilo viejo... sólo lo digo de cariño ;D

-FHix: pues... porque es como el que nadie se esperaría ver llegar. Lo que tiene de bueno es que, como no hay nada oficial sobre su historia, le podés inventar lo que quieras. Y para mí va ser así siempre aunque IDWC haya publicado un cómic sobre su "origen", que por cierto leí y me decepcioné terriblemente. Además, no cuenta como cannon…

-SonicRush: jeje... buena respuesta... ahora dime, ¿cuál es el fic que te gustó más leer?

-FHix: Es un compromiso bastante importante responder a esto. Mi puerta a Fanfiction fue "Past Sins", Los Pecados Pasados, una traducción a cargo de AByC, que está incompleta y descontinuada, y es una cagada porque los seis capítulos que faltaban los tuve que buscar en la página original y leerlos en la malísima calidad de traducción de páginas de Google, pero por lo menos supe cómo terminó. Obvio que ahora tengo muchos más favoritos, como "Discord", de Filomental, que está tremendamente genial, qué más puedo decir, "La Reina Oscura" de Rombla, que finalizó hace unas semanas, "La voz del destino", de SevenAvroTsukino, espero haberlo dicho bien, con ochenta y pico capítulos increíbles, "Las locas aventuras de la familia de cristal" que me animó a entra en el género del humor, y "Una boda en Canterlot" de Eyedragon Ancalagon, uf, nombre largo y complicado, "A un mundo de distancia", de Sekhoya990, si alguno conoce a Beetlejuice, se dará una idea de lo divertido que es el fic, "My Little evil tales", una traducción de Iv Anhell, "Tenazas" de Goldman200 (imagínense a Rarity peleando con una cangrejo gigante por un diamante), "La culpa es de la manzana", de Aris y Drako… bueno, mejor corto acá porque está que ronca la cosa. Siguiente pregunta...

-SonicRush: *susurrando* ¿qué extraño?, Juan dejó de joder... ñehh... bien, la siguiente... *saca el cupón de citas* si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje... ¿a quién elegirías?

-FHix: la verdad ésta no sé respondértela porque, no sé, no tengo nada en vista. Había un personaje que me gustaba, pero ahora no me acuerdo ni quién es…

-Juan: A mí me llegó el rumor de que le gustaría salir con Blueblood…

*Blueblood se ajusta su pedorra corbata de moño, como si fuera importante*

-FHix: ¡No, por los fuegos fatuos de Morzat! Antes prefiero casarme con un chino, irme a vivir a China, y comer arroz chino todo el día. O meterme de kirchnerista, firme al lado de Cristina, o tomarme en damajuana el agua del riachuelo…

-Blueblood: ¡Hey! ¿Qué tengo yo de malo?

Poni del público: ¡En que te gusta estacionar la camioneta marcha atrás!

*Todos ríen*

-Juan: Eh, no sea tan mala…

-FHix: Boludeces, no, Juan…

-Juan: ¿Y Flash Sentry? ¿O el nabo ése de la jalea que no sé si es un doble masculino de Derpy?

*De un enorme tarro de mermelada sale el poni mencionado*

-¿Alguien dijo jalea?

-FHix: ¡QUE NO, CARAJO! Antes que eso me interno escuchando Arjona y leyendo a Paulo Cohello, o me voy a sembrar cacahuates a Polinesia… ¡No me manden giles, loco!

-Juan *con una voz nasal, anteojos y pecas, como de ñoño y unos papeles que sacó de la anda*: Ademáz, laz eztadízticas indican que Blueblood y Flaszsh Zentry encabezan la lizta de loz poniz máz odiadoz por el fandom. *con voz normal* Y por otro lado, en el "Club Todos Odiamos A Flash Sentry" del que yo formo parte, dicen que confundís la diarrea con la jalea.

Flash: ¡Yo no confundo la diarrea con la jalea!

Juan: ¡A ver, diferencialas!

Flash: Em, bueno…

Juan: ¡Perdiste! La jalea es mermelada y la diarrea es cagadera…

*Murmullos de asco en el público*

Juan: Bueno, entonces, ¿me puedo quedar yo al cupón? ¡Porfa, porfa, yo sí sé con quién quiero salir!

-SonicRush: bien, toma *le da el cupón* ¿a quién eliges?

-Juan: Emm… eh… yo… bueno, me gustaría salir con… Coco Chane….digo, Coco Pommel. Es muy kawaii, y además mi wafle…

-FHix: ¿Waffle?

-Juan: ¡Eh, waifu, digo, waifu!

*Desde el público se ve a una sonrojada Coco Pommel*

Coco: Um, gracias…

Juan: Sí, cuando quieras, Coquita. Conozco un restaurante en Palermo que es fenomenal…

-SonicRush: bien, siguiente pregunta, ¿Luna o Celestia? *en la pantalla aparecen las imágenes de ambas princesas

-FHix: Pues yo diría….¡La Princesa Spike!

-Spike: ¡oye! *todos en el público comienzan a reír*

-Juan: Che, Pendorcho, no te pongás así, es una joda…

-FHix. Bueno, mirá, ta' dura la cosa, viteh. Uy, no soy yo hablando así. O sea, es complicado. Jjeje, el Superclásico… Le daría mi voto a Celestia por compasión nomás, pero no sé… en realidad nunca podría decidirme. Coincido con la chica que estuvo antes, "Luna es del Pueblo", pero lo que no me queda es de si solamente entra en la mente de los potrillos o también en la de los adultos. Porque habría que tener tripas para aguantar todo eso, yo me volvería loca, o esquizofrénica. Hay cada cosa andando por ahí, que madre mía. ¿Puedo darle un voto a cada una? Y si no, bueno, me mando por Luna, porque a la madrugada se ve tan hermosa la luna y la podés mirar tanto como se te antoje sin que te queme los ojos…. *de repente empieza a sonar música de Bersuit Bergarabat, y Juan con una guitarra comienza a cantar*

Juan: _Se viene el estallido… se viene el estallido… de mi guitarra, de tu gobierno… también… Y si tenés alguna duda, vení agarrá la que está dura… Si esto no es una dictadura, ¿qué es, qué es?..._ *haciendo una voz medio gangosa* ¿Qué te pasa, Celestia, estásh nerviosa? ¡Se viene la República Lun… AAAHHH!

*Furioso rayo de Celestia que rompe una pared*

Juan: Fo, loco, no te aguantás una vos tampoco… *¡TUM! El golpe del termo contra la cabeza de Juan Seco*

FHix: ¡Que te calles, mierda!...Ojo al piojo, es lindo ver el atardecer sangriento que a veces trae el sol. ¿Sabes qué, Celestia? Yo podría convencer a Mirtha Legrand de que te invite a su programa, ¡ningún famoso es famoso sin haber pasado por la mesa de Mirtha Legrand! A lo mejor ella te puede dar algún consejo, porque mirá que experiencia tiene, y de sobra...

-Juan: Sí, imagináte que cuando fundaron Equestria, ya estaba ella ahí también. Además, hay un registro donde figura que Mirtha Legrand es la madrina de Discord, y hasta hay un grabado del -1.500 antes de Celestia donde se representa la ceremonia de su bautismo. También se rumorea que es tía de Tirek y el Croto Pan, digo, Socpran, Scorpan o algo así.

Scorpan: ¡Mi nombre es Scorpan, tarado!

Tirek: Y sobre lo de Mirtha Legrand…

*Aparece Mirtha Legrand, al parecer estaba sentada cerca de los personajes más prehistóricos de la serie, llámese Celestia, Luna, Discord… especialmente Discord*

Mirtha: Cuidadito con lo que vayas a decir, querido.

Tirek: Eh, yo… nada, sólo voy a… robar algo de mag… ¡digo! ¡Pastelillos! ¡Eso, pastelillos!

*Corre a una mesa y se zampa una bandeja de muffins con chips de chocolate, y Derpy lo mira mal*

Discord *saltando en el aire* ¡Ésa es mi madrina!

Mirtha: Y usted se sienta calladito la boca.

*Discord baja y se sienta, ante el asombro de Celestia, los Elementos de la Armonía… y el público en general*

Juan: Bueno, che, a ver qué más hay… *saca un control remoto y cambia de canal en la pantalla donde antes estaban las imágenes de las princesas a la Tv Pública* ¡Uy, qué bueno, el otro Superclásico, River-Boca! ¡Y parece que River va meter un gol, y…!

*la imagen se corta y aparece la bandera argentina flameando, y una voz de mujer seria que decía: "…transmitiendo por LS 84…por cadena nacional…"*

-Juan (gritando enloquecido como el Tano Pasmán): ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡YEGUA DE MIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR….! *se da vuelta hacia el público* ¡Que conste que hablo de otra yegua! *mirando de reojo a Celestia*

-SonicRush:* le quita el control* ¡Dame eso! ¿Quién te crees que eres para cambiar la programación!

-Juan: ¿Qué? ¿Tenés el canal Venus descodificado?

-SonicRush: *algo avergonzado* jeje... mejor continuemos... ¿cuál es tu mane preferida? *con el control cambia el canal y aparecen las imágenes de las seis ponis de la armonía*

-FHix: Lo expongo así: un poco me identifico con Twilight, soy perfeccionista, ordenada, buena lectora y muy inteligente. Pero no da, no te enojes, Twily. Con Applejack, comparto la voluntad del trabajo, de levantarse temprano para trabajar y ganarme el pan…

-Juan: Pero Manzanita no es panadera, es…. manzanera *risas* *una manzana roza la cabeza de Juan*

-FHix: como venía diciendo… todo bien con Applejack pero nada igual porque ella es de fondo….¡NAH! Mentira, Applejack. Con Fluttershy me identifico en lo tímida. Por lo menos, cuando estoy cerca de alguien, me reprimo hasta que entro en confianza, después todo bien. De hecho, de la única de las seis que tengo peluche es ella, aunque está un poco sobrevalorada… De Rarity no tengo nada que decir, yo en una época tenía el impulso de la costurería, pero hasta ahí llego. Rainbow Dash, bueno, no me explicó por qué es sólo un 20% más cool…

-Juan: Porque es 100% bruta…

-Rainbow Dash: *desde el público* ¡OYE!...

-FHix. Pinkie Pie a veces me asusta y a veces me hace reír… eh, en mis fics donde ella participa ella me cuesta mucho captar su personaje…¡hay tanto de ella que no sé cómo poner! Bueno, conclusión 1° Twilight, 2° Fluttershy.

-Juan: Y sí, Fluttershy la rompe…

*un "yay" desde el público*

-SonicRush: jeje... bien, continuemos... ¿quién es tu poni de fondo preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen las imágenes de las ponis de fondo*

-FHix: ¿Ah, poni de fondo? Pucha, esta sí está difícil. Por ejemplo, me gusta el estilo de Octavia y el de Silver Spoon, aunque sea una lamecascos de Diamond Tiara...

-Silver Spoon: ¡oye!...

-Juan: A mí me gusta Berry Punch… ¡Seríamos grandes compañeros de vino tinto! Imagináte: la tipa despertó en el Imperio de Cristal y eso que vive en Ponyville. Pero hasta ahí, che, no me vayan a malinterpretar…

-Berry Punch *se levanta, y por lo visto ya había bebido antes de venir* *hip* Por fin alguien *hip* que aprecia *hip* el tinto….

-Juan: Sí, pero avísame cuando porque tengo una cita el fin de semana….

Berry *eructa a lo Barney Gómez*: ¡BEERRRPPP!

Juan: Ah, ¿pero qué pedo con ése que llaman "Doctor"? ¿De qué es doctor el chabón? Que yo sepa, el tiempo no se enferma… Aunque oiga, me gustaría pedirle el baño químico en el que viaja para arreglar algunas cuentas del pasado…porque la cosa es que cuando me fue a salvarlo al Negro, me olvidé que había un asno que me debía plata, y aunque esa moneda no se usa hoy, ¡vale muchísimo más hoy en día como reliquia!

Doctor Hooves *o como se escriba*: Debo decir, amigo mío, que mi Tardis no es un "baño químico", como tú lo defines, sino una cabina telefónica que… *recibe un chorro de agua caliente*

Juan: ¡Cállese que está hablando mi patrona!

-FHix: Y ya creo que de las ponis de fondo, no tengo nada más que decir… Salvo de Carrot Top, ¿vos le proveés las zanahorias a Bugs Bunny? Alto negocio te agarrarías con eso.

Carrot top: ¿Pero qué demonios…?

-SonicRush: jeje... creo que tomaré es idea *anotando algo en una libreta, luego la guarda bajo el sofá* bien, continuando con la entrevista... ¿tienes algún ficcioner preferido?

-FHix: [Recalculando….recalculando…recalculando…] Error 404: not found. Perdón, dejé prendido el GPS. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?*Juan se la dice nuevamente* Ah, sí. Bueno, hay muchos che, cada uno con su estilo… Por lo general, no soy una persona que tenga siempre un "preferido" de entre muchas opciones, como la música. Yo tengo una brutal variedad musical porque por ahí un tema de una banda me atrapa y el siguiente no. ¿Me explico? Además, tengo miedo de herir la susceptibilidad de los fictioners a los que sigo.

-SonicRush: buena decisión... siempre hay que pensar en todo... bien, siguiente pregunta, ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres pegasister?

-FHix: Nope. Creo que no lo entenderían…bueno, en el caso de que se cuele algo, puedo decirles simplemente que es un hobby o algo. Amigos no tengo muchos, sinceramente, conozco sólo a una persona que posiblemente guste de los ponis, pero no es nada seguro. La oí decir, es una chica, por cierto, algo así como que quería un poni con un arcoíris en el tuje, pero puede ser o puede no ser.

-SonicRush: jeje... aquí otra pregunta sobresaliente XD... ¿qué opinas del clop?

-FHix: a mí medio que me asquea cuando joden demasiado con eso. Pero yo lo comprendo como una cosa social, porque hoy en día, más que nada en Internet pero en la vida real, hay una sexualización exacerbada, a todo le buscan la vuelta de tuerca, y a mí la reacción que me provoca es "Mijos o mijas, paren con la alzada, que no todo en la vida es pipiriripipí, ya hieden a bosta" y un manguerazo de agua fría. Igual, todo bien, les gusta o no les gusta, a mí me da lo mismo, mi opinión sobre el clop no va a cambiar en nada la situación. Yo no veo nada de eso, no me interesa. Siempre podremos hablar, entre bronis o lo que sea, de otros temas, ¿no? Tomar una cerveza y compartir experiencias de vida, etcétera.

-Juan: Y si no que dejen a los ponis ver clop, ¿no? ¿Puedo ver clop? Si total, no le hace daño a nadie…

*mirada reprobadora de FHix*

-Juan: Oiga, patrona, por lo menos déjeme esconder una Playcolt de vez en cuando bajo el colchón o en el durlock de la pared. A mi viejo le debo una edición especial de 100 páginas que se la manché sin querer y me dio terror de devolvérsela así…

-FHix: Mejor pasemos a otro tema, ¿sí? *mirando a Juan* Tú te callas, yo respondo…

-SonicRush: bien continuem...

*al lado de Juan Seco se abre otra vez un portal y aparece Sombra con una máscara de, ah, no pará, son unos anteojos y una toalla que le envuelve la cabeza. No, no está disfrazado de Bin Laden o Husseim, sino que es el Troll de Yotubi… que es un personaje de Dross Rotzank*

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gruñó Sombra, haciendo saltar a Juan hasta el techo, quedando trepado a una araña de cristal. Miró hacia abajo con ira.

-Juan *rojo como un ají*: ¡Negro y la….$#%%$%%$&%&$$%&&%$%&&$$&&%$$!

-FHix: ¿Otra vez acá?

- **Sombra** : Jejeje, soy gente mala. *una silla lo golpea, venía del Sombra del palco* ¡Eh, pelotudo, qué hacés!

-Sombra del palco: ¡Ya lárgate! ¡Sólo puede haber un rey Sombra en este auditorio!

- **Sombra** : Eh, guacho, bajale a los humos. ¿Te hacés el piola? ¡Te voy a cagar azotes, vas a ver!

-Sombra del palco: ¡Ya cierra ese portal!

*Discord cuchicheando con Nightmare Moon y Chrisalys*

-Discord: Les apuesto a que le rompe la cara. No habrá salido ni tres segundos en escena pero de seguro debe cargar mucha ira.

-Nightmare Moon: ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que gana el otro imbécil?

-Chrysalis: De seguro correrá sangre, jejeje.

-Discord: ¿Qué, eres mitad vampiro?

-Chrysalis: Sólo a ciertas horas de la noche….

-Discord: Okey, ¿usted qué piensa, madrina?

-Mirtha: Yo no estoy aquí para responder preguntas, estoy para hacerlas. Pero prosigan ustedes, me están llamando desde la producción del canal, y en media hora tengo una reunión con el señor Burns.

-Discord: Como guste, madrina. ¿Pero luego no me traería un regalito? Tenemos tanto que hablar…

*Mirtha ya se había ido*

Nightmare Moon: Para su edad se mueve rápido…

*mientras tanto, los dos Sombras siguen discutiendo*

-Sombra del palco: ¡O te vas, o te mando de vuelta!

- **Sombra** : ¡Andá a cagar, bolas grises, que de seguro que te agarro te descajeto todo!

-Sombra del palco: ¡Te lo repito una sola vez más, vete tú, ésta es mi dimensión!

- **Sombra** : ¡Oblígame!

-Sombra del palco: ¡Eres un pinche joto con lengua de burro!

- **Sombra** : Ah, no, ahora voy y te rompo todo lo que se llama cara…

*dicho esto salió del portal, que se cerró, mientras que Juan Seco se resbalaba de la araña y antes de hacerse mierda consiguió usar su magia para evitar la caída. Mientras tanto, se desarrollaba una pelea feroz entre los dos negros… Rush y los demás trataron de separarlos y regresar a uno de ellos a su dimensión... pero era imposible diferenciarlos... incluso Juan y Rush recibieron algunos golpes en el intento...*

-SonicRush: *mirando ambos Sombras peleando* ...¿quién es quién?

-Juan: fácil... el de la derecha es de aquí...

-FHix: ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Juan: ese es negro mate... el otro es negro cabrón...

-Darwin: ¡Oigan, Alex y Luis! ¡A que no se animan a usar con ellos los mismos métodos que con Rainbow Dash y Applejack!

Luis y Alex: ¡Cierra la boca Darwin!

-SonicRush: bien... sepárenlos... *Darwin y los demás logran parar la pelea*

*la pelea había terminado gracias a los humanos, Sombra estaba con un ojo en compota, y bueno, como si lo hubiera arrollado un tren. Estaba morfandose una torta frita, al tiempo que Juan Seco, con un chichón en la cabeza, le cebaba un mate. Se había metido en la trifulca y la ligó él también. En cuanto al Sombra del palco, lo cargaban en una camilla para llevarlo al hospital. Discord reclamó a Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon su dinero de la apuesta. Él había votado por el empate*

-Sombra: Otra vez lavado, hoy no es mi día… Bue, ya hice cagada, me voy…

-FHix: *una voz muy seria y bastante iracunda* Ustedes siempre van a hacer el ridículo donde vayan, ¿no? Ahora, vete, Sombra, o van a tener problemas los dos.

-Juan: Hey, pero yo no hice nada.

-FHix: Vos te callás.

*Sombra se dirige al portal otra vez abierto*

-FHix: Ejem.

-Sombra: ¿Qué?

-FHix: *extendiendo una mano* Devolvélo.

-Sombra: ¿El qué?

-FHix. No te hagas el idiota. Dámelo.

-Juan: Negro, no vas a zafar.

-Sombra: Ufa, no me dejan llevar el botín del asalto. *un colmillo emergió de… ¿qué? ¿de su oreja?...Oh*

-FHix: Buen chico…

-Celestia: *susurrando* se nota quien lleva los pantalones...

-Candence: y así es como debe ser... ¿cierto cariño? *mirando a un muy nervioso Shining*

-Shining Armor: s...sí cariño...

-FHix: bien Sombra... regresa a tu dimensión

-Sombra: okey... ¡Abran cancha que ahí voy! *tomó distancia, corrió y saltó hacia el agujero*

*una voz del otro lado*: ¡Espera!

¡PUM!

-Juan *mira adentro*: Uy… *señalando a la Twilight del público* ¡Che, Twilight!

-Twilight *estaba en una situación comprometida con un pegaso naranja de pelo azul*: ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Juan: ¿Cómo estás para cubrir un cargo en otro lado? Porque me parece que la Twilight de acá… ¡PDDFFFFFTTT! Cagó fuego…

-Twilight del otro lado: ¡No estoy muerta, idiota!...Pero creo que este bastardo me rompió un ala…

-Sombra: ¿Y qué? Yo estoy todo roto y no me quejo…

-Twilight del otro lado: ¡CARAJO! ¡¿Pero cuánto pesas?!

-Sombra: Soy de huesos pesados, viteh… Me hacían comer la polenta de chiquito…

-SonicRush: bien, cálmense todos... ¡y cierren de una vez el pinche portal! *el portal se cierra*

-FHix: Lo lamento, SonicRush, por el papelón de recién. Espero que esté bien…

-Juan: Es que es así, los hombres no nos aguantamos las ganas de cagarnos a trompadas con alguien. Es terapéutico. Además, los negros son así: a las patadas se llevan… y así los tratan, también… A ésta negra la mandaron a la luna *señalando a Nightmare Moon, quien gruñó sonoramente*… y a ésta otra la mandaron a volar a la Puna de una patada en el… *Juan Seco recibió un almohadazo de Flufle Puff*

-SonicRush: bien, continuemos... dime amiga... si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a equestria... ¿la tomarías?

-FHix: ¿Quieren que les responda con franqueza?...*se escucha un "Sí" de parte de todo el público*...Ni en pedo. Sin comentarios...

-Juan: Pero patroncita, no sea así, che. ¿No vio lo linda que es Equestria?

-FHix: Dije: "Sin comentarios".

-Juan: Bueno, mejor no le llevemos la contra… ¡HEY! ¿Dónde está mi pedazo… de pastafrola de batata?

*todos miran a Celestia, tiene migas alrededor de la boca* Yo no fui…

-Juan: ¡Mierda, ésta lastra peor que una invasión de parasprites, y nunca engorda! Pasá el secreto, che, no seas egoísta. ¡Y ojalá que te caiga mal mi pastafrola, por angurrienta!

-SonicRush: okey, deja de decirle eso a Celestia... te puede mandar a la luna... mejor continuemos, dime FHix ¿alguna otra serie que te guste aparte de MLP?

-FHix: Uf, puedo mencionar primero todas las series de la edad de oro de Cartoon Network. ¿Sabían que Lauren Faust es creadora de Las chicas súperpoderosas? Probablemente sí, je. Pero la que quisiera mencionar con mucho cariño es Coraje el Perro Cobarde… O sea, será cagón y todo, pero sabe hacer de todo… Yo diría que hasta podría ser el perro de Discord: no se muere nunca, como el Coyote, e inventa cada cosa que uno dice: What? En serio, es genial. Ahora, series que siga ahora, ninguna, ¡no tengo cable ni tele, ni tampoco tiempo! Por ahí medio que me llaman la atención Hora de Aventura, pero más que nada Regular Show o Un Show más. Podría decirse que Mordecai y Rigby, al lado de Sombra y Juan, son unos porotos.

-Juan: Gracias, patroncita. Voy a calentar más agua para el mate... y a volcar la yerba… Si encuentro un tacho de basura biodegradable, viteh, o una huerta… ¡Manzanita! ¿Necesitás fertilizante pa'l campo? Yo junto un montón…

-Applejack: No, gracias… *una lluvia de yerba mojada le cayó en el sombrero y en la crin*

-Fhix: Ejem, siguiendo… Una serie que estoy mirando ahora por Youtube, es Alejo y Valentina. La pasaban en MTv… ¡Por favor, qué manera de reírme! Deberían verla, es muy cultural, jejeje.

-Juan: Hoooola, ya volví de volcar la yerba, jo jo jo… Hace un frío, como de cagarse, viteh… ¡Pero mirá, son todos re cajetillas, acá!... Loco, una monedita pa'l humor, loco, somos ocho hermanos de distinto padre, loco… Ya me está dando sueño, boludo, ¿cuándo termina esto, boludo?

-FHix: Juan, me parece que estás viendo mucho Alejo y Valentina.

-Juan: Ja, ¿vos decís, boluda?

-FHix: ¿PERDÓN?

-Juan: uy, no, patrona, perdóneme la vida, yo no quería, en serio, se me chispoteó…

-FHix: No te preocupes, en casa hablamos.

"Voy a morir", pensó Juan Seco, temblando y sudando.

-SonicRush: jeje... al parecer Juan va a tener un problema XD... bien continuemos ¿cuál es tu shippin favorito?

-FHix: ¿Shipping? Bueno, viste que hay de todo. CelestiaxSombra, sería uno…

-Juan: ¡No, patrona, no le vaya a hacer al Negro que se nos muere muerto de un infarto!

-FHix: O el SombraxLuna…

-Juan: Oiga, no vaya a ser que le pase el vicio de los jueguitos y lo perdamos pa' siempre entre el LoL, el Warcraft, el Minecraft, GTA San Andreas o este otro…el Counter Strike: ¡Ya entre el tabaco y al chupi ya estamos hasta las man… los cascos!

-FHix: Pero creo que definitivamente me quedo con Maud Pie y Tom…

Maud *con su infranquable rostro serio*: Eso no es gracioso. Roca se pondría celoso.

*cara de Wtf en todo el público"

-Juan: Yo tengo un mensaje para Shining Armor…

-Shining Armor: Alguna taradez, de seguro…

-Juan: Boludo, andá al endocrinólogo…

-Shining: ¿Al qué?

-Juan: Vos tenés un salvaje problema hormonal… ¿Sino cómo pajas se explica que te pongas a llorar en un casamiento? ¡No tiene un mugroso sentido! O sea, ¡no sólo sos un militar, sos el jefe cabeza de todos los milicos! ¿Qué pasa con el ejército de ahora, chacón? Debés tener una deficiencia bastante importante de testosterona, o bien ésa loca te hizo algo, pero pelotudo, es una vergüenza. ¡Llorar en los casamientos no es de macho, loco, no es de macho pecho peludo! Cuando yo hice la colimba, todos los milicos, desde el alto cargo hasta el bajo, eran unos cabrones del carajo… te cagaban a bailes, te cagaban de arriba, te cagaban de hambre, te cagaban de frío, a chingazos te agarraban a las cinco de la mañana y de pedo te daban tiempo a lavarte el calzón… Una de los tantos epítetos y maltratos verbales que nos daban, me acuerdo, era *voz de mando, torciendo la boca como lo haría un militar* ¡Porque un buen soldado… es una pelotita de nervios… NO UN PELOTUDO NERVIOSO! Buah, pero tampoco te culpo: todo es culpa de esos pjillas de Hasbro, ¡todo es su culpa!

-Shining: ¡ahora vas a ver!... *sube al escenario y bueno... comienzan una vez más una pelea por motivos estúpidos...*

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... esa fué la última entrevista de esta loca noche... les aseguro que haré lo posible por detener esta pelea... luego de que Shining le rompa el cuello a Juan XD... recuerden visitar mis otros fics y ver otros capítulos... además de los fics de Fhix y bueno... los de los otros invitados... hasta la próxima... *se une al círculo que hay alrededor de la pelea* ¡Shining! ¡Shining! ¡Shining!...


	10. ¡Buseca y vino tinto! Parte 2

**¡Buseca y vino tinto! Parte 2**

 _En la Chacra de Manzanita…_

-¡Manzanitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Manzanitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – llamaba Juan, parado en la puerta del huerto.

-Juan, vas a molestar a alguien gritando así. ¿No hay un timbre ni nada? – dijo Halcón, alargando el cogote para ver si había alguien.

-Nop.

Sobre el pucho, apareció Applebloom, que volvía de una de sus andadas con sus amigas crusaders.

-Hola, ¿buscan a mi hermana? – preguntó la pequeña, los miraba raro, ya que jamás había visto a un unicornio y a un grifo juntos.

-Che, Manzanita Junior, ¿anda alguno de los Apples por ahí? Tenemos que hablar de negocios…

-¿"Manzanita Junior"? Yo soy Applebloom… - cuestionó la pequeña con cara de "Éste es un idiota".

-Ah, bueno, yo soy Halcón, mucho gusto – dijo el grifo, saludando con una pata.

-Y yo soy Juan Seco, igualmente.

-¿Juan…Seco?

-Sí, Juan Seco, ya reíte así la hacemos corta… ¿Está tu hermano o no?

-Bueno, Applejack sí está. Esperen que la llamo. – dicho esto, la pequeña potrilla se apresuró a entrar a la casa.

En la cocina estaba Applejack sacando una tarta del horno. No me pregunten de qué es porque no sé, la verdad no sé de qué harán las tartas en la Chacra de Manzanita…

-Hola Applebloom, ¿llegas con hambre? – saludó la granjera.

-Oye Applejack, te buscan unos tipos.

Applejack se quedó helada.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Es que… ¿no serán esos puesteros a los que corrimos la semana pasada por vender manzanas en el mercado?

-No lo creo… son un unicornio y un grifo.

-¿Un unicornio y un grifo? ¿Pero qué henos?

-Míralo por ti misma, hermana. ¿Acaso no has escuchado que gritaban tu nombre?

-¿Eh? – Applejack se asomó a la ventana y vio que su hermanita no mentía.

-¡Hola, Manzanita! – saludó Juan Seco.

-Ay, es este idiota…. Veré a ver qué quiere…

Cuidando de no dejar nada suelto, Applejack salió al encuentro de los visitantes, refunfuñando porque tenía muchas cosas para hacer que ponerse a conversar tonterías con dos tontos.

-¿Y ahora qué, Juan? ¿Por qué estás con un grifo?

-Ah, éste es mi amigo Halcón…

-Holas, ¿venden manzanas aquí? – preguntó Halcón, y ya Juan le siguió el juego.

-No…. si van a vender mangos, ¿viste?

-¿Qué quieren? – inquirió la granjera molesta – Si vinieron a molestar, retírense. O les mostraré la fuerza de la honestidad.

-Foo, Manzanita, no te pongas así. No venimos a boludear, venimos a preguntarte si nos alquilarías el rancho. – respondió Juan Seco, palmeando a Applejack en la cabeza y haciendo que su sombrero bajase hasta su frente.

-¡Por los antepasados de la abuela Smith! – la poni naranja se levantó el sombrero - ¿Qué clase de idea es esa?

-Pará, no te enloquezcas. – la calmó Halcón – Lo que pasa es que este pelotudo y el otro marmota estaban encargados de hacer la buseca para los chicos de la peña, y se re olvidaron de organizar todo. Y uno de los elementos básicos es el lugar donde lo vamos a hacer… ya que tiene que hacerse al aire libre…

-¿Qué buseca? ¿Qué peña? ¡Esto es una granja, no un salón de fiestas! Para eso está Sugarcube Corner.

-Dale, Manzanita, no seas ortiva… con que nos des un espacio de diez metros cuadrados alcanza. El resto lo ponemos nosotros.

-Oigan, chicos, en serio. Aunque yo aceptara no creo que mi familia esté muy de acuerdo…

-Applejack… - Applebloom apareció detrás.

-¡Aaahh! Applebloom ya te dije que no me asustes así.

-Lo siento… Es que la abuela me manda a decir que estamos complicados con los caudales, las cosechas no rindieron mucho, sabes, y que si te ofrecen algún extra, lo aceptes…

-De acuerdo… ¡reunión Apple enseguida! Están de suerte muchachos… consideraremos su petición.

-¿Y eso va tardar mucho? Porque es para hoy.

-Henos, Juan, ¿cómo se les puede olvidar algo así?

-Mejor ni hablemos… ¿Podemos pasar? Traigo una sed que la lijo.

-Ehm… ¡pero no toquen nada!

-Palabra. – dijo Halcón, poniendo su garra de águila derecha en su pecho.

-Como sea, Applebloom, ve a buscar a Big Mac.

-¿Big Mac? – dijo burlonamente Halcón - ¿Tu hermano tiene nombre de hamburguesa? ¡Jo jo, lo que ha de ser…!

 _Después de un rato…_

-Bueno chicos – dijo Applejack, saliendo de la habitación donde habían debatido y aprobado con su familia la propuesta de alquilar un parcela - ¡PERO POR LAS MANZANAS SAGRADAS! ¡QUÉ RAYOS HACEN!

Juan y Halcón habían abierto uno de los barriles de sidra añeja que tenían los Apples en la sala.

-Tu sidra es un pichí, Manzanita – dijo Juan, secándose la boca – Le falta alcohol y fermento…

-¡Oigan, no les enseñaron sus madres a respetar la propiedad del prójimo! – les reprendió la abuela Smith.

-Tranquila, doña – dijo Halcón amablemente – Es control de calidad, somos certificadores de ISO 9001…

-Y en todo caso, decime cuánto sale este coso, Manzanita, y te lo compramos y chau…

El clan Apple intercambió miradas.

 _Mientras tanto, por ahí…_

-Ni una licorería indecente en este lustroso pueblo. – se quejó Cacho – Sabía que tendría que haber comprado más botellas antes de tomar el camino hasta acá.

-Y si no, démosle una oportunidad a eso que llaman cidra de manzana… a lo mejor es barata porque hasta que te empedás te bajás unos cuantos barriles. – dijo Hisopo.

-Yo no sé por qué rayos estoy caminando si tengo alas, pero no importa. ¿Y si preguntamos? Debe estar escondida, un bar no es un sitio que tenga el visto bueno en estos lares – dijo Hipólito – Sería muy amable de parte de los intendentes que señalizaran las calles… creo que nos perdimos.

-¿Y si preguntamos en esa cabañita? – dijo Hisopo, mascando unas hojas de menta.

-Y anda preguntá vos.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque una llama puede ser menos impactante para un pueblerino que un simulador o un hipogrifo. – explicó Cacho.

-¡Todo yo!

Hisopo fue y golpeó la puerta. La casa tenía un estilo demasiado femenino, casi hasta el punto del vómito. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el impactado fue la llama.

-¡NO JOODAAASS BOLUUUDDDDDDOOOO! ¡UNA PELUSA MUTANTE!

-No seas pajero – saltó Cacho - ¿Nadie te enseñó a ser respetuoso con tus anfitriones?

-¡Pero mirála nomás! Está hasta el cuello de pelo, se ve que se le fue la mano con el fertilizante capilar…

-Pdff… - dijo la poni, haciendo un sonido con la lengua.

-Bueno, ok, perdón por mi reacción ¿Sabes dónde queda el pueblo, amewa? – dijo Hisopo – Fuimos a buscar un almacén y agarramos pa' cualquier lado…

-Pddfff…

-Parece que te está tomando el pelo… - dijo Hipólito con una risita.

-Ella habla así… -de repente, la silueta de una bien conocida reina insecto asomó de adentro de la casita.

-¡AAHHHHHHHHHH, LA FRUTAA AMARGAAAAAAA! – chilló Cacho, saltando a tres metros de altura.

-Uh, guachín, ta' re zarpada esta mina… - se sorprendió Hisopo - ¡Parece que la quisieron fusilar pero tenían mala puntería! Es una mezcla entre mantis y mosquito… y queso roñoso…

-Cacho, - dijo seriamente Hipólito – si ésta era tu ex mujer, la verdad no te envidio nada… te comprendo lo difícil que lo has pasado…

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Crisaor? ¿ME has estado siguiendo? – rezongó Chrysalis, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los colmillos.

-¡ÑO, vengo a comer buseca y a tomar vino tinto! – replicó Cacho – Pero, ya que estamos… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *señalándola a lo Nelson*¡HA HA! ¡Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije! ¡Yo tenía razóooonnnn!

-Demonios…

-Pddfttttddf paddftftft? – preguntó Fluffy.

-Sí, es de quien te hablé. Es lo peor de lo peor…

Cacho saltaba y se burlaba de su ex esposa como solamente un ex esposo rencoroso y miserable podía :V.

-¿Vienes a enrostrarme que perdí en Canterlot o necesitas algún favor extra?

-En realidad, estábamos buscando una licorería – dijo Hipólito.

-Ah, veo que trajiste a tus amigos borrachines, también…

-Lo mejor de la Brigada Z – dijo Hisopo, poniéndose firme como un soldado raso.

-Sí, ya lo creo, un changeling, un hipogrifo y una llama. Vaya grupo bizarro.

-¡Bizarra será tu cara, mangancha! Si habré renegado cada vez que se me perdía la bolsa que te ponía en la cabeza cada noche…

-¿Ya te has mirado al espejo, idiota?

-Nop, porque o están rotos o están sucios… Pero lamento no haberme conseguido una máscara de ese muchacho Armor, a ver si a lo mejor te incentivabas un poco…

Chrysalis se mordió la lengua, Armor en realidad no era para tanto. Jamás habían llegado muy lejos en realidad… hasta le daba asco.

-Pddfff *Fluffy traumada*

-Mejor lárguense, o llamaré a… - amenazó la reina.

-¡Recatate, mosquito equinomórfico…! – dijo Hisopo.

-¿A quién vas a llamar, tarada, a la policía? Como si a los guardias de Trolestia les interesara ayudar a los bichos…

-Crisaor, debería recordarte que tú también eres…

-No importa… veo que cambiaste cambiaste al cascarudo por una mariquita… - dijo Crisaor, agachándose para ver a Fluffy, que aunque no parecía, tenía una cara de disgusto. – Y a juzgar por tu cara, parece que es una fuente de amor infinita…

-Ay, yo quiero una – dijo Hisopo – A mí nadie me quiere porque aunque soy esponjosito, dicen que huelo mal y tengo feo aliento….

-Pues yo no lo voy a negar… - dijo Hipólito, con una más cara de gas.

-Ajá… ¿y se supone que el señor Pando Choto ha encontrado también amor? – dijo Chrysalis, apartando a la pelusa mutante hacia atrás.

-Pues fíjate que sí – respondió Cacho, haciéndole frente - ¡AMOR-tadela!

Y enseguida, el simulador se juntó con sus amigos y entre los tres cantaron:

" _Mortadela… Mortadela… Mortadela…. ¡Ay Adela yo te doy mi Mortadelaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Acto seguido se descostillaron de risa. Pero entonces, apareció la hermana mayor de Fluffy, Marksaline (si han visto el Tumblr, sabrán a qué me refiero) asustándolos de repente.

-¡Aaaahhhhhhhhh! ¡Es la hija del Hueñauca! ¡Corraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!

Y así salieron la llama, el changeling y el hipogrifo corriendo despavoridos como alma que persigue Grogar.

-Oh, querida cuñada, nunca estuve tan feliz de que vivieras con nosotras… - agradeció la Quesito – Mmm, pero creo que escribiré una carta… - dijo entrando a la casa y tomando pluma y papel – Tal vez Celestia sea una fofa blanda y comepasteles… pero sé que hay alguien que se "mueve" mejor que ella y que de seguro podrá encargarse de ese molesto cascarudo…

¿Saben a quién se refiere, no….?

CHAN… CHAN… CHAN….


	11. Se me fue al c la inspiración, NOT FIN

**Se me fue la inspiración al Joraca XD**

Como dueña y señora de este fic, declaro que a partir de ahora los capítulos van a seguir el curso que se les cante la gana, y serán publicados episodios independientes uno de otro aunque algún día publicaré la última parte de ¡Buseca y vino tinto!, para colmo ando con tres mil cosas a la vez y no me da para todo…

Prometo que habrá humor del bueno y grotesco, no os preocupéis, vivid felices, comed perdices, maíz y jamón para algunos, planes sociales para otros, y mar para Bolivia

:v

…

…

 **Sueños Grosos**

 _Me persigue la yegua ninfómana…_

Estaba Juan Seco (que ahora sería Juan Mojado porque Seco no estaba más, por el momento) bañándose en la bañadera, dentro del baño, y con un cepillo de mango largo se cepillaba una parte del cuerpo a la que le costaba mucho llegar… la espalda, por supuesto. Estaba todo cubierto de jabón, en el agua jabonosa flotaba un patito de hule amarillo, un torpedero inglés, un submarino alemán y un Nemo ahogado que había venido por la cañería equivocada. Y así Juan alegremente cantaba:

 _Estaba la pájara Pinta, a la sombra del verde limón…_

 _con el pico picaba la rama, con las alas recoge la flor…_

*Molestia salvaje emerge de repente*

-Hola Jaimito….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y así salió Juan de la bañera en pelotas, corriendo como alma que lleva Grogar y cubriendo modestamente sus ingles… Pasó sin querer por la cocina, donde Twilight con Rainbow Dash y Rarity. Las tres dejaron sus cubiertos al momento, por alguna razón habían perdido el apetito…

-Ahí va mi último rastro de deseo heterosexual… - comentó Rainbow, mientras las otras callaban.

Ah… ¿olvidé decir que no estaban en el mundo pony…?

Ahora Juan se sentaba tranquilamente en el sillón a ver una película. Dicha película se llamaba "El Aro", y se rumoreaba que estaba maldita. A Juan eso no le importaba para nada. "Más miedo dan las suegras" decía. Al rato se estuvo quejando de la mala calidad, que no entendía un pedo, y que la pantalla de la tele llevaba cinco minutos mostrando un aro de luz blanca sobre un fondo negro.

-¡Pero che! ¿Es un eclipse solar esto o qué onda?

Y entonces, todas las luces se apagaron (incluida la tele) y se volvieron a encender. Sólo quedaba estática en vez del eclipse solar.

-Qué película vieja chot…. – ya arrancaba Juan la perorata, cuando sintió una presencia extraña detrás suyo - ¿Será esa tal Samara Morgan que sale para matarme? – se preguntó, sin embargo un par de cascos blancos le taparon los ojos… - Eh, loco, sacáme las patas sucias de la cara…

-He venido por ti… - cuando los cascos se retiraron de los ojos, la cara de Molestia asomaba desde arriba…

El pobre unicornio salió cagando fino del sillón, tal era su estado que no vio a Samara Morgan comiéndose los pochoclos que él había preparado para su "noche de película".

-¿Y a éste qué tripa se le rajó? – se preguntó la fantasmagórica y aterradora niña.

Juan estaba atrincherado en una habitación, y gritaba como pendeja menstrual encabronada mientras veía la puerta siendo destrozada por un hacha… no, más bien era… olvídenlo… La cuestión es que cuando había un agujero considerable en la puerta, asomó la cara pervertida de Molestia.

-Eeesss Moleestiaaaaa…..

Corriendo por un bosque en mitad de la noche sin rumbo fijo, Juan se detuvo en seco.

-¿Y yo qué hacía acá? De alguien estaba escapando, creo… ¿Y esto? – Juan se acercó al árbol y despegó un papel rayado del tronco – "She always watch you"…. Dah, debe ser esa tal Slendermare… Mejor me voy a poner a buscar las otras siete notas antes de que me cache….

Así comenzó la búsqueda… Juan iluminaba el camino con su cuerno (porque ni modo no era tan inútil después de todo). A cada rato percibía signos de que Slendermare se le acercaba, y apuraba el paso. Fue por todos los escenarios del juego básico del Slender, y como es algo del dominio público no me voy a poner a describirlos, pues ustedes ya los conocen, no pueden no conocerlos… y si no tienen ni idea quién es Slender, lo ponen en Google y ya les sale la biografía con todo y detalles XD.

Ya casi finalizando el recorrido, con los nervios a flor de piel, a Juan le faltaba la última nota por recolectar cuando casi terminaba el juego para él, así que fue a esconderse en una cabaña abandonada. Pero al entrar a ésta, se topó con Slendermare, que se apretuajaba cual potrillo asustado en una esquina penumbrosa.

-What? ¿Vos no me tendrías que estar persiguiendo?... entonces, si yo me estoy escondiendo de vos, pero vos también te estás escondiendo…. ¿quién te está persiguiendo? ¿de quién me estoy escondiendo?

La puerta se abrió con un estrépito, y por ella emergió una figura alada de crin ondulante…

-Ola ke ase – saludó Molestia.

-¡Aaaaay ya me acordé!

Hubo otro cambio de escenario, esta vez Juan se hallaba en una sala muy al estilo de Saw… de hecho, el propio Jigsaw estaba en una pantalla explicándole al pobre Juan en qué consistía el juego.

-¡La fruta amarga! ¿Qué esto no se acaba más? – rezongó el unicornio de crin negra despeinada.

-Elige, Juan Seco. Una de estas tres puertas es la salida, en las otras dos te esperan horrores inimaginables…

-¿Como qué? ¿Un suegro y una suegra? ¿Inspectores de la AFIP? ¿Una horda de beliebers… directioners… otakus… bronis….? ¿Freddy Kruger? …. Jason Voorhes? …..Ricardo Arjona? …..Paulo Coelho?... Zulma Lobato?... Pennywise el payaso asesino?... el vampiro ése que brilla? … Laura Bozzo?...Marceline?... El Hombre Morado?... Esteban Galaxias y las marimachos galácticas?... Bob Esponja y Patricio?... Pikachu?... La prima Orchard Blossom?

-No, no, y no – respondió Saw, fastidiado – En una de ellas te espera Pinkamena para hacer cupcakes… para hacerle compañía a Rainbow…

-La wea diabólica… bueno, mientras no estén Alfredito Games o Dross o El Rubius….

-Y en la otra… - trató de proseguir Saw...

-Por favor, decime que la otra no lleva a un barrio lleno de reguetoneros…. O a un mundo lleno de OCs cancerígenos… o a la pieza de un clopero… ¡Por favor que no sea una puerta que me mande derechito a la Rainbow Factory!... O por lo menos no al programa de Tinelli, ¡todo menos eso!

-No, de hecho, es algo mucho peor…

-¿Ah, y qué peor que eso? – preguntó Juan.

Entonces el suelo empezó a temblar cual terremoto de Chile, y de un agujero en medio del salón oval emergió el largo y blanco leche cuello de Molestia.

-¡Como yo!

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! – a Juan se le erizaron hasta las raíces de los pelos - ¡Ayudáme, Guasón Emo, no me dejes en banda! ¡Por lo menos decime cuál es la puerta que tengo que…! ¡M*****!

El monitor donde segundos antes estaba Saw fue destruido por el terremoto…

-¡Aayy! ¿Dónde está la yegua bienhechora cuando se la necesita? ¡Ayúdame Batmare!... ¡Power Ponies!...¡Meleníaca!... ¡Princesa Big Mac!... ¿Alguien me escucha?

-¡Jaja! ¡Ríndete Juan Seco, ya no puedes escaper, ahora serás mío!

-¡No mientras yo respire!

Y en un acto de puro instinto y coraje, Juan salió corriendo hacia la única puerta que estaba disponible. Le daba más miedo una noche con Molestia que con Pinkamena.

Ahora se encontraba en esa especie de limbo desde el que Luna entraba en los sueños de los ponis.

-¿Te pasa algo, Jaime? – preguntó la yegua lunar – Te ves pálido….

-¡Lu-lu-luna! ¿Cómo diantres no te vas a dar cuenta que me está persiguiendo la loca ninfómana de tu hermana que solamente piensa en hacer snu-snu conmigo? ¿En qué mundo vivís vos?

-¿Y por qué te asusta tanto eso? Muchos otros estarían encantados… ya sabes… el plot…

-¡Man, Lulú, acordate que una sandía no se come uno solo!... Además, ¡andá a saber qué peste me agarro con ésa….!

-Mmmm, bueno, tienes razón… ¿pero qué esperas que yo haga?

-Dejáte de joder, Luna. Celestia será inútil pero vos de seguro que no. Todo el mundo te tiene confianza, ¡así que mejor hacete cargo!

-Duh, mejor despierta…

Aquella mañana, Juan se despertó más temprano de lo usual, ensordecido por los ronquidos de Negroni que dormía en la cama de arriba de la litera. Sin decir una palabra, sacó las sábanas humedecidas y las llevó al lavadero, para el colchón usó un hechizo sutil, y se fue a recostar sobre una nube afuera….

-0-0-0-0-

 _Potpurrí…_

[esta parte me la robé de un cómic, se llama "El regalo de Scootaloo" y lo pueden ver aquí: art/El-regalo-de-Scootaloo-533742872]

Iba caminando Scootaloo por la blanca nieve fría y nevada. Era época de Corazones Cálidos o algo así, onda Navidad pero en Equestria… La potrilla lisiada se topó entonces con algo medio raro, era como un diente curvado, rojo y grande, como si un monstruo hubiera perdido una garra.

-¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó, observando el coso ése medio enterrado en la nieve.

Al tomar el supositorio con su casco, de éste emergió una esencia oscura que pronto materializó un rostro y formó sus patas… debía ser como esos genios encerrados en una lámpara que algún Aladino afortunado debía frotar para recibir así tres deseos….

 **-¡GRAAHH!** – dijo el bizarro ser negruzco - **¡Yo salvé mi esencia en esta última pieza de mí, pero ahora estoy atrapado! Libérame y te concederé un deseo.**

En vez de asustarse, gritar o correr, como lo haría cualquier niña, Scootaloo recordó que no tenía padres con quienes pasar la Navi… Noche de Corazones Cálidos. Así que no lo pensó dos veces:

-¡Sé mi padre!

- **¡D'OH!** [inserte sonido de Homero diciendo "¡Ow!" aquí]

¡De entre todas las pelotudeces que le podían pedir como deseo… tenía que ser esta?!

- **¿No quieres algo como dominar el mundo… o cristales?** – le sugirió Sombra a la pequeña. No se creía capaz para nada de asumir un compromiso de paternidad… no con el padre que había tenido él. ¿Cómo iba a ser mejor padre?

-¡No! – objetó tiernamente la tierna Scootaloo - ¡Sé mi padre!

- **¡Grrr! ¡Bien!** – se rindió el boludo - **¡Pero con una condición! ¡Tú deberás ser MALVADA!**

-¡Está bien! – aceptó la potrilla. ¿Qué no debería haber dicho alguna cosa moralizante o eso? ¡Así nomás lo aceptó!

Y así el Negro recuperó su contextura física….

- **¡Muajajaja! El trato se ha hecho y estoy retornando. ¡Todos me temerán de nuevo!**

-¡Padre! - a los dos segundos, Scootaloo se le había prendido en un abrazo.

- **¡Hey, eso no es malvado!** – le reprochó su "papá".

-Oh, lo siento… - se disculpó Scootaloo. – Tienes razón.

¡BAAAMM! *golpe ninja-sayayin-loquesea directo al pecho, haciendo que le saltaran los ojos a Sombra* ¿Quién diría que una pequeña potranca tendría tanta fuerza?

- **E-Estás aprendiendo rápido…** *tose, se le escapan unas lágrimas. Probablemente deba ir al cardiólogo luego….* **Pronto serás odiada por todos….** *revolviendo el cabello de Scoot*

-¡Pero yo siempre te amaré a ti, padre! – otro abrazo incómodamente tierno (posta, vean el cómic, tiene muy buena calidad)

- **Urrgghh** *qué pesada la gurisa* **De todas formas, ¿qué le pasó a tu verdadero padre?**

-Yo nunca tuve padres….- explicó Scoot (WTF?) – porque soy un parasprite altamente evolucionado…. ¡BLUAGHT!

Y sin anestesia previa, Scootaloo vomitó una bola azul… que no resultó ser otra cosa más que otra pequeña pegaso recoloreada de ella…

-¡Ven!

-¡Padre! – dijeron las dos al unísono. Alta puntería, Sombra, ¿eh? ¡Dos de un solo pestañeo… y sin sudadera, sin esfuerzo!

*Pedo mental de dos segundos*

- **¡Eres un monstruo!** – mirá quién habla, negro - **¡Igual que yo!**

*Abrazo familiar*

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** – se despertó bruscamente Sombra - **¿Qué weas acabo de soñar?... Bueno, por lo menos fue…**

-¿Un sueño? – de al lado se levantó… Celestia.

La pieza olía a pasteles y a flanco gordo XD

- **Mejor me vuelvo a dormir…**

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!... Estoy… ¿en dónde estoy?**

De repente una crin estrellada lo envolvió…

-En una dulce pesadilla… - dijo Nightmare Moon - ¿Y sabes qué? Esta noche, durará PARA SIEMPRE…

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Una presión mantenía rígido al soñante, y había mucho olor a cucaracha.

-Qué bien que despertaste… ya tengo hambre…. – dijo Chrysalis, a.k.a la Reina Insecto. – Espero poder sacarte algo más que a ese soso de Armor…

- **¡Aaayy dónde estará el insecticida…!**

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

-¡Ssshhh! ¿Quieres callarte? – al lado de Sombra estaba nada ni nada menos que Twilight - ¡Estoy tratando de terminar de leer "50 sombras de Grey"! Así que estáte callado que ya tengo unos métodos nuevos…

- **Nah, ¿en serio? Hay libros mejores…**

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

-Quéno que despiertas, amor – y ahora estaba Cadence, la insaciable - ¡Conseguí unas píldoras nuevas para ti!

- **¡NO JODAAAAAAAAASSSS!**

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Y ahora qué?**

-¿Y ahora qué q ué? – asomó la cabeza de Blueblood por entre las cobijas…

- **¡No el princeso! ¡No el princeso!**

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Esto no se puede… poner peor…**

Y ahora, enroscándolo como si fuese una anaconda, estaba Discord….. ¡No, no! ¡Eris, Eris la… versión femenina del Draconequus!

-¿Listo para algo de caos erótico?

- **Me lleva la chingada…**

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Un sombrero le tapaba la cara…. y a su lado roncaba Applejack.

- **Epa, ¿en qué momento nos pasamos a la plebe?**

-Terroncitooooooo…. – la poni de fondo entreabrió los ojos, y levantó un casco tierroso.

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Está bien que me gusten las manzanas, pero…. ¡MADRE PERLA!**

-Eeeyupp….Noooppeee….Eeeeyyupp

(¿Hacen falta palabras?)

- **Ay, sí, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Me despertaré al lado del mamerto del primo…?**

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Para qué sigo gritando…? Oh, cielos…**

Ahora estaba en medio de los hermanos Flim y Flam… Flim a la derecha y Flam a la izquierda… ¿O Flam a la derecha y Flim a la izquierda? No sé, no los diferencio…

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Esto no se puede poner más raro…?**

Un malvavisco gigante con la melena y los ojos y la boca de Rarity estaba sobre la cama.

-¿Algún problema, querido?

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bue, no podía faltar la poni sobrevalorada…** *Flutterbat despierta y se le echa encima* **¡Ay, carancho, es la vampiresa…!**

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! …. No sean pajes…. Antes de tener a un dragón de esclavo lo convierto en billetera….**

Sin comentarios….

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Una aterradora Pinkie con melena lacia lo miraba fijo.

- **Eeehh…**

-¿Quieres un cupcake? – Pinkamena sostenía un cupcake con glaseado de arcoíris en un casco y un cuchillo en el otro.

- **¿Debería responder…?**

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ésa sí que dio miedo... ¿Y éstas dos?**

Lyra dormía a la derecha y Bonbon a la izquierda… Lyra tenía agarrado algo entre sus cascos.

- **No quiero saber…**

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!... ¿Este boludo que se parece al Doctor Who…?**

-Todavía no estás en la realidad, Sombra, pero tengo la fórmula que…. ¡Arrghh! – el doctor Hooves no pudo seguir hablando porque Ditzy Doo le había clavado un hacha, como Maggie había hecho con Willye en la parodia simpsoniana del resplandor.

-El mundo es confuso realmente… - dijo Dinky con voz grave y masculina.

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Basta ya, por favor…**

-¡NO! ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no ha terminado contigo todavía!

- **Ah, bueno….**

- **¡HEEEEEYY! Ese despertar estaba bonito… ¡No jodas, Soarin, andá a comer a la cocina!**

-¿Quieres algo de pie? – dijo el wonderbolt, con toda la cara llena de tarta.

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok, ahora estoy solo… Creo que por fin…**

Al asomarse por un lado de la cama, de abajo salió Dross Rotzank.

-¡COÑOOOOO!

- **¡COÑOOOO!**

Sombra se tiró para el otro lado, y del otro lado salió el Troll.

-¡EEEEEHHHHH!

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Esto no se termina más…. Hola Pelusina…**

-Pdddfffttt – dijo Fluffle Puff. Ni idea de lo que dijo, pero vos ponele.

- **¡Ya estoy podrido!**

Y encendiendo con furia su cuerno, Sombra disparó un _rasho lasher_ a la puerta del cuarto, así pudo ver a la maquinadora de todo ese ridículo sueño partiéndose de risa.

- **¡Luna, no te da vergüenza! ¡Sacarles las pesadillas a los niños para dárselas a los adultos! Ya me figuraba que vos tenías algo que ver con esto… fuiste la única que no apareció acá al lado cuando desperté… Fea la actitud…**

-¡Jajajaja, no podía evitarlo! ¡Cada una de tus reacciones era una delicia!

- **¿Ah, sí? ¡Vení acá y vas a ver lo que es una delicia!**

-Eeemm… nope.

 _Y al día siguiente…_

- **AUCHUAAAA!**

Nada mejor que despertar de una pesadilla casi eterna que caerte de la litera…

- **Por lo menos ya se acabó…** \- dijo Sombra con alivio.

-Eso es lo que vos pensás…

- **Jaime, ¿qué hacés despierto? ¿Qué hiciste con tus sábanas?**

-Eh, nada…

- **¿Otra pesadillas con La Solapa?**

-No, esta vez… son con Molestia…

- **A la mierd… Y, se habrá quedado con las ganas, viste, y no querrá reconocerlo…**

-¿Y a vos, qué? Te retorcías y gemías como que no sé…

- **Ah, ésa fue Luna…**

-¡OPA! ¡Picarón onírico…!

-No, boludo, también tuve pesadillas… me dio pesadillas, la muy hija de…

-Qué caras… - dijo Twilight en el desayuno - ¿Durmieron mal anoche?

Sombra y Juan la miraron como si fuera la Reina de la Obviedad.

-No, preguntes, mejor no preguntes…


	12. Mas-sa boludeo!

**Y…AGUANTAÁ´´AÁAÁÁ´´AA**

 **Chascarrillos infantiles**

En una plaza de Poniville, estaban las CMC como siempre, pensando una nueva forma de obtener sus cutie marks (los que me vengan a decir que ya las tienen, dado el capítulo 18 de la reciente temporada, pues dejen sus comentarios en mepasoenfranelaloscapí ). No va y que caen las dos inútiles de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, que por el momento estaban en la suya pero era cantado que en cualquier instante empezarían a burlarse de las tres pequeñas.

Sin embargo, esta vez se avivaron las Crusaders.

-¡Hey, Diamond Tiara! – gritó Applebloom, y su grito cruzó medio parque para ir a tintinear en los oídos de la aludida.

-¿Qué quieres, flanco en blanco? – respondió con hostilidad la tiara.

-¡Te manda saludos…! – empezó Sweetie Belle.

-¡…el chancho peludo! – terminó Scootaloo.

Acto seguido, apareció un puerco lanudo como una oveja, de unos colores marrones como el betún Cobra, el cual con una voz gruesa dijo:

-Holi :3

Frente a la boba cara atónita de Diamond y la otra inútil cuatrochi, las tres potrillas se desternillaron de risa hasta llorar. Juan Seco y Sombra estaban por ahí cerca tomando unos mates amargos, y entonces Juan, tocado por la escena, dijo:

-Aww, ¿no son una ternura?

-Em… vos ponele.

*Nótese que en algún capítulo hacían referencia como que Diamond Tiara era un lechón, lo cual es deducible por su pelaje rosa chancho*

 **Bibliotecario atendedor de boludos**

-Em, hola, vengo a devolver este libro. – dijo un poni cuyas características no importan describir. Lo importante es que era _un_ poni, no _una_ poni.

- **Ajá** – dijo Sombra, medio leleando.

-¿No podría llamar a la bibliotecaria? Quisiera retirar otro libro.

- **Pues, yo estoy de turno ahora.**

-Vaya… yo… bueno, no le veía cara de bibliotecario.

- **Porque justo en este horario me toca atender boludos… Mi especialidad es atender boludos, que no tienen huevos para terminar de leer un libro como se debe y devolverlo en fecha…**

El poni: o - o – De acuerdo, mejor vuelvo otro día…

- **Síi andá, no tenés huevos vos… boludo…**

 **Orejones humeantes**

Se llevaba a cabo una nueva Feria del Corazón de Cristal, y los ponis cristalinos disfrutaban alegremente otro año de libertad sobre la tiranía que habían vivido por mil y pico de años. Sucedió que en un puesto de artesanías, donde una habilidosa poni se encargaba de hacer sombreros con… bueno, lo que sea con lo que hacen los sombreros, otra poni comenzó con la vendedora una charla a la que se fueron sumando otros feriantes. ¿El referente de la conversación? Sombra.

-No era mucho de dormir, pero cuando lo hacía, sus ronquidos no dejaban dormir ni a los lobos de las cavernas…

-…Siempre olía a Old Spice*, bleah…

*Olor a viejo.

-…Era un cretino con aires de nobleza…

-…Yo un día me salvé de que me castigara porque estornudó como cinco veces, ya para ese momento se había olvidado del castigo…

-…Oh, sí, este mundo no verá otra nariz como ésa…

-…De seguro la nariz es lo único que tiene grande…

-¿Y tú cómo los sabes?

-Todos lo dicen…

-…Oigan, ¿creen que sea cierto eso de que la magia negra produce impotencia…?

*Risas*

-..Era un pedante con una tremenda obsesión por las escaleras…

-…Como si no le costara mucho subirlas, después de todo se teletransportaba y listo…

-… Para mí no hay cosa peor que tener a un imbécil en frente y no poder decírselo a la cara…

-…Ojalá que donde esté ahora le hagan saber lo que fue trabajar en esas mugrosas minas y ser sometido a la esclavitud… Oh, cierto, se escapó el hijo de mil…

 _En Poniville, en la cocina de la biblioteca…_

- **Uy boludo, me empezaron a arder las orejas, y no es el mate…**

-Y, capaz alguno que se está acordando de vos…

- **Pero mirá si se estará acordando… me parece que en el mal sentido…**

-Alguno que te ha de estar sacando el cuero… no jodás, negro, estás al lado de la cocina que no te va a dar…

*Unos segundos después las orejas de Sombra estallan en llamas*

- **¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS! ¡AGUA, AGUA, MATAFUEGOS, ARENA, HACÉ ALGO BOLUDO!**

 _En el hospital, más tarde…_

- **De seguro fueron esos malditos ponis de cristal… que ganas de ir y esclavizarlos y cagarlos a latigazos de vuelta…**

-Wue, a todos menos a Marta, ¿no?

- **Callate la jeta**

-Ajáá´´aá… 'tas _enyaguarecido_ vo' negro eh! ¿Pero cómo sabés que fueron ellos?

- **Yo sé muy bien cuando alguien me saca el cuero y habla de mi nariz… ¡se habrán mofado de lo lindo los desgraciados, ahora que no los puedo fajar!**

- _Tranquilate_ , che, no vas a ganar nada, sino te vas a prender fuego de vuelta… Uh, mirá qué buen tema están pasando en la radio…

 _¡Dame fuego, dame dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame fuego, dame dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame fuego, dame dame fuego!_

- **Hijo de la maga…**

 **Destierro inmediato…**

-¿Y todo eso del ataque a Celestia con gas pimienta incriminado a los hinchas de Boca para que mi hermana los destierre al ártico? – cuestionó Luna a Sombra y Juan, tras un atentado con gas pimienta que le fue lanzado a la hermana de flancos gordos en un evento.

-Bueno pero no se enoje… nosotros lo hicimos por un bien mayor…

- **Además, si destierran a los bosteros al ártico, ellos se van a sentir a gusto… total, son unos pechos fríos…**

 **Pequeño incidente**

En la pacífica plaza de Poniville, en uno de sus acostumbrados bancos, Lyra y Bon bon apreciaban la espléndida tarde. Justo da la casualidad que pasa Juan Seco por ahí cerca, y como el muy bruto no puede con su mal genio, va y se le ocurre gritarles lo siguiente:

-¡Hey, par de lesbianas estatizadas, a ver si se busca cada una un macho y se ponen a procrear como es debido, que la especie se nos está pa'l carajo!

 _Unas horas después…_

- **No llevamos un mes viviendo acá y ya Jaime se cagó a trompadas con alguien. Este nunca aprende…**

-¿Usted es amigo del golpeado…? – preguntó un doctor.

- **Sí, me enteré por el chismorrerío matutino… y lo pasaron también en Crónica Tv…**

-Pase por aquí, por favor…

En el cuarto, estaba Juan, todo vendado y magullado, en terapia intensiva, y gemía ñañosamente.

- **Uy, mirá cómo te dejaron boludo…**

-¿Y Candela?

- **Qué sé yo… anda por ahí…**

-¿Y la moto?

- **Hecha mierda… ¿pero qué te pasó?**

-¿Y Candela?

- **¿Qué Candela?**

-¿Y la moto?

- **¿Qué moto? Pará de hacerte el estúpido, y desembuchá…**

-¿Y Candela?

- **¡Se murió Candela! ¡Ya me tenés podrido! Si no fuera porque te considero un hermano, te ahogaría con la almohada….**

-Pará, negro, no te enojes… 'toy hecho concha…

- **Nooo si no me di cuenta, ¿viste?**

-Ay, me duelen todos mis huesitos…

- **¿Con quién te trompeaste? ¿O fue un mosntruo del Everfree?**

-No, con nadie…

- **¿Una osa mayor?**

-No…

- **¿Un lobo de madera?**

-No…

- **¿Le quitaste un muffin a Derpy?**

-No…

- **Ignoraste una predicción de la Pinkie? ¿Qué fue: un piano, un yunque, un escritorio, un elefante, ambos tres?**

-No, no, no…

- **No me digas… ¿entonces fue posta que te cagaron a patadas Bon bon y la loca de los alienígenas?**

-Seep… _se estorbaban pa' pegarme…_

- **Si serás pajero… ¿Nadie te enseñó que a las tortilleras las tenés que dejar mansas nomás? ¡Quién te manda a vos…! Pará, ¿y qué les dijiste?**

-Lo que tenían que hacer: buscar un marido…

*Imitando a Guillermo Franchela y poniéndose los cascos en las sienes* - **¡Pedazo de boludoooooooo!**

 **Y uno de Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rockos y Rockis…**

En una cafetería, que puede la de Canterlot High o la que se les pinte en gana…

-Lo siento, niña, ya se han acabado los tacos.

Sonata: :'(

Aria: Vamos, Sonata… pediremos algo después.

Juan: Che, ustedes quieren tacos?

Sonata: Yo síiiii

Juan: A mí me sobran dos…

Sonata *-* ¿En serio?

Juan: Sipi dipi… *saca de detrás de su espalda un par de zapatos con taco de aguja* Tengo estos hermosos ejemplares en cuero de víbora…

Sonata: 0.o

Aria: ¿Estás bromeando?

Adagio: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Juan: Y si no tengo otro taco… *saca un taco para jugar al pool* …¡un taco de billar! Lustradito y todo ejejejje ejejjeje

Adagio: Tú serás mala, Aria, pero éste es peor…

*Aparece Sombra humano (acuérdense que este es el mundo de competencia de las Monster High, pero sin monstruosidad) con dos tacos, uno en proceso de ser comido y el otro tibio en la mano*

Sonata: ¿Te vas a comer ese taco?

Sombra: **Yo no, pero mi amigo sí…**

 _A la salida de la cafetería…_

Sombra: **Aaahh, la pucha que hacen buenos tacos acá…**

Juan: Che, y qué buena mesa de billar tenían. Lástima que cobraban la ficha a cotización del dólar… Opa, cuánta gente hay allá…

En efecto, un enorme grupo de adolescentes-jóvenes, vestidos medio ridículamente y de mayoría varones, rodeó a los dos tipos, que no entendían un pedo de lo que pasaba.

Juan: Si es por la fafafa, ayer vendí lo último y todavía no me llegó el pedido…

Fanboy de Sonata: ¡Ahí está, ahí está el maldito que se burló de nuestra waifu!

Sombra: **No creo que sea por la falopa…**

Otro fanboy de Sonata: ¡Y ése narigón es el que se negó a darle un taco!

Sombra: **Pará, ¿esto es por los tacos?**

Otra fanboy más de Sonata: ¡Tras ellos!

Juan: ¡Patitas pa qué las quiero…!

 _Esa noche…_

Hisopo *muchacho alto y albino, humanización de la llama llamada Hisopo, el "blanquito"* ¿Y a ustedes, los atropelló un tren o qué? Si se agarraron con los peso-piña, por lo menos díganme que jetearon algo…

Juan: No, fue una pelea mucho más absurda…

Sombra: **No fueron los bosteros ni su gas pimienta…**

Hisopo: ¿Y entonces? ¿Una vaca loca en medio de la calle los chocó en moto? ¿O los agarró la yuta con merca?

Juan: Peor que eso: un grupo de pibes adoradores de una de las Dazzlings nos pegaron una amasada tremenda…

Sombra: **Todo por un chiste de tacos…**

Hisopo: Ya les dije mil veces que tengan cuidado con esos bichos y sus waifus… tienen más arena que el desierto del Sahara…


	13. Ahuevo triunfó el Mal!

**Ahuevo triunfó el mal…**

Bueno muchachos, si viven en Argentina y cobran un plan social, váyanse buscando un trabajo, porque Macri no va dejar turro con cabeza. Y si son de otros países, pues bueno, los mexicanos parecen muy felices con Peña Nieto, y los venezolanos con Maduro XD… Oh, momento: no hay chavismo en Venezuela. A Dross Rotzank le gusta esto.

Ok, dejemos la política donde debe quedarse… no en el mundo de MLP por supuesto.

Dejen sus comentarios si les gustó, tiren alguna idea o un paso, que acá FHix siempre responde, siempre y cuando no esté preparando un final…

Che, y qué loco no? Hasta en Rusia se lee este fic… Un millón de gracias a todos!

 **Misión de urgencia…**

Con cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, escurriéndose sigilosamente entre las estanterías repletas de libros, para resguardarse de la vista del "sujeto", el agente avanzaba hacia el cuarto de destino. El objetivo era entrar y tomar el preciado cilindro blanco, exactamente antes de que el "sujeto" se moviera de su puesto para ir a supervisar la descarga de materiales altamente tóxicos.

El agente se había colocado gomas en los cascos, a fin de no resbalarse y evitar así que cualquier crujido en el piso lo delatara. Ya había conseguido cruzar el umbral, la puerta por suerte no ofreció resistencia y cedió en el más cómplice silencio. Sólo el sujeto se hallaba en la base, los otros dos se hallaban ausentes, lo cual era sumamente ventajoso para su misión.

Ya estaba hecho. Con la magia de su cuerno, el agente de rizos oscuros había retirado el blanco cilindro de su soporte, conteniendo la respiración todo lo posible, y con la mayor concentración de que era capaz. Antes de retirarse del cuarto azulejado, se fijó que no hubiera moros en la costa, y luego procedió a escurrirse hacia un escondite deliberadamente seleccionado por su cercanía, pues parte del cumplimiento de su misión era percibir la reacción del sujeto ante la ausencia del cilindro suave y blanco.

Tras unos breves minutos de tensa espera, el agente oyó cerrarse la puerta del toilet. Unos extraños sonidos vinieron de adentro, y entonces ya todo estaba listo.

Juan apretó los dientes, en lo que el grito magno superaba las paredes del baño para reclamar a viva voz:

- **¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllll papeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllll! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL PAPEL?... JAIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TRAEEEEEEEEEME UN ROLLO DE PAPEEEELLLLLLLL….. DALE HIJO E MULA! ¡YA TE VOY A AGARRAR CAGANDO Y SIN LINTERNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

-¿No será… cagando y sin papel? – remató Juan entre risas socarronas.

 **-¡ASSSSAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

 **Se emancipó Spike!**

-Al final, no aprendieron un joraca de la amistad ustedes. ¡Déjenlo al pobre pendorcho que decida! – gritó Juan Seco.

La cosa viene más o menos así: tras el descubrimiento del hermano de Spike, Lanzarot, el joven dragón le fue con el cuento a su familia, y sus padres insistieron en que lo llevara (a Spike) a una aldea en la otra punta del continente, donde residía dicha familia. Y entonces, bueno, ustedes se imaginarán el resto, ¿no? La que menos estaba convencida de dejar ir a Spike con su hermano era, por supuesto, Twilight, y se había armado todo un debate, porque enseguida llegaron sus amigas, en donde el que menos tenía voz era Spike.

- **No rompan más las pelotas, ¡si ustedes dos…** *Sombra se dirigía a Rarity y Twilight* **…lo tienen laburando todo el día como un esclavo, merced de sus caprichos! Sí, ya sé que soy el menos indicado para hablar de esclavos, pero al nivel que ustedes lo tienen al pobre…**

-Lo único que puedo decir es que deberíamos permitir a Spike que hable, es el único que puede y va a decidir cómo se soluciona este conflicto. Yo entiendo lo mucho que lo quieren y todo eso, y que lo consideran además parte de su familia, sobre todo tú, Twilight. Pero debes entenderme a mí, a mi familia, y especialmente a Spike. Él ya había intentado encontrar sus orígenes una vez, ¿nunca te pusiste a pensar en lo que siente? Si tú fueras adoptada, entenderías lo que es querer saber de dónde vienes. ¿No es eso también parte de la magia de la amistad que tú y tus amigas pregonan? Respeten la decisión de mi hermano: podrá parecer un niño, pero ya tiene edad para entender algunas cosas…. – salteando el discurso motivador y todo eso de Lanzarot, vayamos a la parte que importa…

-Ok… - empezó Spike, sin saber cómo decirlo – Yo decido… que me voy…

Twilight y Rarity no se mostraban muy convencidas, mientras que Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy expresaron una abierta aprobación, y Pinkie Pie… bueno, lo dijo a la manera de Pinkie Pie.

-Quiero hacer este viaje, y les prometo que volveré. No crean que voy a olvidarlas… Es que siento que tengo que empezar a encontrar mi camino. Les agradezco por todo lo que me han dado, y no duden que voy a escribirles a menudo… - me da fiaca escribir todo lo que dijo Spike. Tengo que economizar en palabras porque el ajuste se va a venir bravo.

-¡Así se habla! Ma y Pa van a estar muy felices de conocerte, Spike – dijo Lanzarot.

Salteando toda la fiesta de despedida y esas cosas que a mí no me sale bien relatar, llegamos al punto culminante de este evento, cuando Spike se va, cargando cómo una mochila muy pesada, pero llena de cosas para él, como regalos, joyas e implementos para el viaje.

Juan *Susurrando en el oído a Sombra* Espero que así el Pendorcho se haga dragón, y se quite el olor a poni y a nerd de encima.

- **Coincido**.

 **Escriba de biblioteca**

-¿Y ahora, quién será mi asistente número 1? – se lamentó Twilight, toda deprimida pero en una pequeña parte, también alegre por su dragoncito.

-Holi :3 – dijo Juan, saludando a lo bobo.

- **¿Y nosotros qué? También podemos ayudar… además, dormimos en tu casa, morfamos en tu casa, y algo tenemos que hacer.**

-Y roncan por las noches. – dijo Twilight, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ay, bueno, esos son efectos secundarios…

-Ajá, ¿y cómo se supone que van a ayudarme? – la alicornio morada no estaba convencida de que ese par de dos pudieran equiparar en trabajo a Spike.

- **Lo tenemos todo fríamente calculado… Yo oficié de escribiente en varias ocasiones en el pasado, así que estoy al tanto de cómo escribir cartas a la nobleza.**

-¿Pero cómo se supone que se las vas a mandar a la princesa Celestia? – esto se volvía cada vez más inverosímil para la potra.

-Tranquila, Alcides… - dijo Juan, tomando a Twilight del hombro y dándole unas palmadas.

-¿Alcides? Ya deja de inventarme nombres, Juan. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle.

-Alcides es el compositor de esta canción…

Con un traje blanco salido de la nada y bailando con cierto paso, Juan cantaba:

 _-No la dejes ir… no la dejes ir… ¿por qué? …. Te lo digo yo…. ¿Quién es?... Violeta…._

-Esto no se puede poner peor – masculló Twilight, poniendo los ojos en blanco. " _Es probable que Juan esté encontrando su 'Pinkie interior', ¿cómo es posible que haga todas esta locuras?"_ pensó.

- **Sobre el tema de las cartas, tranquilamente un unicornio puede usar su magia para escribirlas. No porque no tenga garras de dragón no va a poder hacerlo, eh? Además, inventé un hechizo que tiene la misma función y efecto que Spike. A ver, vos dictame que yo lo escribo todo.**

Y entonces, Sombra tomó un pergamino y una pluma, mirando pacientemente a Twilight.

-En realidad… todavía no tengo nada que escribirle a la princesa…

-Podrías empezar con esto… aunque no sé cuánto le pueda interesar a Molestia que te estemos ayudando con las cosas de la biblioteca. La tipa sólo tiene pensamientos para un solo tipo de cosa.

-¡Juan, más respeto por la princesa Celestia! – le reprendió.

-Meh, no respetábamos en nuestros tiempos al magistrado, al administrador, y te pensás que voy a respetar a la disque princesa?

- **Mejor cállate boludo. Andá a huevear por ahí…**

-A mí nadie me dice que tengo que ir a huevear. Yo voy a huevear cuando quiero…

- **Eh, vo' manejate. Dale, Violeta que no tenemos todo el día.**

Twilight dio un suspiro de fastidio. Sin Spike en la biblioteca se le iba a hacer más difícil aguantar a estos dos imbéciles.

-De acuerdo, Sombra, ¡pero más te vale que escribas exactamente todo lo que yo te dicte!

- **Al toke m'ija.**

-Bien: escribe esto… *redactando un resumen sobre lo ocurrido los últimos días, incluida la partida de Spike y el ofrecimiento de los dos boludos de ayudar en la biblioteca* ¿Está todo escrito?

- **Sip. Ahora se lo mando…** *Sombra enrolló el pergamino, el cual, por acción de una magia extraña, inhaló por la nariz y luego escupió por la boca como un gargajo verde que salió por la ventana, tal como el fuego verde mágico de Spike. Twilight, y hasta Juan, lo miraron con una expresión de repugnancia. Hasta Juan había quedado impactado.*

-No parecía… tan bizarro cuando lo hablamos.

-¡Bleah! – chilló la alicornio lavanda – Sólo espero que la carta no le llegue a la princesa toda llena de mocos….

 _En Canterlot…_

-Oh, vaya, una carta de Twilight…. – Celestia dejó la cuchara de su pastel para centrarse en el pergamino recién llegado - Espera, ¿qué es esto? ¿Un… pelo nasal? Tal vez Spike esté teniendo algún… inconveniente. Um… *leyendo de arriba abajo* ¿Qué? ¡No puedo entender nada!

-¿Qué tienes que tanto chillas? – dijo Luna tranquilamente.

-Parece que Twilight aprendió un idioma nuevo, pero por alguna razón decidió practicarlo escribiéndome… *volviendo a ver el pergamino* No, espera, esta no es la caligrafía ni de Spike ni de Twilight… Incluso dudo de que sea de ella, pero su nombre está al final… ¿Tú entiendes algo de esto, Luna? *Celestia le mostró el pergamino a su hermana*

-Ah, Celly querida, es latín. – respondió Luna con una sonrisa. – Hm, y un latín muy bueno.

-¿Latín? ¡Pero si es una lengua muerta de hace siglos!

-¿Qué, acaso olvidaste todo lo que Starswirl nos enseñó sobre el latín? ¿Acaso olvidaste que el latín es la lengua de la cultura clásica universal?

-Bueno, sí, lo sé, pero… el latín ya no se enseña ni se habla de la misma manera.

-Oh, claro, lo entiendo. Si dejaste que los ponis me olvidaran a mí, a tu propia hermana, permitiendo que me consideraran una leyenda del pasado, no me sorprende que ya nadie sepa siquiera hablar latín.

-Luna, ya hablamos de esto. ¿O tú tienes frescos tus conocimientos de ese idioma horrible?

-Ja, ya recuerdo: jamás te gustó el latín. Déjame decirte que sí, todos los días leo libros en latín. Y si me prestas esa carta, puedo traducírtela al instante y ser fiel a la traducción original.

-Entonces toma, y dime lo que dice ahí *un poco fastidiada, Celestia le pasó a Luna la carta*

Luna examinó detenidamente el contenido.

-Ésta es una sintaxis demasiado elaborada y bien manejada como para que la haya escrito un principiante. Quien haya escrito esto debe haber estudiado latín por años, esta perfecta redacción sólo la puede haber logrado un escritor antiguo.

-¿Y? – preguntó la princesa del sol, impaciente. – Ahórrame todo el análisis intelectual.

-Bien… *Luna recita en español lo que dice la carta*

-¿Sombra y ese otro idiota están ayudando a Twilight en la biblioteca? Eso no me lo creo.

-Bueno, pues aquí tienes una prueba. Esto lo escribió Sombra, por eso es tan complejo. Seguramente debieron mandarlo a estudiar a ese instituto de internado conservador, el nivel de latín que tenían era impresionante. Lamentablemente, ahora está en ruinas…

-¿Lamentablemente? Los maestros que tenía eran unos hijos de…

-Ok, ok, Tia, ¿piensas responderle a Twilight?

-Sí, y voy a decirle que le diga a su "escribiente" que no use ese horrendo idioma…

-Vamos Celestia, siempre estuviste celosa porque tú nunca lo entendiste y yo sí…

 _De vuelta en Ponyville…_

-¿Y cómo se supone que recibirás la…? – había empezado a cuestionar Twilight, pero entonces Sombra sintió un picor en la nariz y estornudó (imagínense lo que es que una nariz como esa estornude).

- **Ahí llegó. Y completamente limpia.**

La expresión de Twilight no mejoró al leer la carta.

-¡Sombra! ¿Acaso escribiste todo lo que te dicté en la carta anterior en latín? ¡La princesa Celestia odia el latín! Además, es un idioma que ya no se usa.

- **Y, si dejó que todos olvidaran a la hermana, ¡Cuánto más iba a dejar que olvidaran el latín! Discúlpame Alcides: pero a mí me enseñaron a escribir así…**

-¿Acaso no sabes escribir en español, como un poni normal? – rezongó Twilight.

-¿Éste negro, normal? Ni ahí. Además, adora el latín. – dijo Juan, bebiendo una lata de cerveza sacada de quién sabe dónde. Oh, no, sí: del refrigerador.

-Necesito que la escribas en español, Sombra. Vamos de vuelta.

- **¿Pero tengo que escribir lo mismo que la anterior?**

-Por supuesto que… ¡NO!

- **Bueno pero no te enojes…**

 _En Canterlot, de vuelta…_

-Ahí llega otra carta. Sólo espero que no esté en latín… *leyendo* ¿"Princesa a todo gas"? ¿"Onda vital"? ¿"Desfacer entuerto"? ¡Esto es español ibérico!

-Jajaja – se rió Luna.

 _Regresando a Poniville…_

-¡Sombra! – gritó Twilight al leer la respuesta de la princesa del sol.

 **-¿Y ahora qué hice? ¡Te lo escribí en español!**

-¡Esto es castellano!

- **¿Y?**

-¡Tiene que ser en Español latino!

- **Fo, vos querés la chancha y las veinte, también…**

-Man, Alcides, déjate de romper las pelotas un rato. Ni que esto fuera un debate sobre doblaje al español, ¡mandáselo subtitulado y a la bosta!

- **Pero claro, si es la misma mierda con distinto olor. Y calmate porque si no voy a escribir todas las cartas en ruso, en griego cirílico, y que Molestia se arregle…**

-Agh… mejor ayúdenme a organizar los libros… - se rindió Twilight.

 **Niñero "gurisero"**

Era una tarde cálida y llena de trabajo para Pinkie Pie. Los pedidos en la Confitería no cesaban, y crecía su preocupación por tener que cuidar a los bebés Cake.

-¡Buenas y santas, llegó Juan! – dijo Juan Seco al entrar.

-¡Hola Jaime! – saludó Pinkie Pie, que no por estar muy atareada dejaba de ser ella misma – La receta del dulce de leche ha sido un éxito. Todos quieren cupcakes con dulce de leche ahora.

-¿Viste? Te dije que con esa receta se les iba a ir pa' arriba el negocio. El dulce de leche es simplemente irresistible, como yo.

-Jiji, oki doki loki. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Buscando algún pastel en particular?

-Em, no. Estoy paseando, porque bueno, aunque yo tendría que estar ayudando a Alcides y a Sombra con todo el quilombo de la biblioteca, la verdad ni ganas tengo…

-¿Alcides? ¿Te refieres a Twilght?

-Sep. Y como a la boluda se le dio por preguntar algo sobre lo que el negro sabe un montón, esto es, magia y el sistema educativo que existía hace mil años cuando el bolas y yo éramos pendejos, ya le empezó a dar una clase sobre encriptación de magia, Derecho, la jerarquía militar, pretores, cónsules, decuriones, centuriones, cayus… el negro es como una enciclopedia. Y cuando le agarra el síndrome pedagógico, aguarda. Te explica todo con innecesario lujo de detalles…

En ese momento, entró la señora Cake con los bebés, que lloraban a lágrima viva.

-Epa, ¿qué pasó?

Por alguna extraña razón, Pumpkin y Pudding se calmaron al ver al unicornio despeinado.

-¿Éstos son los tarugos que cuidás, Pinkie? – dijo, haciendo muecas y monadas a los bebés, que obviamente se reían de eso.

-¿Tarugos? – preguntó la señora Cake.

-Oh, señora Cake, él es mi amigo Juan.

-Sí, lo reconozco. Es de esos dos que llegaron hace un tiempo… Vaya, parece que les caes bien. Eso no se da con todos.

-¿Necesita ayuda con los peques, doña? Yo se los cuido, no tengo nada que hacer en el día.

-Eh, no sé, debería consultarlo con mi esposo…- vaciló la señora Cake.

-¡Sí, como sea, necesito ayuda aquí! – se oyó una voz masculina desde la cocina.

-No se preocupe, los gurises siempre tienen mucho pegote conmigo. Dígame cuándo les tengo que dar la mamadera, y dónde están los pañales, y yo me arreglo.

Y así, Juan pasó una tarde súper entretenida jugando con los pequeños Cake. Era increíble cómo, cuando estaba con niños, se olvidaba de todas las malas palabras y dichos, y se ponía a inventar historias divertidas, recreándolas a la vez, que tenían que ver con anécdotas de su infancia.

Aquella noche, ya cuando la tienda se había vaciado y un aliviado silencio se promulgaba, la puerta volvió a rechinar para dar paso a una sombra.

- **Che, Pinkie, se me perdió el Jaime, ¿lo viste por acá?**

-¡Oh, sí, ven, ven, tienes que ver esto! – estalló Pinkie muy emocionada.

- **No habrá hecho cagada, ¿no? Éste es un peligro para los mercaderes**.

-No, nada de eso. Al contrario, nos dio una gran ayuda – dijo la señora Cake.

Pinkie subió saltando las escaleras, mientras la seguían los otros dos. Llegaron hasta la puerta del cuarto de los bebés, y con mucho cuidado, Pinkie la entreabrió para que Sombra pudiera ver. Entre el desorden de juguetes, sobre una gran pila, dormía Juan, sin roncar y con una gotita que subía y bajaba saliéndole de la nariz, como en los animes o manga o todas esas cosas japonesas. Le habían puesto un recipiente bajo la boca por lo mucho que babeaba. Encima de su lomo, Pumpkin y Pudding dormían angelicalmente, bien acomodaditos.

-¿No es lindo? Tal vez tu amigo vaya a ser padre algún día.

- **EEEE no, yo no lo creo. Los bebés son lindos cuando son de otros, ¿para qué tener hijos si siempre habrá sobrinos y ahijados?**

-Disculpe que no concuerde con usted, pero yo pienso que un hijo es el regalo más invaluable de la vida.

- **Ajá, vos ponele… Cuando Juan está cerca de chicos, hacé de cuenta que es un nene más. No tiene problema, la inmadurez le da para eso.**

-¿Eh, qué día es hoy? – preguntó Juan, despertándose de repente.

 **Un pequeño episodio del Imperio de Cristal**

[Sail en el castillo]

-¿Papá?

[Sail en las mazmorras]

-¿Papá?

{Sail en la cumbre de una montaña nevada]

-¿Papá?

[Sail en Yakyakistán, o como se llame la tierra de los yaks]

-¿Papá? ¡Aquí no estar papá! ¡Sail destruir!

[Sail en el Tártaro]

-¿Papá?

-Oigan – dijo un centurión - ¿quién dejó entrar a este niño?

[Sail en muchos sitios seriadamente]

-¿Papá?

-Oye, ya te dije que Shining está en Canterlot – le dijo Cadence, bastante fastidiada de tener que quedarse a soportar al potrillo de piel celeste claro y melena azul con una raya blanca, parecido a Shining.

-Yo quiero que vuelva papá. ¡Mamá mala, mala como Celestia!

-Mi tía no es mala, Sail… Ah, para qué me esfuerzo…

-¿Princesa, quiere que lleve a Sail a dormir? – preguntó la niñera Nursemaid.

-Hazlo si puedes… - respondió Cadence con indiferencia.

-No duermo, payaso me come… - temblaba Sail. Shining había intentado hacerle una cuna con cara de payaso, y digamos que el resultado no había sido muy… simpático.

Pero de repente, Sail clavó los ojos en la niñera, frunciendo el ceño. La niñera se inquietó un poco, y más cuando el potro empezó a señalar:

-¡ _Changling, changling, changling_!

-¿"Changling"? Querrás decir… ¿changeling, simulador…? ¡Sail, no!

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Sail lanzó un rayo a Nursemaid, como electrocutándola, y haciendo que su forma de changeling emergiera sin problemas. El poni bicho salió despavorido, mientras Cadence no salía de su asombro.

-¿Cómo supiste… que ella era un changeling?

-Sail sabe mucho – y acto seguido, el potro tomó a su madre de un ala y la condujo hasta el cuarto donde la verdadera niñera estaba escondida hace como unos tres días.

-¿Sail puede detectar a los sirvientes de Chrysalis? ¡Ése es mi chico! – dijo Shining cuando regresó, revolviéndole las crines al potrillo. – Este chico es excepcional, Cady. – y por dentro, el semantal pensó " _Por lo menos, es mejor que un hijo de Chrysalis. Nadie puede culparme de haber hecho nada, más que tocar por error esa cosa negra con la que tomó vida. Nada de adulterio forzado por hipnosis_ " - ¿Qué más sabrá hacer?

-Mamá tiene un parásito en su panza – dijo Sail, señalando el vientre de Cadence.

-¡¿Parásito?! – gritaron Shining y Cadence.

-O… - Sail recordó algo que había en un libro en una sección apartada de la biblioteca – Bebé. Bebé, sí, creo que bebé.

-¿Un… bebé? – Shining miró a su esposa.

-Bueno, sí, estaba justamente pensando la mejor forma de decírtelo… pero parece que los poderes de Sail se me adelantaron.

-Eso es increíble. ¡Tendremos una familia grandiosa! – celebró el capitán.

-Sí, hurra… una familia grandiosa – siguió la princesa. Ella ya se imaginaba un conflicto entre Sail y su hijo legítimo por heredar el reino, o cualquier tipo de conflicto generado por el deseo de poder.

-¿Jugar jugar? – preguntó Sail, lo que más le gustaba era jugar con su padre.

-Ahora no puedo, chico. Tengo que trabajar.

-¿Jugar patear?

-Es muy tarde para jugar al fútbol, Sail.

-¿Jugar leer?

-Mh, tengo una idea.

En el despacho, Shining se había recostado en el suelo, mientras con su magia se iba encargando del papeleo y toda la inmensa burocracia que supone ser nexo entre dos reinos, mientras Sail, sobre su espalda, leía tranquilamente un libro de cuentos. Cadence los miraba y le costaba comprender esa unidad, pues técnicamente Sail no era un poni natural.

-Papá cómodo – dijo Sail. El lomo de Shining le parecía como un mullido sillón.

Un par de horas después, Sail se durmió, y el capitán por su parte también traía un cansancio importante, por lo que sin querer se quedó frito, usando unos formularios de la milicia como almohada.

Así los encontró Cadence a la mañana siguiente.


	14. Armando bardo en la luna

" **Armando bardo en la luna…"**

[Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar que este capítulo forma parte del fic "Especiales: Conociéndonos mejor", de Sonic Rush, así que en parte el crédito de este capítulo es suyo. Pasen por su fan-fic, es muy divertido y con entrevistas entretenidas. Te mando un gran saludo y mucha suerte, amigo Chris ;)]

Todos esperaban ya no tan pacientemente en el set lunar, que estaba pues… se veía como un set lunar |:... No, ya en serio, se trataba de una estructura de alta tecnología, muy lujosa y bien mantenida... al parecer la idea de Luis de hacer un set en la luna resultó no tan mala... sólo fue cuestion de llamar a Phineas y Ferb y estuvo listo en menos de lo que las mane six derrotan a sus villanos :V... como sea, continuemos con el set... El salón era amplio, todos los espectadores que participaron en este fic desde el principio habían viajado, unos por medio de portales y otros por medio de naves, porque algunos se descomponían de una u otra forma, y después no había nadie que quisiera limpiar la vomitada... o la diarrea XD.

Los personajes que iban a ser presentados esa noche esperaban tras bambalinas, pero el más nervioso de todos era Sonic Rush, puesto que el presentador que había elegido para este capítulo todavía no se dignaba a llegar. Iba caminando como león enjaulado de un lado para otro y ladrando órdenes y preguntas y mascullando como un general antes de dar un discurso... sí, estaba de muy mal humor...

-Oye, bro, y ¿a quién invitaste para presentar esta Ronda Random? – preguntó unos de los que iba a ser entrevistado.

-En teoría… bueno, debería ser una sorpresa. Pero si en cinco minutos no llega, empezaremos sin él. – respondió Sonic.

-Tranquílizate, ya demasiado tuviste con el tema del set de la tierra…-

-Mejor ni hablemos…-

-¡Oigan! ¡Qué es eso! – señaló un poni del público, del otro lado del telón de alta tecnología... sí, sí, todo tenía alta tecnología en el set lunar :V

Afuera, acercándose a la atmósfera de la luna, venía un cohete con un… ¿unicornio montado encima? Traía unas ropas como de lucha, una pecera en la cabeza y un machete, al grito de:

-¡Al infinito y más alláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡ Uhhhhh locoooo que cohete rabioso copado me compré loco, 'ta re soñado eto wwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡La re pegué chabóoooonn…..! …¡Uh loooocoooooooooo esto no tiene frenooo…. Está peor que la pedalera de la viola loocooo!...¡Boluuuudooooooooooooooooo qué viaje me voy a comeeeeeeeeer! ¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY AYUDÁME NÉSTOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡Mey dey, mey dey…. colisión inevitableeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Imagínense que caiga un meteorito pero en la luna… bueno, más o menos fue así, el cohete dejó un largo surco en la superficie gris. Sin embargo, por alguna loca y pinkiepesca razón, el "jinete" solamente se enterró de cabeza, pero no se hizo daño. Todo cubierto de polvo y zaparrastroso, se levantó Juan Seco, con su imperturbable humor de pelotudo.

Juan: ¡Uh jujuju loco… QUÉ BUEN PALO, BOLUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO! Me siento como Danny Trejo en Machete 2, cuando va a la luna…

Se paró, se quitó el polvo sacudiéndose como un perro y se volteó a mirar el cohete destruido.

Juan: Uy qué mala onda, chabón. Me naufragó la nave…. Y bueno, eso me pasa por robarlo de una estación espacial china instalada en el sur de la Argentina. Estúpida Cristina Kirchner, ni siquiera puede poner una estación espacial con científicos argentinos. Si la Nasa no tuviera tanta seguridad, les habría agarrado prestado uno…

En eso aparecen Sonic Rush, junto con Alex, Darwin y Kevin...

-Sonic: ¡Por fin vienes, maldita sea! ¡Estamos esperando hace casi dos horas! ¡¿Por qué rayos te demoraste tanto?!

-Juan: Eh, loco pará, bajale a la testosterona que vengo con una cruda que se me parte el marote. ¡No me grites que no soy sordo!

-Sonic: Podrías haber venido con alguno de nosotros en alguna de las naves… o por algún portal…

-Juan: ¡Ni en pedo! Así me siento como Danny Trejo en Machete 2, cuando va a la luna….

-Darwin: Ah, ¿para eso es el machete?

-Sonic: Pero si esa película fue espantosamente ridícula…

-Juan: ¿Y qué culpa tiene Fatmagul? A mí me gustó, y punto.

-Sonic: Bueno, vamos al set, ¡no perdamos más tiempo!

-Juan: Ahí les voy… *abriendo una portezuela en la parte menos dañada del cohete y sacando un bolso verde bastante cuereado* Uh loco pará… esto es una tragedia…

-Sonic: ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir que traías a alguien ahí…?

-Juan: ¡Esto es una tragedia! ¡Se me fundieron los walk-man! ¿Y ahora, con qué escucho a Pimpinela?

El grupo: WTF?!

-Sonic: Ya, en serio, Juan, déjate de estupideces. Si te invité aquí es porque sé que puedes hacer un buen trabajo y entretener…

-Juan: Gracias por la confianza.

-Sonic: ¡Pero si agotas mi paciencia, haré que Celestia te envíe a Plutón!

-Juan: Ay, sí, tanta magia iba a tener… Además, Plutón es de Hades y Celestia no puede mandar a cualquiera a cualquier planeta como se le antoje. Te lo digo porque yo soy estudiado en el tema, viste...

¿?: Disculpen caballeros, ¿a qué viene toda esta organización? El pueblo quiere saber.

¿?. ¿Y desde cuándo te haces el formal? ¡Exigimos saber qué pasa, y por qué no nos invitaron! El planeta está a la vuelta de la esquina de la Tierra, no les cuesta nada pegar un tubazo…

Dos alicornios se acercaron a ellos. Uno era de pelaje negro y crin roja, y el otro de pelaje rojo con crin negra.

-Juan *reconociéndolos y saludándolos con cierto estilo*: ¡Eh, amewos! ¿Qué acelgan? ¡Añares que no nos vemos!

-Deimos: ¡Eh, Juan, qué hacé guacho! ¿Todo viento?

-Phobos: ¡Recatate' pibeeeee! Que el horno no está pa' bollos, viste…

-Juan: ¿Qué, anda con el lagarto cruzado el viejo?

-Deimos: Y, maso, viste cómo es el tata Ares: alguno tiene que cagar a trompadas o a cascotazos, porque si no se irrita.

-Juan: Che, ¿y no tiene alguna guerra intergaláctica por ahí?

-Phobos: Ni una intergaláctica, ni eso…

-Luis: Oigan, ¿quiénes son estos?

Los tres amigos se giraron, y vieron que los tres humanos que acompañaban a Sonic estaban en posición de defensa, bueno, Darwin no tanto.

-Darwin: Oigan, ¿cómo sabemos que son hostiles? Parece que sólo vienen a ver el espectáculo…

-Juan: Ah, sí par de boludos, ¿por qué no se presentan?

-Deimos: Bueno, yo soy Deimos, el Terror, y éste es mi hermano gemelo idiota…

-Phobos: ¡Idiota serás tú! Yo soy Phobos, el Temor… y los dos somos hijos de Ares, señor de la Guerra y del Planeta Marte…

-Deimos: Y cuidamos los satélites de Marte, que llevan también nuestros nombres.

Ambos alicornios señalaron al enorme planeta rojo, cuyos satélites estaban mal posicionados…

-Deimos: Uy, padre se enojará si se da cuenta de que están desaliñados…

-Phobos: Oh, vamos, nos ha regañado tantas veces que sus palabras no nos hacen ni la tos.

-Kevin: ¿Como la princesa Luna, que levanta la luna?

-Phobos: Ajá. *señalando a Juan* Y a este nabo lo conocemos de hace años, no sé cómo sigue con vida.

-Juan: Misterios del Universo… Che, y por qué estuvieron tanto tiempo metidos en los satélites? Cualquiera diría que estaban espiando a alguien…

-Phobos *él y su hermano se empiezan a hacer los tontos* : Eh, sí, viste, teníamos que…

-Deimos: …vigilar la atmósfera…

-Darwin *con una cara de "Yo lo sé todo"*: ¡A mí no me mienten! ¡Estaban espiando a Nightmare Moon!

-Phobos: Ah, ¿así se llamaba ella? … ¡Auch! *Deimos le dio un coscorrón*

-Deimos: ¡Pelotudo!

-Kevin: ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh era eso eh, mirones perversitos!

-Phobos: ¡Váyanse a cagar, como si ustedes no pasaron por lo mismo! ¿Saben lo difícil que es la vida allá en Marte? Estamos tapados en trabajo, y no tenemos mucho tiempo de distensión…

-Sonic: Bueno, ya, calmado pueblo. Si quieren, vengan ustedes también ¡PORQUE SIENTO QUE VOY A COMETER MÚLTIPLES ASESINATOS!

-Juan: Bueno, ya, no sea rabioso. ¡Vamos todos!

-Luis: ¿Y tú vas a ir así?

-Juan: No, si me voy a revolcar en la arena lunar para estar más presentable… boludo… Díganme dónde está el baño, me pego un bidetazo y vuelvo…

-Sonic: ¡No tenemos tiempo para que te bañes! ¿No puedes usar un hechizo de limpieza o algo así?

-Deimos: Yo te ayudo con eso…

De un solo rayo, Juan quedó vestido con un esmoquin, y una corbata roja con trozos de gemas (como las que Rarity había hecho para Spike y Owlowicius).

-Juan: ¿Me estás cargando, boludo?

-Phobos: Dejátela, te queda genial.

-Juan: Bueh, vos ponele… Faltaron las altas llantas nomás, pero ponele…

¡POP! Salvajes zapatillas deportivas color flúor aparecieron en los cascos traseros de Juan XD.

-Deimos y Phobos: ¡Eeeehhhhhhhhh alta llanta, wacho!

-Luis: Y pensar que creímos que nadie más que tú podía estar tan loco, Darwin…

-Darwin: ¡Eeeehhh qué te pasa, calabaza, te hacé el pesau?!

-Kevin: carajo... ya se le contagió.

Y así el grupete fue al set lunar, en cuyo ventanal miles de pares de ojos se agolpaban por ver lo que pasaba. También se acercaron Jar Jar Bings, Chewbacca, Kang y Kodos, y otros referentes de criaturas espaciales para ver el espectáculo.

Celestia codeó a Luna.

-Celestia: Esos sementales alicornio se ven bonitos, ¿no crees?

-Luna *sin mucho interés*: Sí, aunque no me sorprendería que los acaparases como a todos…

-Nightmare Moon: No creo que se interesen en ninguna de ustedes dos…

Las dos princesas, que daban la espalda a la yegua de la noche, se dieron vuelta para confrontarla.

-Celestia: ¿Acaso tú sabes algo?

-Nightmare: No, pero deben admitir que yo soy la más sexy de las tres…

En eso, todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, pues la función por fin ya iba a empezar. Casi todos se extrañaron de que no apareciera Rush en el escenario para presentar la entrevista.

*Detrás del telón*

-Juan: ¿Por lo menos hay buffet, no? ¿Tienen alguna cantina? Tengo una lija bárbara.

-Rush: Comerás y beberás cuando terminemos, ¡si te fuiste de juerga ayer sabiendo que tenías un compromiso hoy, ahora te aguantas!

-Juan: Bueno, bueno, pero que me manden un vaso de agua o de soda, che…

Entonces, llegó el momento de salir. Juan, con su ahora peinada melena y el esmoquin con la corbata de moño desentonando con las altas llantas, se acercó con todo un porte serio al micrófono...

(Canción: Neon Knights- MSTRKRFT (es para dar el ambiente lunar :D).)

-Juan: Buenas noches, les habla Juan Seco y éstas son las noticias de hoy: "Dada una arbitraria decisión de la Producción debido a que Sonic Rush fue mordido en la nariz por un cocodrilo, se ha designado un reemplazo…"

¡JUAN!

La voz enfurecida de Rush pudo oírse desde atrás del telón.

-Juan: Ay, bueno, bueno, che.

-¡Oye, tonto, bájate del escenario! ¿Dónde está Sonic?

Quejas y gemidos se oyeron en el salón. Al parecer, todavía estaba fresco lo de la pelea con Shining Armor.

-Juan: Hey, a mí me puso acá la Producción, no jodan. Y tienen dos opciones: o siguen quejándose o empezamos de una maldita vez, que ya se están impacientando las aguas.

-Shining: ¡Mejor vete a emborrachar, a otro lado, charlatán!

-Juan: ¡Ah, sí, habló la Llorona de las bodas! ¡Vos mejor sentáte si no querés que te cague a tortazos!

De repente, un holograma de la princesa Big Mac se proyecta. "¡Eeeyyupp!" ordenó, y todos se callaron.

-Deimos: Vaya, eso sí es autoridad…

-Phobos: Pero qué princesa más fea… antes que eso, me quedo con cualquiera de las hermanastras de Cenicienta.

Juan Seco se aclaró la garganta.

-Juan: Buenas noches a todos, estamos aquí, en este… em… en este set de alta tecnología… hm qué lindo para hacerlo volar, para presentarles a ustedes una ronda muy especial, como lo amerita la ocasión. Contamos con la presencia de varios invitados, y no sólo uno, así que mejor acomódense con un buen Fernet Branca con coca y un choripán, porque esto es… ¡La Honda Phantom!... *vuelve a leer el papel donde tiene la guía* ¡Digo, la Rondamón! No… ¡la Ronda Random!

-Este idiota ni siquiera sabe leer… - dijo uno.

-Deimos: No te metá con nuestro amewo, vo', porque te vamos a cagar a palos a vo' – lo amenazó el alicornio.

-Phobos: Habla normal, estúpido.

-Deimos: ¡No me digas qué hacer!

-Juan: Y con ustedes, traemos aquí la presencia de varios grandes cumbieros… escritores de Fanfiction, que mes cada muerte de obispo maravillan y divierten con sus historias. Aquí tenemos a… ¡LightningRunner18!

*Suena un rock ligero, aparece Runner en el escenario*

Lightning salió feliz de poder estirar las patas, y una vez que terminó de saludar al público, fue a sentarse con gusto en la silla que tenía designada.

-Juan: Y ahora tenemos… al Conde de Montecristo…

*Suena una melodía gótica*

-Conde: Vas bien, pero creo que te equivocaste…

-Juan: Eh, ajá… ¡El Conde de Torre Roja!... Alto nombre che, pero si sos medio vampiro, tené medio cuidado con Blade…

El Conde apareció entonces en el escenario, no parecía molesto por la equivocación.

-Juan: Sigue… Alexis327… Este de seguro debe ser reguetonero…

*Empieza a sonar una canción de Alexis y Fido*

-Alexis327: ¡No es cierto! ¡Quita eso!

-Juan: ¿Seguro que no eres el de Alexis y Fido? No escucho reguetón pero hay unos vagos que lo escuchan en la esquina de mi casa.

-Alexis327: ¡Te digo que no!

-Juan: Bueno, como sea…Y ahora vieeeneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….. ¡Big Silverlight!

Big Silverlight salió con el mismo sentimiento que los otros, el de un alivio tremendo, aunque también tenía muchos nervios.

-Juan: Y éste le robó el nombre a uno de los monstruos de Lovecraft… Con ustedes, ¡Azathoth5!

-Azathoth5: Oye, bro, yo no le robé el nombre a nadie.

-Juan: Eso es lo que vos pensás… Continuamos con… man que nombre más largo… An-drosi—fic-tion… ¡Agamemnon…! *esquiva una silla* ¡Androsifiction, con ustedes, señoritas y burros!

-Androsifiction *apareciendo en el escenario y hablándole a Juan al pasar cerca*: Ya deja de hacer taradeces, viejo.

-Juan: Man, m'ijo, si yo no le pongo onda, no le pone nadie, así que, ¡cucha pa' su silla!... ¡El que sigue!... Ah, éste es muy original: By Fanfiction. ¿En serio? Es como si yo me hiciera una cuenta en Youtube, y me pusiera de nombre "By Youtube"…. Ah, no pará… *lee con detenimiento* Ahora se llama "Dorito sin Pai"…

-¡Dorito Sempai! ¡Es Dorito Sempai, tarado! – se escuchó detrás de la cortina.

-Juan: Bueno, aquí "Dorito Sempai"… Sigue sin ser original, los Doritos como los conitos 3 D aplastados, no sé qué gracia tienen… y Sempai no sé qué carajo es, de seguro es de esas boludeces japonesas que han invadido occidente…

-Dorito Sempai: Como si Juan Seco fuera gran cosa de nombre… - masculló mientras se sentaba.

-Juan: Bueno pero no se enojen, che, acá estamos todos para divertirnos. A mí no me afecta en lo más mínimo que digan mal mi nombre o me hagan bardo por eso… cuando mucho, le meto un viaje y ya está. Ahora el que viene es mi favorito y el del Negro, aunque no tuvo la amabilidad de invitarnos a su set… tenemos cosas geniales preparadas para ir allá, pero bueno, aquí está… ¡Carlos Galaxia…! Ah, sí, como ese gordo fofo de Esteban Galaxias o Juanito Cósmico o como se llame, que no sé de qué va la serie, que se peleó el fandom suyo con el de acá… todo un quilombo…

-Comet Galaxy: ¿Y cómo pretendes que te invite a mi set si ni siquiera sabes decir mi nombre? Lo que menos quiero es que te pongas a pelear con alguien y destroces lo poco que queda de mi set…

-Juan: Ay por favor, más roto que el Partenón o más destruido que la dignidad latinoamericana no va a quedar….

-Comet: … *va a sentarse*

-Juan: Y bueno, no me queda nadie más…

-¡Ejem!

-Juan: Ah, sí, el _paterfamilias_ …

-Sonic *saliendo de detrás del telón* ¿El qué?

-Juan: ¿Qué, no sabés latín vos?

-Sonic: ¿Latín? ¿El idioma que hablaban los romanos hace mil años?

-Juan: Acá nadie sabe latín, ¿no?

-Celestia *recordando tiempos añejos* : Dejó de hablarse cuando nacieron las otras lenguas…

-Juan: Bueno, veo que por lo menos te sirve la memoria, Celestia… ¿Así que no se habla más latín? ¿Ni tampoco se estudia?

Celestia: Nope.

-Juan: ¡Qué genialidaddddddddddddddddddddddddd! *se pone a saltar por todo el escenario* Cuando era chiquito e iba a la escuela con el otro nabo, la maestra Mangancha nos hacía sufrir con ese maldito latín… sus declinaciones y toda la bola… _mensa mensae mensalum mensis_ … _rex reges regis regium regibus_ … _amae amas amatum amare…_ ¡Encima era mala la Mangancha, mala como ella sola, peor que si juntaras a Trolestia, la Reina Insecto, la Pesadilla y la Cadenza…! Qué idioma podrido, ¡si me habré quemado el cerebro al pedo para estudiarlo! Y el griego ni hablar. La vieja tenía una regla de un metro, ¡y eso pegaba como látigo! ¡Ahora siento que amo este tiempo! ¡Chupáte esa mandarina, Cicerón!

-Sonic: Espera… ¿de qué tiempo eres…?

-Juan: Pues… de hace mil años, de mucho antes de que el Negro se robara el Imperio de Cristal…

-LightningRunner18: ¿El Negro? ¿Te refieres al rey Sombra?

-Juan: Sé, soy amigo suyo… ¡Pero no de éste de acá, pelotudo! Yo vengo de una dimensión de un fic alterno… donde voy y le salvo la vida, y bueno, queda vivo…

-Sombra: ¡Más le vale que no se aparezca otra vez! Esta vez no voy a dejar que me arranque otro diente…

-Juan: No creo que venga… por lo menos no hoy. Tenía una cita… a menos que…

*Cumbia salvaje comienza a sonar…*

¡LLEGAMOS LOS PIBES CHORROS LAS MANOS DE TODOS LOS NEGROS ARRIBA…!

-Sonic: Ya valió…

Y una bola gris salvaje aparece… más bien tenía la forma de un tamagochi… y fue saltando de cabeza en cabeza sobre los invitados… hasta quedar sobre la de Juan Seco.

- **¿Qué onda che?**

-Juan: ¡AAHHH LA FRUTA AMARGA! ¡Salí que me despeinas! ¿Y se puede saber por qué mierda parecés una pelota ovalada vos?

-Sombra: **Es por esa maldita Sparkle… Me pidió que le ayudara con un hechizo y la muy tarada me convirtió en tamagochi… Y ahora me veo tierno ¡y no quiero ser tierno! ¡No quiero! Pero no tengo más remedio.**

-Juan: Para mí se desquitó de la otra vez, cuando saltaste por el portal y la aplastaste.

-Sombra: **Es que no se aguanta nada la muy naif…**

-Juan: Che, ¿y la cita con la maga?

-Sombra: **¿Te parece que estoy en condiciones de ir?**

-Juan: No, bueno…

-Sonic: ¡Ay, ya basta, me cago en ustedes dos!

Dicho esto, Sonic tomó a Sombra Tamagochi y lo pateó al fondo del set…

-Sombra Tamagochi: **¡LA RECALCADA MULA QUE TE PARIÓ SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!**

Fue rebotando por varias partes: una pared, una lámpara, los flancos de Celestia, la cabeza de Crysalis, volteó una jarra de cidra y una bandeja de muffins, un hombro de Tirek, Discord le dio con una raqueta de tenis, el otro Sombra le quiso dar una patada como para patear un penal pero se dio vuelta carnero en la silla, rebotó en la cabeza de Diamond Tiara…

Sombra Tamagochi: **¡YA… PAREN…. ESTO…. NO SOY…. UNA….. BOLA…. DE PIN… BALLLL….!**

Luego de otros rebotes cómicos, en los que hacía ese ruido típico de *Sqeee* de los muñequitos de goma, Deimos lo atrapó en vilo.

Deimos: ¿Quién quiere un tamagochi golpeado? ¿Quién, quién? ¡Escucho ofertas!

Sombra Tamagochi: **¡No soy un juguete, maldito desgraciado!**

Fluffle Puff: Pddftdtdfftt.

Deimos: ¡Vendido a la pelusa mutante!

Fluffle Puff: Pddfttt.

Sombra Tamagochi: **No sé cómo se dice "Gracias" en tu idioma, pero da igual… PDFDFFDTDTT**

Fluffle Puff *abrazo muy tierno* *Chrysalis mira de reojo celosa*

-Sonic: ¡Suficiente! A mí ya me conocen, así que no hay necesidad de más presentaciones…

-Juan: Pero todavía falta alguien…

-Sonic: ¿¡Quién?!

-Juan: Pues… la señora… ¡Mirtha Legrand!

-Mirtha Legrand *riendo*: Oh, muchas gracias, querido, no era necesario…

-Juan: Cómo no, señora. Las presencias ilustres merecen ser reconocidas. Bien, dado que ya estamos todos, vamos a empezar antes de que a Sonic le dé un bobazo… ¿Están todos listos? ¿Seguros? Uno, dos, tres… ¡ya! **¿Cuál es su canción favorita hecha por el fandom?**

-Rush: Discord

-Discord *aparece en el escenario, en el brazo del sillón de Rush* ¿En qué puedo servir?

-Rush: A ti no te hablaba, me refería a la canción.

-Runner: ¡September!

-Alexis: La canción de Nowack como Vinyl Scratch basa cannon

-Conde: Pegasus divice

-Silver: "Here next to you" Bride of Discord.

-Aza: Aviators - Open Your Eyes.

-By: No tengo canción favorita... me encantan varias... aunque estoy entre Discord de Eurobeat Brony(El remix de TheLivingTombstone y la original) I am Octavia, Beyond her tomb y Join the Herd claramente

-Androsi: No he escuchado muchas canciones para decir cuál es mi favorita

-Comet: Bueno, es difícil responderte ya que no sé cuál es mi favorita, me gustan algunas y algunos no o sea de todo un poco y si tuviera una favorita, no te lo iba a decir ya que yo ni me acuerdo el nombre de la canción, tantos nombres de canciones que he visto, es difícil recordar cada una de ellas.

-Juan: Ajá… algunas suenan interesantes… A mí la que me gustó, que está buena y salió hace poco, es "Don't stop" de The Collaboratory, pero…

-Rush: Juan, tu opinión aquí no importa… Eres el presentador.

-Juan: Ah, chalai…. ¿Y dónde está mi vaso de agua? Me estoy secando… Muchas gracias… Uy qué bueno, alguien tuvo la amabilidad de prepararme un limonetto… Sigamos… ésta es una pregunta que se hacen los frikis continuamente, **¿cuál es su videojuego favorito?**

-Rush: King Of Fighters

-Conde: Assassins Creed

-Aza: Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask papá

-Silver: The legend of Zelda Ocarina of time... el mejor juego de la historia es Ocarina no hay otro que se le compare XD

-Juan: Sí, vos ponele…

-Alexis: Resistances 3

-Runner: Regaman 64... ¿Que? me gusto XD

-Aza: Además de Majoras Mask Esdras

-Silver: Majoras es bueno, pero Ocarina es mejor XD

-Juan: Wah? Yo de pedo conocía la Atari 2600 y alguno que otro… recuerdo que tenía el juego de E.T., pero era una bosta ese juego. Y ni siquiera se entendía qué mierda había que hacer. Hasta que bueno, después la conocí a Lulu…

-Kevin: ¡Oye, sólo yo puedo decirle así!

-Juan: Eso es lo que vos pensás… La cosa es que ahí me enseñó un poco, no me acuerdo los nombres de los juegos, sé que uno se trataba de combates, que vos podías elegir un chabón medio lelo, y lo hacía agarrarse a piñas con otro vago… otro era de cagarse a tiros sin sentido…. Pero el que más me gustó a mí fue el "Qué te hacen Andrea"

*Todos con cara de Wtf?. Nadie entendía a qué juego se refería, hasta que Luna se paró.*

-Luna: ¡Se llama "GTA San Andreas", Jaime, "GTA San Andreas"!

-Juan: Bueeeenoooo… es la misma mierda con distinto olor…

-By: El video juego favorito jamás la responderé! Es imposible... soy un fanático de los video juegos, me encantan todos!

-Androsi: Halo o Legend of Zelda...buena pregunta por cierto

-Comet: Es difícil responderte ya que tengo muchos juegos favoritos y para decidirme por uno, es imposible y decirte todos los juegos que me gustan, terminamos hasta mañana…

-Juan: Conclusión: son todos unos viciosos empedernidos. ¿Cambiamos el rock y el comunismo por esto? Pucha digo… si yo fuera el padre de estos zanguangos, les entregaría a cada uno una pala y ¡a carpir el campo al rayo del sol, pa' qué se hagan hombres, carajo! Yo sólo me pregunto… ¿Qué habría hecho Perón en este caso?

-Sombra Tamagochi: **Jaime, no jodas con tus chistes políticos, no le hacen gracia a nadie, acá que tienen un sistema monárquico…**

-Juan: ¡Calláte vos, balón de tres cuartos!

-Sombra Tamagochi: **¡Oblígame!**

*Abrazo de Fluffle Puff, el negro queda ahogado entre la pelambre rosa*

-Juan: Gracias, pelusina… Pero imagínense… si hasta ni al fútbol se juega ahora, para eso tienen el Fifa y todo eso… Yo les diría: ¡Nunca lograrán llegar al nivel de Maradona o de Messi sentados con un controlcito de morondanga y sentados juntando hongos adentro de la casa! Hay que salir y pelear en la cancha…

*Abucheos*

-Juan: Seguro que no se animan a ser machos de verdad… ¡Yo banco a River Plate, y si hay alguno de Boca Juniors acá que se retire, no vaya a ser que tiren gas pimienta y tengamos que suspender todo!

*Silencio y ruido de grillos*

-Juan: ¡Pero la gran manzana agusanada! ¡Ni chistes de fútbol…! ¿En serio? ¿Nadie de acá le hace el aguante a un equipo de futbolito? Bah, mejor sigo con esta huevada… ¡Epa! Una pregunta brava… Depende para qué la quieras usar. Yo si quiero trompear a alguien, con un fierro me alcanza… aunque también tengo mi machete… **¿Cuál es su arma favorita?...**

-Conde: espadas en general.

-Juan: Ah, espadachín el condecito, ¿eh?

-Aza: Lanzas y arcos.

-Runner: tengo varias: la AK-47, los arcos, las espadas, y las colt 1911

-Silver: Carnonatium Sword... y si es arma real entonces un Revolver de cañón largo

-Alexis: Bullseye de la saga Resistance y la M4A1y el hacha de bombero

-Rush: m4a1 y S&W stheal hunter

-By: arcos y dagas, puñales y ese tipo de cosas... también La Colt Phyton Magnum o la Desert Eagle

-Androsi: ¿arma favorita?... ¿acaso tengo cara de asesino?, no sé jaja

-Juan: No sé, vos velo… Por ahí se te cruza un chaka, o descubrís dónde queda la casa de ese niño rata que jode tanto en el Minecraft…

-Androsi: Oh, no lo había pensado…

-Comet: El rifle de asalto y una espada que se usa para una sola mano, eso son mis favoritos.

-Juan: ¿Y cómo usas una espada de una sola mano si tenés cascos, pedazo de boludo? Estos son uno peor que el otro, como el que escribió estas preguntas… Mirá la pregunta pelotuda que tengo que hacer ahora: **Si pudieran escribirle una carta a Celestia, ¿qué le escribirían o qué le enviarían? Yo ni en pedo gasto tinta en escribirle a ésta, mirá si usa las cartas de repuesto en el baño, cuando Luna le roba el papel higiénico…**

*Celestia viró su mirada de Juan a Luna, y de Luna a Juan*

-Luna: ¿Acaso te crees que es verdad?

-Celestia *mirada de sosprecha*: Hhmm, voy a averiguar…

-Conde: ... sin comentarios :I

-Rush: Querida Celestia... te amo en secreto... nahhh es broma XD

-Juan y Sombra Tamagochi: _**¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ – el público los secunda en su reacción... Celestia se encoje de hombros avergonzada

-Juan: ¡Pasaje gratis a la luna!

-Sombra Tamagochi: **¡Ya estamos en la luna, pelotudo!**

-Juan: Entonces a la dimensión de la G 3.5…

-Celestia: ¡¿Por qué siempre yo?!

-Luna: No sé, vos velo. – se rio Luna.

-Aza: ¡RUSH!

-Rush: ¡era broma!, ¡era broma!

-Silver: le envío esto... *saca una foto de ese inútil pez pokemón*

-Juan: ¿Por qué mandarle una foto de sushi cuando le podés mandar la de la anguila…! ¡Ah, pará, ya entendí! *se descostilla de risa*

Fluffle Puff sintió que algo se removía en su pelaje. Era Sombra Tamagochi partiéndose de risa. Pero luego dejó de reírse para pedir ayuda.

Sombra Tamagochi: **¡Eeeeeeiii ayúdenme…. No puedo salir de acá!**

-Sombra: Mejor déjalo adentro… vaya, eso sonó extraño…

-Celestia: ¡Si van a decir estupideces, mejor escríbanselas a Discord! *mejillas rojas y cascos cruzados, a lo niña enfadada*

-Alexis: Querida princesa Celesta... ¡tu hermana es mejor y es más hermosa que tú!

¡:V Turn Dawn for What! XD! *Y aparecen un montón de negros que se ponen a saltar junto con Alexis… y la risa de Juan de fondo*

-Juan: ¡Qué guachos de mierda que son! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! *revolcándose en el suelo*

-Deimos *susurrando a su hermano*: Eso porque no saben cómo es la otra cara de la moneda, ¿no?

-Phobos: Yo me quedo con la pesadilla y tú con la luna.

-Deimos: ¡Ni lo pienses…!

-¡Ssshhh! – les chistaron los villanos... Deimos y Phobos se habían sentado en el sector de los villanos, ya que eran los únicos que tenían sitios libres

Otras risas más graves se oían. Eran Deimos y Phobos, que aunque no les hacía tanta gracia el bulling carterístico, no podían evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de los entrevistados.

-Runner: Querida princesa Celestia... Qué tan grande se ha puesto el flanco real? XD

-Juan: Pfftt, como si usara el Flanco Tel que inventó y presentó Eris en el Fanfic Aleatorio de Comet… ¿A quién le importa qué tan grande se puso? Salvo que sea porque toda esa adiposidad originada por tanto pastel es lo que hace que a Celestia le cueste mover el traste para defender su reino… O tengo otra teoría de por qué es tan inútil: porque se sentó en el sillón de Moni Argento, que también es una inútil con baúl grande…

-Aza: Bueno... lo que yo le escribiría a Celi... es un secreto... *mira a la princesa y le guiña un ojo*

-Juan. Awebo…

-By: Querida Princesa Hija de Puta... le envío esta carta para descargarme en insultos hacia usted... Es una **** de la **** hija de ***** con la *****

Juan mismo le dio un zape.

-Juan: ¡Boludo, estamos en horario de protección al waifu, no digas pendejadas groseras!

-Androsi: Le diría que a ver si me responde la carta, no creo que le responda a simples ponis...

-Juan: Buen planteo, mijo, por fin una respuesta inteligente…

-Comet: La carta que le escribiría seria... Querida princesa Celestia: Te envío esta carta para decirte el gran trabajo que haces y decirte lo hermosa y radiante que eres y bueno, yo le pido que si gustas ¿podrías salir conmigo? Así nosotros charlamos, comemos algo, vemos las estrellas y todo eso para que caminemos y conozcámonos mejor y para que … ¡hagas algo mierda! Yo quiero que tu levantes tus grandes flancos del trono y hagas algo vaga para que dejes de comer pasteles, haz algo diferente por una vez en tu vida y deja de encerrarte en el castillo comiendo pasteles o hablando con los nobles lo único que dice son puras tonterías y estoy enviándote una carta para que salgas afuera y muevas esos cascos, en vez de estar sentada o acostada sin hacer absolutamente nada, así que levanta tu trasero del trono y sal afuera maldita sea... si, esta es la carta que le escribiría a la hermosa y sexy Celestia.

Silencio en la sala, hasta que…

-Deimos y Phobos:*desde el fondo del público* ¡CHU-PA-MEDIAS! ¡CHU-PA-MEDIAS!

-Juan: Muchachos, está mal…

-Deimos y Phobos: ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS! ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS!

-Sombra Tamagochi: *desde el pelaje de Fluffy* **¡CHU-PA-CASCOS! ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS!**

-Chrysalis: ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS! ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS!

-Discord *hace aparecer unos carteles mal dibujados y poco agradables*

Otros secundan el gesto.

-Luna: ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS! ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS!

-Celestia: ¡Luna!

-Luna: ¿Qué? Es pegajoso…

-Juan: Bueno, a otra cosa, mariposa. La siguiente pregunta es medio tétrica, y bastante cruel… **Si estuvieras en Cupcakes ¿qué harías?**

-By: Pues... observaría lentamente como Pinkie mutila y tortura a Rainbow Dash, posiblemente lo grabe y todo, luego lo suba y... *salta Rainbow y lo golpea* Cabrona!

*todos se unen a intentar separarlos... pronto se arma una gran pelea... pero en medio de todo el tumulto se oye un gran azotón en la puerta... todos dejan de pelear y dirigen su mirada hacia la puerta principal... se puede observar a un tipo de color oscuro, lleva una chaqueta y lentes negros... además de una espada y un par de armas modernas... todos se sientan en sus lugares pacíficamente*

-Juan: ay carajo... es Blade

-Blade: vengo por el Conde...

-Conde: Disculpen, señores, creo que yo me retiro aquí. He tenido una velada muy interesante, a pesar de las demoras. Que les vaya bien… ahora si me disculpan... ¡YOLO! *dicho esto el pegaso sale volando hacia el cazador de vampiros... y lo embiste saliendo ambos del set...*

-Juan: Vaya por la sombra, señor Conde de Montecristo… digo, de Torre Roja… *presiona un botón y la puerta pricipal se cierra nuevamente*

-Alexis: Perdón por decir esto Runner y Pinkie pero sobre la pregunta... le volaría los sesos de un escopetazo…

-Juan: ¿Y por qué tanta violencia? Yo le daría un anplac, un té de marihuana y la ataría con una soga…

-Runner: ¡¿khe?!

-Alexis: Ojo por ojo y diente por diente para Pinkie la Loca

-By: Oye tranquilo viejo... yo observo con palomitas :V

-Silver: Me quedo dormido…

-Juan: Éste sigue los pasos de Celestia JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA

-Runner: Trataría de detener a Pinkie...

-Juan: Eso es lo más lógico, no?

-Aza: Encontrar a Pinkie y decirle- QUIERO SER DISCÍPULO TUYO!

-Juan: Candidato al Borda o al Hospital Psiquiátrico Monte Calmo…

-Androsi: Salvaría a Dashie

-Rush: Sho igual...

-Juan: Ay, sí, ahora todos quieren a "Dashie" – se burló.

-Comet: … … … … … … lo que haría sería unirme a Pinkamena y convertimos a todos en cupcakes jeje seré como su ayudante y todo eso jeje.

-Juan: Man, mejor tendrían que probar la rata asada con chimichurri que comemos el Negro y yo en lo de un amigo, así se les quitan las ganas de andar matando y canibalizando a otros con pastelitos…

-Sombra Tamagochi: *liberado ya de la pelambre de Fluffy* O el chorizo seco con dulce de leche, ¡eso no falla!

-Juan: Eso es peor que cupcakes con sabor a pegaso marimacho… *le da un retortijón en el estómago* Vamos a una pregunta más agradable más vale… **¿Si hicieras algo malo en equestria... cual crees que sería tu castigo? Bueno, podríamos descartar el destierro a la luna o al hielo, ser convertido en piedra o que te manden al tártaro…**

-Androsi: Depende qué hiciera, pero supongo que solo quedarme en el Tártaro... o sea desterrarme

-Alexis: Ser violado por molestia o ser piedra…

-Rush: pos supongo que ser desterrado... aunque la primera que dijo Alexis no suena tan mal °3°...

-Juan: Yo conozco a uno que le pasó la primera… pero salió vivo después de tres días y ganó… *mirando de reojo a Sombra, que ya no es Tamagochi porque recuperó su tamaño normal*

-Sombra: **¿Qué de qué? Yo antes que la primera preferiría la segunda…**

-Juan: Por mí no hay drama que me destierren… mientras tenga una buena provisión de vino y cerveza, un tarro para el meo, que alguien cada tanto me alcance unas tortas fritas o unos panes rellenos, unas cuantas Playcolt, algunas novelas de Stephen King… y con eso estoy chocho mil años…

-Runner: Es algo ambigua esa pregunta, pero me imagino que terminaría en algún calabozo, o exiliado a Badlands

-Androsi: Sería más interesante ser exiliado… como Juan lo dice…

-Runner: Es verdad

-Aza: Ser tirado en un desierto donde nadie muere, pero tampoco vive, sin nada alrededor solo el insoportable calor, sin alimento, sin agua, sin compañía, bajar sin llegar a un destino, y perderme en el polvo del desierto... *todos lo miran*... eh? que? que me paso?

-Juan: Te dio como un arranque de estupidez transitoria…

-By: Pues... ser exiliado a Badlands shabo... aunque como estoy en el grupo BrosFiccioners... estoy acostumbrado al silencio y soledad *pasan una planta rodadora y una lechuga*

-Comet: Estar con Celestia... ese sería el peor castigo que podría tener en toda mi vida, que me obligue comer pasteles con ella, estar en sus aburridas sesiones de tomar el té, escuchar sus aburridos discursos o sea estar al lado de ella todo el día y eso sería muy pero que muy aburrido, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Juan: Y dale con la gorda… Esto es una balada de idioteces sin sentido, pero qué va, vamos a darle hasta el final… **Si estuvieras en un apocalipsis zombie con tu waifu ¿qué harías?**

-Silver: Hacer todo para protegerla.

-Juan: Bah, además de eso…

-Rush: Protegerla a toda costa… y tratar de repoblar :V

-Juan: Respuestas demasiado comunes… falta creatividad…

-Runner: Yo buscaría un refugio y buscaría unirme a un grupo...al menos por conveniencia... y si la cosa se pone fea, me iría al mar…

-Juan *bailando como un pescado*: _Bajo el maaarrr bajo el maaarrrr_

-Alexis: Conseguir un mustang reforzado y conducir por la tierra devastada y repoblar en una zona segura.

-Juan: Esa idea me gustó.

-Aza: Pos como yo no viviré mucho en ataque zombie... me estaría como Rambo matando zombies

-By: Trataría de protegerla ante todo, aunque no arriesgaría mi vida... claramente

-Juan: Sin sacrificio no hay historia, pibe…

-Androsi: La cuidaría con mi vida, no dejaría que nada malo le pase

-Juan: ¿Hay alguien original acá?

-Comet: Bueno, lo que haría sería sobrevivir, buscar refugio, alimentos y ver si hay alguien vivo por ahí pero siempre protegeré a mi waifu de todo lo que pase y todo eso, en otras palabras seré su protector y trataremos de sobrevivir.

-Juan: Ufff ¿cuándo termina esto? Necesito remojar el garguero con algo más fuerte… *pensando en Moondancer y en lo que haría él en un apocalipsis zombie. ¿Qué? Había cambiado de waifu después, porque la cosa con Coco medio que no anduvo. Así que se empezó a mandar cartas con Moondancer, por medio de una revista de anuncios, y se iban a conocer después de la entrevista random* Y acá viene una pregunta que me parece bastante fofa, porque si yo fuera un elemento, no sé cuál sería…

Sombra: **El Elemento de la Boludez, de seguro…**

 **-Juan: Ñeehh, yo sería el elemento del andá-a-salvar-a-tu-amewo-de-que-lo-hagan-mierda… ¿Si obtuvieras un elemento de la harmonía, cual crees que serías?**

-Silver: Lealtad

-Runner: Amabilidad

-Alexis: Risa

-Aza: Lealtad

-By: Pues... mi elemento sería...Lealtad, Risa u Honestidad Emoticono pacman no sé, no podría elegirlo yo, los bros deberían elegirlo

-Androsi: No creo ser digno, pero, podría tener el de la Lealtad

-Comet: Sería la Lealtad ya que yo nunca traiciono a mis amigos y nunca los dejaría atrás

-Rush: pos... ni idea... el de la Lealtad supongo

-Juan: Ay qué bonito… que viva la amistad… ¡BBUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPP! Disculpen, tenía que salir… Bueno, hemos llegado a la pregunta final de esta Honda Phantom… digo, Ronda Random… y nada como una pregunta random para finalizarla. Una pregunta a todo gas llena de lobeznos y onda vital… Dice **: ¿Por qué España te ataca y no hay error?**

 **Aza: ¿De dónde sacas esas preguntas?**

 **-Juan: Pues, me las imprime esta máquina… *señalando un raro artefacto al costado del escenario***

-Alexis: maldita maquina troll crea preguntas sin sentido *le explota en la cara la maquina*

La Ronda Random había finalizado, y todos estaban disfrutando de un buen refrigerio, siempre acompañado de un servicio de alta tecnología XD.

Juan aprovechó para acercarse a Moondancer, tenía un poco de cuiki pero su buen amigo Sombra le dio un empujón y lo hizo darse de narices contra la pared, y al lado estaba la recolor de Twilight con anteojos… así que no le quedó de otra. Pero le fue bien, porque cuando se armó el cachetengue (pelea) entre los gemelos hijos de Ares, estaban los dos enredados a los arrumacos en un cuarto de servicio….

Sombra pudo comprobar que la leyenda de los gauchos en la luna era cierta, porque en determinado momento aparecieron los tres vestidos de poncho, bombacha de campo y alpargatas a pedir si tenían algo para calentar agua y así tomarse unos amargos. Y de paso lo invitaron a jugar al truco.

La leyenda decía así:

 _Tenemos bien escondido_

 _En un islote de la ibera,_

 _Una gran base espacial_

 _Oculta de los espias._

 _Una horqueta de niandubay_

 _Que nos llenara de gloria_

 _Tiraremos el ondazo_

 _Mas potente de la histora!._

 _Con esa gomera grandota_

 _Tirada por cinco mulas,_

 _En una pelota de cuero_

 _Mandamo tre gaucho a la luna._

 _Tunicho y cresencio reguera,_

 _El bigotudo y candoroso laguna._

 _Entre revuelo de poncho y melena_

 _La pelota de cuero va llegando a la luna..._

-Sombra: ¡Ya puedo morir en paz!... Aunque no tengo tanto apuro…

Los gauchos no se quedaron mucho ahí… era demasiado coso raro para ellos.

Por otra parte, Deimos y Phobos, que estaban compitiendo continuamente para impresionar a Nightmare , ya que ese era su objetivo en realidad, ya se pusieron a armar lío

-Deimos: Sabía que esto iba a ser un problema… ¡no me obligues a hacer una tontería enojado!

-Phobos: ¡Siempre hacés tonterías! ¡Te la pasas pelotudeando todo el día en vez de hacer algo productivo!

-Deimos: ¡Ya me tenés los huevos al plato! *sacando un plato con huevos cocidos y tirándoselos a su hermano*

-Phobos: ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Raja pa' las casas!

-Deimos: ¿Por qué me tengo que ir yo? ¡Soy el mayor por tres segundos de nacimiento!

-Phobos: ¡Ay, sí, tú, cómo no…! ¡Pero yo no mojaba la cama por tener pesadillas con Cthulu…!

-Deimos: ¡Tenía seis años, y además, yo por lo menos puedo comer mostaza sin que me dé cursiadera…!

-Sonic: Y, calmado pueblo… ¡Vayan a pelearse afuer…!

Tarde, pues los dos alicornios ya estaban en plena gresca. Algunos se fueron retirando prudentemente, otros querían ver cómo acababa la pelea, puesto que no era común ver a dos alicornios peleando por ver quién era el macho alfa y se quedaba con el premio… Aunque es muy tonto, si uno piensa que había otras dos (o tres) solteras alicornio potenciales pero bueno, ¿qué se puede esperar si eran hijos de Ares, que quiere pegarle a todo lo que haga sombra?

-Celestia: Y pensar que todo esto se originó por ti, Nightmare – dijo socarronamente.

-Luna: Al parecer no tienes tanta suerte con los pretendientes, Nightmare, jajajajajaja

-Nightmare: ¡Cállense!

-Chrysalis: Yo me ofrecí para hacer una copia de ti, pero me dieron un rotundo "No".

-Sombra: Eso es obvio. Hay que ser muy tarado y torpe para tragarse una cucaracha en vez del bombón….

-Sombra el Negro: **¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! ¡CHUPATE ESA MANDARINA!** ¨*esquiva un rayo verde*

-Sombra: Y la verdad es así: dura e incómoda…

Chrysalis: ¡Ya lárguense, enanos buenos para nada! Como si cualquiera de ustedes dos pudiera haber logrado re-esclavizar el Imperio de Cristal…

-Sombra: **Ay, ni que fueras tan fina…**

Y los dos borrachines se fueron cantando alegremente: " _Mi vieja yegua ya no es lo que era… ya no es lo que era… ya no es lo que era… Mi vieja yegua ya no es lo que era… ya no es lo que era… ya no es lo que era…_ "

En algún momento de la velada, tras unos cuantos tragos de fernet con coca, los dos negros habían hecho las paces…

-Luna: Con dos, no haces uno…

-Celestia: Y pensar que en el fandom lo emparejan contigo, Luna…

-Luna: Bah, a mí y a Nightmare nos tienen más respeto que a ti…¿No es cierto?

-Nightmare: Bueno, debo decir que esta ridícula escena me sirve de consuelo… Además, puedo ver en ellos algo parecido a ustedes dos…

-Celestia y Luna: Boludeces, no, Nightmare, boludeces no…

Pero de repente, cuando la pelea de los gemelos, cuando el techo fue arrancado de cuajo por un alicornio mayor, incluso más grande que los gemelos. Me da hueva describirlo, así que pongámosle que era como una combinación de los colores de los hijos y blablablabla… pero que bah, sería un Oc impresionante… Deimos y Phobos se detuvieron en seco.

-Deimos: Pa-papapa…

-Phobos: Nosotros…

-Ares: ¡Si, papapapa las pelotas! ¿¡Se pueden saber qué rayos hacen poniéndose en ridículo ante damas y plebeyos y no haciendo sus respectivas labores!? ¡Ninguno de ustedes llegará a ser rey nunca, no con esa falta de disciplina! ¿Creen que no me di cuenta de por qué se fueron a los satélites, par de giles? ¡Se vuelven ahora mismo al planeta, que tenemos muchas cosas por planificar aún! ¡Y sin peros!

-Deimos: Me leva la chingada…

-Phobos: Y no pude probar los cupcakes con mostaza…

-Rush: Oiga, señor Ares, entiendo que se haya enojado con sus engendros, pero ¿tenía necesidad de destruir el set?

-Ares: ¡Yo destruyo lo que quiero! ¡Y un tonto pegasín no me a detener!

Y así todos tuvieron que huir aceleradamente hacia Equestria porque Ares se dedicó a destrozar de una forma amorosamente violenta todo lo que quedaba del set lunar con alta tecnología…

*mientras en la nave de regreso*

se ve a todos los presentes en la entrevista...

-Luis: jeje... al parecer el set siempre se destruirá... sea en la tierra o en la luna

-Rush: ¡cállate!...

*aparece Blade al lado de Conde... al parecer ambos se dieron un buen par de porrasos antes de darse cuenta que Conde no es vampiro... bueno, al menos no del todo... ¿o quiza?... ñehhh... de seguro lo sobornó :V*

-Conde: y ese fue el capítulo bizarro de esta semana... no se olviden de comentar

-Blade: además echenle un ojo a los fics de todos estos tipos, y visiten la comunidad

-Rush: ¿oigan quien pilotea esta cosa?

-nicox: *aparece en la cabina con un disfraz de piña*... ¡les habla su capitán!... ¡próxima parada!... ¡PIÑALANDIA!

-todos en la nave: ¡NOOOOO!

-nicox: jeje... sé que les gustará... a todos les termina gustando...

bueno amigos, ese fue el loco capítulo de esta semaneichon... les agradezco el haberlo leído... pero en especial agradezco a FHix por haberme apoyado con sus grandes ideas y sus locos personajes :D ... espero les haya gustado a todos los bros ficcioners que participaron y a todos los demás que leen esto... como siempre, si desean participar sólo mandenme un mensaje o busquenme en facebook :v... hasta pronto :D


	15. No hay dos sin tres

" **Lo que yo diga, se haga"**

Sombra se despertó más temprano de lo normal aquella mañana. No tenía demasiados recuerdos de lo que había soñado como para madrugar de esa manera, pero sí que se trataba de un tema bastante personal, y también bastante triste. Podía sentir esos restos de tristeza todavía en el corazón, pero pronto una buena taza de café amargo y puro se encargaría de borrarlas. No tenía mucho sentido hacer eso, si no le quedaba sueño, pero era una buena forma de despejarse. Por otro lado, podría simplemente darse la vuelta en la litera e intentar seguir durmiendo, aunque eso no le apetecía por el momento.

Se le dio por acompañar su desayuno (que incluía unos scons de queso un poco secos que había horneado Juan el día anterior – sí, a veces se le daba por inventar recetas), revisando y hojeando sus papeles. Todavía conservaba algunas notas de sus tiempos en el internado, básicamente fórmulas de hechizos curiosos, algunos trucos para irritar a otros por diversión o con un fin específico. Fue ahí que encontró el que podía proporcionarle un día muy placentero, en el sentido cómico de la palabra. Cuando el negro se levantaba con la intención de hacer bromas, no había fuerza que pudiera detenerlo. Leyó mentalmente el hechizo, pensando a quién escoger de víctima. El número era reducido, ya que en la biblioteca sólo estaban Juan y Twilight; de querer echar el conjuro sobre otro poni, traía el riesgo de hacer ruido y ser descubierto. Lo pensó bien, y el mejor candidato era su compañero de cuarto, que por lo general nunca daba muestras de querer levantarse por lo menos hasta las ocho o nueve de la mañana. Si bien podía ser peligroso usar ese hechizo en Juan, por el hecho de que algunas de las pelotudeces que decía podía significar una amenaza para otros ponis, siempre podía cancelarlo con decir el contrahechizo. Dicho cancelamiento sólo podía venir de palabra de quien lo había conjurado.

Sombra bajó hasta el sótano y sondeó el ambiente. Se escuchaban nada más los ronquidos y susurros de Juan, de vez en cuando alguna perturbación en la fuerza. O en el aire. Otra cosa en la que confiaba Sombra era en que el Jaime no se acordara enseguida de que existía el hechizo, porque había dos posibilidades: que dijera boludeces a voluntad para armar bardo, o que todo el bardo se lo dirigiera a él.

El procedimiento consistió en envolver cautelosamente con magia al unicornio enrulado y decir: "Ut ita dicam, factum est". Y con eso iba a inaugurar un día espectacularmente cómico.

Juan se despertó medio raro esa vez. Sentía como que algo había cambiado, pero no sabía qué. Por ahí eran gases, de a ratos le pasaba.

-¡Buenas y santas, gente! – saludó enérgicamente Juan al entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Juan – saludó Sombra.

-Buenos días – dijo Twilight. Ni siquiera había terminado de desayunar y ya estaba mandonéandolo a Sombra para que escribiera una carta a Celestia.

-Fo, Alcides, dale un respiro al pobre negro. Parece que lo hubieras sacado de la cama temprano para hacerlo trabajar. Eso no se hace – le reprochó Juan, sirviéndose un poco de café y tostadas.

-De acuerdo, Sombra, luego continuamos. Puedes terminar tu desayuno – dijo Twilight, y enseguida se sintió extraña, como si realmente ella no hubiera dicho eso de forma voluntaria. Su poderoso procesador cerebral ya intuyó algo que no estaba bien, y por el momento disimuló.

-Weeee, no esperaba que me hicieras caso, Violetta.

-¿Ya te puedes decidir de qué forma nombrarme, Juan? Ya estoy harta de esos apodos.

-Bueno, bueno, no te aguantás nada vos tampoco.

-No, no me aguanto nada! – vociferó Twilight.

Sombra escondió su cara en el pergamino, tratando de disimular la risa.

-Oka, vamo' a calmarno' gente, que ya son las nueve y el pescado sin vender.

De un salto, la aguja del reloj pasó de las 8:30 a las 9:00, pero nadie se percató de eso. Desde afuera se pudieron oír los gritos de un… grifo vendiendo pescado.

-¿De dónde salió ese tipo? – preguntó Twilight, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué sé yo? ¿Qué no pueden venir a Ponyville comerciantes de otros lugares ahora?

Y de repente, por las calles del pequeño pueblo ecuestre, aparecieron cientos de mercaderes extranjeros ofreciendo diversas cosas. Juan fue a mirar por la ventana, asombrado.

-¿Qué onda? Esto parece un carnaval…

También apareció una banda de ponis danzando mientras tocaban: "Se viene el tutá tutá", con el típico ambiente fiestero de los carnavales. Juan y Sombra salieron a ver, mientras Twilight prefirió quedarse adentro. Definitivamente sospechaba que todo esto era parte de una broma, seguramente Sombra debía tener algo que ver. ¿La razón? Verlo despierto tan temprano.

- **Esto es genial…** \- fue lo único que le salió a Sombra, con media sonrisa.

-¡Mierda che! – exclamó Juan, e inmediatamente, llovió a su alrededor un anillo de popó, y como la cerecita sobre el pastel, un Che Guevara cayó en el lomo del unicornio.

- _Compañero… ¡Libertad o revolución!_ – dijo el Che, revoleando su cigarro.

-¡AAAAHHHHH, volá de acá!

Al Che le salieron alas y se fue volando, como si nada.

-¡Negro! ¿Vos viste eso?

- **Sí… qué loco, ¿no? Ha de ser culpa de Discord, seguro se levantó con ganas de hacer bromas a lo grande.**

-Pero esto… no tiene su estilo. No importa. Hay que ir a bardear en la exhibición de los Wonderbolts. ¿Tenés preparado el hechizo para caminar sobre las nubes?

-¿Qué?

-Y sí boludo, no nos va llevar el viento hasta allá arriba…

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire los levantó en vilo, y como si fuera poco, los llevó al evento en Cloudsdale.

-¡Carajo! ¿Eso fue el hechizo o qué?

- **Em… sep…**

-Como sea, estoy listo para joder.

Juan y Sombra se ubicaron en las gradas. A lo lejos vieron a las demás amigas de Rainbow, que también participaba de la demostración, y Twilight que vigilaba de cerca.

[No me pidan que relate tooodo acerca del evento, mejor disfruten]

No es mi estilo relatar acrobacias aéreas, y todo eso, así que mejor iré a las partes graciosas.

- _ **¡Dale dale, Rainbow Dashh, dale dale, a volaaaar… esta bandaaaa quilombeeeera, no te dejano te deja de alentaaaarrr!**_

-¡Ey! ¿Quiénes son todos estos?

Había un montón de ponis con sombreros de melena de arcoíris alentando a la pegaso color cian, junto a los dos boludos.

-Ha de ser el club de aguante de Rainbow Dash…

Un cartel enorme había detrás de ellos, y decía: "Club de Aguante de Rainbow Dash". Y Sombra se partía de risa por dentro. En eso, el unicornio gris saludó a uno de los mejores voladores.

- **Mirá, Jaime, es Soarin…**

Haciendo megáfono con sus cascos, Juan exclamó:

-¡Dale Soarin, poné huevos…!

Para sorpresa de todos los espectadores, el semental mencionado se detuvo bruscamente y tuvo unos tremendos retorcijones, comportándose como una gallina literalmente, y yendo a una nube a descargar una enorme montaña de huevos… como de gallina, pues.

-¿Qué mierda pasa acá? – y un montón de caquitas sonrientes pasó volando con alitas de mariposas. – Boludo, esto ya da miedo. Yo me voy…

Pero al primer paso que dio fuera, inevitablamente Juan cayó al vacío…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH que alguien me ayudeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Salváme Deadpool….!

Entonces, Juan fue salvado mágicamente por… Pinkiepool, que no es lo mismo, pero se le parece…

-¿Y vos quién sos? – preguntó Juan – Te parecés a una amiga mía, pero ese traje rojo y negro me confunde… ¿Sos una ninja?

-Jjiji, tontito… - la poni se quita el disfraz y debajo de éste aparece Pinkie Pie - …soy yo, Pinkie Pie, pero no se te ocurra decirle a nadie mi identidad secreta, o tendré que matarte…

-Andá a cagar, Pinkie… - fue lo único que le salió decir a Juan. El día estaba tomando un giro demasiado extraño como para ignorarlo.

Antes que pudiera decir nada, se oyó clarito el cantar de las tripas de la poni rosada, y después de poner caras tan graciosamente cómicas pero lamentablemente imposibles de ver, salió corriendo como alma que lleva Grogar. A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de Sombra.

-Che, negro, ¿vos tenés idea de lo que está pasando?

- **No, ni idea, pero… ¿la hiciste cagar a Pinkie?**

-No, boludo, no la maté. La mandé a cagar nomás, y creo que se lo tomó muy en serio. ¿Y vos de qué tanto te reís? Contá el chiste así nos reímos todos…

- **Me río de que la mandaste a cagar a Pinkie…**

-Eso ya me lo dijiste. Pero no entiendo nada de lo que pasa… Mejor volvamos a casa.

De vuelta en la biblioteca, Juan se estiró y se tiró en el sillón.

-Cómo me vendrían bien unos mates amargos…

Y dicho y hecho. El mate estaba listo.

-Je, qué servicio.

- **Y quedaron scons de queso del otro día… aunque están bastante secos.**

-Esto es vida, viejo. Estoy como chango en un bananal…

Un bananal creció de la nada, con un mono hiperactivo y hambriento incluido.

-Changos… - dijo Juan, y un montón de monos más aparecieron - ¡Eh, váyanse todos y llévense este árbol! – y los monos le hicieron caso. Su bullicio tapaba las risas del negro. - ¡Negro, vos sabés algo y te lo estás escondiendo! ¡Desembuchá, dale, o te tiro un chorro de agua caliente! – amenazó Juan, suspendiendo sobre su amigo el termo inclinado.

- **¡Bueno, bueno, no te pongás así! Mirá…** \- Sombra tomó aire – **Hoy me levanté con ganas de hacer una joda a alguien…**

-Y me elegiste a mí, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué….? Ah, ah, ah, ya me cayó la ficha… - una ficha de casino cayó sobre la melena de Juan - …es ese hechizo choto de "Lo que yo diga, se haga", ¿eh? – la reiniciada risa del grone se lo confirmó – Pero mirá vos, cómo son las cosas. Teniendo otra víctima potencial a quien romperle las pelotas indirectamente, ¿me elegiste a mí? Sos un basura, un basura con olor a mierda…

- **Uh, oh…** \- dijo Sombra, antes de convertirse en un hediondo bulto negro sin forma - **¿No tenías un mejor insulto? Sparkle va perder la cabeza cuando vea esto…**

-Jeje, así te ves mejor. Como lo que sos por dentro.

- **Ok, Jaime, perdón, ¿sí? Capaz no lo pensé lo suficiente. Pero no iba a ser tan divertido hechizarte a vos como a Twilight. No pensé que te ibas a encabronar tan pronto. Ahora, por favor, devolveme mi forma original.**

-No hasta que vos canceles el hechizo – exigió Juan, serio.

- **No me jodas. No pienso quedarme con esta forma de mugre apestosa toda la vida. Tengo una pareja sensible, ¿sabés?**

-Sí, pero de seguro ella va a poder ver más allá de tu mierda superficial…

- **Jaime, pensá en la cantidad de jodas que podemos hacer… bah, que vos podés hacer. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo el hechizo?**

-Que me lo echaras sin mi permiso.

- **Ah… ok. ¿Aceptarías mi perdón por segunda vez?**

-Mmmm, voy a ver. Sí. Podés volver a tu forma original.

Dicho y hecho.

- **Uff, muerto el perro, se acaba la rabia, aunque quedó el tufo. Muchas gracias, Jaime.**

-Je, no hay escombro. Tampoco te iba a poder aguantar por mucho con ese aspecto. Bien, así que… cualquier cosa que yo diga… se va a hacer realidad…

- **Pensá en algo grande, algo que haga valer la pena este hechizo.**

Una lamparita se encendió en la mente de Juan.

-Imaginate si gobernáramos Equestria…

¡POOF!

El resultado no fue el que ellos esperaban. Parecía que cierta ambigüedad en la frase, hizo que el efecto del hechizo se canalizara de otra forma… Juan era ahora la princesa Celestia, con todo y cutie mark, y Sombra era la princesa Luna.

- **Bueno, esto sí es pensar en grande…** \- dijo Sombra, revisando ahora su forma de alicornio.

-¿Los decís por esto? – preguntó Juan, meneando los flancos de Celestia (ahora los suyos) frente a la cara de Sombra, o Luna, o como sea.

- **¡Sacá eso de mi vista!**

-¡Eh, no me cachetiés los flancos…! Wow, sí que son grandes, me imagino lo que ha de ser tirarse un pedo con semejante cañón… Tirame el casco.

- **¿Qué? No pienso…** \- y el hechizo hizo lo suyo.

El pedo solar pudo sentirse hasta en el Imperio de Cristal, perturbando a Sail, y llamando la atención de Shining. "¿Qué habrá sido eso?" preguntó. "Probablemente mi tía haya comido sopa de frijoles otra vez" respondió Cadence.

-Jo… eso sí que fue un pedo y no es joda…

- **Je, ahora somos unas verdaderas yeguas… no tanto como Cristina Fernández de Kirchner o Laura Bozzo, pero cerca… Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto…** \- Sombra salió al balcón de la biblioteca, y tras levantar la luna sin previo aviso, usó la voz real de Canterlot - **¡Pequeños súbditos adoradores del sol y de los flancos de mi hermana, yo soy la Princesa de la Noche y ahora se me antoja que sea medianoche en vez de mediodía!** – como corolario de su acción, unos rayos retumbaron detrás de él/ella.

-¡Eh, aguantá, wachina! ¡Estamos en mi turno todavía! ¡Bajá la luna!

Como el hechizo todavía tenía efecto a pesar de estar en otro cuerpo, Sombra le tuvo que hacer caso.

-Se me ocurre algo… a sol abajo…

- **A luna arrib…. A luna abajo…**

-A sol arrib… a sol abajo…

- **A luna arrib… a luna abajo…**

Y así estuvieron los dos boludos alicornios un rato, subiendo y bajando los astros como Homero Simpson hacía subir y bajar el colchón de su cama una de las tantas veces que estuvo internado. Cuando se cansaron de boludear, pararon un poco.

-Che, ¿y qué tal es ser Luna?

- **Bueno, adentro hay una vocecita que me está hinchando las pelotas de que te derroque y que traiga la noche eterna y todo eso. Seguro ha de ser Nightmare Moon.**

-Sep, bueno, yo no estoy libre de voces. Hay una vocecita que hace rato me viene diciendo guarangadas, y me viene molestando… debe ser Molestia. Me dice cosas sobre vos… que no quiero escuchar….¡Aaahhhm, que pare, por favor!

- **Claro que te molesta. Si es una molestia**.

Juan soltó una risa socarrona.

-¡Es como un grano en el culo…! ¡Fruta madre!

Un grano salió justamente en el flanco soleado, y tenía la cara de Molestia.

-Te estoy oyendo, cariño… - dijo.

-¡Esto ya no es divertido! ¡Fuera de ahí! No te rías, Neg… Lun… como sea, no te rías de mi infortunio.

Sombra se revolcaba de risa en el piso, cosa que no era muy fácil por las alas, pero tuvo que parar en seco.

- **Ta' bien… no me dejás ser, vos…**

-Princesas, en el nombre de Equestria, ¿qué están haciendo?

- **Nada, haciendo boludeces reales y todo eso…**

La cara de Twilight no tenía precio. -¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

No hubo tiempo de replicar. Dos grandes destellos dieron lugar a otros dos ponis. ¿Ya saben quiénes son, verdad? Sep. Los cuerpos de Juan y Sombra tenían la expresión más seria que jamás se había visto, aunque claro, en realidad debían ser las expresiones de Luna y Celestia.

-Eso es lo que nosotros queremos saber… - dijo Celestia en el cuerpo de Juan. Había unas extrañas tonalidades en su crin, lo mismo que en Luna (Sombra).

-¿No creen que un cambio de cuerpos es ya demasiado cliché?

Twilight miró acusadoramente a Sombra (Luna).

-Usaste el hechizo "Lo que yo diga, se haga" en Juan, ¿verdad, Sombra?

Una risa ronca después - **¿Y qué? Cuando le dije al Jaime que pensara en decir algo grande, nunca creí que fuera algo TAN grande…**

-Lo sabía. Ese es un hechizo de broma clásico – Twilight no cambiaba su ceño fruncido.

-Je, recuerdo que yo se lo hacía a Celestia también, cuando éramos jóvenes. Sí que era divertido…

-Bueno, ¿podemos arreglar este embrollo de una vez? Este cuerpo es increíblemente incómodo…

-¡Eh, no me bardee el cuerpo, doña, que usté también tiene lo suyo! Pero le voy a hacer caso, porque yo tampoco lo aguanto… Que cada uno vuelva a su cuerpo, y las princesas Celestia y Luna vuelvan a Canterlot y no se acuerden nada de nada de lo que pasó…

-¡Oye…!

¡Poof! Todo de vuelta a la normalidad.

-Ah, qué alivio ser yo de vuelta.

- **Y que lo digas, aunque ser Luna no era tan malo.**

-Ustedes son unos tramposos. Debería convertirlos en sapos ahora, pero tengo principios que respetar.

-Ay, sí, ¿nos vas a castigar o qué?

-No. Pero desde ahora, Sombra, estás despedido. No me importa, puedo arreglarme sola hasta que regrese Spike.

- **¿Queeee? ¿Por qué? ¡Si yo no maté a nadie! Vamos, Sparkle, tanto te vas a enojar. Nadie resultó herido. Además, quienes deberían estar enojadas ya se han olvidado de todo.**

-Pero no porque ellas quisieron.

-¡Fo, Twilight! ¿Tanto las tenés en el pedestal como para tratarnos así? Era una bromita, che. Ni que fuéramos a hacer un golpe de estado o algo así.

-¡Ustedes no entienden la cantidad de problemas que son capaces de causar con sus tonterías! Estamos hablando de la reputación de las princesas de Equestria.

- **Querida, si es por reputación, no estés tan segura de que toooodos piensan bien de Celestia…**

Twilight sólo frunció y su cara y lanzó un rayo de su cuerno a Juan.

- **¡Hey, Sparkle, si te vas a poner heavy, agarrátelas conmigo…!**

-Pará, negro, estoy bien. ¿Pero por qué fue eso? ¿Y por qué tenés esa cara?

-Está claro que ustedes se quedaron en el pasado…

-¿Qué querés decir con eso?

-Hace un tiempo que se inventó un nuevo contrahechizo para el "Lo que yo diga, se haga". Tomé las notas de Starswirl y me encargué de perfeccionarlas.

- **¡Eh, eso no se vale! ¡Se suponía que decirlo yo…!**

 **-** Lo único que les diré es que vayan buscando un buen trabajo y un departamento para alquilar. La biblioteca ya no acepta "ñoquis", como se llama a los vagos buenos para nada…

"Debe estar con la marea roja", pensaron los dos unicornios.

-0-0

-0-0-0

-0-0

 **No hay uno sin dos, y no hay dos sin tres**

-Sentí un escalofrío en el occipucio y las falangetas, ¿qué podrá significar? – se preguntó Shining. No sabía bien qué era, pero tenía la impresión de que se trataba de algo muy jodido.

Y sí que era algo jodido. Había venido Chrysalis. Y estaba con Cadence.

-Ya me parecía que el olor a cucaracha no venía de la despensa… ¿Qué quieres aquí, tú…? …Carajo.

Como si un potrillo no fuera poco (aunque nadie le podía echar la culpa directamente de haberlo engendrado, y eso tampoco perjudicaba a su matrimonio potencialmente), ahora le iba a tocar aguantar a un híbrido changeling. El gurí, de pelaje blanco, crin verde, y claros rasgos de su herencia materna, tendría unos tres o cuatro años.

-Discúlpenme, antes de discutir con ustedes, tengo que discutir con alguien más…

*Shining fue detrás de un ropero, traspasando la pared para aparecer frente al escritorio de una unicornio blanca de crin amarilla y anteojos*

-Em, sé que esto es más propio de Pinkie Pie, pero… por favor, señorita FHix, por favor, se lo ruego. Todos los demás bronis hacen lo mismo en sus cómics y fanfics, por favor, no. Un hijo con Chrysalis es lo que menos quiero ahora. ¿No tiene suficiente con hacernos sufrir a todos? ¿No tiene suficiente con hacerme padre de… de esa cosa que Sombra creó? ¿O acaso tiene una mente tan cruel y perversa como hacerme lo mismo que Eyedragon Ancalagon le hace pasar al Shining de su fan-fic?

-Ya, no seas pesado, Shining. Tengo mejores ideas. Las cosas se van a resolver a tu favor, vos improvisá. Y ahora, salí de acá y dejame trabajar en paz.

-Ok.

*Volviendo a la escena.*

*Shining pensó en una buena reacción posible*

-¡Ha, ya descubrí tu plan, Chrysalis! Éste era tu plan B, en el caso de fracasar como fracasaste la primera vez. ¡Ya me di cuenta que te embarazaste a propósito para después venir a obligarnos (-me) a pagarte una cuota alimentaria! Esta es tu venganza, ¿no? ¡Pues no pienso hacerme cargo: primero, porque no tenía forma de saber que no eras Cadence, y segundo, porque yo estaba hechizado! ¡Que no se me culpe de nada!

-Cariño, ¿por qué te pones así? – le dijo Cadence.

-Ja, me haces reír – dijo Chrysalis – Pero tus acusaciones son falsas. Yo no preví que esto pasara. Y, si no te molesta, intenta no hablar así delante de tu hijo. No le estarías dando una primera buena impresión. No pensaba dejar que lo conocieras, y veo que tengo buenas razones.

En eso apareció Sail, comportándose como un perro guardián furioso.

-¡Changelings, changelings, changelings….!

-Oye, Sail

-¿Qué pasa, pa?

-¿Y éste? – preguntó Chrysalis.

-Larga historia – respondió Shining, sin rodeos – Sail, en este momento, los changelings no quieren atacarnos. Tenemos que hablar con la reina. ¿Quisieras ir a jugar con… con…

-Green Blade

-… Green Blade, un rato mientras los adultos hablamos?

-¿Y por qué tengo que cuidarlo aunque sea mi medio hermano?

-Sail…¿recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día?

-Ok, ok… Ven, niño cucaracha. Te mostraré mis juegos…

Green Blade al principio no quería separarse de su madre, pero no le quedó opción. Era un buen chico, y por mucho que Chrysalis fuera desagradable, no era una mala madre. De hecho, tenía cierta debilidad por ese pequeño, que era lo que la había motivado a negociar con Shining y Cadence. Quizá podía llegar a ser una buena forma de asegurar algo de alimento para su pueblo.

Tras un interesante debate que podría mejorar las relaciones poni-changeling, o no, porque uno nunca sabe si la cucaracha está realmente muerta cuando la pisa, la familia se retiró a descansar. Todo era nuevo para Green Blade, y al parecer, empezaba a llevarse con su medio-no-hermano, aunque Sail le dejó las cosas bien claras acerca de quién mandaba en el palacio (después de su papá, claro).

Cuando Shining y Cadence estaban acompañando a Sail para dormir, el pequeño se abrazó a la panza de la alicornio rosada, como si intentara oír algo.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Shining.

Sail levantó la cabeza – Le agrado. Ella viene.

-¿Ella quién?

-Bueno, supongo que Sail se me adelantó, no sé cómo, pero… - dijo Cadence.

El capitán dio un respiro largo y miró hacia arriba. "No hay dos sin tres. Y parece que será niña. Qué alivio. Dos niños y una niña, realmente es mucho mejor que dos niñas y un niño. Gracias, patrona."

-Y yo que pensé que empezabas a tomarle demasiado gusto a la repostería…

Hey gente, estaba pensando en hacer un especial de preguntas y retos para Juan y Sombra. ASí que si se les ocurre algo, déjenlo en las reviews. Que sean ideas creativas, je. Y capaz pongo los nombres de quienes participen... Los voy a hacer famosos, je


	16. Buseca, vino, privatizaciones y Bonus

YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ustedes sigan dejando sus preguntas y retos, que acá la cosa no para… ¡No para!

 **¡Buseca y vino tinto!: La perdida parte 3**

Metí tantos personajes de golpe en las parte que tuve que repasar todo de vuelta. Resulta que más o menos al primer día que llegaron los dos boludos a Ponyville (supongan que esto es una especie de flash back mal hecho en la cuarta pared), recuerdan que cayó toda una patota a comer buseca, la cual supuestamente iba a ser organizada por Juan y Sombra, peeero dados los inconvenientes anteriores, se les re pasó. De modo que tuvieron que armar todo improvisado.

Como si estuviéramos en la escuela, repasemos ahora quiénes aparecieron:

*Un hipogrifo (mitad grifo, mitad caballo) llamado Rigolo Berto, alias Rigoberto, pero le dicen Hipólito.

*Una llama que llama, de pelaje blanco y con un gorrito salteño en la cabeza que medio le tapaba los ojos, llamado Giles Berto, alias Gilberto, pero le dicen Hisopo.

[Sí, tienen más nombres que un personaje de telenovela venezolana]

*Un grifo, llamado Humus Berto, alias Humberto, pero le dicen Halcón.

*Un changeling macho, ex rey de los changelings, divorciado de Chrysalis y padre de cinco generaciones de ponis-bicho-queso suizo, llamado Rupo Berto, alias Ruperto, pero generalmente le dicen Cacho.

Sombra era Robo Berto, alias Roberto, y Juan era Mamon Berto, alias Mamerto. Y los seis eran los Bertos, un grupo conocido por sus canciones relativamente plagiadas de Los Beatles pero con un estilo original. Luego faltan:

*Un centauro llamado Quirón, que como todos los centauros, carga con la mala fama de robar magia por culpa de la cagada que se mandó Tirek.

*Lanzarot, el hermano mayor de Spike, proveniente de la familia perdida del pequeño dragón que los cabrones de Hasbro no nos quieren presentar y ya van casi seis temporadas los desgraciados.

*Y después el Mono Loco, al que llaman Gas Monkey, y arregla todo tipo de chatarras motorizadas además de venderle bananas a Trolestia.

[Retomamos con la transmisión original]

De modo que Applejack y familia aceptaron alquilar una porción de terreno para hacer la buseca. El precio no fue mínimo, y pusieron algunas condiciones como que tuvieran cuidado con el fuego, que no dijeran groserías o no se empedaran… y todo eso. Además, Juan le dijo a Applejack que también sus amigas estaban invitadas, como para llevar un poco mejor el asunto de la magia de la amistad.

-Yo les digo si querés, manzanita.

-Em… no, está bien. Yo les aviso.

-Okey, listo el pollo, pelada la gallina…

-¡Hey! – se escuchó una voz por allá, unas cuantas voces cloqueantes le siguieron.

-Bueno, bueno, era un chiste…

Habiendo salido de la granja para encontrarse con los otros, Juan recordó algo sumamente importante.

-Che, boludo, ¿sabés qué? Nos falta la olla. Y no puede ser cualquier olla, tiene que ser una gran olla negra como la que usan las brujas para cocinar potrillos malcriados.

-Ajá, ¿y quién se te ocurre que puede tener una olla de ésas? – preguntó Halcón.

-Hmmm – Juan pensó un cacho - ¡Ya sé quién nos puede prestar una! Pero primero, Halcón ¿no te asustan los bosques tenebrosos o los lobos?

-Ñeh, peores son las suegras.

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos a visitar a la Zecora…

-¿A quién?

 _Minutos después…_

-Cuando me dijiste lobos, no me dijiste que eran de madera. Esas cosas están condenadas a la extinción, imagináte que algún día se prenda fuego el bosque…

-Pero eso todavía no pasa… Ya llegamos…

-¿Otra loca que vive en un árbol? ¿Qué onda? En los árboles de mi país, de pedo una ardilla se puede hacer casa ahí…

-Callate, ¿querés? La bruja te va a escuchar…

-Sabés que a las brujas no les gusta que les digan bru… ¡Ah, pero si es una bonita cebra!

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – preguntó Zecora, levantando una ceja.

-Buenas tardes casi noches, Zecora. Somos amigos de Twilight Sparkle y su pandilla, y nos preguntábamos si te sobraba algún caldero para hacer buseca…

Juan hizo uso de toda su elocuencia para convencer a la cebra que hablaba en rimas. Y tuvo suerte, sólo necesitó reparar el agujero del viejo caldero de la cebra, y ésta accedió a prestárselos.

-Muchísimas gracias, Zecora – dijo Juan con temeroso respeto – Te voy a guardar una porción de buseca y te la mando mañana con el caldero.

 _En el camino…_

-Vaya, eso fue fácil – dijo Halcón – Nunca pensé que hubiera cebras en Equestria… la última vez que vi una, la estaban partiendo a la mitad un par de leones.

-Qué bueno que no comentaste eso frente a ella, boludo. – respondió Juan – la cuestión es que tenemos la Olla.

-¿Seguro de que no va a pasar nada? Digo, es el caldero de una hechicera después de todo…

-Ñeeehh, no hay nada que un enjuague con lavandina y agua bendita no arregle.

-Si vos lo decís…

 _Mientras tanto en la granja…_

-Wow, ¿qué es todo esto? – dijo Applebloom al ver la cantidad de cosas que los muchachos habían traído para la buseca.

En el interín que llegaban Juan y Halcón a la Chacra de Manzanita, habían llegado los otros grupos con el resto de las cosas. Sombra traía levitando desde el mercado dos grandes bolsas repletas de verduras: calabazas, zuchinnis, lentejas, arvejas, granos de maíz, cebolla, morrones (pimientos), papas, batatas, zanahorias, hojas de laurel, y un saco rebosante de arroz largo fino calidad 00000. Lanzarot no se separaba de Spike y le hacía mil preguntas. Hisopo, Hipólito y Cacho venían riéndose, mientras cargaban alforjas con damajuanas llenas hasta el tope de un buen vino, cortesía de Berry Punch. Parecía que habían superado el traumático encuentro con Chrysalis y su cuñada, la hermana de la pelusa mutante. Quirón venía acompañado del resto de las ponis, que traían vajillas y manteles mientras el centauro cargaba unas tablas y topes que usarían para armar unas mesas. Cuando llegaron los dos giles que faltaban, ya estaba a medio armar la cosa.

-Bueno, estamos todos, parece – dijo Juan, que había pasado por la biblioteca para buscar un par de cuchillos y una mesita plegable, mientras que Halcón traía leña para el fuego.

- **No** **estamos todos, falta uno** – dijo Sombra.

-Dijo que venía llegan…. – empezó a decir Hipólito, cuando un humeante avión hecho a la que te criaste cayó sobre unos manzanos.

Applejack se agarró el sombrero.

-¡MIS ÁRBOLES!

De entre los restos del destrozado avión, salió un chimpancé vestido de forma muy moderna y con algunos rudimentarios elementos de protección para volar.

-¿'Tas bien, chango? – preguntó la llama.

-Uh… - gimió el simio, enderezándose y poniéndose a tono con la situación – Quedé todo hecho _aca_ , pucha digo… Sabía que tenía que reparar algunas cosas de esta chatarra…. ¡Muchachos! ¿Cómo les ha ido en la vida? Qué suerte que llegué a tiempo, ya cuando oscurece la visibilidad es menor…

-Che, qué riesgo venirte así, chango. Te podrías haber matado – dijo Cacho.

-Ñeh, he tenido peores… Muy bien… - el mono miró cómo todavía estaban preparando las cosas – parece que la cosa está verde todavía… Eso me dará tiempo de pasar por alguna enfermería y conocer el pueblo. ¡Ah, tenía tantas ganas de venir a Ponyville! La princesa Celestia me habló de seis ponis que salvaron Equestria varias veces, y que vivían aquí…

-Bueno, somos nosotras – se adelantó Twilight, y luego de presentar a sus amigas una por una, preguntó - ¿Cuál es tu nombre y cómo es que conoces a la princesa Celestia?

-Oh, sabía que lo preguntarían – respondió Gas Monkey, sacando un bolso del destrozado maletero del avión – Me llamo Gas Monkey, y arreglo todo tipo de chatarras mecánicas, pero mi oficio principal es el negocio bananero. De hecho, soy el primer principal proveedor de bananas de Canterlot…

-Bana-na ba na na Bana-na ba na na… ¡Bananaaaaaaaaaaa! – cantaron los muchachos.

-Oigan, ya les dije que eso no es gracioso. Ya pónganse a trabajar, gente… yo quiero sentarme un rato…

-Eh, chango, no te ortivés que acá se pudre la batata… - dijo Hisopo.

-Che que el cocinero se ponga las pilas, porque a este ritmo vamos a terminar comiendo a la madrugada – reclamó Halcón – Algunos tenemos polluelos que esperar para ver nacer mañana…

-¿Eeehhh? ¿Va' ser padre vo'? Uh, pobres polluelos… - dijo Hipólito.

-Ey, yo voy a tratar de ser lo mejor padre que pueda, o como me salga…

-Bueno, cada uno se hace cargo como puede. Yo que soy separado, no significa que voy a dejar mis hijos en banda…

- **Una cosa es tener cinco hijos, que quinientos…**

-¿Quiniento hijos? Mier… es más de lo que un dragón podría llegar a procrear en su vida… - dijo Lanzarot.

-¿Cuánto? – preguntó Spike.

-Em… nada, mejor dejemoslo ahí – Lanzarot pensaba que Spike desconocía las lógicas de la reproducción de las especies. Un poco sí, pero el pequeño dragón no era tonto.

-Juancho, ¿querés que te ayude con la cocina? – preguntó Hisopo.

-Primero: ¡No me llames Juancho! Segundo: yo cocino la buseca y que nadie me rompa las pelotas. Si ven lo que dice mi delantal, sabrán que no deben molestar al Master Chef – el delantal de Juan Seco decía: "Primer ganador de Master Chef Equestria". Acto seguido, peló las cebollas, morrones, ajíes, ajo, y los puso a dorar en la Gran Olla, mientras los demás comensales se acomodaban en la recién armada mesa - ¡Negro, vo' hacete cargo del chupi, y más te vale que hayan traído hielo!

- **¡No me grités que no vendés nada y tampoco soy tu sirvienta paraguaya! ¡Te calmás, Juancho!**

-¡NO ME LLAMES JUANCHO, PARIENTE DE CARLOS TÉVEZ!

-Dale, Sombra, te ayudo con esas cosas… - se ofreció el changeling, y prepararon tres jaras de vino con buen hielo, y el grifo Halcón se acordó de traer la sidra de manzana que le habían comprado a Applejack. Los barriles estaban envueltos en hielo (no me pregunten cómo) para que pasaran de temperatura pichí a temperatura ideal para ser bebida una noche calurosa.

Rainbow Dash estaba satisfecha.

-¡Esta es la clase de fiestas que me gustan! – aprobó, bebiendo un sorbo largo de su jarra.

-También hay jugo de naranja exprimida sin alcohol, para los conductores designados… - ofreció Quirón, que por particularidades de su filosofía, no bebía alcohol.

-¿Conductores designados? – preguntó Twilight.

-Es un decir – aclaró Hipólito.

-¡Oigan! ¿Y cuándo empieza la fiesta? – exclamó Pinkie Pie entusiasmada, sacando su cañón de fiestas de la nada y disparándolo, obviamente cubriendo todo de confeti.

-¡Che, no me tiren papel picado en la comida! ¡Eso no es condimento comestible! – rezongó Juan, que se ponía como una potra histérica cuando cocinaba.

La patota quedó con ojos como huevos fritos.

-¡¿De dónde sacó eso?! – saltaron Lanzarot, Cacho, Hipólito y Halcón.

-¡Yo quiero uno! ¿Dónde se compran? ¿Se puede cambiar por una bolsa para rocas? ¿Aceptan peso devaluado o dólar a 13 pesos la cotización? – dijo Hisopo.

-Jijiji – rió Pinkie – Es único en su tipo… pero en serio, ¿qué estamos festejando?

- **Eeehh… ¿la amistad?**

-¡Sí, la amistad! ¡Qué viva la amistad! ¡Qué vivan los amigos! – saltó Halcón, y juntos los Bertos se pusieron a cantar…

 _ **Porque un amigo es uuuuuuuuna luuuuuuuuzzz**_

 _ **Brillando en la oscuuuuuuriiiiiidaaaaaaddd**_

 _ **¡Siempre serás mi amigoooooo….. no importa naaaaada máaaáaaaaaas!**_

-¿Estos ya están borrachos? – le comentó Rarity a Applejack.

- **¿Y qué? Ustedes también cantan una canción por cada pelotudez de la amistad que hacen. Déjennos vivir, che….**

-¡Y diceee…!

 _ **Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos**_

 _ **Y así más fuerte cantar….**_

Y Pinkie se sumó a la canción enseguida, acompañando con todo su conjunto musical.

-¿Pero qué clase de pony es esta? ¡Sabe hacer de todo!

-Es multiuso la vaga, jaja…

-Oh, sí, hermano – dijo Spike – Es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

-¿Y solamente con eso justifican todo lo que puede hacer esa poni, sin tener magia ni nada? – preguntó Lanzarot. Estaba tan confundido como sus compañeros.

-¡Oh, oye, tú me haces acordar a una amiga de lejos…! – saltó Pinkie de la nada frente a Halcón, que saltó como un pollito asustado.

-¡Aaaaahh, no vuelvas a hacer eso!... Uh, casi haces que mis hijos se queden sin padre antes de nacer… - el grifo tomó aire.

-Ápale… - dijo Hipólito, el hipogrifo, pensando "Esta cosa rosada no puede ser una poni, ni porque le paguen. Parece un engendro salido de… no sé, un mundo muy bizarro".

-Hmm, recuerdo que Gilda me habló de un pueblo de ponis hace tiempo…

-¿Posta? ¿Viene Gilda a cantar pa' cá? Wiiii – festejó la llama, y además empezó a cantar… - _Fuiste mi vida, fuiste mi pasión, fuiste mi sueño, mi mejor canción… Todo eso fuiste… ¡pero perdiste!_

Hipólito le dio un sopapo en la cabeza.

-No, pajero, esa ésta muerta hace años ya… se refiere a la prima

-Sí, Gilda, ¿te acordás? – dijo Halcón después de un sorbo de vino.

-Espera, ¿eres primo de Gilda? – se sorprendió Rainbow Dash.

-¿La grifo gruñona? – preguntó Pinkie, pero antes de que arrancara con una de sus verborragias, Hisopo interrumpió.

-Sí, la misma grifo gruñona a la que Rigoberto le tenía ganas hace un tiem….

-¡Andá a ver si ya puso la marrana, vo'! – y el hipogrifo lo pateó de la mesa.

-Eh, pará un cacho, ¿por qué la violencia?

Las mane 6 y Spike se miraron sin entender. ¿Por qué no les doy diálogos? Porque ñeh.

-Ah, la Gilda. A esa la saludás y te ladra

-¿No más ruge? Digo, es mitad leona…

-¡Bueno, bueno, cortenlá! – dijo Halcón – Gilda es seca como lengua de loro y malhumorada como ella sola. Lo que pasa es que no es mala, es incomprendida…

-Es que le falta alguien con un buen cucharón que le revuelva el estofado… - dijo Hisopo, imitando el movimiento de revolver con una cuchara con los cascos o patas, lo que sea que tengan las llamas.

Las risas se encendieron como chispa en pólvora. Rainbow, a diferencia de sus amigas, sí entendía la referencia, y miraba a los tarados reírse (inclusive Juan se tuvo que reír, le vino bien porque se había pegado la quemada de su vida al echar las papas), con cierta indignación. Halcón era el que menos se reía, quizá era entendible porque estaban hablando de su prima.

-Oye… Halcón – se acercó Rainbow – Gilda me habló de ti. Siempre decía que cazabas de forma exelcente…

- **Sí, porque es todo un Casanova…** \- comentó Sombra, que ya se había medio recuperado del ataque de risotadas…

-¡Ya la pueden parar, o llamo al vigilante!

-Eh, loco, pará, te pusiste la gorra!

Pasó un rato hasta que se calmaron las aguas y las comensales hicieron algo de sociales. Mientras se cocinaba la buseca, Halcón hizo un fueguito y sobre una parrilla cocinó una comida blanca muy bien condimentada que convidó a todos, sin decir qué era de primera mano. A todas las ponis y bebé dragón les gustó. Así que a Rarity se le ocurrió preguntar qué habían comido y cómo lo habían preparado… el grifo era tan idiota que no se dio cuenta de las señas que le hacía Sombra para que no respondiera la verdad….

-Ah, es rata asada… - dijo, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa que uno pone a la parrilla.

Las caras de horror de las seis portadoras formaron una escena monumentalmente grotesca y cómica. Rarity se rayó y empezó a gritar desesperadamente como energúmena. Twilight frunció la cara, peor que si hubiera tenido que comer quesadillas… y es que hubiera preferido quesadillas a… eso. Miró a Spike, que seguía comiendo como si fueran gemas.

-¿Spike…?

-Oye, Twilight, no me mires así. Por esencia son carnívoro. Además, esto no sabe tan mal…

-No es rata matada con raticid… - Sombra le pegó una trompada, mientras algunos se reían, y otros permanecían serios, como Quirón, que sabía que los ponis eran primeramente herbívoros.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba Rainbow Dash, preocupada, viendo la cara reverdecida de Fluttershy como si fuera una crisálida de mariposa. El shock había sido fuerte para la amiga de los animales. Tenía las pupilas empequeñecidas y perdidas en la nada, hasta que….

¡BLEEEEERRRRGGG! Y todo a la cara de Rainbow, pobre.

-Uh, lo llamó a Hugo… - dijo Lanzarot.

-¿Hugo? – preguntó Spike.

- **Sep… huuuugueooo! O sea, una metáfora del vómito.**

-¡OOOOOHHHHH SE LE DECLARÓ, SE LE DECLARÓ, SE LE DECLARÓ! – empezó a saltar y gritar Hisopo. Los Bertos, menos el Negro, se pusieron a cantar " _¡She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah! ¡She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!_ "

-¿Qué corrales significa eso? – preguntó Applejack, quien compartía el asco con sus amigas por la situación.

-En la cultura de las llamas, escupir en la cara de alguien es una declaración de amor – explicó Hipólito.

-DEEEEEEAAAUUGH! ¡Qué costumbre horrorosa! – se espantó Rarity cuando volvió en sí.

- **Ah, no jodan, ustedes son de ponerse tortilleras y nadie les dice nada.**

[Tortilleras=lesbianas]

-Te felicito, amigo Rambo – iba a saludar Halcón a la pegaso de crin multicolor pero ésta le golpeó la pata, bastante enfadada.

-¡Soy una yegua, imbéciles! &%%$$$

-Aaaaaahhhh me parecía! Pensé que eras un potro con problemas anatómicos… con razón, le había entendido a Gilda que te llamabas Rambo Dash… - explicó Halcón, pero entonces ocurrió algo.

Fluttershy se había repuesto de su descompostura, y miraba de una forma poco bondadosa al grifo. Juan miró a Sombra.

-Olvidamos decirles que…

- **Ya fue…**

-¿Cómo te atreves… a hacer eso con esos pobres e inocentes roedores?

-Ay, madre… Eh, ¿dije rata asada? No no… es batata asada. ¡Sí! ¡Batata asada! Es que... tengo algunos problemas de pronunciación. Es que… es una batata especial… para asar…. Jeje ¡Ah, que ya no me mire así! ¡Da más miedo que el perrolobo cuando yo era pequeño!

Fue cuando Halcón empezó a "hacerse volita" cuando intervinieron las amigas de la aterradora poni de crin rosada y las aguas se apaciguaron.

- **Vaya, a eso sí le llamo yo recuperar el honor de alguien…**

-¿Y ahora qué significa eso? – preguntó Dash, mientras sus amigas se acomodaban.

Juan anunció que faltaba poco para la buseca.

- **Bueno, según la tradición clásica, se distinguen el honor y la honra de la siguiente manera: la honra va de los cascos delanteros hacia arriba, por eso, podría decirse que luego de vomitar sobre la cara de Rainbow, alguien tendría que recuperar su honor, y la honra es lo que cubre de los cascos traseros para arriba. Por eso, cuando una hembra de la familia "perdía la honra", tenía que salir un familiar varón a recuperarla, ya fuera padre, hermano, primo, etc. Así que, por ejemplo, si Applejack llegara a quedar embarazada de un tipo anónimo con el que no estuviera casada, tendría que salir Big Mac a buscar al susodicho y cagarlo a trompadas…**

¿Mencionó que también estaba Big Mac con ellos? Auch…

-¡Que qué cosas dices tú….! – se levantó Applejack, y ya hacía lo mimo Mac como para enducarlo.

-Es un ejemplo, che – Juan apareció para salvarle las papas al grone – Es para que entiendan de qué se trata todo esto… Como decir que si Twilight quedara embarazada, iría el padre de ella o Shining a romperle las costillas a Flash Sentry…

- **Mejor dejalo ahí, boludo…. ¿Ya está listo el morfi? Tengo una lija….**

Así transcurrió la cena sin más incidentes… bueno, salvo el hecho de que la buseca tenía la particularidad de limpiar los estómagos acostumbrados a comer basura, lo que produjo un movimiento de gases en las pancitas de las seis dulces ponis, las cuales se retiraron bastante disgustadas no sólo por eso, sino por todo lo ocurrido, y se fueron con su dignidad formando peditos a cada paso. No terminaron sus porciones.

-Éstas luchan contra monstruos, espíritus del caos… y todo eso, pero no se aguantan nada. – comentó Hipólito.

-Meh… hay más buseca para nosotros – dijo Juan.

-Como dice el dicho… más papa para mi hombre – comentó Gas Monkey, que se había divertido escuchando tanta zarasa. Y entonces fue su turno de ser perturbado, porque una poni unicornio color aguamarina apareció de la nada con una cara creepy.

-¿Alguien dijo "Hombre"? – y miraba intimidantemente al mono, que terminó "asiéndose volita".

0-0-0-

-Che, Spike

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? – despertó el bebé dragón en medio de la madrugada, casi amaneciendo.

- **¿Nos harías un favor?**

-¿Eh?

-¿Mandarías esta carta a Trolestia… digo, Celestia?

-Em… Ok. ¿De qué se trata?

 **-Juan y yo escribimos una carta sobre lo que aprendimos de la amistad esta noche con nuestros amigos. Y pensamos que podrías enviarla…**

-¿Por qué no se la muestran a Twilight primero?

-Porque hay definidos otros asuntos que no le incumben

-Bueno, de acuerdo…

 _En Canterlot…_

La carta incluía una minuciosa descripción de cómo eran los gases de cada poni de la Armonía: los de Twilight eran como calculados física y matemáticamente, como en un experimento científico, los de Applejack sonaban como a "¡Yeehaaa compa!" y olían como el aire fresco del campo, los de Rarity eran como una melodía que impregnaba a perfume, los de Fluttershy parecían como una brisa que apenas se oía, los de Rainbow Dash eran como ella: 20% más cooler XD, y los de Pinkie disparaban como el cañón de confeti… aunque sin confeti…

Luna lloraba de la risa, tanto que no podía concentrarse en bajar su astro, y se revolcaba en el suelo, y Celestia la miraba con un malhumor como típico de lunes, ya que no podía encontrar eso tan gracioso…. ya que los suyos… bueno, con flancos de ese tamaño…

[Y acá termina todo lo que quería escribir de ¡Buseca y vino tinto!

[Aclaración con respecto a la bebé que van a tener Shining y Cadence en este fic: se va llamar Skyla pero va ser diferente de la del fandom, de ninguna manera va ser Flurry Heart, del inicio de la sexta temporada. No voy a meter a esa cosa horrible en mi fandom, es como una Mary Sue versión bebé. O como yo prefiero llamarla, es como el secarropas Koh-I-Noor: poderosa la chiquitina. Pero asquerosamente sobrevalorada… o sobre-alada, si me entienden]

-.-.-.-.-

 **Bonus track: Juan Seco versus el vago de "Banned from Equestria"**

[Sé más o menos de qué trata el juego, pero ni lo jugué ni lo voy a ver en gameplay a esa cochinada]

Era una noche de sábado en la que Juan, Sombra y Cacho (el ex rey changeling) habían salido a un boliche de Manehattan. Mientras que sus dos compañeros permanecían en la barra charlando y bebiendo cerveza con puñados de maní salado, Juan pidió unas bebidas y fue a encontrarse con Coco Pommel, con quien había arreglado esa cita. Pasar entre los demás ponis presentes hasta llegar con su pareja no era fácil, y en el interín en que el unicornio melenudo llegaba, vio que se acercó a su Coquita un poni terrestre de pelaje rojo y melena marrón. Creo que se llamaba Big Brayan o algo así… Jejejeje, el Brayian… (¿Cobrará algún plan social? Ah, cierto, se acabaron…)

-Hola – dijo el Brayian.

-Am… hola – respondió Coco Pommel tímidamente, mirando a los lados.

-¿Tan bonita y sin pareja? ¿No te gustaría ir a tomar unas copas? Sin compromisos, claro…- el rojito tenía el típico acentos de los langas que se creen que se pueden levantar cualquier mina con esa cara de giles que tienen. Onda, no sé, el gigoló ese de Palermo, ponele.

-Em, gracias, pero… estoy esperando a alguien. – respondió Coco, queriendo escaparse sin ser descortés.

-Pues, parece que ese "alguien" se olvidó de ti. Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres, ya sabes, beber algo refrescante, bailar… "Ol de nait"…

Antes de que el Brayian le haya tocado un pelo a la poni modista, ya estaba ahí Juan Seco para defender su territorio como todo macho alfa pecho peludo cabrón… y todo eso.

-¡Eh, guacho, qué te pensás! ¡Rajá de acá o te lleno la cara de herraduras!

Sombra notó la escena y le señaló a Cacho.

- **Mirá, parece que va armar bardo…** **¿A quién le apostás?**

-Al rojo – respondió Cacho.

- **No seas menso… Juan es más pacífico sobrio, pero si le das motivos se te viene al humo enseguida.**

-¿Cómo cuando le dicen "Juancho" y no le gusta para nada?

- **Exacto.**

-Esto se va a poner bueno…

Mientras tanto, los dos sementales reñían verbalmente por el derecho a la dama. Los otros sementales que estaban sin pareja se quedaron cerca para ver el desenlace, y a su tiempo también empezaron a apostar. Coco se quedó cerca de unas yeguas que comentaban y cacareaban entre ellas.

-Tomate el palo, cara de nabo, que yo llegué primero – le espetó Juan al Brayan.

-Sí, claro, el que se fue de la villa, perdió la silla. - respondió el otro.

-Y el de la villa volvió y de una patada en el culo lo sacó. No te metás con la gente de la villa, que son todos amebos míos y si yo les pego el soplo te desvalijan antes que te tires un pedo.

-Ja – lo retó el rojito – Cuesta creerse que una poni tan joven y linda salga con un unicornio desgreñado y apestoso. Por no decir que ya estás entrado en años para estos trotes…

-¿Lo está llamando "viejo choto"? – le susurró Cacho a Sombra después de poner algunos bits en un montoncito en la mesa.

- **Je, eso al Jaime le importa un rábano. Hay cosas que lo ponen peor…**

-Entrado en años vas a quedar vos después de que te rompa la cara. Si vas a armar bardo acá mejor andate a tu casa.

-El que debería irse a su casa eres tú. Este horario es demasiado avanzado para los ancianos.

-¡Qué anciano ni qué mierda! Tal vez no sea un pichón, pero soy gallo de pocas pulgas. Y no voy a dejar que ningún langa bananero se robe a mi waifu, como que me llamo Juan Seco. Así que tomátelas si sabés lo que te conviene.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Ese es tu nombre? Qué ridículo. ¿Qué puede tener un poni como tú como para que alguien se fije en ti?

-Carisma, entusiasmo, un gran carácter… - enumeró Juan, que trataba de calmarse pero empezaba a juntar presión.

-Meh, yo tengo un GRAN atributo que me hace irresistible a cualquier dama… - dijo soberbio el Brayan. Casi la mitad de las potrancas que estaban en el boliche asintieron…. _If you wanna what I mean_ …

-Mirá, me importa un pepino tus boludeces. Te lo advierto una vez más, y la próxima viene piña gratis: desaparecé de acá.

- **¿Ves la vena que se le está hinchando en la frente? En cualquier momento explota, y va a arder Troya…**

-¿No deberíamos ir a pararlo?

- **¿Te mamaste con aguarrás vos? Ni en pedo, Juan ya está grandecito para resolver sus problemas…**

-Uh, si tú lo dices… Espero que esto termine bien, este lugar parece un casino de tantos ponis que apuestan…

Entretanto, siguió una discusión llena de groserías, obscenidades e insinuaciones y acusaciones directas de homosexualidad, además de muchas amenazas. No me salen ese tipo de diálogos así que se los dejo a su imaginación…

-Bueno, bueno… no voy a perder más tiempo discutiendo con un idiota del siglo pasado. Tengo muchas nenas que complacer esta noche, y a diferencia de algunon que yo sé, no voy a necesitar ninguna pastillita loca. Así que fue una pérdida de tiempo conocerte… "Juancho".

- **Listo, se sacó el Quini 6 en patacones. Preparate Cacho, porque nadie en esta era ha visto la ira del Jaime transformado…**

Una horrible mueca se dibujó en la cara del unicornio blanco. La principal ventaja de su ataque fue que atacó por la retaguardia mientras el vago rojo como culo de mandril se iba lo más canchero y confiado. Lo tomó tan de sorpresa que no alcanzó a reaccionar. Juan se había criado más que nada, con ponis de tierra, su mamá era de esa raza, y por ende, aunque parecía pachoncito, tenía bastante fuerza y sabía bien cómo pelear. Tenía años de cagarse a trompadas de cuando era pendejo, con otros potros de su edad, y ya tenía sabidas todas las técnicas… algunas había heredado de su padre. Como el chancletazo.

-¡NO… ME… LLAMES…"JUANCHO"! – decía el iracundo boludo mientras azotaba al terrestre con una chancleta de suegra por el lomo. De dónde sacó una ojota, no me pregunten… _Violence is magic…_

-Ja, el rojito ése podrá ser un galán todo lo que quiera, pero como luchador es un inútil…- comentó Cacho al ver la paliza monumental.

- **Lo mismo que Celestia para gobernar y hacer algo por el reino.**

El Brayian trataba de defenderse como podía, pero estaba tan abatatado por los golpes que ni siquiera tenía coordinación.

-A ver, gil, vení, vení, hacete el canchero ahora… - le decía Juan, con todo el veneno – Donde vos estás llegando , yo ya hice trompos y di vueltas carnero… ¡Dale, a ver si sabés algo más que remojar el bizcocho! ¡Pelotudo!

El Big Brayian se pudo recomponer. Juan le dio tiempo para ver si sabía hacer algo el nabo cósmico. Y sí, algo le salió hacer: embestirlo y pegarle una trompada en el mentón que lo dio vuelta. Como el unicornio de melena negra no se levantó enseguida, el maltrecho semental se pensó ganador de la pelea. Hasta se atrevió a pedir prestada una tijera y cortarle un mechón no de la crin, sino de la chiva de la barbilla.

- **¡Eh, no, que pare este pelotudo! ¡Eso es un insulto al honor! Y una clarita declaración de suicidio…**

-Ah, tienes razón. Desde el período medieval, clásico, lo peor que podés hacerle a un caballero es tirarle la barba. El tarado ése está buscando realmente que lo maten.

- **Donde se levante Juan… que se despida de su traste… y también de su…**

-Je, un trofeo de guerra… - dijo, triunfante, el poni de melena marrón - ¿Qué clase de tonto se deja crecer pelo en el rostro? Es ridículo, como ese unicornio gris de melena negra con patillas… Jamás va a atraer a ninguna hembra con eso…

En la barra, el changeling miró de cierta forma a su compañero.

- **No lo agarro a tortazos porque mirá que ya se está levantando el Jaime, y está hecho una furia….**

Así era. Faltaba mucha polenta para bajarlo de todo, si antes Juan había salido vivito y coleando después de una trompeada con una banda de cebúes, ¿acaso un pata de lana le iba a ganar? No, señoras y señores. Lo que siguió se los resumo: con sus propios cascos, dejó hecho un crepel al Big Brayian, ante las caras sorprendidas de todos. Acto seguido, Juan sacó el cañón de fiestas de Pinkie Pie (obtenido mediante una extraña e incomprensible maniobra perteneciente al campo de la cuarta pared), y metiendo al otro hecho una bola, lo disparó lejos, lejos, donde cagan los conejos. Más tarde en los periódicos la noticia de que se vio en el cielo una especie de bala-poni o poni-bala, que se incrustó de cara en un huevo de piedra perteneciente a una granja de rocas.

-¡Pa' que tengas, culiao! – le gritó Juan. Y como si nada hubiera pasado, se bebió un trago de una e invitó a una un poco asustada Coco Pommel a bailar.

-Vaya, - comentó el cantinero – toda esta pelea hizo valer los destrozos. Nunca vi tantos bits circular por una apuesta.

Y por ahí llegó Pinkie.

-Oye Juan, ¿has visto mi cañón de fiestas?

-Sip, acá está.

-¿No lo habrás usado para lanzar al cielo a un poni como una bala, verdad? – preguntó Pinkie, al observar con detalle su cañón.

-Puede ser y puede no ser… - respondió el unicornio, haciéndose el boludo.

-.-.-.

Eso es todo por hoy. Dejen reviews y comenten todos los retos y preguntas que se les ocurran.

Besitos besitos, chau chau


	17. Sigue el bardo en otro auditorio :p

Hola muchachos y muchachas únicos y diferentes, les traigo otro especial escrito de forma conjunta, esta vez para el fan fic de mi amigo Comet Galaxy, titulado "Nuestras alocadas vidas", pásense por ahí si quieren seguir riéndose.

Y no se olviden de dejar sus preguntas y retos, que sí o sí el próximo capítulo se viene el especial de preguntas y retos para Juan Seco y Sombra, y algún otro personaje de este si quieren, también. Dejen todas las preguntas que tengan, que serán respondidas. O habrá tabla. Por cinco preguntas y retos se llevan un homúnculo de regalo.

 **Paciencia y fuego**

En un auditorio que … ¿tiene un techo? La pared que fue destruida por el cthulhu estaba reparado y todo eso … oooooooohhhhhhh es brujería.

Comet: que brujería ni que nada, esta todo reparado, gracias por una amiga que nos dio bits para reparar el techo y sobro para reparar la pared y por desgracia no sobro para comprar asientos a los villanos, asi que lo siento chicos pero se tendrán que aguantarse en esas sillas

Los villanos estaban sentados en las sillas mas incomodas de la vida y Nightmare Moon llorando al estilo anime y grito al cielo "¿por queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?".

Comet: Nightmare deja de quejarte ni que fuera el fin del mundo

Nightmare Moon: el fin del mundo no, el fin de mi trasero si

Comet: (suspiro frustrado) bueno, dejamos eso para después (miro al publico) Hola a todos y bienvenido a otro día de … preguntas y retos creo

Eris: jeje esa es la rutina de todos los días

Stellar: si, por lo visto pero hay algo que quiero saber

Comet: ¿Qué?

Stellar: ¿Por qué carajo ellos están aquí? (dijo señalando la entrada)

Comet: (miro a la entrada, quedo sorprendido y puso su casco a la cara) no me jodan

Juan: ¡Hemos llegado pibe! ¡Recátensé' giles, que acá van a saber lo que es bueno! YIIIIIIIIII otro set impecable para Allahu Akbar y reventar tod…! *su compañero le da un sopapo*

El **disque Sombra** : **¡No seas forro, Jaime! Los precios de la construcción no son lo mismo que en nuestra época.**

En la entrada del escenario estaba un unicornio blanco de crin negra y enrulada, con ojos azules llamado Juan Seco y al lado suyo estaba ¿otro **Sombra**?

Sombra:(suspiro frustrado) ¿Pero quién carajo invito a ese par y mas a ese Sombra? Primero el set de SonicRush y ahora aquí, Comet ¿Por qué los invitaste?

 **Disque Sombra: ¡AGUANTIAAAAAAAA! Por lo menos a MÍ, no me reventaron como un sapo… y sigo vivito y coleando**

¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! Chu churu churu chururu… Chu churu churu chururu…

Sombra: ¡Oigan, yo soy el Sombra de esta dimensión y tengo prioridad!

Comet: A mí no me mires, yo no los invite y nunca los invitaría.

Juan: En realidad, nosotros vimos luz y entramos nomás. ¡Negro, andá a cargar agua pa'l mate! Y robate unos biscochos de por _áhi_ …

 **Disque Sombra: ¿Pa' qué? Si traje medialunas saladas y chipá.**

Juan: Y yo quiero tortitas negras… pero con azúcar negra, no carbonizadas al horno.

 **Disque Sombra: Bueno, che, uno trata de cocinar galletitas una vez en su vida y lo cargan porque salieron quemadas…**

Comet y Stellar miraron a Eris con una ceja levantada.

Eris: A mí no me miren, yo tampoco los invité… *" _aunque el blanquito parece una Pinkie Pie macho y con bastante humor negro, como me gustan a mí. Creo que lo tomaré como waifu o sempai_ "*

Juan y el otro Sombra estaban acercándose al escenario.

Juan: Carlos Galaxia ¿sorprendido de vernos?

 **Disque Sombra: El Carlitos che… como ese vaguito intergaláctico y sus amigas tortilleras de las gemas, por el que tanto quilombo hacen sus fanáticos… ¿Cómo se llamaba? … Juanito Galaxias o… Esteban Cósmico, una cosa así…**

Comet: … Primero, ¿Quién rayos los invitó? Segundo, bájense del escenario y Tercero . Galaxia

Juan: Si, si lo que vo' diga pibe (miro a Stellar y a Eris) Carlitos no me dijiste que tenías una hermana tan buena y una asistenta igual de buena

Apareció abrazando a Stellar y a Eris.

Stellar: NO ME TOQUES

De un movimiento tiro a Juan al suelo. Y Eris pensó " _Sí, definitivamente me agrada este pon_ i".

 **Disque Sombra: Serás boludo, ya te dije muchas veces que a algunas no les gusta que las abraces así. No aprendés más, boludo.**

Juan: auch, cállate boludo… Además, ya desde la primera vez que me caí de la cuna cuando bebé, ya no me arreglan más.

Comet: (facehoof y suspiro) bueno ya, si quieren estar aquí por favor vayan a los asientos que están en esa esquina.

Comet apuntó a los asientos que estaban en la última fila.

Juan *con un casco a modo de visera* Al fondo a la derecha… man no se ve un choto ahí…

 **Disque Sombra: Eso es porque necesitás anteojos, Jaime.**

Juan: ¡Yo no necesito anteojos, veo perfectamente!

 **Disque Sombra: ¿Como esa vez que querías cambiar de canal con el control remoto y tenías el celular?**

Juan: Estaba oscuro…

 **Disque Sombra: Sí, claro…**

Juan: Y yo conozco uno que tendría que operarse los adenoides, porque como roncan esas narices, no duerme nadie en toda la noche. Y aguarda si se resfría, no hay caja de pañuelos, servilletas o papel higiénico que dé abasto para limpiar tanto moco…

Comet: ¡YA CÁLLENSE Y VAYAN A SUS ASIENTOS! Y no quiero oírlos, mientras se responde preguntas o hacen retos, oyeron bien.

Juan: ¿Quéee? *haciendo ademán de viejo tratando de escuchar*

 **Disque Sombra: Jeje, además de ciego, sordo…**

Juan: Vos cállate, que lo votaste al manco Scioli…

 **Disque Sombra: Por lo menos, no iba a poder robar a dos manos.**

Comet: ¡Qué no oyeron! ¡Cállense y siéntense!

Juan: (se levantó) Fo' pibe, sos un ortiva, por qué no cambias esa cara y…

Comet: NO ME IMPORTA, vayan a sus asientos YA

 **Disque Sombra: Aguantáaaaa…. Carlitos se puso la gorra!**

[Traducción "Ponerse la gorra": adoptar una actitud autoritaria, como de policía, más o menos]

Juan *haciendo ademán del Chavo* Es que no nos tienen paciencia… Tranquilo pibe, no es necesario gritar, si te pones contento, iremos a sentarnos, vamos pa' ya' boludo, dale…

 **Disque Sombra: Ajá, tratá de cruzar un pasillo atiborrado de wachines y bronis y ponis, cargado con ochocientas catangas… y si alguno se quema con el agua caliente, que se joda por ponerse en el camino del agua…** (mira a Sombra sentado en las silla mirándolo con enojo) **¿Y vos qué mirás, negro? Vengo con una resaca de mezclar Manaos con Fernet y todavía estoy violento, esto no es joda…**

Comet: VETE a tu asiento AHORA

 **Disque Sombra: Tranquilo, améo, que vas a arrugar como frenada de gusano… ¡JAIMEEE!**

Juan: ¡QUÉ QUERÉS PELO DE ESCOBA!

 **Disque Sombra: ¡Llevá vos el mate!**

Juan: Foo… ¿Qué te crees que soy, negro, Spike el dragón?

Hasta que por fin, el par de dos fue a sus asientos que estaban en el quinto pino. Cada tanto se oía el grito de alguno al que le caía una gota de agua caliente o que debía sufrir el olor a macho apestado de Juan.

Stellar: Comet ¿estás seguro de tenerlos aquí?

Comet: Bueno, es eso o una pelea de 2 horas.

Stellar: Oh cierto

Eris *con una sonrisa socarrona*: ¿Pelea? Pero si parecen unos angelitos… *Stellar y Comet la miran con cara de "¿En serio?"*

Comet: bueno chicos, empezamos de una v…

Juan: esperadme un tantito, todavía no llegamos a nuestros asientos pibe

Comet: (facehoof, inspira y exhala) Comet cálmate, no pierdas los estribos, sólo cálmate…

 **10 minutos después**

Comet: ¿ya llegaron?

Juan: si, ya casi llegamos

Stellar: ¿en serio? ¿¡en serio!? ¡Ni que el asiento estuviera en el otro lado del mundo!

Juan y **Sombra** por fin habían llegado a sus asientos.

Juan: Aaaaahhh, re que podríamos habernos teletransportado con magia, teniendo cada uno un bruto cuerno sobre la frente y catorce años de estudio en un tremendo archi conservador instituto de magia en el que al final no aprendí casi nada… ¿Viste, negro? Nos estamos poniendo inútiles como Celestia…

Celestia: ¡Oye!

Luna: Eso es lo más suave que alguien te ha dicho hasta ahora, hermana…

Comet: Por fin, ahora si comencemos con esto, ahora…

Juan y el **Disque Sombra:** _ **¡QUE EMPIECE EL SALSEO!**_

Stellar: ok, veamos

 **A Discord a que beba licor hasta que se desmaye**

Discord: lo siento amiguita pero yo no bebo eso, prefiero leche con chocolate

Juan: YYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JIJJIJI YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *señalando a lo bobo y con una cara de boludo total*

Eris: ¿Y eso?

 **Disque Sombra: Lo hace cada vez que detecta una falta de masculinidad sospechosa…**

Juan: ¿¡Cómo que no chupás, boludo!? Si a vo' te gusta beber licor por litro… *comienza a cantar con estilo cumbiero* _Discord cantina, ¿de qué te la das? Si son un viejo, borracho y haragán…._

Discord: (sorprendido) ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No importa si es un reto pero no pienso beber licor.

Comet: JUAN, yo soy el que habla, no tú, y Discord, es un reto y tienes que hacerlo si o si.

Discord: (frustrado) está bien, está bien, pásame eso, entonces…

 **Disque Sombra: A ver si borracho es tanto o más caótico que sobrio…**

Juan: Más en pedo que la vez que Shining Armor se tomó un vaso de uno de tus vinos fermentados, no lo creo. Se agarró una mamúa olímpica, y una cruda olímpica también: toda una semana de resaca.

 **Disque Sombra: No es mi culpa, yo le dije que los tirara…**

 **De un largo trago, 8 botella tamaño grande** **y los gritos de Juan y los dos Sombras gritando a Discord después.**

Comet mira a Discord en el suelo.

Juan: Ah, pero éste no se aguanta nada, al final… Tanto caos, tanto caos, pero quedó nocaut nueve… Se me cayó un ídolo, vieja…

 **Disque Sombra: Pff, he visto peores… mil y pico de años, y acaba tumbado como un pendejo de catorce. Lamentable, la verdad.**

Comet *exasperado*: Bueno, por lo menos cumplió el reto. Juan, Sombra regrésense a sus asientos.

Sombra: Oye, yo estoy en mi asiento.

Comet: No tú, el otro Sombra.

Juan: ta' bien Carlitox, jo jho jhoo

Comet: … Stellar, continúa

 **A Celestia a que coma 2 latas de espinaca UNA SEMANA**

 **Disque Sombra: Jaja, eso es como pedirle a Juan que no le robe el papel higiénico a alguien cuando se le ofende XD**

Celestia: ¿¡QUÉ!? Primero el apio y ahora espinacas pero bueno ¿todos me quieren poner a dieta o qué?

Luna: quieres que te responda (dijo con una sonrisa burlona)

Celestia: … cállate Luna (dijo con enojo)

Juan: Che Celestia, si comés espinacas te vas a parecer a Popeye *risas burlonas*

 **Disque Sombra: JA!** **Non subterfugi quo minus adipem latera!** [Traducción del latín: "Flancos gordos nunca se achican"]

Juan: ¡No empecés a hinchar las bolas con el latín, boló! Ya nadie lo habla…

Comet: JUAN

Juan: ¿QUE?

Comet: ¡callate! siguiente

Stellar: … Comet mira esto

Comet mira el reto y se queda asombrado.

Comet: ella qué quiere, darle un infarto a todos, mejor pasemos a las siguientes

Juan: ¡Oigan por qué tanto silencio, sigan con las preguntas pibe! ¡Queremos las preguntas, queremos las preguntas, queremos las preguntas!

 **Disque Sombra: Jaime, no golpiés así el termo que lo vas a abollar todo. Que sea de acero inoxidable no quiere decir que sea como Iron Man.**

Comet apretó fuerte sus dientes.

Stellar: Comet calmate, no le hagas caso, solo calmate

Comet: Está bien pero espero aguantar porque si no les doy de comer a los cocodrilos … sigamos

Stellar: ok

 **Esta pregunta es para Luna: hay una tradición en mi país que cuenta que mandaron a un gaucho a la luna en una pelota de cuero, ¿podrías corroborarlo tú o... Nightmare, cualquiera de las dos?**

Y Juan y Sombra cantaron, acompañados de una melodía que salía de la nada:

 _ **Con una gomera grandota, tirada por cinco mulas…**_

 _ **En una pelota de cuero, mandaremos el gaucho a la luna…**_

Luna: bueno, iré yo para verlo

Nightmare: ¿Por qué tú? iré yo para verlo.

Luna: ¿Disculpa? Yo iré a comprobarlo, ya que soy Luna y esa es MI luna

Nightmare: Me importa un carajo si es tu luna, porque también es MI luna

Luna: Iré yo y punto (dijo desapareciendo del asiento)

Nightmare: ah no, ni lo creas (dijo desapareciendo también del asiento)

Juan: Ay, sí, ni que la luna tuviera dueño ahora… Para mí la luna es de Artemisia…

 **Disque Sombra: Alea jacta est…** [Traducción del latín: "la suerte está echada"]

Stellar: … ¿deberías esperarlas?

Comet: Creo que sí, porque no creo que se tarden mucho pero espero que no…

Fue interrumpido por dos alicornios que atravesaron el techo y aterrizaron.

Comet: …atraviesen el techo (facehoof) ¿En serio? No saben lo que costó el techo ¿Por qué no se tele transportaron aquí en vez de pasar por el techo?

Luna y Nightmare: aaaaaa

Comet: olvídenlo, pero díganme si lo vieron.

Luna y Nightmare rieron nerviosas.

Luna: jeje (se ríe nerviosa) quisiéramos saber ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando?

Todo el público cayó al estilo anime.

Juan *facehoof* Una más bruta que la otra, por favor…

Luna y Nightmare: ¡cállate!

 **Disque Sombra** *golpeando en el asiento delantero* **¡Otra oportunidá, otra oportunidá, otra oportunidá!**

*Un poni* Oye viejo deja de golpear mi asiento

 **Disque Sombra** *le da un sopapo en la cabeza y lo entierra en el suelo* **¡Cállese huevón, no me dejas disfrutar el espectáculo!**

Comet: No puedo creerlo (pasando un casco por la cara) ¿saben qué? Siéntense y pasamos a la otra…

 **Reto a los villanos (excluyendo a Nightmare, la Reina Insecto y creo que no me queda nadie más) a una ronda de jalapeños, el que aguante más tiempo sin tomar agua o salir cagando fuego, gana.**

Comet: … espero que no incendien el auditorio

Stellar: si, eso espero

Juan: Ni que sus pedos fueran a kerosén, carancho…

Eris: yo también, bueno, al reto. *" _Éstas sí que son ideas creativas, jejeje_ " pensó con malicia*

Al chasquear sus dedos, hizo aparecer una mesa en el centro del auditorio, Discord, Sombra, el **Disque Sombra** y Tirek, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y en la mesa había una olla negra llenas de jalapeños pero espera un minuto.

Juan: Jaja che boludo ¿pero qué hacés ahí?

 **Disque Sombra: Ñeeehh, pelotudo soy parte de los villanos, así que yo cuento, aunque me haya cortado por mi lado y… bueno, que me haya importado un comino el guión del episodio y que la Tuaila se quede sin el pan y sin la torta…**

Comet: Wow, wow, wow espera un segundo, tu no perteneces aquí, así que lárgate de la mesa o…

Sombra *con una cara de mucha serenidad*: Dejadlo Comet, que participe también

Comet: ¿seguro?

Sombra: Sí, todo lo que pase aquí será mi responsabilidad y también te destrozaré!

 **Disque Sombra: Ay sí, qué miedo… Vos y cuántos más?**

Sombra y **Disque Sombra** se vieron con miradas desafiantes, sus ojos echaban llamas rojas en vez de púrpura.

Comet: Bueno, que empiece la ronda

Apareció Juan en la mesa, haciendo levantar a los integrantes una pata o casco con su magia.

Juan: Y como saludaban los esclavos y los gladiadores en la arena del Coliseo: " _Ave César, los que van a morir te saludan…_ "

 **Disque Sombra: En este caso sería "Ave Carlos"…**

Eris: _Alea jacta est…_ Vamos Stellar, ¿me vas a decir que no te diviertes?

Stellar: La verdad, no tanto. Creo que esto es un desastre.

Eris: ¿Más del desastre que ya es?

Esto lo pasaremos un poco rápido, los villanos agarraron jalapeños, Discord al comer un jalapeño se puso rojo y Tirek, Sombra también pero **Disque Sombra** ni se inmuta.

Tirek: (se abanica) ¡está muy picante!

Juan *chistando con la lengua y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa* Centauros eran los de antes, como Neso y Quirón. Y si no los conocen, estudien más mitología griega, burros.

Eris: Oh, se me olvidó decirles que esos jalapeños son los más picantes del mundo, así que disfrútenlos jeje

 **Disque Sombra: jeje ¿Qué te pasa, guachón? ¿No podés seguir, o no tenés huevos?** (dijo de forma burlona a Sombra)

Sombra: eh, esto no es nada … yo … seguiré y … te derrotaré…

 **Disque Sombra: Eso se está por ver…**

Siguieron comiendo jalapeños, el primero en caer fue Discord ya que salió una llamarada de su boca e hizo aparecer un vaso enorme de agua y se tiró dentro del vaso y después le siguió Tirek ya que despegó e hizo un agujero en el techo.

Comet: … (facehoof) ni con este reto, dejan de destruir partes del techo…

Solo quedaron los dos Sombra, Sombra estaba rojo pero resistía pero **Disque Sombra** ni se inmuta, es un poco confuso esto ¿verdad?

Juan *con cachiporras y vuvuselas* _Vamo' vamo', negro viejo… vamo' vamo' a ganaaaaarr…. Esta bandaaa quilombeeraaaa, no te deja, no te deja de alentaaarr_!

 **Disque Sombra: Jeje, ¿no das más, negrito?**

Sombra: … no … me … rendiré … …

 **Disque Sombra: Entonces, ajustáte bien los calzones, porque acá les voy yo…**

 **Disque Sombra** agarró un jalapeño, se lo comió sin reparo. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero que pronto desapareció.

Juan: ¿Y, negro, qué pasa? ¿Te cayó mal el jalapeño o te empezó a patinar el embrage? ¡No nos dejes con este suspenso!

 **Disque Sombra: No… no lo sé…**

Eris: … ups

Comet: (mira a Eris con los cascos cruzados) Eris dime ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Eris: jejeje bueno, lo que hice fue que unos de los jalapeños sea diferente al los demás…

Comet: ¿Cómo que diferente?

Eris: es que… jeje el que se coma ese jalapeño se sentirá como si estuviera en un horno o en el sol, no importa cuánto resistente eres porque eso te hará…

Comet: k.o instantáneo

Eris: sip

Comet: ¿le saldrá fuego o algo así?

Eris: sip y recomiendo que ¡salgamos del sillón!

Juan: ¡Noooooooo qué hija de mulaaaaa! ¡Pensar que lo rescaté de un destino fatal para acabar en otro destino fatal! ¡ _Quid irrumabo_! ¡Y viajé mil años en el tiempo al pedo, la concha de la lora!

-¡Hey, dejen mi concha en paz! – una lora de plumas vedes sale volando con un caracol como el signo de la Shell en las patas.

Los tres salieron rápidamente ya que el **Disque** **Sombra** usó lanzallamas y carbonizó el sillón y el fuego hasta traspasó la pared del auditorio, cuando se acabó el incendio, el sillón quedó hecho cenizas.

Sombra: Eso significa que ¡gané! … ¡Sí, ganeeee! ¡En tu cara, negro! Jajaja (dijo saltando de emoción)

Juan: Uy, sí, el negrito ganó algo por una vez en su vida… ¡pero a mí quién me saca el fuego de las crines! ¡Aaahhh! *revocándose en el suelo* ¡Sólo hay una forma de que se apague! *corrió al destino, y segundos después se oyó la descarga de un inodoro* Uff, hacía tanto que no sabía lo que era el agua… debería bañarme más seguido, estoy más sucio que un francés…

 **Disque Sombra** tomaba agua para apagar el fuego de su boca. : **Oficialmente, me convertí en dragón por unos segundos. Y esa es una experiencia que pronto un cajón de cervezas frías va borrar como borra el viento las huellas en la arena… ¡Pero esto no ha terminado, Sombra aleatorio, te voy a ganar en un deporte más de caballeros cuando se dé la oportunidad! ¡Y sin ayuda de nadie, de NADIE! ¡Yo volveré para reclamar mi título, y seré Rocky maravilla octavo!**

Juan: Eh… como que se te derritieron las neuronas, améo…

Comet, Stellar y Eris miraban donde una vez estuvo el sillón y se les escapó una lagrima.

Comet: … (suspiro)

 **Disque Sombra: Bah, ¿tanto sentimentalismo por un sillón de morondanga? Acá a la vuelta hay una mueblería…**

Juan *tomando a **Disque Sombra** del hombro*: Eh, boludo, dejálos tener su momento… Pasaron tantas cosas en ese sillón…. ¡y no pienses mal, carajo!

 **Cinco minutos después**

Los tres estaban sentados en unas sillas.

Stellar: ya sé porque Nightmare Moon se queja tanto (intenta acomodarse en la silla) grrr estas sillas son muy incómodas ya me duelen los flancos.

Eris: a mí me duele el trasero.

Comet: a mí me duele la cabeza al escuchar sus quejas, mejor continuemos para salir de aquí..

Stellar: ok, veamos qué sigue

 **Reto a Applejack a bajarse una botella de vodka sola.**

Applejack: ¿Una botella de vodka? ¿Dónde corrales consigo eso?

Juan: Acá tenés, justo traía una de repuesto en el bolso… (le pasa una botella de vodka)

Applejack: emmm ¿gracias?

Comet: ¡Juan! ¿¡Qué te dije de no interrumpir!?

Juan: boludo solo le daba vodka, y así nosotros brindamos por el Año Nuevo Ruso (en su casco tenía un vaso con vodka)

Comet: ¡Si quieres beber, bébetelo afuera porque yo no consentiré que vengas a beber acá, solo Applejack lo hará ya que es un reto, así que a tu asiento!

Juan: Ufa loco, no me dejan ser, pucha boludo que so' aguafiestas, ya te pareces a mi viejo o a mi patrona.

Comet: ¡Que te sientes!

Juan: Ta' bien pibe, voy, voy, no hace falta gritar.

 **Disque Sombra** *atrás tenía un basural compuesto de botellas de agua mineral y de cualquier cosa bebible menos veneno* **Dale Jaime, dejá de hinchar las guindas… Yo creo que me voy a masticar hielo, con permiso…**

Juan regreso a su asiento.

Comet: bueno Applejack, haz el reto

Applejack: Está bien, no me apresures dulzura (mira la botella y suspira) hasta el fondo (se lo bebió de un trago) … ¿Qué sentido tiene que beba esto? Es decir cada reto que vi siempre pasa algo ilógico pero no pasó nada, creo que si bebiera más de uno, pasaría algo

Juan: dijiste Vodka, yo tengo unas cuantas botellas más… ¡Fondo blanco, manzanita!

Comet: NO, ni te atrevas dárselos, el reto es una botella y ya, tú Juan guarda esas botellas o te las confisco, en realidad lo confisco para cosas que la verdad no entiendo, así que SIGUIENTE

Stellar: ¡Hermano, no me grites que estoy aquí!

Comet: ups jeje lo siento (dijo rascándose la cabeza apenado)

Juan: Denunciálo por maltrato a la hermana, Stellar, jejeje

 **Lyra, ¿por las dudas nadie te ha hablado de la verdadera naturaleza de la especie humana? No te gustará conocerlos como en verdad son...**

Lyra: (triste) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso? Señor humano sabes a lo que se está refiriendo

Humano: esto, yo … (estaba asustado y la mirada de Lyra hacia que se pusiera nerviosa) emmmm ¡quiero al destino!

Dicho eso, fue rápidamente al destino (baño), pasaron unos segundos y se oyó un fuerte ruido en el destino.

Eris: emmm Comet, el destino ¿tiene ventanas?

Comet: … nop

Stellar: (suspiro) Continúo… ah, esto sí que es "romántico"

 **** **Shining, a que no le cantas en serenata a Cadence la canción "Marta" del Lobizón del oeste** **.**

Shining: Em, no la conozco. ¿De qué se trata?

Juan: Ah, es muy fácil, yo te la enseño…

 _Detrás del escenario…_

Shining: ¡Ustedes están locos! ¡Ni loco le cantaría eso a Cadence! ¿No creen que estos retos se están yendo un poco lejos?

Eris: Es eso, o picana en los amiguitos…

Stellar: ¿Eris de dónde sacaste eso?

Eris: Un… amigo me lo enseñó.

Comet: Por alguna razón, sospecho quién debe ser ese amigo… Volviendo al tema, Shining, tienes que hacerlo. Es un reto.

Shining *bufando* Pero la culpa será de ustedes si algo sale mal, y es obvio que algo saldrá mal… ¿Pero por qué tengo que llevar esta ropa ridícula?

Juan: Viene con el paquete, capitán.

"Ya puedo despedirme de mi matrimonio" pensó Shining.

 _De vuelta en el escenario…_

Stellar: Espero no quedarme con el cargo de conciencia de haber mandado al muere a un buen soldado…

Juan: Todo va salir bieeeenn. Es un temazo.

Y a la luz de los reflectores y al son de la música, salió el desafortunado hermano de Twilight, comenzando a cantar…

 _Sin tu amor yo no vivo_

 _Mi amor por ti me delata_

 _Si aguanto tu olor a chivo_

 _Aguantá mi olor a pata_

 _Marta soy el número uno_

 _Marta cuando pueda te vacuno_

 _Marta soy el número uno_

 _Marta cuando pueda te vacuno_

 _Hace unos días me acuerdo_

 _En el bar estuvimos marta_

 _Vi que guardas de recuerdo_

 _En los dientes un pedazo de tarta_

(estribillo)

 _Cuando fuimos a la frutería_

 _Te comí los pomelitos_

 _Hoy vamos a la rotisería_

 _Así te como el pavito_

Marta...

 _Sé que sos una chiquita_

 _Que te gustan los juguetitos_

 _Y yo te digo martita_

 _Entretenete con mi muñequito_

El público quedó impactado, al igual que Cadence, que no se sabía si estaba trastornada o… excitada. Las alas se le abrieron, y echó a volar sin ayuda, llevándose a Shining cual águila con su presa, y salió rompiendo otro pedazo de techo.

Shining *desesperado* ¡Ay ayúdenmeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Comet: Pero ¿qué problema tienen con el techo?

Chrysalis: Un momento, a mí nunca me cantó cosas tan bonitas… De veras, esto me ha llegado al alma…

Eris: ¿Alguien pudo ver si estaba enojada? Porque a mí me parece que no…

Stellar: ¿Deberíamos ayudarlo?

Juan: Yo que ustedes ni me meto. Que se arreglen. Además, los matrimonios son así: se pelean, se enamoran, se descasan, se vuelven a enamorar… Como que mejor sigamos con las preguntas, ¿no?

Comet: ¡Oye, yo digo eso!

 **Celestia, ¿cómo le robaste el sol a Febo Apolo? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que este dios griego es un excelente arquero y que con esos flancos es difícil que le erre el tiro...**

Celestia: Mira, yo no le robé el sol a nadie, es mi sol y si cree que tomará mi sol, que venga (se levantó y meneó sus flancos) e intente darme en los flancos, a ver si es un "excelente" arquer… (sintió algo en sus flancos, ella los miró y vio que tenia incrustado una flecha) ok, si es un buen arquero.

Juan: ¡Ah, chalai, eso sí son nalgas resistentes!

Luna: Hermana, no te duelen tus flancos al tener eso ahí?

Celestia: No, no me duele

Luna: Tia entonces ¿Por qué lloras?

Celestia: No lloro, solo me entró una basurita en el ojo, así que si me disculpa, iré al hospital para que me quiten la flecha de mis flancos con su permiso.

Celestia salió del auditorio con la flecha en su flanco.

Comet: (sorprendido) ¿en serio que no le duele?

Eris: Ay por favor ni con una flecha hace que grite de dolor, esto no puede estar pasando.

 **Disque Sombra: Si será curtida que ni le sangra.**

Juan: Yo diría más bien orgullosa. Por lo menos no hace tanto espamento como algunos, como por una picadura de abeja, por ejemplo.

 **Disque Sombra: ¡Te digo que era un abejorro panzón mutante, no una abejita cualquiera!**

Juan: ¡Qué va ser! Tenías una ronchita de porquería y estuviste mariconeando tres días, casi cuatro…

 **Disque Sombra: Voy a hacer que te pique uno de esos abejorros, y va a ser peor que si te engancha la Reina Insecto**

Chrysalis: ¡¿QUÉEE?!

Stellar: bueno, dejemos de lado los flancos de Celestia y continuemos

 **** **Luna, ¿sabías que los habitantes de la luna se los llama "selenitas", y que lo mejor hubiera sido que te llames Selena?**

Luna: si, lo sÉ, me gusta el nombre Selena, así que jeje llámenme de ahora en adelante Selena o Luna, como quieran.

Juan. ¿Y vas a cantar como Selena Gómez?

Luna: em, no…

Juan: Bueno, si no querés perder el respeto de tus fans, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Justin Bieber.

Luna: Descuida, no lo haré.

Comet: bueno, esto fue rápido, siguiente **  
** **Oye Moondancer, me caes mejor que Twilight (sin ofender)**

Moondancer: ¿Qué? ¿de verdad? (llora al estilo anime) gracias, muchas gracias, aprecio mucho lo que dices, espero que algún día dejen de llamarme recolor de Twilight y me llamen por mi nombre.

Juan: ¡WEEESO! ¡Qué Starlight Shimmer ni Sunset Glimmer ni Trixie Huevamoob, aguante Moondancer carajo, no me arrepiento de nada vieja!

Comet: eso espero Moondancer, eso espero (mira Twilight) Twilight ¿no vas a decir nada?

Twilight: no, deja que este feliz, después de todo, nadie la recordará.

Comet: … oooookei eso sonó muy frío.

Stellar: y que lo digas

Comet: bueno, esto es todo, espero que …

Juan: ¿¡Como que es todo!? No estuvimos acá media hora y ya nos echás pibe

Comet: grrr (piensa: me olvide de él) si, esto es todo, nos queremos ir a descansar y mañana seguimos (piensa: también para descansar nuestros traseros)

Juan: No gato' no es justo, queremos ver más, queremos que siga, ¿no es así público?, así que todos los boludos digan conmigo ¡queremos más, queremos más, queremos más, queremos más!

Juan y **Sombra** decían "queremos más" hasta poco a poco el público a decir "queremos más, queremos más" Comet sorprendido lo que veía pero escuchó un "queremos más" a su lado.

Eris: Queremos más, queremos más, queremos maaaaaas (mira a Comet que la está mirando con cara de ¿en serio?) jejejeje upsi, lo siento, no pude contenerme jeje

El público seguía gritando hasta que Comet gritó:

Comet: AH ¡está bien, seguiremos! (grito a todo pulmón)

Dicho eso, el público vitoreó y todo eso.

Comet: pero será después de estos cortes comerciales

Público: ooowwww

Juan: ¡Carlos galaxia! Me dices que este fanfic tiene comerciales, no puede ser, Carlitos, yo creía que era sin cortes…

Comet: ¡juan cállate, yo hago esto para dar un descanso, si ustedes quieren mas, aguantese!

Público: (triste) oooooowwwww

Comet: bueno, vamos a los cortes comerciales, Eris

Eris: jeje señor, si señor (chasqueo sus dedos)

 **Cortes comerciales** *un corte donde pasó de todo, como por ejemplo, Comet fue al destino a liberar a willy y entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía papel, lo mismo que todos los otros que utilizaron el destino. Al final, Juan les devolvió los rollos de papel higiénico bajo amenaza de tortura a base de cosquillas, azúcar y otras cosas detestables. Eris tuvo tiempo de conocer a quien sería su waifu, sempai, waffle, pay de crema o como se diga, y notó que evidentemente era una Pinkie Pie macho con una gran carga de humor negro, si hasta rompió la cuarta pared, y por el agujero se podía ver hacia el fondo blanco de la historia, o sea, fue todo una locura… Sombra y el **Disque Sombra** jugaron una pulseada, tuvieron una competencia de eructos, y hasta algo sobre el latín que nadie entendió un pomo, etc… Ah, y Celestia regresó con los flancos todos vendados, y Apolo se presentó en persona para pedirle disculpas*

 **Fin del Espacio Publicitario**

[inserte trama de relleno aquí]

Comet: Bueno, ¿estamos todos listos?

Eris: Sip-

Stellar: Sí… a ver qué sigue

 **Y sobre los caballeros, ¿qué hay del Caballero gris? No es ni blanco ni negro. Yo sé que jugaba al ajedrez con Sombra, de hecho fue su maestro.**

Sombra: Yo nunca tuve un maestro llamado así, ¿quién escribe estas co…? *le vuela un pan duro por la cabeza*

 **Disque Sombra: ¡Cuidado con hablar del Caballero Gris! Ha sido el mejor maestro de ajedrez de toda la historia…**

Juan: Y un pelmazo total…

 **Disque Sombra: Era medio pedante a veces, y fumaba mucho. Pero no por eso no era un buen maestro…**

Juan: ¡Pasen a la siguiente pregunta, antes de que arranque a hablar!

Comet: Mejor hazle caso, Stellar…

 **Yo todavía quiero ver la pelea de salames entre Flash Sentry y Blueblood**

Juan: Pero si esos dos ya son unos salames…

De entre el público se habían levantado los mencionados, para descubrir que efectivamente estaban convertidos en salames, lo único que se distinguía de ellos eran sus melenas.

-¡AAAAHHHH! – dijeron al unísono.

Stellar: ¡Ah, esto es perturbador por demás! ¡Eris, devuélvelos a la normalidad YA!

Comet: Creo que tendré pesadillas esta noche…

Blueblood: Estos plebeyos… - empezó a decir, enfurruñado.

Juan: Guarda con decir algo de los plebeyos, que acá somos mayoría… A menos que quieras ser otro agujero en el techo del auditorio, quedate sentadito y calladito…

Blueblood: ¿Ý tú quién eres para hablarme así? ¿Sabes que mi tía es la mismísima princesa Celestia?

Juan: ¿Y a mí qué? *de la nada sale un huevo con piernas y brazos y todo eso, y empieza a chupar el casco de Juan*¿Ves? Me está chupando un huevo…

Comet: ¡Siguiente pregunta, antes de que los mande a los dos a la luna!

Luna: Tú no puedes hacer eso…

Celestia: Mejor cállate, no querrás hacerlo enojar…

Eris: Jajajajaja! Tengo que leer esto!

 **** **Esto es para Chrysalis... Miren, tengo aquí al ex marido de la reinita, llamado Crisaor, y dice que son todos unos trastornados y boludos, que Chrysalis no tiene ni los mocos de sexy, además de que es bruta como ella sola, y que debería bañarse más seguido porque se le junta mugre en los agujeros de los cascos. Dice que si él hubiera invadido Canterlot, habría tenido mejor suerte porque es mejor estratega. No sé, supongo que los divorciados son enemigos naturales, como hermano y hermana.**

Una luz verde invade todo el auditorio, destruyendo algunas partes también. era Chrysalis que había estallado de furia.

Chrysalis *los ojos le brillaban con odio* ¡QUE VENGA, QUE VENGA Y ME LO DIGA EN LA CARA ESE MALNACIDO!

De repente, aparece un changeling macho, que confronta enseguida a la enfurecida reina insectoide.

Crisaor: ¡ACÁ ESTOY, VIEJA BRUJA! ¡Como no te dio el cuero con un rey, te desquitas con los príncipes ahora!

La ex esposa se lanzó contra el ex marido y rompiendo una pared iniciaron una feroz lucha afuera.

Comet: ¿Alguien me explica qué acaba de pasar?

Juan: Fo, que sos lento, Carlitos. La reina Insecto no lo dijo, pero es divorciada. Y por la salud mental del Shining, es mejor que no se entere ejeje.

Comet O.O Siguiente pregunta…

Stellar: aquí va…

 **** **Oye, Soarin, si hubiera una aguja escondida en un pie, ¿lo comerías igual?**

-¿Qué aguja? - Soarin tenía toda la cara embarrada de pay, y al parecer no había notado la aguja que le pinchaba a un costado de la boca.

Juan: Éste es un pelotudo auténtico…

[inserte otra trama de relleno]

 **Disque Sombra: Parece que al final, ha quedado casi intacto el auditorio. Apenas unos agujeritos y rajaduras, nada que no se pueda arreglar fácilmente…**

Juan: Che negro, ¿cómo era el nombre de ese mago malvado que nunca, nunca, nunca tenía que ser nombrado? Me lo están preguntando por el chat del face, aunque no parezca, hay algo de wi-fi acá…

 **Disque Sombra: ¿Cuál, el que persigue a Harry Potter?**

Juan: Creo que sí…

 **Disque Sombra: ¿Voldemort?**

Juan: No, ese no… Era… ah, sí, ya me acordé…

 **Disque Sombra: Bueno pero no lo nombres en voz alt….**

Juan: Lord Baldomero era…

El auditorio tembló, pero no se rompió nada.

Comet: ¡Oigan, qué hacen!

Juan: Nada, hablábamos de Lord Baldomero…

De repente, una parte del techo que todavía estaba entera se cayó, por suerte nadie resultó herido.

Stellar: ¿Y quién se supone que es ese? ¿Una burda parodia de Voldemort?

Comet: ¡No me importa quién sea, pero no lo vuelvan a nombrar!

Juan: ¿A quién?

Eris: A Lord Baldomero.

Más destrucción en el set…

Comet: ¡Ya basta, van a arruinar lo poco que queda!

Juan: ¿Y qué tiene de malo Lord Baldo…? * **Disque Sombra** le tapó la boca*

 **Disque Sombra: ¡No lo digas boludo!** *lo suelta*

Juan:… mero.

Media pared lateral se cae, y deja ver a los reyes changeling totalmente exhaustos.

Juan: Che, pero ahí no se sabe si hubo salseo o tiroteo… como que me voy al destino…

Unos minutos de confusión después, un portal mágico se abrió…

Comet: ¡Genial, y ahora qué!

… y de allí salió una unicornio blanca de melena rubia y anteojos, evidentemente furiosa.

FHix: ¿Con que vagueando por otros fics sin mi permiso, eh?

 **Disque Sombra: No, patrona se lo podemos explicar, este… eh… fuimos a comprar la leche y nos perdimos y…**

Comet. Ah, creo que disfrutaré de esto…

Juan: Che loco porque no ponen bidets en el des…. ¡AAAAAHHH, patrona, nooo!

FHix: ¡Venga usted para acá, enseguida!

Juan: Ay, pero yo quiero quedarme un poco más… la estamos pasando requetelindo acá con Carlos Galaxia, ¿no' cierto, Carlitos?

Comet *muy serio*: No.

Mientras que FHix encadenaba al **Disque Sombra** y lo mandaba de un patadón a su dimensión, Eris se apoderó de Juan, reteniéndolo entre sus patas como una niña a su peluche.

Eris: ¿No me lo prestas un tiempo? Es como una adorable pero bizarra máquina de generar caos y desastre, ¿por favor, me lo puedo quedar un tiempo? Te juro que luego te lo devuelvo…

Juan: ¿Yo no puedo opinar?

Eris: No, cállate…

-.

[ **Bueno, Comet, he aquí mi contribución. La decisión final te la dejo a ti, si quieres, a pesar de que sea yo, jeje, perdón si ha quedado demasiado largo, nos leemos luego]**


	18. Un poco de todo

**Un poco de todo**

-Che, negro, ¿vos decís que apareceremos en el podcast de esos tipos que hacen lecturas cómicas de fanfics horribles?

 **-No lo creo, Jaime, nuestro fic está demasiado bien escrito como para eso, y es bastante coherente. O eso creo. De todas formas, a la patrona no le importa.**

-Pero igual, estaría bueno conocer algún día a los Caballeros de Equestria.

- **Yo creo que paso. Ya tienen suficiente con ese desperdicio de alicornio "agente espectro" AL CUAL es una especie de Playcolt 007 AL CUAL le gusta asesinar minotauros a diestra y siniestra, con la Mancha de Humedad "al cual" se expande por toda Equestria, la Mesita de la "al cual" nadie se despega y la "guerrera sin cabeza" al cual no se sabe si es realmente pegaso…**

-Jo, negro, estás intoxicado… Mejor andá a la cocina, prendé la licuadora y mandate un buen "skrillekazo"*…

- **Mientras tanto, me preparo una margarita*…**

-Bueno, como sea, ya es hora de ir a trabajar así que les mando un saludo a los Caballeros de Equestria, que le ponen el pecho a lo más podrido de MLP en , y también a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, a los Caballeros de la Mesa Cuadrada, los Caballeros de la Mesa Ratona, los Caballeros del Zodíaco y los Power Rangers… Ah, y un saludito a Pikachu, al Flaco Pailos* y a Ricardo Iorio*…

FHix: ¡Juan, basta de referencias regionalistas!

-Pero patrona, si son lo más divertido de todo…

FHix: El problema es que nadie entiende nada, sino.

-Meh, hágales un glosario Español Argento/Español Genérico, y a la bosta*. Hasta puede hacer correlaciones con el Español Mexicano y el Español de España.

FHix: ¡A trabajar!

"Está peor que Macri" pensó Juan. – Eh, y un cariño a Mikimoco, que nos incluyó en su lista de fanfics favoritos, ¡We love you 3¡

-0-0-0-

 **Reacción a "The Crystalling"**

Estaban los dos amigos en el sillón viendo un supuesto "video maldito". Era la premiere de la sexta temporada de My Little Pony, "Friendship is magic". Cuando va finalizando el capítulo, en el momento en que descubrimos que los padres de Twilight y de Shining sí pueden hablar después de todo, Juan pausa el video, y queda en la pantalla esa horrible cosa alicornio que le dio una patada en el flanco al horrible recolor que era Skyla.

-A ver si entendí, ¿ese goyete* con alas…

 **-Jaime, los regionalismos…**

-Bueno, lo que sea, ¿esa cosa con un berrinche quebró el corazón de cristal? Que se vayan a cagar, es más de lo que vos pudiste hacer.

- **Sin dudas, ésa es la peor cosa que le pasó al Imperio de Cristal. ¿Qué onda con esa tormenta de humo? Es realmente patético, y todo sea por vender esas porquerías de juguetes…**

Pero de repente, como si los hubiera oído, la bebé alicornio de pelaje rosado y alas enormes salió de la pantalla cual Niña del Aro y se lanzó al cuello de Sombra. La cosa no parecía tener malas intenciones, pero el disque monarca desterrado se aterró y empezó a correr por toda la habitación lloriqueando como niña chiquita.

- **¡Aaaaah, me ataca la Mary Sue bebé alicornio con nombre de café expreso chocolatadooooo… quítenmela, quítenmela…. Se robará mi almaaaaaa!**

-Nah, dejate de joder, negro, ésa ya te la robaron…. – dijo Jaime. Entonces, la bebé saltó hacia su cabeza, enredándose en los rulos despeinados del unicornio blanco.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ME LLEVA LA CHINGADERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

-0-0-0-0

 **Un paseo por "Village of Equality"… o la villa de Starlight la zurda***

[Aclaración un poquitito obvia: esto ocurrió antes de que llegaran a Ponyville… bah, de que los atajaran en Canterlot y después los mandaran a Ponyville. ¿Que si Starlight va aparecer en este fan fic? La producción lo está debatiendo]

Iban los dos unicornios con sus pesadas alforjas, ya cansados. Venían caminando una chorrada de kilómetros y no habían tenido tiempo de secar la yerba para otra cebada de mate. Imagínense lo cara que está la yerba mate, y encima en Equestria casi no se consigue…

-Ya fue, negro. Paremos acá… - decía Juan bufando. Estar un poco rellenito tenía sus desventajas…

 **-No, pará que allá veo un pueblito…** \- dijo Sombra mirando a lo lejos.

-Tiene pinta de abandonado… Y a mí no me van los pueblos abandonados.

- **No creo, hay ponis dando vueltas por ahí. Se ven un poco raros, sinceramente…**

Al llegar, la bienvenida les pareció un poco… rara. Todos los caminantes se detenían a saludarlos con una cara sonriente que los inquietaba un poco. No estaban muy acostumbrados a llamar la atención. O bien nunca pasaba nadie por ahí, de tal manera que para los pobladores era un fiesta si llegaba un extranjero.

- **Che, ¿te fijaste que todos tienen la misma cutie mark?**

-Es eso, o quieren ocultar que sus marcas verdaderas son horribles. De seguro éste debe ser el lugar donde meten a los ponis con las cutie marks más estúpidas e inservibles…

- **Eso no puede ser. No estás vos acá.**

Juan le dio un cascotazo en el hombro a Sombra.

-¡Bienvenidos! – los saludó la yegua que todos conocemos como Starlight Glimmer. Me da paja describirla, si total con el nombre alcanza. - ¡Bienvenidos al pueblo de la igualdad, donde ningún poni es diferente a otro…!

Un discurso igualitarista y una canción pedorra después…

-A ver, paren un poco esta grotesca charada… - cortó Juan – Nosotros estamos de paso. Lo único que queremos es comer algo y seguir viaje…

- **Eh, sí, todo muy lindo lo de la igualdad. Capaz que otro día venimos…**

De modo que terminaron almorzando en la única pastelería del rancherío. A Juan le desagradó bastante comer esos muffins con gusto a cartón, y Sombra mantenía vigilado a un poni blanco que disimulaba que leía el diario.

-Hasta la avena vieja y rancia que me comí de chico tiene mejor sabor que esto… Por favor, díganle a esa muchacha que se dedique a otra cosa, que la pastelería no es lo suyo…

- **¿Comiste avena vieja y rancia?**

-Cuando sos pobre y llevás varios días sin comer, te digo que cualquier cosa viene bien mientras no sea venenoso…

- **Weba…**

-Pero yo tengo la solución – y Juan sacó el tarro de chimichurri y un frasco de escabeche de berenjena, aplicándolos sobre los pastelillos – Ah, mejor así…

Cuando llegó la hora de pagar, la mesera les dejó una esquelita donde decía que fueran al sótano de su casa, que les iba a decir lo que estaba pasando y todo eso.

-¿Vos qué pensás, Negro? Nos pueden meter presos*…

- **Si escapamos del Imperio de Cristal vamos a poder salir de esto...**

-No, yo refería a… coso*…

- **No, Jaime, es muy temprano para eso. Y dudo que la matrona que manda en esta villa apruebe esas cosas. Digo, serán pobres y todo, pero yo no me arriesgaría.**

Terminaron yendo igual al sótano. Allí pronto los rodeó un grupo de ponis con esas caras tan inquietantemente sonrientes. "No sé si dan más miedo éstos que la Pinky cuando le da el bajón*" pensó Juan. Por su lado, Sombra le dio una trompada* al semental que estaba más cerca.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo el de la marca de =.

- **Para que se te quite la cara de pajero que tenés.**

-Esperen, esperen, nosotros no queremos hacerles daño… - dijo la pastelera - …sólo queremos ver sus cutie marks. Hace tanto que no tenemos las nuestras…

-No sé por qué esa frase suena tan ambigua, ni por qué suena a cosas indecentes… ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Un momento!

- **¿Qué pasa Jaime?**

-Espérenme un cachito…

El unicornio de melena negra enrulada fue hasta la pared y rasguñó con la punta de su casco una grieta que allí había, abriendo un portal directo hacia…

-Eh, hola patroncita…

Pony FHix miró a Juan por arriba de sus anteojos.

-¿Qué querés?

-Es que me di cuenta que llevamos como diecisiete capítulos en el fic, y en ningún momento se especifican mi cutie mark o la del negro… ¿No deberían los lectores saber algo respecto a eso?

-No, todavía no. No están preparados para saberlo.

-¿Y no les puede dar una pista?

-No.

-¿Y no me da un besito?

-¡No! ¡A trabajar!

Entonces Pony FHix empujó a Juan hacia afuera y cerró el portal.

-Ufa, se ha puesto brava la patrona… Capaz está en sus días.

Los otros ponis miraban sin entender.

-.-.-.-.-

Entonces llegó el momento de la estadía en la que habían arrinconado a los dos torpes en la cueva donde estaban todas las cutie marks de los pueblerinos. Starlight tenía ya el palito quita-marcas y lo estaba usando contra ellos, aunque por alguna razón no parecía funcionar el artilugio.

Juan exclamó, preso de la desesperación:

-¡Estúpida, mi individualidad, idiota!

- **Ah… hace… cosquillas…** \- dijo Sombra, pero pronto sus ojos se encendieron y la magia negra comenzó a infectar la magia del palito quita-marcas de Glimmer, tomando pronto la forma de Grunger.

El amorfo monstruo negro miró a la igualitarista con sus brillantes ojos verdosos, aterrándola al instante, y le dijo:

- **Algunas cosas deberían quedarse donde están, ¿no te parece, loca de mierda?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A esa loca Glimmer le hace falta una buena sacudida. ¿Viste lo histérica y gritona que es? Ni mi viejo era así…

- **Pero considerando que vos sos capaz de sacar a cualquiera de las casillas…**

-Ah, sí, eso sí… Mirá, todo iba bien hasta que nos llevaron a esa cueva y esa tipa nos quiso sacar las marcas con ese tenedor de madera. O sea, es como la Dictadura del '76 versión poni…

- **Por lo menos no la comparaste con un comunista empedernido…**

-¡Man, eso no es comunismo ni por lejos! Pero de todas formas, tuvimos suerte, gracias al monstruo de humo tuyo…

- **Sep, supongo que se lo agradeceré luego. La verdad es que no me veo con ese patético corte de crin y sonriendo como un zanguango todo el día. Todavía amo mi individualidad…**

:7

 **De paso por la Granja de Rocas de los Pie**

[Otra cosa que pasó antes de acabar en Ponyville]

 _Hace frío…. Y estoy lejooooos de caaaaasa_

 _Hace tiempo que estoy sentado sobre esta piedraaaa…_

 _Yo me pregunto, ¿para qué sirven las guerrraaaaas…?_

 _Hubo un tieeempo queee fue hermoso, y fui libre de verdad_

 _Eeeeess la viiiida… que me alcanzaaaaa….. y rasguuuuuuña las pieeeedras,_

 _Y rasguuuuuña las piedras… y rasguuuuuña las piee—eeee-ee…._

-¡Oye, imbécil, bájate del peñasco de Holder! – gritó una yegua de pelaje gris y crin de gris claro, que respondía al nombre de Lemonstone Pie.

-Bueno, bueno, ya me bajo… No hay por qué hacer tanto escombro… - dijo Juan, tratando de bajarse de la roca con forma de huevo, pero se resbaló y cayó inevitablemente de cara. – Ay, mi naricita… ¿tenés una curita para darme? – gimió, tenía todo el nazo morado.

-¡Deje de mariconear y sea macho, aguántesela! – le reprimió Lemonstone.

-Uf, ¿por qué tanto lío con este menhir? – preguntó Juan, después de levantarse – No es como si fuera a poder hacerle nada… - el tarado dio unas palmaditas a la roca gigante, que se tambaleó y rodó por un acantilado convenientemente demasiado cerca – Conch… de la roc…

Lemonstone lo derritió con la mirada más o menos.

…

- **No te alcanzaba con bardearles* la sopa de rocas, ¡tenías que meterte con su huevo de piedra!** – reprochó Sombra, mientras con su magia ayudaba a Juan a subir el peñasco de Holder hasta arriba de la granja.

-¿Y yo qué sabía que se iba a caer? No debieron haberlo puesto tan al borde, no es mi culpa…

….-…..

 **Un solo baño y mucha urgencia**

-¡Vamos Juan, tengo que entrar al baño! ¡Llevo media hora esperando! – suplicaba Twilight golpeando a la puerta del toilet.

-¡Y yo llevo media hora diciéndote que todavía no termino, Alcides! ¿Qué culpa tengo que no haya baños separados en tu biblioteca? Si es tan urgente, andá detrás de un arbolito y listo. O si no, hay una pelela por ahí…

-¡De ninguna manera! – dijo Twilight, asqueada.

-Man, ni que fueras tan fina…

-¡Por lo menos haz el favor de no mojar los bordes y de bajar la tapa cuando salgas!

-Bueh, bueh, bueh, no pidas tanto…

:v

" **Se pudrió la batata, coltie"**

-Justo con ustedes tenía que hablar – dijo Twilight una mañana cuando bajaron los dos boludos a desayunar. Spike todavía no había vuelto de casa de su familia, y parecía que no iba a volver nunca más. Eso parecía molestar bastante a la alicornio morada.

- **Vamo' a calmarno', Alcides. Nunca un mísero "Buenos días", no, sino un "Justo con ustedes tenía que hablar". ¿Dónde está la magia de la Amistad, entonces?**

-Sí, es muy temprano para los regaños, Violeta… Yo recién en dos horas soy gente… Que vos estés molesta porque no está más tu esclavo dragón para hacer todos los quehaceres o que no te dé bola el gallo de pirincho azul no es nuestra culpa…

- **Mejor no la fastidiés con eso. No quiero que nos convierta en naranjas.**

-¡Cállense los dos de una maldita vez! Tengo algo importante que decirles, les importe o no.

-Ah, sí, nosotros también teníamos que decirte al… - interrumpió Juan, pero Twilight levantó el tacho de basura con su magia y se lo encajó en la cabeza. Sombra se quedó durito como bebé recién cagado.

-Escuchen, no lo tomen a mal pero voy a necesitar que se busquen una casa propia y si es posible otro trabajo. Ya estoy harta de tener que destapar el retrete y de juntar sus pelos de la ducha. Ya doné una cantidad de pelo suficiente como para hacer pelucas para todos los ponis con cáncer del Hospital Oncológico de Canterlot.

- **Eh, Twilight, con eso no se jode… Por otro lado, ni que vos cagaras arcoíris. Lo de buscar casa te lo entiendo, últimamente no se está haciendo fácil vivir en una biblioteca. Pero, ¿y el trabajo?**

-A como me sirves de asistente, prefiero arreglármelas yo sola.

- **Ay, bueeee, sorry, gorda. Encuentran un moco una vez en una carta y ya te condenan…** \- dijo Sombra imitando un tono afectado.

-Es realmente asqueroso. Además, ya descubrí las marcas de agua y las trampas que haces. Ustedes hacen más desastre del que ordenan, y llevo una semana sin dormir por sus ronquidos. Sin mencionar que la despensa está siempre vacía y que nunca hay papel cuando voy al baño.

- **Eso, es responsabilidad del cabeza de lata al lado mío…**

-¡Te estoy oyendo! – dijo Juan, que dejó unos segundos de forcejear con el tarro para buscar darle una piña* a negroni. – El tema es que vos no te aguantás nada, Twilight, y todavía no aprendiste que nosotro' hacemos todo en joda. Te tomás todo muy en serio. Todo el día nos estás regañando y mandoneando como que fuéramos gurises* chicos.

-No, el tema es que ustedes dos son demasiado inmaduros para tomarse en serio las cosas. Y que la princesa me perdone, pero después de todo yo estoy a cargo de esta biblioteca y de ustedes…

- **Ah, no, no, pará un poquito ahí. No sé qué te haya encargado Trolestia, pero a nosotros no nos metas en ese fato*. Si querés que nos vayamos, no hay problema, cuanto mejor. Pero aguantá un cacho que casa y trabajo no se consiguen así como si nada.**

-Je, eso no es problema. Para esta tarde tendrán su propio apartamento. – dijo Twilight con mucha seguridad.

-¿Qué, andás en el negocio inmobiliario también, Alcides?

Twilight, furiosa, sacó una cuchara de madera del cajón de la mesada y empezó a golpear el tacho de basura mientras retenía a Juan con un campo de fuerza.

-¡NO-ME-LLAMES-ALCIDES! ¡Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle!

Sombra no iba a dejar que la alicornio tratara así a su amigo.

- **¡Eh, dejálo tranquilo, Sparkle! ¡Yo soy el único que tiene derecho a pegarle!** – gritó el unicornio gris mientras separaba a su amigo de la yegua loca y le quitaba el balde de la cabeza – **Vení, tarado, vení, vamos a buscar un trabajo, que ya me enojé yo también.**

-Pará que me lavo la cabeza, apesto a fruta podrida y yerba fermentada…

-¡Sí, váyanse, par de tortolitos…! – gritó Twilight, ya se le había saltado la chaveta.

- **Vos no repitas eso Twilight, y yo no voy a decir nada de que tenés esos "fanfics" en ese Manual de Gramática Ecuestre… Tomá, te dejo un frasquito de Desemputol*. Dos cápsulas y un buen vaso con agua alcanzan para recuperar el sentido de la Amistad.**

-Hey, ése es mi Desemp…. – pero Juan no pudo terminar la frase porque el otro lo arrastró hacia afuera.

-.-.-..

- **Otra que le hace falta que le revuelvan bastante el estofado…** \- gruñó Sombra.

-O que le falta una buena tortilla*. Che, ¿y si vamos un cachito al Spa? No hay que ir demasiado tenso a pedir trabajo, lo ideal es estar relajado y liberar presión.

- **Depende del tipo de presión de que estemos hablando, es factible.**

-¡Genial! Encontré un poco de plata en mis bolsillos, así que vamo' a relajarno´

- **¿Dónde tenés bolsillos…?**

Por mucho que el spa tuviera un ambiente demasiado femenino para su gusto, cuando la espalda pide masajes no queda de otra. Aloe y Lotus los recibieron con su tradicional carisma. No son personajes muy desarrollados en la serie así que tampoco tenemos mucho para decir de ellas o mucho diálogo que darles. Lo cómico fue durante las sesiones de masaje, las masajistas nunca se habían encontrado con tantos nervios que desatar. Ni siquiera Rarity, clienta frecuente que justamente también estaba ahí, tomando una sesión de belleza, acumulaba tanta tensión muscular.

-Aaaahhh… eeeeehhhh… iiiiihhhh…. Ooooohhhh…. Uuuuuhhhh… - dijo Juan, despatarrado en la camilla como si estuviera hecho de gelatina, hasta que por ahí miró a Lotus - ¿Te querés casar conmigo? Yo limpio, cocino y me hago cargo de los niños; con cascos como los tuyos, no se puede pedir más… De paso le consigo marido a tu hermana también y hacemos un 2x4.

Las masajistas se miraron entre sí, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Rarity, como las normas de educación lo prescribían, se abstuvo de hacer comentarios para no incomodarlas más.

-¿Vos qué pensás, negro?... Eh, boludo… ¡Despertáte carajo!

Un golpe en la nariz bastó para que Sombra reaccionara. Se había dormido a mitad de la sesión de masaje.

- **¡Yo no robé nada!** – gritó sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo viejo, tranquilo, no pasa nada.

- **Eh… jeje, ¿qué decías?**

-No… nada, que si se te ocurre algún lugar donde podemos pedir trabajo.

Aloe y Lotus suspiraron aliviadas, pero en silencio.

- **Qué sé yo… dejáme disfrutar este momento en paz.**

-¿Están buscando trabajo? – preguntó Rarity.

-¡Ah, hola, Rarity! Sí che, se nos complicó el asunto y como que, bueno, habrá que rebuscarse de otra forma.

-Hmm, ya veo – dijo Rarity, la modista sabía la situación que vivía su amiga en casa. Pensó si le podía ser conveniente la ayuda de estos dos chiflados en su boutique, y vaya si lo pensó, pero quizás con una buena motivación, las cosas podrían funcionar. – Pues, yo tendría algunos trabajos para ustedes…

Como no podía ser de otra forma, nuestros dos boludos queridos probaron trabajar con el resto de las mane 6, ayudándolas con sus quehaceres, como siempre leemos en cualquier fan fic bobo que trata sobre personajes nuevos en Ponyville…

Empezando por Rarity y la Boutique Carrusel, no fue tan desastroso. Digamos, Juan la enseñó a Rarity a replicar texturas en telas. Era tan fácil como conseguir, por ejemplo, un pedazo de corteza de árbol, ponerlo encima de un lienzo blanco, y aplicar un hechizo especial que hacía que la tela tomara el color de la corteza, imitando su apariencia.

-¡Vaya, nunca había visto algo así! – exclamó Rarity, sorprendida – Digamos, es mucho más fácil que hacerlo desde cero… ¿Cómo sabías de esta técnica?

-La aprendí de mi Nona, ella sabía hacer las mejores mantas para el invierno y cosas así.

Rarity, como avivada que era, les encargó los trabajos más pesados, "aquellos trabajos que a una dama no correspondía hacer". Se ahorraba una cantidad incontable de bits y de tiempo, era muy viva, pero no por eso no les daría una generosa paga…

-" **Me gusta cuando callas porque estás como ausente"… ah, querida, la inexpresividad y frialdad de tu rostro me destrozan el corazón…**

-Negro, dejá de pelotudear con los maniquíes… y vámonos de acá, que me siento incómodo.

- **¿Es por los maniquíes?**

-No, porque siento que este lugar está absorbiendo mi masculinidad. En cualquier momento salgo todo amanerado y criticón y con una vocecita refinada…

Así que, por cuestiones de mantener intacto el ser masculino, los dos unicornios no aceptaron trabajar en la Boutique, aunque recibieron el pago acordado. Rarity lo entendió perfectamente, aunque hubiera preferido poder aprovechar para "civilizarlos" un poco y adecuarlos a las costumbres modernas. Por otro lado, extrañaba la forma de trabajar de su Spikey-wikey…

Con Rainbow Dash y el clima las cosas no funcionaron para nada bien. Una era muy soberbia y autosuficiente, y los otros dos eran demasiado bribones para manejar correctamente las nubes. Sin mencionar la cantidad de bromas que se hicieron entre sí.

Con Pinkie Pie en la Confitería, anduvieron más o menos…

-…y así, se hace el dulce de leche. Sólo tenés que esperara que se enfríe, y después usarlo en todas las recetas que te dejé. – le explicaba Juan a Pinkie, mientras revolvía una olla llena del delicioso manjar – Te aseguro que, una vez que los clientes lo prueben, vas a tener las pastelería llena todos los días. Tus patrones no van a saber dónde meter tantos bits, y probablemente empiecen a poner sucursales hasta en Canterlot…

-¡Oki Doki Loki! – decía Pinkie saltando - ¿Ya puedo probarlo? ¡Di que sí, dí que sí, di que sí!

-Está caliente como la lava, Pinky, no creo que sea recomendable…

-Uuuuhhhh…. Oigan, ¿qué es ese olor? Sombra, ¿estás vigilando los pastelillos en el horno?

- **Eeeehh, Jaime… ¿tenés por ahí la mostaza?** – dijo Sombra, sacando una bandeja de cupcakes hechos carbón del horno.

Y con Fluttershy…

-¡Conejo de mierda! – masculló Juan, pateando al conejo Ángel cuando éste le mordió el casco mientras trataba de darle de comer. El horrible roedor blanco fue a dar contra un árbol.

-¡Eeeeekkk! – se oyó gemir una vocecita aguda.

-Maldito orejón blanco, casi me arranca un pedazo de… - Juan se dio la vuelta y se topó con la expresión de la "dulce" pegaso - Eeeeeh, hola Fluttershy… digamos que… bueno, tuvimos unos inconvenientes con el conejito….

"Espero que no se lo lleve al almacén" pensó Sombra, temeroso por la vida de su amigo, por primera vez en esta era.

"Me cae bien ese unicornio" pensó Discord, escondido en un arbusto. Y sólo porque sabía que esos dos idiotas habían molestado a Celestia, intervino y actuó a favor de ellos.

-.-.-.-

-No sé si me das más miedo vos cuando te sale lo oscuro de adentro o Fluttershy cuando alguien golpea a sus mascotas… Por un momento pensé que iba a terminar con la cabeza serruchada al medio…

- **Estás temblando, Jaime.**

-Por el cagazo* que tengo, todavía. Decí que nos ayudó el Discord, no sé por qué pero parece que no es tan jodido después de todo.

- **Sí, pero la próxima vez tené más cuidado, estúpido. Vos las ves muy calladitas y tiernas por afuera, pero nunca sabés lo que pueden llegar a ser por dentro.**

Finalmente, acabaron pidiendo trabajo en la chacra de Manzanita…

[Continuará…]

Sigan dejando preguntas y retos, gente. Nos vemos en la próxima!

Besitos, besitos, chau chau!


	19. Desconche en el Whattsapp :v

**Desconche en el Whatsapp :v**

 **(Interludio que no influye en la historia)**

-¡Pará, pará, pará! ¿Vos me estás diciendo que hay Whattsapp en Equestria? ¡Pero van a venir un montón de pendejitas a reclamarle a FHix que les robó su idea!

- **Meh, nadie puede monopolizar una idea, Juan. Cualquiera puede escribir un fanfic con esa idea… Además, eso no es lo importante. Estamos un poco complicados porque se pudrió el queso entre FHix y Pony FHix, por el tema de un corte de pelo o no sé qué mierda, y a Pony FHix se le dio por armar quilombo así que está todo medio descontrolado acá…**

-ESTO SE DESCONTROLÓOOOOOOO…. – Juan gira repetidas veces en su silla giratoria hasta que se da un porrazo - ¡Ay, aiudaaaaa!

- **Eso te pasa por tarado… En fin, también tenemos buenas noticias… ¡Hicimos un cameo en un podcast de Los Caballeros de Equestria! ¡Oh, sí! Un cordial saludo a estos nobles muchachos, y saluden a Lanzarote de mi parte…**

-¡Yo no los saludo ni en pedo… bueno, a Martín no! – dijo Juan, habiendo arreglado su silla - ¿O era Nico? Bah, no sé, me pierdo con sus voces….

- **MMM…**

-Vos calláte… Así que, Martín, prepárate porque te voy a agregar a mi lista de "Personas/ponis/criaturas a las que robarles el papel higiénico antes de que entren al baño a hacer del 2"… y a Nico lo agrego por las dudas.

- **Yiiiiii**

-Negro, conservá la seriedad, carajo.

- **Em, bueno… ustedes lectores, sigan dejando preguntas y retos… que en el capítulo siguiente sí o sí los hacemos… No vaya ser que piensen que nos hacemos los boludos para no hacerlos.**

-¿Qué no era eso…?

- **Y, entre otras cosas, un saludo a Sonic Rush y a Carlos Galaxia. Espero que puedan reparar sus auditorios pronto…**

-Ya fue, Negro, esos no se levantan más…

 **-OH SI**

[Se inician disturbios en la cabina]

FHix_ Y entretanto, chequen si quieren mi DeviantArt

Pony FHix – Meh, como si vos salieras allí…

[Más disturbios en la cabina]

 **Grupo con las Wachas de la Armonía**

 _Juan Seco creó el grupo_

 _Juan Seco agregó a Sombra_

 _Juan Seco se nombró Administrador_

 _Juan Seco nombró Administrador a Sombra_

 _Juan Seco agregó a Twilight Sparkle_

 _Juan Seco agregó a Pinkie Pie_

 _Juan Seco agregó a…etc etc etc…_

17:30 pm.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Y esto qué es?

Juan Seco: Un grupo especial y secreto de conspiraciones nazis para derrocar a Trolestia e instalar el desconche en Equestria… ¿Se supone que sos la que sabe?

Sombra: **Es que no le da… no le da la cabeza…**

 _Rainbow Dash intenta salir del grupo pero no puede_

Rainbow Dash: ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO PUEDO SALIR DE ESTE GRUPO?

Sombra: **Porque está configurado para que sólo los Administradores saquen y metan gente en el grupo :v**

Applejack: Pinche configuración del Whasap :( Yo tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿sabían?

Rarity: Sí, queridos, no tenemos tiempo que perder para estar diciendo tonterías en un medio de comunicación… Mis vestidos no se van a hacer solos…

Juan Seco: Fo qué ortivas que son…

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo nos llamaste?

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Por qué nos insultas con el nombre de una planta?

Sombra: **No, a la planta que te refieres Twilight es la "ortiga"… "Ortiva" es sinónimo de amargada… Y Artigas fue un gaucho del Uruguay y el Litoral argentino que murió en Paraguay.**

Juan Seco: Dejalo a Artigas en paz, Negro…

Pinkie Pie: Wiii Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí con ustedes y mis amigas este grupo es genial y compartiremos muchas cosas y… [mensaje eufórico demasiado extenso]

Fluttershy: Um… ¿hola?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hola Fluttershy!

Twilight Sparkle: Hola Fluttershy

Rarity: Flutershy, querida, ¿Cómo estás?

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy mejor vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Applejack: Hey Fluttershy…

Juan Seco: Oa Shy to' piola?

Rainow Dash: Ya empezó a escribir como subnormal…

Juan Seco: Por lo menos yo sé diferenciar el "ay" del "hay" del "ahí" =p

Sombra: **Algunos escriben mal porque es su estilo…**

Juan Seco: Otros les rompen las bolas a sus amigos escribiendo en latín y en griego porque es su estilo :v

Sombra: **Ite in plaustro**

Juan Seco: ¿Para qué hablé? -.-

Pinkie Pie: En realidad, sería "¿Para qué escribí?"

Juan Seco: Ay gracias Pinkyta, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de cómo se escribía sino fuera por tu intervención…

Twilight: Oye, no seas así con Pinkie.!

Sombra: **Che pobre la Pinkie, Jaime, no le hablés así, mirá que si no mañana te vas a despertar convertido en Cupcake**

Juan Seco: Ñeh, eso es cuento chino

Sombra: **No, si hubiera sido un chino el que hubiera escrito eso en vez de cupcake serían bolitas de arroz…**

 _Visto: 18: 13_

 _[Whatsapp de Crhysalis]_

[N° desconocido]: Saludos querida y bella reina, he aquí el cuarteto "Espíritu Ecuestre" quiere dedicarle a usted, su poderosa deleitante majestad, una canción…

 _Chrysalis_ : Oh, ¿en serio, para mí…?

[N° desconocido]: Exacto, usted sólo escuche y disfrute…

[N° desconocido]: (Nota de audio:

 _ **-Anoche fui a bailar, allí te conocí**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y a mí no me importó, que estés junto a él**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Igual yo te encaré y te arranqué de él**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y antes de amanecer salimos de Ezequiel.**_

 _ **En la juki nos subimos,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **para morir en un hotel,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **En la juki nos subimos,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **para morir en un hotel...**_

 _ **Para qué contarles lo que pasó,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **si todo su amor ella me brindó.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Para que contarles lo que pasó,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡si ella de mí se abusó!**_

 _ **La pasión descendió,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **el fuego se apagó**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y el alba me mostró**_ _ **  
**_ _ **el bicho que sos vos.**_

 _ **Tiempos de algo mejor,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **un puntapié te di**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y antes de almorzar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **decidí echarte flit.**_

 _ **Un Baygon con un toque de cautrina**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y un poquito de Fuyi,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **un Baygon con un toque de cautrina**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y un poquito de Fuyi.**_

 _ **Mosquito biónico sos vos.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡no hay flit que te liquide!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mosquito biónico sos vos,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡no hay flit que te liquide!**_

 _ **Cucaracha biónica sos vos,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡no hay polvo que te mate!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cucaracha biónica sos vos,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡no hay polvo que te mate…**_ _ **.!**_ -)

 _Chrysalis:_ GRRRRR NO SÉ QUIÉNES SEAN O POR QUÉ ESTÉN HACIENDO ESTO, CUANDO LOS ENCUENTRE LO PAGARÁN MUY CARO!

[N° desconocido] (Nota de audio: se oyen risas desenfrenadas de voces masculinas)

 _Chrysalis:_ ¡AAAHHH, CONOZCO ESA RISA! ¡CRISAOR, ESTA VEZ TE ASEGURO QUE NO VAS A SALIRTE CON LA TUYA! ¡LO JURO POR MI CORONA!

[N° desconocido]: Oiga, no jure por las cosas vanas…

…

[Whattsapp de Celestia]

 _Chrysalis:_ Oye, tú, culona

 _Celestia:_ ¿Qué quieres, Chrysalis? Estoy en medio de una cita de té…

 _Chrysalis:_ Olvida el estúpido té y los pasteles. Tengo una oferta que hacerte…

 _Celestia:_ Hmm, ¿de qué se trata?

 _Chrysalis:_ Verás, hay cierto semental al que te gustaría conocer… ¿no es cierto, Molestia?

…

 **Grupo con los Wachines de la Peña :v**

Juan: ¿Qué tul abedul? ¿Alguien lo vio a Cacho? No contesta los mensajes hace como dos días…

Gas Monkey: Che, es cierto. Pareciera que desapareció del mapa así como si nada.

Quirón: Tal vez alguno de los otros muchachos sepa. Es raro que Cacho no conteste, a menos que…

Das Pinche Hipogrifo: …a menos que esté en alguna de sus "recolecciones" de amor para alimentar a sus hijos.

Lanzarot: Ah, es cierto. Pero igual, ¿tanto va estar ocupado?

La Llama que Llama: Eeeehhh…

Halcón force: ¿Vos sabés algo, blanco?

La Llama que Llama: Bueno, estábamos lo más bien compartiendo una ayahuasca… hasta que vinieron unos soldados de éstos… con la armadura dorada. Se lo llevaron porque no sé qué pasó…

Sombra: **¿Se lo llevaron? ¿A DÓNDE?**

Quirón: ¿Eran soldados de Celestia?

La Llama que Llama: A la capital… eh… Canter… Canterton, algo así. Sí, eran esos…

Juan: ¿A Canterlot? ¿Por qué se lo llevarían a Canter…? ¡UY NO! ¡UY NO!

Sombra: **Uh… Canterlot…. ¡AY NO, LA FRUTA AMARGA!**

Gas Monkey: Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué saben ustedes?

Halcón Force: Sí, cuenten, cuenten, ¿qué cosa terrible piensan que le ha pasado a Cacho?

Juan: Es… una historia larga… Negro, desembuchá, no queda de otra…

Sombra: **Me cago en el sol…**

…..

[Whatsapp de Juan :p]

Twilight: Oye, ¿por qué involucraste a mi hermano en esa broma a Chrysalis?

Juan: Fucha, qué rápido viajan los chismes…

Twilight: ¡No estés jugando, Juan! ¡Esto es serio! ¿Por qué involucran a mi hermano en sus estupideces?

Juan: ¡EH EH EH! ¡A mí no me eches el fato, Alcides, tu hermano se involucró solito! Además, entre el Negro, Cacho, él y yo formamos un cuarteto espectacular. Y hay una disquera interesada en editar nuestra música… Bueno, si lo recuperamos al Cacho…

…

 **Otra vez con el grupo de los Wachines de la Peña :v**

Cacho: Muchachos… creo que estoy estéril :'(

Juan: ¡No, Cacho, no…!

Sombra: **A poco ha superado mi récord… mamma mía….**

Halcón force: Un minuto de silencio por el caído T.T

Gas Monkey: ¿Eso significa que se te ha averiado la palanca?

Quirón: Creo que no estoy entendiendo

Das Pinche Hipogrifo: Ay madre perla de los manantiales, ¿tan feo estuvo?

La Llama que Llama: Por las dudas alejen de él todo lo que pueda ser arma de suicidio

Lanzarote: Estará bien, lo encontré y lo traje al hospital… quedó seco… y hablaba en una jerga que parecía arameo

Juan: Madre mía guily XD

Sombra: **Ídem**

La Llama que Llama: ¡Todos al hospital, entonces! ¡Síganme los buenos…!

….

….

….

…

[Se les comunica a los señores y señoras lectores y lectoras, que este segmento ha sido cancelado por motivos de copyright. Lamentamos las molestias]

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

" **El arreglo"**

En algún juzgado ubicado en alguna parte de algún edificio en alguna ciudad de algún país… llamado "Algún lugar", había un juez, un abogado, una poni unicornio de melena rubia con el flequillo al costado, y un chica de melena rubia con el flequillo al medio. Una estaba cruzada de brazos, así como la otra estaba cruzada de cascos.

El juez venía diciendo:

-… según lo resuelto en los citados artículos de las citadas leyes y de los citados Derechos Universales de los OC's, queda el conflicto entre la señorita FHix Fim y su OC "Pony FHix", resuelto de la siguiente manera: "Pony FHix" podrá conservar su corte de crin original, pero con las condiciones de 1) pasar a llamarse a partir de ahora "Sweet Prose", invalidando completamente el nombre de "Pony FHix" para futuros usos, y 2) aceptar una futura participación en un fan fic, ya sea como un cameo o como protagonista de su propia historia.

-Me agrada del fan fic, ¿puede ser uno donde yo tenga mi propio harem? – dijo Pony FHix... Sweet Prose, que ante la mirada venenosa de FHix, se apresuró a agregar: - Bueno, bueno… pero que mi fan fic no sea de romance.

-Eso no lo decidirás tú. – dijo FHix, mirando a la poni por arriba de sus anteojos.

-Me lleva el chanfle… - dijo para sí misma ... Sweet Prose.

-Bueno, qué bien que se terminó el problema… - dijo Juan, que habia estado durmiendo la mona mientras se daba el juicio, cuando Sombra lo despertó - ¿Pero tanto lío por un corte de pelo?

Todos lo voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido.

-Okey, me callo, me callo…


	20. Especial Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **(Súper hiper mega especial con descuento doble por las fiestas pero recargo del 80% por tarifazo)**

 _26 de diciembre por la mañana…_

 **-¡Jaime, despertáte, y es para ayer! ¡Dale, croto, no me obligues a buscar las bolas del dragón para revivirte! ¡No es mi culpa que siguieras de farra después del Día de los Corazones Cálidos…. O como le dicen ahora, el Día de la Fogata!**

Sombra zamarreaba frenéticamente al despojo de unicornio blanco, enrollado entre las sábanas como un burrito mal hecho. El otro, por desgracia, traía una cruda que ni él se la aguantaba.

-Fo… negro… váyanse vos y tus gritos a otro lado… dejame cinco minutos más…

- **¡NO! ¡A levantarse, flojo! Un café triple cortado y estamos a todo pedo…**

-Dejate de joder con eso del café… ¡quiero dormir, fruta madre!

- **Dale Juan que nos llamaron pa'l laburo. Hoy es un día especial… después del largo hiatus por culpa de los ajustes de Macri y la ganada de la presidencia del Trompas… ¡al fin volvemos al aire!**

-Bueh… esperaron tanto… pueden esperar un día más…

- **No, boludo, levantáte que si no va venir la patrona con el cuñado…**

-Que se caguen, no voy a hacer asado hoy….

- **Bueno, no me dejás otra alternativa…**

Sombra ya estaba a punto de buscar el balde más grande de la casa para llenarlo con agua y vaciarlo sobre Juan, pero de repente se oyó un gran bullicio afuera. Por entre las voces aterrorizadas de los pueblerinos repetidos y recoloreados podía escucharse una irritante y pedorra risa malévola, seguida de extensos monólogos en los que el portador de la voz declaraba ingenuamente sus planes futuros. El unicornio de pelaje gris y crin negra salió a ver quién estaba exponiéndose tan peligrosamente al ridículo y a la ira de las seis guardianas del pueblo.

-¡Conquistaré Ponyville y nadie podrá detenerme! – decía un frenético poni [inserte OC pony random con carácter Mary Sue] - ¡Y luego, el poder de Equestria, y pronto todas las princesas alicornio se arrodillarán ante mí!

Había toda una horda de ponis alrededor del villano, algunos en pose defensiva, otros con cara de miedo, otros… con cierta indiferencia, como esperando que llegaran las mane 6 y terminaran con ese burdo espectáculo. "Hasta las sesiones fallidas de Trixie son mejores que esto" pensó Sombra.

- **Che, hermano, el circo está acá a la vuelta…**

-¿Eh? – el poni malvado se giró hacia Sombra -¡Oh, un digno adversario! ¡NUESTRA BATALLA SERÁ LEGENDARIA!

-Eh, loco, no le robés los diálogos a Tai Long… y encima es un meme – al toque salió Juan Seco. Todo el ruido que el invasor estaba haciendo no le caía en gracia, ni a él ni a su resaca… ah, y tampoco quería que conquistaran Ponyville.

-¡Oh, otro valiente desafortunado que se atreve a enfrentar mi poder! ¡Pero tienen suerte hoy, ya que estoy de buen humor, y les perdonaré la vida si se rinden!

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Rescatate, gil! ¿A quién vas a amenazar, vos? ¡Rajá de acá, pelotudo, andá a romper las bolas a otro lado! – arengó Juan. Con lo que menos quería tener que lidiar en un día así, además de Sombra tratando de hacer que se levante temprano, era un idiota queriéndose hacer el vivo. Encima por la pinta que tenía el tipo, era tan despreciable como los personajes clichés de ese horrible autor llamado Quick Silver…

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme? ¡Ahora enfrentarás mi poder! – pero antes de atacar, el poni malvado hizo otro discurso estúpido, y a Juan se le acababa la paciencia.

-Man, andá a dedicarte a otra cosa, pajero. Ya no es rentable conquistar ciudades… ahora conviene más, qué sé yo… vender paco, traficar sidra, hacer dibujos por comisión… O sea, calmáte un poco, boludo, ¿quién sos? Entiendo que tu infancia fue una mierda y tus viejos no te daban bolilla y tus compañeros de escuela te hacían bullyng, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa, viví y dejá vivir… Además, de acá a que conquistes este reino, probablemente ya te habrán roto el cul…

-¡Tonterías! ¡Nadie puede vencerme ahora, ni siquiera la princesa Twilight Sparkle con los elementos de la Armonía! ¡Muajajajaja!

Juan tenía un aspecto terrible. Más despeinado que nunca, con grandes ojeras, y una mirada achinada como chino después de la siesta. Miró hacia los pueblerinos, quienes parecían decirle "Esto pasa todas las semanas" con las expresiones de sus rostros.

-Fo, loco, terminala con el numerito malévolo. Acá estás de sobra, y en cualquier momento te van a rajar de una patada en el orto. No me hagas enojar, mirá que no soy cualquiera…

-¡Ahora te mostraré mi poder: Fuego del Edgyness…!

Pero antes de que el poni malévolo consumara su ataque, rápidamente Juan le encajó una trompada en la jeta y un guascazo en el lomo, para rematarlo con un golpe seco en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente. Los secuaces… ah, sí, había secuaces, miraban pasmados la escena. Juan miró a Sombra.

-Te los dejo.

- **Yeeeeeaaaahhh… ¡vamos, Grunger!**

Y entonces Sombra y el monstruo de humo salieron tras los secuaces, que eran tres ponis sin importancia y a los que no conoceremos aquí. No les fue muy difícil, sin su cabecera estaban aterrorizados. Los dos nuevos héroes de Ponyville fueron aclamados por la multitud mientras amordazaban a los villanos.

-No es nada, no es nada.

- **Tuvieron suerte de que Juan se levantara con resaca. No se aguanta ni él cuando está así…**

-Che, gente, la verdad estaba pensando que… si con tanta frecuencia atacan Ponyville, ¿por qué mejor no armamos un comité de protección civil? Entonces, no tendremos que depender de nadie si viene otro lunático u otra lunática a querer adueñarse del pueblo. Digo, ¿no? Sería una buena idea.

-¡Es una excelente idea! – exclamó la alcaldesa, que recién llegaba corriendo – Y para nosotros sería un gran honor que ustedes comanden el nuevo Comité de Protección Civil de Ponyville… si la princesa lo aprueba, claro.

-Eh, bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir… después lo charlamos, si le parece, doña.

- **Sí, es que… justo nos llamaron para un trabajo. Luego nos vemos…**

En ese momento llegaron las mane 6, y vieron sorprendidas la escena.

-Cielos, eso sí que fue rápido – dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Pero, ¿cómo? Nos informaron que era un enemigo muy poderoso… - dijo Twilight, en el fondo, un poco decepcionada por no ser ella (y sus amigas) quien se llevara los loores por el acto heroico del día.

-¡Pfft! ¿Este bolas tristes? Naahhh… lo bajé de un castañazo y ahí quedó. Era mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Bueno, si no hay nada más para decir, el deber nos llama.

- **Y el resto está ahí juntito. Se los dejamos para que los procesen y los metan al calabozo. Y ahora, hay que arreglarse, porque ya escucho que suena el teléfono y si nos vienen a buscar no será nada bonito.**

Dentro de la casa, los dos unicornios preparaban los pertrechos necesarios, mientras Sombra refunfuñaba que iban atrasados, que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo, que todo el mundo conspira en su contra para evitar que lleguen a horario, bla bla bla…

-¿Todo listo?

- **Sí, pero de acá a que llegamos, con lo que demora el trasporte…**

Juan resopló y dijo:

-¿Quién necesita transporte cuando puede hacer esto? – y con su casco bajó el fondo como si fuese cortina, dejando asombrado a su amigo, mirando el set a su alrededor - ¿Viste? Ya llegamos.

- **Si alguien dijera que no sos pariente de Pinkie Pie, mentiría descaradamente.**

Antes de que Juan alcanzase a responder, una enfurecida voz femenina los hizo saltar del susto.

-¡AL FIN! ¡Casi me jubilo en el PAMI esperándolos!

Los ojos celestes de Sweet Prose parecía llamear.

-Eh, mire, patrona, es que tuvimos unos inconvenientes…

-El único inconveniente es que salgas a chupar cuando debiste quedarte a dormir, Juan. Sin excusas, ahora muévanse, que ya nos hemos retrasado mucho. Por lo menos, veo que están vestidos y presentables. ¡Tómense una café rápido, y al escenario!

- _ **¡A la orden, jefa!**_

Y salieron los dos unicornios a toda marcha.

-.-.-.-

Un escenario humilde e improvisado servía como marco a la festividad que ya arrancaba, después de tantas horas de espera. Casi se acababan los bocadillos y el chupe, pero eran repuestos. Todos estaban allí, expectantes, y se animaron mucho cuando vieron salir la cabeza de Juan, comentando: "Uy, se llenó hasta el cogote" para luego ser jalado hacia adentro.

Hasta que por fin el telón se abrió. Había un sillón y un atril, hasta éste se aproximó Juan, todo vestido de gala, quien luego de soltar un gargajo, saludó animosamente al público, mientras sonaba una cumbia villera de fondo.

-¡Bieeeeeeeeeenvenidos, amado público, bienvenidos al Vigésimo Capítulo de "Dos Boludos en Ponyville"! Estamos acá para festejar que hemos llegado tan lejos, y muy contentos por contar con el apoyo de todos ustedes. Aparecimos acá en FanFiction el 26 de junio de 2015, y a la fecha ya cumplimos un año y siete meses, ¡y es todo gracias a ustedes! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por estar acá, de corazón! Y ahora, va venir el Negro a dar unos saludos y todo eso, y después arrancamos con todo.

En eso, salió Sombra, vestido con un traje blanco que en realidad no le quedaba muy bien pero era lo único que pudo alquilar en su momento. Recibió varias ovaciones del público, especialmente de muchas yeguas. Era algo que el tipo no se esperó, pero lo disfrutó.

- **Buenos días… tardes… noches, queridos y queridas. Desde ya muchas gracias por estar acá y tenernos tanta paciencia, esperamos poder compensarlos. Como preludio a este acto, queremos saludar a Shadow Moon Black Dragon, Mikimoco, Light Fire Blue, Anacoreta, Angelsoul99, Dikr, todos los anónimos que dejaron su review, y a todos los lectores que nos siguen a diario. Otro caluroso saludo y abrazo les enviamos a nuestros queridos amigos Comet Galaxy y Sonic Rush por dejarnos visitar sus auditorios y compartir experiencias espectaculares (aunque para ellos no fue tan espectacular xd), y a Eyedragon Ancalagon también pero ese no cuenta. ¡Los amamos mucho… de una forma no gay, claro! También queremos saludar afectuosamente a Roberto Aballay, por los dibujos que ha hecho basados en varios de nuestros capítulos. Amigo, hermano, te bancamos hasta siempre, sos un capo, ¡muchas gracias por todo!**

-Bien, siguiendo con nuestro programa, vamos a responder a los retos y las preguntas dejados por los lectores. Supuestamente esto no se debería hacer en fanfics serios o qué se yo, pero el nuestro nunca fue un fanfic serio así que lo haremos igual jaja. – Juan hizo una pausa para beber un trago de un vaso que tenía al lado, lo que se podía suponer era un fernet con coca.

- **Yo leo los retos.**

-¿Y a vos quién te dijo?

- **Está en la organización. Yo tengo que leer los retos y las preguntas, ¿no te acordás que así lo arregló la patrona?**

-Fo, sí, bueno, dale…

- **Ejem….** – Sombra tomó unos papeles – **Ok, el primer reto (no tenemos muchos que digamos) es de Mikimoco, y dice: "** _ **Que Juan se coma la mayor cantidad posible de empanadas con pasa de uva, dulce de leche y picante**_ ".

-¡Ja, pan comido!- dijo Juan, con aire triunfal.

- **No, Juan, son empanadas.**

Juan rodeó los ojos - ¡Que vengan las empanadas!

Una poni trajo una bandeja con cinco docenas de empanadas. Juan se sentó y las comió sin problemas. Le costó un poco bajar la última media docena, además trataba de no beber demasiada agua puesto que sólo podía tomar un vaso. A su favor tenía el hecho de que había venido en ayunas. Juan quedó echado en el sillón, estaba tan gordo que parecía embarazado, y eructaba cada cinco minutos.

-Uff… fue difícil pero lo logré… estaba… un poco… raro… ay, malditas pasas de uva…

- **Che, Jaime, eso recién es la primera parte…**

Al ver que la misma poni que había aparecido antes traía otra bandeja con esas estrafalarias empanadas, el pobre unicornio se cubrió la boca, y tras un hipo inesperado, se teletransportó hasta el baño.

- **Bueno… cinco docenas completas fue todo lo que Juan logró comer. Tendremos que esperarlo hasta que vuelva del baño, pero por suerte el siguiente reto es para mí, y también lo dejó Mikimoco. Dice: "** _ **Que Sombra se corte las patillas esas de Menem**_ **"…. ¿Que le corte las patillas a Menem? ¡Pero si ya está re muerto!**

-No, negro, dice que vos te cortes las patillas… - dijo Juan al reaparecer en el escenario.

- **Whoa, eso fue rápido.**

-Puedo ser rápido en muchas cosas, we.

- **Como sea, no voy a cortarme las patillas, ¡son parte de mi identidad!**

-Dale negro, hacelo por los lectores, pobrecitos, que hace tanto que no nos vemos… ¡Dale Negro, dale…!

Todo el público animó a Sombra al cantito de "¡Dale, Sombra, dale!", por lo que al unicornio oscuro no le quedó de otra que hacer caso. En el fondo, no se preocupaba, porque las patillas le crecían rápido y dos por tres tenía que recortarlas.

- **Bueno, bueno, ya voy y las corto…**

-Dale, yo leo el siguiente reto. – Juan tomó el lugar de su amigo mientras éste se dirigía al baño – A ver, el reto que sigue, de parte de Mikimoco además, dice: " _Que los dos se vistan de mujeres por un día. O mejor, que Violeta use un hechizo para convertirlos en mujeres por un día jajaja_ " Eh, Mikimoco, te pasaste…

-¡Me llamo Twilight Sparkle! – gritó la alicornio lavanda desde su asiento.

-Bueno, calmate Twilight. La parte que nos toca a nosotros es peor. ¿Ser yegua por un día? Jeje, eso fue divertido, o sea porque lo grabamos para pasarlo acá, como el programa de Tinelli hace diez años, cuando hacían bromas y cámaras ocultas. El negro se está demorando, entonces mientras viene vamos a pasar unos mensajes de nuestros patrocinadores.

Al fondo se oyó el "cri cri" de unos grillos.

-Ah, cierto, no tenemos patrocinadores. Pero no es tarde si alguno se quiere sumar. ¿Alguien quiere ser nuestro patrocinador y poner plata para que esto siga funcionando?

El grillo reanudó su criar.

-Em, ok… Nosotros también los queremos.

- **¿Qué pasó?** – todo el mundo quedó sorprendido por el cambio en la cara de Sombra, que ya no tenía sus patillas. Se veía igual que antes, pero sin patillas XD

-Nada, que ahora vamos a pasar el video de lo que pasó el día que la Twaila nos convirtió en yeguas por el reto de Mikimoco.

- **Ah, sí, qué día ese jaja. Bien, ¡corre cinta!**

Una pantalla blanca bajó y comenzó a proyectarse el video.

 _Aquella mañana…_

-Bueno, aquí vamos… - dijo Twilight y tomó aire – Ellos no saben del reto a que se enfrentan, y según la señorita Prose eso hará más divertido el asunto. A mí no me da buena espina pero ya qué…

Juan y Sombra roncaban a pata suelta en sus camas, sin ser conscientes de lo que les esperaba para ese día. Twilight tomaba coraje para efectuar el hechizo que le habían encargado, mientras no les quitaba el ojo de encima a los durmientes, rezando que no se despertaran. Aunque era algo complicado, ya que habían estado de joda durante toda la noche y apenas habían vuelto a dormir a casa una hora ante.

"Que Celestia me ayude" pensó Twilight, iluminando su cuerno para iniciar el conjuro. Tuvo que estudiarlo por tres días para asegurarse de que lo haría bien, pues cualquier error podía complicar las cosas; en el peor de los casos ser irreversible. Sólo duraría 24 horas, así que en el fondo no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Un aura de magia púrpura envolvió a los unicornios. El hechizo se realizó sin problemas, y ni siquiera con eso se habían despertado Juan y Sombra… aunque ahora les quedarían mejor los nombres Juana… y Sombra… como la hija única y diferente de Reaper, en Overwatch. Ok no. Ahora, en vez de dos unicornios machos pecho peludo en sus camas, había dos potrancas. La crin de Juan era mucho más espesa y enrulada, y la de Sombra más lacia y larga. Por las cutie marks en sus flancos, no pregunten. Así y todo, seguían viéndose muy fuertes XD

Observando con satisfacción el éxito obtenido, Twilight recuperó el aire y se retiró lentamente. Tenía órdenes de hacer el trabajo e irse, nada más. La huida, sin embargo, se le complicó un poco debido al amplio desorden del cuarto. Sería una tragedia si uno de ellos se despertara y la pichara justo yéndose después de que fueron cambiados de género.

Entretanto la alicornio lavanda trataba de escabullirse de la casa, un mosquito que andaba pululando por el cuarto se posó en el gordo flanco de la unicornio blanca, y sin vacilar clavó su aguijón allí. El pinchazo logró despertar a Juan(a), quien con un rápido movimiento de su casco espantó al mosquito, pero lo dejó malherido. Luego de bostezar y desperezarse un poco, Juan(a) se levantó y se dirigió al baño. No tenía idea de la hora o día que transcurría, veía todo borroso. No se percató de lo que cambiado en (él) hasta que se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Al encontrarse con un reflejo totalmente distinto del que esperaba, las pupilas de Juan(a) se empequeñecieron y no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!

El grito se pudo oír por toda la cuadra. Sombra se despertó, con un hilo de baba chorreando por la boca y saltando de la cama, para adoptar una posición de defensa.

- **¿Qué, quién, dónde, cuándo…?**

Juan(a) salió gritando del baño, enloquecida, y Sombra no la reconoció.

- **¿Tú quién eres…?** -al percatarse del cambio en su voz, Sombra se tapó la boca, y luego miró su casco como si se fuera a dar cuenta de lo que le pasó con sólo hacer eso.

-¡Somos yeguas! ¡Nos convirtieron en yeguas! ¡Nos han… nos han… nos han… embarajiñado!

- **¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!** – decía Sombra, trayendo el espejo del baño para corroborar que no estaba alucinando. Incluso se mordió un casco para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño - **¡Luna, por favor, más te vale que esto sea una mala broma tuya!**

-¡Dale, Lulu, no es gracioso! ¡Estas hormonas de mujer son horribles! ¡Me siento gorda, me siento fea, me estoy preocupando por detalles que antes me chupaban un huevo! No es que esté mal que ahora pueda hacer del 1 y del 2 todo junto pero…. ¡aaahhhh, soy emocionalmente inestable! ¡Buaaahhh! – sollozaba Juan(a), llorando muy dramáticamente.

- **Bueno, pelotudo, no llores… Maldita sea, ¿quién es capaz de aprovecharse que estamos dormidos para hacernos semejante injuria…?** – los ojos de la unicornio gris adquirieron un aura verde, típica de cuando su humor se ponía malo.

-¡Ay, mierda! ¿No nos habrán…? – preguntó Juana, tapando sus flancos.

- **Por su bien espero que no. O me aseguraré de que pasen una eternidad de dolor una vez que volvamos a nuestro género original. Es perturbador ser una yegua.**

-¡Decime que te acordás del contrahechizo! No se te habrá borrado de la cabeza con los años, ¿no?

- **Eh, sobre eso…** \- Sombra se rascó la nuca - **¿Viste que el hechizo de cambio de género estaba en la biblioteca de libros prohibidos? Bueno… digamos que llegué a mirar la primera parte pero me descubrieron y me castigaron con dos meses de tareas… En fin, no me acuerdo un sorete del hechizo y del contrahechizo…**

-¡Uy, la fruta amarga! ¿Y esta mierda es reversible?

- **Creo que sí… dura 24 horas…**

-Bueno, entonces me voy a acostar a dormir para esperar al otro día y volver a tener mis bolas en su lugar. – dijo Juan(a), disponiéndose a echarse en la cama otra vez.

- **No** – Sombra la detuvo – **Tengo un mejor plan. ¿Te imaginas quién podría habernos hecho esto?**

-Hmmm…. Si es magia, es un unicornio poderoso, o por lo menos alguna criatura mágica potocuda.

- **O** _ **una**_ **unicornio poderosa…**

A Juan(a) se le prendió una luz en la cabeza.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh sí, ya la ubico…

- **Lo mejor de esto, es que si vos sos macho y le levantás el casco a una potra, sos un golepador machista opresor del patriarcado… pero si sos hembra y le pegás a otra hembra, ¡no pasa nada! Así que tranquilamente podemos tomar venganza de esto.**

-Oh, sí, ¡que Celestia te pille confesada Twilight, porque después de que te agarremos no te va reconocer ni el pendorcho de dragón que tenés!

Salieron entonces las yeguas corriendo, pero con la precaución de cerrar la puerta con llave antes. No es como si en Ponyville hubiera delincuencia, pero bueh, nunca se sabe.

Por desgracia, la pobre Twili no iba muy lejos de la casa de ellos, y la cazaron al trote.

-¡Vení para acá, Alcides! ¡Tenés muchas explicaciones que dar!

-¡Aaaahhh! – gritó Twilight, y echó a correr.

De modo que así inició la persecución. La poni color lavanda corrió por todo el pueblo, hasta que se le pasó por la cabeza teletransportarse hasta un lugar más seguro. En cambio, las otras, ya medio exhaustas, al verla desaparecer, se detuvieron para tomar aire.

-Se fue la hija de su madre… - jadeó Juan(a) - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- **De seguro se fue a esconder a su biblioteca. Nos vamos pa' allá.**

-Pará pero vamos a desc… - la poni de melena negra enmarañada no pudo terminar la frase porque su amiga en un _chin pum paf_ invocó su magia y al toque desaparecieron de allí para reaparecer luego en la biblioteca. –Nunca me puedo acostumbrar a esto… – dijo Juan(a) mareada.

- **Hmmm, vamos a hacer lo siguiente** – dijo Sombra, examinando los libros que había en el escritorio de Twilight – **Como no llegamos a cagarla a cascotazos, le vamos a devolver el favor.**

-¿Devolver el….? Ah, ya entendí. Jejejejeje. Bueno vos buscá el hechizo yo voy a cuidar que no nos cachen revolviendo las cosas de Violeta.

- **Jeje, no es muy difícil. Está todo medio acá… che, qué raro que no está el pendorcho.**

-Le debe estar ayudando a la Raruty.

- **Eso seguro. O se fue a buscar gemas otra vez. Yo no entiendo cómo los dragones pueden comer gemas, ¡qué desperdicio! ¿En qué clase de universo pasa que los grandes reptiles piromaníacos tengan dientes tan fuertes como para masticar joyas?**

-Yo qué sé. Somos dibujos animados, la lógica no corre con nosotros.

- **Eeeehhh…. Ajá ¡Listo! Lo encontré, muejeje. ¡Venganza!**

Con una rápida leída, Sombra se memorizó el conjuro del cambio de género. Era una de sus fortalezas en la academia. Entonces una puerta se abrió y, pensando que podía ser Twilight, Sombra se apuró a atacar, mientras que se oía la voz de alguien pero fue tapada por el grito de Juan(a). Después del destello mágico, las dos boludas se agarraron la cabeza.

- **¡Uy, la fruta amarga! ¡Nos equivocamos de poni!**

-Fo negro, ¿por qué no te fijás a quién le cambiás el género?

En vez de una Twilight Sparkle convertida en su homólogo masculino Dusk Shine, había una Rainbow Dash que, pasada a género masculino, ya pasaría a llamarse Rainbow Blitz.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME HICIERON?! ¡LOS VOY A MATAR! – bramó Rainbow, mirándose aterrad(o).

- **Eh, loco, pará. Si nos tocás un pelo te vamos a denunciar por violencia de género, ¿eh? Así que quietito y cooperando, que ahí te vamos a recuperar…**

-¡No, no quiero que me hagan sus brujerías otra vez! Iré a decirle a Twilight y… oigan…. AJAJAJAJAJJAA – Rainbow por fin se dio cuenta de que a Juan y a Sombra también les habían cambiado el género. Su risa con una voz grave era mucho peor que su risa original.

-De hecho, estamos buscando a Twilight para llenarle la cara de cascos por lo que nos hizo, porque si somos yeguas y la golpeamos no nos van a decir nada. Pero después se nos ocurrió una solución más diplomática y decidimos darle un poco de su propio chocolate…

- **Si no se lo robó Celestia primero jejeje**

-Primero devuélvanme mi forma original. Luego vamos a ver si pueden con Twilight.

-Man, Rainbow, si así te ves mejor, un poco menos marimacho pero mirále el lado positivo: al menos te le vas a poder declarar a Fluttershy sin problemas.

-¿De qué rayos están hablando?

- **De nada. ¡Hey, ahí está Twilight!**

-¿Rainbow? Oh, diablos – dijo la alicornio lavanda, y echó a volar.

- **¡** **Ah, no, esta vez no te me vas a escapar!**

Y de hecho, no, a pesar de que Twilight intentó escapar volando, Sombra la alcanzó con el hechizo de cambio de género.

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo mientras yo estaba en movimiento?

- **Ja, tengo mucho más y mejor entrenamiento en el instituto de magia de hace mil años que en la "Academia de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados", la cual, incluso, es una copia moderna del instituto.**

Twi… Dusk Shine soltó un gemido – Y yo que tenía una cita hoy.

-Si vas a salir con quien nosotras creemos, no tienes que preocuparte ahora de que te vean como una lesbiona jajaja

Entonces las dos ponis se echaron a reír en el suelo, mientras los sementales las miraban con mala cara. Dusk Shine explicó que el hechizo duraba un día, por lo que mejor era permanecer en sus casas hasta el día siguiente.

-¡Yo no puedo quedarme! – masculló Rainbow – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy: pruebas de vuelo con Scootaloo, ensayo con los Wonderbolts… también tenía una cita. Gracias por arruinarme el día, me aseguraré de arruinárselos a ustedes también.

-Eh, rescatate pibe, a vos no te mandó nadie a meterte en la cucha de Alcides. Bueno, negra, ya me aburrí, ¿vamos a Canterlot?

- **¿A qué?**

-A armar bardo, no sé…

[la cinta se corta de repente y aparece la imagen de Juan(a), toda vestida de gala, sentada en una mesa muy elegante de un muy elegante restaurante de Canterlot. Su cara no estaba muy emocionada por eso]

-¡De todos los pelotudos que se podían enamorar de mí justo hoy, me tenía que tocar este pajero de la nobleza! Maldita Twilight, maldito reto, maldito Canterlot, maldito Blueblood, Maldita Celestia. Y a mí se me tenía que ocurrir venir acá, 'ta madre. ¿Qué mierda vio en mí este tipo para enamorarse así? No sé, pero que ni sueñe que pagándome una cena carísima me voy a entregar…

Al rato llegó Blueblood, el pedante y pomposo sobrino de Celestia, con uno de sus trajes más finos, y detrás de él una fila de camareros traía platos elaborados provenientes de la alta cocina canterloniense. Juan(a) rodeó los ojos y se mandó un trago de coñac.

-¿Cómo estás, querida mía? Perdóname la vida por haberte hecho esperar, pero por lo menos puedo asegurarte que aquí preparan la mejor comida de toda Equestria. Además de que tienen los mejores vinos, claro.

-Meh, ponele. – Juan(a) se reclinó en la silla y puso los cascos traseros sobre la mesa – Además, conozco sucuchos más humildes que sirven comida casera más saludable y llenadora a buen precio. La comida elegante es muy estrafalaria para mí.

-Oh, por favor, dulce mía, dale una oportunidad a estos manjares. Están preparados exclusivamente para ti, con todo aquello que te gusta. Me harías el semental más feliz si al menos probaras uno de estos delicados platos.

" _Por lo menos sé que no los intentaste cocinar tú_ " pensó Juan(a) – A ver, venga el morfi.

La potranca blanca con la crin negra imposiblemente peinada comió haciendo gala de los peores modales jamás vistos en un restaurante de tan alta categoría. Portarse de forma tan cochina tenía el objetivo de alejar a ese indeseable bicho rubio, pero parecía que estaba tan profundamente enamorado que no le daba la más mínima importancia a eso. Esto le confirmó a Juan(a) que el amor hace verdaderamente más idiotas a algunos sujetos, por la forma tan cómicamente embelesada en que Bluebood la miraba.

-Veo que las recetas de mis chefs te han gustado, preciosa. Es una gran alegría para todos, especialmente para mí.

-Sí, ajá, lo que digas – respondió Juan(a), embutiéndose un rollito de primavera así como venía.

Así transcurrió la cena, para desaprobación de los otros comensales que estaban cenando en el salón. Nada de lo que dijera o hiciera Juan(a) lograba darle asco al unicornio de la nobleza, para fastidio de la primera. "¡Este puto no se cansa nunca!" susurró en voz baja la unicornio. Con los postres, tampoco se limitó, aunque no le gustó la tarta de guacamole y fresas. Echada sobre la silla, cual hamaca vulgar, Juan(a) tenía una redonda panza afuera mientras daba eructos y se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo. Entretanto, Blueblood hablaba y hablaba. Obviamente trataba de chamuyarla en su jerga de la alta alcurnia.

-Nunca vi una joven que tuviera tanta hambre. Es… muy curioso, aunque lo importante es que hayas disfrutado la cena.

-Seh, estuvo bien. Mientras yo no tenga que pagar nada.

-Oh, no, amor mío, esto corre por mi cuenta. ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna? Conozco un lugar que es ideal para nuestro paseo.

-Mientras no tenga que verte la cara de marmota – murmuró Juan(a). No era una idea tan mala eso de ir a caminar en la noche, y estaba segura de que irían al laberinto donde estuvo la estatua de Discord. Allí podría escabullirse por cualquier pasillo y dejar a ese pelotudo de etiqueta por fin. Y si intentaba sobrepasarse, que Celestia lo pille confesado, porque de esa noche no pasaría.

Así salió la pareja del año, tratando de esquivar a los paparazzis, encendidos con la primicia de que el príncipe Blueblood, sobrino de la princesa Celestia y de la princesa Luna, estaba saliendo con una poni desconocida. Pronto llegaron al laberinto de arbustos, y el unicornio rubio se puso a recitar poemas de autores del año de la caña, pero su compañera no le daba ni cinco de bolilla, porque estaba pensando en hacerle alguna maldad. Y ese momento llegó, cuando el otro paró de hablar y con otro discurso le pidió un beso.

Ahí Juan(a) vio su oportunidad. Sabía que andaba un guardia lunar patrullando, y que estaba por doblar por la esquina que ellos venían.

-Mirá, podemos hacer así como en las escondidas… yo me escondo en la esquina, y vos venís y…

Blueblood se lo creyó todo, porque la astucia no era lo suyo. Su papel era el del niño bonito e inútil, apañado de la mandamás de todo. Se podía que la inutilidad era algo de familia.

- _Ven a buscarme…_ \- dijo Juan(a) en voz dulce y seductora, al doblar la esquina. Enseguida se escondió en un arbusto, al tiempo que llegaba el guardia lunar y Blueblood lo interceptaba con un beso.

Pobre desgracia para el guardia y el príncipe que, escondido entre los matorrales, hubiera un paparazzi que captara con su cámara el instante preciso, atrapando _in fraganti_ a los amantes. Juan ya había pasado al otro lado de la pared de arbustos, y oyó mascullar improperios terribles a Blueblood, entrecortados con desesperados llamados a ella.

Mañana explotarían los periódicos de Canterlot. Lo mejor sería volver a Ponyville.

¿Y el negro, digo, la negra qué estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo? Cualquiera habría creído que se tomó el palo al ver que su amiga ahora tenía pretendiente, pero en realidad se dedicó a seguirlos, para no perderse en ningún momento la diversión. Claro que, a su manera, ella llamó la atención de alguno que otro poni, pero usaba sus artes oscuras para asustarlos. Lo más difícil fue colarse en el restaurante, por eso se vio obligada a aceptar tomar un trago con un vejestorio que pretendía vivir como mancebo.

Cuando pasó lo del beso en la esquina, Sombra casi se orinó de la risa. De hecho, había sido ella quien había atraído al paparazzi. Sabía la tormenta que se vendría, por lo que se apresuró a encontrar a Juan(a) para salir enseguida de allí y tomarse el primer tren a Ponyville.

Tras una gran odisea para llegar a la estación sin ser vistas, cambiando de ropa y de apariencia en el trayecto, lograron sacar sus pasajes y subirse sin problemas al vagón, pero temblando por la adrenalina de lo vivido.

 **-Uff, qué viaje. Tendremos un chingo de problemas mañana, eso seguro, pero valió la pena, ¿no?**

-Jejeje, claro. Aunque fue sumamente incómodo estar con ese boludo ricachón toda la tarde.

- **Man, si vieras lo que fuiste vos. Hasta a mí me dabas vergüenza ajena.**

-Y lo peor de todo es que no me dejaba. No entiendo cómo, siendo tan amanerado, seguía mirándome con esos ojos de ternero a pesar de que me portaba lo más puerca posible.

- **Porque se enamoró como un pajero. O estaba en un gran ciclo de no ponerla, ya sabes…**

-Ay no, no me hagas imaginar eso… - Juan(a) se cubrió la cara.

- **Tengo toda una noche para molestarte.**

[ _Fin de la grabación_ ]

-Tenemos suerte de que Blueblood no haya venido acá. Creo que todavía se está escondiendo en su casa por la vergüenza.

- **Fue mejor historia de amor que Crepúsculo. Lástima que la candidata se fue antes de probar el especial…** \- dijo Sombra con un tono de voz pícaro.

-Man, negro, calláte.

- **Se probó toda la comida del restaurante, menos el pepino con aceite**. – el negro se reía y el público lo acompañaba.

-Cerrá el ocote, vos. – a Juan se le había ido la sonrisa de la cara. – Mirá que yo sé cosas que vos no sabés que yo sé y las puedo revelar…

Sombra sabía que esa amenaza no iba en balde, por eso prefirió no seguir.

- **Hmm… vamos a ver… Ok, a lo que sigue… Tenemos un anónimo que se autoproclamó de una forma muy original: "Nombre". Entonces, nos dice "Nombre":** _ **"**_ _ **¿Si pudieran hacer alto asado, con lomo de ternera, vacío, nalga, chorizo, costilla de cerdo (todo lo que no puede faltar en un asado) e invitar a cualquiera (mane6, Cele, Luna, Sombra de otra dimensión, Discord, Cadence...) pero a cambio no pueden tomar mate por dos semanas... lo harían?**_ **"**

Todo el auditorio se quedó en silencio. No se notaba, pero los anfitriones habían quedado shockeados por la pregunta. Y la verdad, ¿quién no?

-No, mijo, no joda… prefiero seguir tomando mate con la conciencia tranquila de que no soy un puto Charles Manson combinado con Hannibal Lecter y Saw. – dijo Juan – A mí lo que me sale bien a la parrilla son los choclos asados, zapallos asados con queso, morrones de los tres colores, calabaza rellena, y un largo etcétera. Cualquier día de éstos organizamos y vienen todos pa'l rancho… eso sí, colaboren con los alimentos y la bebida porque a nosotros no nos llueven los bits.

- **No invites mucha gente porque no tenemos tanto espacio, boludo. Bueno, continuando con lo que nos compete. El mismo anónimo pregunta: "** _ **¿Fueron por casualidad al Monserrat, en Córdoba (lo digo por el latín)?**_ **" Mirá, no sé dónde queda esa Córdoba que me decís, pero nuestro colegio sí se llamaba Monserrat… Oh, cómo olvidar aquellos tiempos de escolar… las lecciones interminables, los profesores exigentes, los exámenes, tener dos horas de clase de latín por día… A veces era una mierda pero era lo que había.**

-¿A veces? ¡Era una mierda siempre! Yo fui nomas por la comida y porque mi viejo me obligó, porque no quería un inútil en casa que no supiera hacer magia básica. Lo único bueno del colegio era cuando salía los fines de semana… ah y el negro, que aunque sigue siendo el mismo bruto es un gran amigo. ¡Aprendé Twilight Sparkle, el negro y yo somos amigos desde hace más de mil años y nuestra amistad sigue estando intacta!

- **Eh…. ¿Gracias?** **Como sea,** _ **friendship is magic**_ **, qué más tenemos… Ah, sí, Light Fire Blue dijo en un review: "** _ **Si ambos están en el cuerpo del otro durante un día entero y pueden hacer todo lo que quieran, ¿lo harían? (no van a decir que volver a su cuerpo)**_ **". ¿Qué haría yo en el cuerpo de Jaime? Pues… siempre me dio curiosidad saber cómo hace para bailar cuarteto sin que le duela la espalda. Yo no puedo, de lo contrario me tendrían que internar de urgencia y operarme la columna…**

-Es que vos ya estás viejo, negro. Los huesos se desgastan con los años…

- **AGUANTIAAAAAAAAAA… Re que soy apenas un año mayor que vos. ¿Ahora te creés que porque pasé mil años encerrado en hielo soy el Matusalén poni, mientras que vos te mantenés joven porque te saltaste un milenio así como salta Pinkie una piedra? ¡Andáte un poco a cagar, querés!**

-No, ya fui hace un rato. Y además vos no me decís qué hacer, yo soy mi propio jefe.

- **Ah, sí, claro, las pelotas sos tu jefe. Andá decile eso a la patrona, a ver qué le parece.**

-Nah, soy boludo pero no tanto. – Juan se tiró del cuello del smoking mientras miraba para el otro lado. FHix lo observaba fijamente. – Ejem, la cuestión es que terminamos tan cansados por lo de la aventura del cambio de género que ni ganas de probar lo de cambiar cuerpos entre nosotros… además eso podría la continuidad espacio-tiempo-personajes del fanfic… no sé qué carajo dije pero ponele. Sin embargo, a Sombra sí le pasó que cambió de cuerpos, pero eso lo van a ver en otro capítulo.

- **Jaja me acuerdo… según la grilla de planificación uno de los capítulos que siguen está dedicado a mí y mi relación con las versiones alternas…**

Juan cambió de cara y le dio un zape a Sombra. Sacó de la nada un megáfono y le gritó: "¡NO SPOILERS!", peinándole para atrás las crines a su compañero. Esa información no debía ser revelada. Hubo unos murmullos en el público, mas todos callaron cuando Sweet Prose dio un leve aplauso.

- **El último reto de la noche, uy este está buenísimo, nos lo dejó Light Fire Blue, y dice: "** _ **Reto a Jaime a… hacer todo lo que Molestia quiere sin resistirse y digo TODO sin salir corriendo, teletransportarse, etc**_ **." Este, señoras y señores, caballos y yeguas, es el reto más atrevido que nos hayan dejado. Y fue… jajaajaa** – Sombra se empezó a reír como un tarado pero al Jaime no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Fue horrible…. Fue horrible… - decía Juan con una voz aguda como la del Longe Moco – No de nuevo le decía, no de nuevo, suficiente, suficiente… Fue la experiencia más perturbadora de mi vida, peor que cualquier video de Dross Rotzank de los últimos dos años. Es algo que no le desearía ni a peor enemigo.

-Ya deja de chillar como niño, no es como si te hubieras llevado la peor parte.

Hubo un pequeño terremoto mientras Juan hablaba horrorizado. Por la puerta grande del fondo, apareció una bola blanca con alas y cabello de colores. Sus patas apenas se veían, venía arrastrándose por lo gorda que estaba. Un par de kilos más y hubiera venido rodando. Todos la vieron y se sorprendieron sobremanera. ¿Qué había pasado para que Celestia engordara así? Su hermana Luna era la única alicornio que se reía, esforzándose sobreequinamente para no demostrarlo. Discord la acompañaba en su diversión pero sin ningún disimulo. Twilight y Cadence tenían los ojos como platos, seguramente se estarían imaginando otra cosa.

Ante las miradas de todos y las risas de algunos, Juan se vio obligado a sacarlos de sus conjeturas apresuradas – Esperen, aclaremos los tantos. Las cosas no se dieron como ustedes creen. No es preñez sino hinchazón de estómago.

-Eso es cierto. Nunca conocí a nadie que pudiera resistirse a mis encantos… más bien, a mis flancos.

-Se llama autocontrol, doña. Además, me gustan las manzanas en su punto, pero no pasadas de maduras.

-¿Me estás diciendo vieja? Como sea, al principio me sorprendió que no se resistiera a hacer el reto. Creí que finalmente lo tenía en mis cascos, pero luego me di cuenta de por qué. ¡Era un cuerpo inerte! – La bola-lestia se sacudió hacia adelante, dando un pisotón que hizo temblar todo.

-Vaya, pensé que diría cosas peores. La cuestión es que me hice el boludo y la chamuyé como campeón. Ofrecí jugar a las cartas, aprender historia antigua, descifrar el misterio de las estrellas, calcular la masa del sol, y puras boludeces así…

-Todo eso lo hacía para cubrir tiempo, porque la única condición para el reto fue que lo tendría a mi disposición sólo veinticuatro horas. Y se pasó tres dando vueltas.

-Es que yo no me iba a entregar tan fácil. – dijo Juan con cierto tono de orgullo – Mi abuela decía que es al pedo tener una novia buenaza porque sandía no se come solo. Y el doctor me prohibió los alimentos con grasas saturadas.

-Ja, qué hipócrita. Intenté de todo… de todo… pero es como esas máquinas que por mucho que parezca que van a funcionar excelentemente, son lo más soso del mundo. No diré que no tenía buenas medidas, y me parece una lástima no haberlas podido aprovechar. Pero después de casi cinco horas vi que estaba rojo como un tomate y tenía la determinación de aguantarse hasta morir si era necesario, el muy tramposo.

-Y como la cosa no funcaba, entonces tuvimos que negociar y llegar a otro acuerdo. Resulta que para Trolestia hay dos grandes placeres, en uno de los cuales no le pude cumplir pero en el otro le satisfice perfectamente. O por lo menos, creo que quedó saciada.

-Ah, sí – dijo Celestia, su cara se animó por un momento – Digamos que no es buen amante pero sí buen cocinero. La poni que se case con él será sin dudas muy afortunada. Como se había enfermado mi cocinero real, Juan se ofreció a ocupar su puesto. Y es increíble que, a pesar de no tener una cutie mark de cocina, sabe muy bien cómo trabajar con las ollas. Así que le pregunté qué platos sabía hacer y si podía cocinarme lo mismo que el chef de palacio. Sentí que había triunfado porque no lo veía capaz de poder superar ese reto, y apostamos a que si no lograba enviarme la mejor comida (incluyendo entrantes, plato principal y postre) entonces debía rendirse a mí.

-Creo que nunca cociné tanto en mi vida, pero tengo el orgullo de haber hecho honor al recetario de mi Nona. Mi querida abuelita fue la que me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre la cocina, y aunque en su momento tal vez no lo aprecié tanto, hoy le agradezco de corazón que todas sus lecciones hayan sido útiles para salvarme la vida. Además, esa cocina era… un sueño, el sueño de todo gran chef. Estaba en mi elemento, como salmón en el agua. Y cociné como nunca había cocinado en mi vida.

-Oh, sí, qué buenos platos… y he aquí el resultado, pero ha valido la pena. Espero que no te moleste si te recluto como suplente de chef, Juan Seco.

-Si me dan buena paga, sino olvídense. Mis honorarios son altos.

Había como cierta decepción en algunas partes del público, sobre todo de los dibujantes de R34 que esperaban obtener alguna "inspiración" para su "arte". Pero como ya se sabe, la imaginación de estos artistas no tiene límites…

- **Bien, por ahora esos todos los retos que tenemos. Quédense ahí que ahora viene… ¡el servicio de comidas! Cortesía de Juan y su sartén milagrosa. Para beber tendremos ponche, sidra, cerveza, fernet con coca y de todo un poco. Cualquier cosa, consulte a nuestro barman en la barra.**

Los dos unicornios salieron del escenario. Al rato, apareció Crisaor a.k.a. Cacho y se sentó en el sillón, muy serio.

-Estoy muy disgustado. Lo único bueno que tenía la serie canon y Hasbro lo acaba de cagar monumentalmente. Sé que el universo canon no afecta al nuestro porque la patrona lo decidió así y todo eso, pero así y todo es una desgracia, una deshonra, una bochornosidad de proporciones cósmicas. Y todo para convertirlos en un producto comercial, ¡para vender malditos juguetes! ¡Putos juguetes para niños! ¿Qué necesidad había de transformar a los changelings en esa horda de insectoides de aspecto afeminado y dudosa masculinidad? Sólo miren el diseño, ¡es horrible! Maldita sea, no podré ver a mis hijos con la misma cara aunque ellos conserven su figura original. Estoy amargado, más que amargado… tuve que hacer terapia luego de que me secuestrara una ninfómana por dos días para satisfacer sus cochinadas. Ahora tengo que volver a la terapia por esto – Cacho soltó un grito enfurecido y atemorizó a todos. – Maldito seas Hasbro, empresa del demonio, ¿por qué no pudieron otras empresas como Marvel o la Warner Brothers para producir la serie? Me genera el odio más profundo, tanto que tengo que salir enseguida a nutrirme de amor o me enfermaré. ¡Todos son putos, todos putos, los voy a cagar a trompadas…!

Como se enloqueció el changeling, tuvo que venir personal de seguridad a sacarlo porque si no iba a armar un kilombo de aquellos. El escenario permaneció vacío por unos minutos, hasta que una sombra se deslizó hacia allí y era Sail que empezó a armar desastre por todo el lugar.

-¡Sail, ven para acá! – Shining tuvo que subir para buscar a su hijo adoptivo. Lo persiguió durante un rato sin dejar de llamarlo hasta que pudo retenerlo con un campo de magia - ¡Te tengo!

-Papá, nunca me dejas divertirme. – chilló Sail, ya estaba grandecito, y casi igual a su padre.

-¡Yo también quiero ir adelante! – se escuchó otra voz, y un pequeño híbrido changeling de piel blanca y melena con franjas verdes subió al escenario volando.

-¡Tú vete! – le gritó Sail.

-¡Tú no me dices qué hacer! – le contestó el pequeño pony-changeling.

-¡Green Blade, abajo! ¡Sail, tú también! – ordenó Shining. Los niños protestaron pero el padre les respondió con autoridad – O se van abajo o se quedan castigados toda la semana.

A los potrillos no les quedó de otra que aceptar. " _Je_ " pensó Shining " _soy un padre más duro que el Shining de Eyedragon_." – Disculpen las molestias… ha sido un poco difícil manejar la situación últimamente. Como se darán cuenta, tienen celos uno del otro, sobre todo Sail, y todavía falta que Skyla nazca. Jeje, será un desastre…

Y Shining se apuró a bajar.

Luego, todos los amigos que conformaban la peña de Juan y Sombra se presentaron en el escenario: Hipólito, Halcón, Cacho, Hisopo, Lanzarot, Quirón, y saludaron al público. Al rato cayeron los otros dos y estrecharon sus cascos/garras/patas/manos. Alguien destapó un ananá fizz y estalló el festejo de Año Nuevo. Mientras llovía espuma y confeti, FHix y Sweet Prose se les unieron, y Prose tomó la palabra:

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Muchas gracias por hacernos el aguante durante el 2015 y el 2016, y esperamos que siga siendo así durante este 2017 que apenitas comienza. Sabemos que nos hemos demorado mucho, pero vieron que no es fácil sostener una vida allá afuera, con el tema del trabajo, la universidad y los otros fanfics en que estamos trabajando. Queremos desearles un año lleno de salud y bienestar, y agradecemos de corazón a todos los que hacen posible que este fanfic continúe, que con sus reviews y su buena onda nos animan a seguir. Este año tenemos planeadas muchas nuevas aventuras para estos dos boludos y la pandilla, así que hay fanfic. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capítulo especial y que se hayan divertido mucho. Para finalizar, los dejamos con los Bertos y su nuevo hit musical: "Taco y Sonata".

Entonces Roboberto, Mamerto, Rigoberto, Roberto, Gilberto y Humberto se quedaron en el escenario mientras Quirón y Lanzarot bajaban. Todo estaba dispuesto para que comenzara la canción, y ya cuando todos los presentes estuvieron servidos se acercaron para ver el espectáculo. Juan era el cantante y los otros lo acompañaban en los coros. La música era alegre y pegajosa. Humberto tocaba el bajo, Gilberto el piano eléctrico, y Roberto tenía un rallador al que pasaba un tenedor.

 _Los monstruos de chiquito,_

 _Me vivían asustando_

 _[_ _ **guachín**_ _]_

 _Y ahora, ¡de todos me estoy vengando!_

 _Al poni de las sombras, se la tengo jurada._

 _En la primera que pase por casa,_

 _¡lo cago a trompadas!_

 _Metí veinte baguetes francesas_

 _dentro de una bolsa de papas,_

 _porque esta tarde pasa por casa, ¡la Sonata!_

 _[_ _ **Y dice que explote]**_

 _ **Taco y Sonata,**_ _ **¡guachín!**_

 _ **¡Bichoquesero!**_

 _ **¡Al Poni de las Sombras lo quiero primero!**_

 _ **Taco y Sonata, ¡guachín!**_

 _ **¡Bichoquesero!**_

 _ **¡Al Poni de las Sombras lo quiero primero!**_

 _[_ _ **Lento**_ _]_

 _Me fui a comprar veneno para cucarachas_

 _en el negocio del almacenero,_

 _porque esta noche viene a cenar_

 _¡el Bichoquesero!_

 _Me falta invitar a uno,_

 _para poder jugar al truco,_

 _porque esta noche enveneno_

 _¡también al Cuco!_

 _[_ _ **Y dice que explote]**_

 _ **Taco y Sonata,**_ _ **¡guachín!**_

 _ **¡Bichoquesero!**_

 _ **¡Al Poni de las Sombras lo quiero primero!**_

 _ **Taco y Sonata, ¡guachín!**_

 _ **¡Bichoquesero!**_

 _ **¡Al Poni de las Sombras lo quiero primero!**_

 _Estoy en la entrada del Everfree,_

 _afirmado con una ballesta,_

 _porque me dijeron que de ahí sale_

 _el Poni Sin Cabeza._

 _No quedan monstruos locales,_

 _pero confíen en mi palabra,_

 _me voy derechito a Griffonstone,_

 _¡a matar a Haraspi la cabra!_

 _[_ _ **Y dice que explote]**_

 _ **Taco y Sonata,**_ _ **¡guachín!**_

 _ **¡Bichoquesero!**_

 _ **¡Al Poni de las Sombras lo quiero primero!**_

 _ **Taco y Sonata, ¡guachín!**_

 _ **¡Bichoquesero!**_

 _ **¡Al Poni de las Sombras lo quiero primero!**_

 _Faltaba mencionar a uno,_

 _parece cosa de Discord,_

 _porque en Espíritu Ecuestre está,_

 _¡el Ahuizotl!_

 _[_ _ **estamos revisando esa parte]**_

 _[_ _ **Y dice que explote]**_

 _ **Taco y Sonata,**_ _ **¡guachín!**_

 _ **¡Bichoquesero!**_

 _ **¡Al Poni de las Sombras lo quiero primero!**_

 _ **Taco y Sonata, ¡guachín!**_

 _ **¡Bichoquesero!**_

 _ **¡Al Poni de las Sombras lo quiero primero!**_

[Canción de referencia: "Cuco y solapa", de Espíritu Docente, en Youtube: /watch?v=_iwJE8aZt7Q]


	21. Armando bardo en dimensión alterna 1

**Armando bardo en el multiverso: las Desventuras de Jaime y el Negro en varias dimensiones**

 **#1: Mundo alterno de un fancómic de un cómic oficial [el del espejo del mundo al revés]**

-.-.-.-

FHix: Bien, Juan y Sombra van a estar afuera por un tiempo, así que ustedes van a ser los que se encargarán de las tareas masculinas de la casa.

Frente a ella había un gordo rubio de anteojos y ojos azules, llamado Fabio, y a su lado un unicornio blanco de crin amarilla con una corbata negra, que respondía al nombre de Strong Lyric. Ambos eran las versiones masculinas de FHix y Sweet Prose, respectivamente.

Sweet Prose: Y más les vale que trabajen, acá no queremos ñoquis, ¿entendido?

Fabio: Yo no pedí ser creado... y además, no es como si yo, un honrado joven de piel blanca, tenga estatus como para mezclarme con escoria vaga como La Cámpora.

Strong Lyric: Y yo por suerte zafo de ser un Gary Stu…

FHix: ¡Dejen de decir pelotudeces! Hay mucho para hacer acá, no se crean que se van a poder rascar las bolas a cuatro manos. Hay que cambiar la garrafa de gas, abrir frascos, cambiar el foco de luz del baño, limpiar el garage…

Fabio: ¡Hey, nosotros no somos sirvientes! ¡Eso es… es… hembrismo! También tenemos sentimientos, ¿sabes? Las vamos a denunciar por violencia de género… o en su defecto a la Sociedad Protectora de Animales.

Strong Lyric: Y un tremendo orgullo varonil.

Sweet Prose: Dos mil pesos por mes, comida, cama, techo, y Playstation 3 los fines de semana.

Fabio: ¡Trato hecho!

Strong Lyric: Ufa… ¿no tienen Xbox One para jugar el Gears of War?

Pero el unicornio se tuvo que resignar al notar las miradas de FHix y Swet Prose, mientras Fabio venía de la cocina con dos latas de cerveza y le lanzaba una a Strong, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar y la lata le pegó en medio de la nariz.

Strong Lyric: ¡Tené cuidado, pelotudo!

Fabio: ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de que tengas menos reflejos que una babosa?

Che, momento, ¿por qué están usando el formato Script? ¡Se supone que eso está prohibido en una historia decente! Tal vez FHix debería dejar de asistir a esas lecturas de fanfics horrendos, la están afectando mucho. Malditos sean, Caballeros de Equestria, ustedes y sus Escuderitos… ok no, no es su culpa. Nadie más, salvo Volgrand o Lloyd Zellos, ha tenido tanto coraje de escarbar en lo más profundo del soretero de FanFiction.

O eso…. o bueno, nunca hubo mucha rigurosidad en este fanfic.

[Recalculando…]

Como sea, pasemos de esta introducción medio sosa y vamos con los dos héroes de esta historia. Después de que Alcides Sparkle los echó de la biblioteca como si fueran la peor peste del mundo, los dos unicornios anticuados hicieron lo más cliché que se puede hacer en estas situaciones: irse al Bosque Everfree, dado que si te vas al _Everfree_ podrás ser "siempre libre"...

*ba dum tsss* -¿Entienden? - dijo Pinkie, con una batería y unos platillos - "Ever free" = _siempre libre_ , ¿eh, lo captan? ¡Chiste de traducción!

Como toda respuesta, una planta rodadora pasó frente a ella.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que no todos saben inglés aquí… - dijo Pinkie, con mucha naturalidad.

Lamento que nuestros chistes no sean tan apreciados, Pinkie…

-Sip, es una lástima, señor Narrador.

-¿Narrador? ¿¡Acaso estás asumiendo mi género!?

 _Pero lejos de asustarse, Pinkie Pie sólo se echó a reír, al mismo tiempo que el imbécil del Narrador._

Disculpe, señorita Autora, es que es un clásico…

 _Terminen con las boludeces, que confunden a mis lectores._

Ok, lo que usted diga.

-Sí, dale, loco, que el Negro y yo estamos acá hace dos horas y ya nos chupamos media caña. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

- **Ajá, que llegamos al castillito en la ruina…**

Hey, déjenme en paz. No me pagan lo suficiente por este trabajo.

-¿Y qué se supone que un individuo lingüístico puede hacer con un sueldo?

¡BUENO, paren ya! O los voy a hacer representar una escena lemon yaoi, a ver si atraemos más lectores.

- **Ñeh, como si la patrona te fuera a dejar…**

La cosa es que ustedes necesitan de mí, así que no me joroben más.

…

…

…

Estar allí era lo más aburrido del mundo. Hasta que a Juan se le ocurrió sacar su celular y entrar a unas páginas medio raras que parecían salidas de la Deep Web, y justo se topó con un blog que explicaba cómo hacer viajes interdimensionales a través del encargo de unas tijeras dimensionales. Sólo había que pinchar en un cuadrito que decía: "Quiero mis malditas tijeras dimensionales, Heckapoo", y listo. De puro distraído, Juan apretó el botón…

No se esperaban que se abriera semejante portal de fuego. De allí salió una poni de piel blanquecina con larga y recta crin roja, ojos de demonio, dos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza como tenazas, y un fueguito bailaba entre ellos. Le causó mucha gracia el susto de muerte que les dio a los unicornios, tal así que se divertiría por días con el recuerdo. Lanzó unas tijeras a Juan, "¡Cuídalas bien!" le espetó, y desapareció tras el portal.

-Woew…

- **¿Qué mierda pediste, Jaime? Esas tijeras me dan mala espina… ¡en la Deep Web no conviene comprar ni siquiera un botón!**

-Tranquilo, negro, no pasa nada. Con esto podemos viajar entre dimensiones.

Sombra lo miró como si se le hubiera muerto el último jugador de la cancha.

-Son tijeras dimensionales, ¡podemos ir a la dimensión que se nos cante el culo, y nadie nos va poder reprochar nada!

- **No sé, Jaime… parece peligroso…**

-Ea ea ea, ¿'tas cagao, compañero? - Juan lo codeó con sorna - Si vos anduviste jodiendo con magia negra y todavía estás cuerdo, no creo que nos pase nada si vamos a otra dimensión con estas cosas. Dale che, no seas ortiva…

Para juntar valor, Sombra tomó la botella de caña y vació de un trago lo que quedaba.

 **-Bueno, ya estoy envalentonao… Aveh cómo anda ese goyete…** \- dijo Sombra, medio mareado.

-Según las instrucciones, hay que cortar de abajo pa' arriba el velo del espacio-tiempo…

- **¿Eh?**

Acto seguido, Juan cortó el aire en sentido vertical, abriendo un portal de la nada. Eso maravilló a Sombra.

- **Whoa, ¡ni en los últimos años del Instituto se vio esto!**

-¿Qué esperás? ¡Vamoh a entrarle!

Y sin más dilaciones, el unicornio de melena negra despeinada saltó al portal, siendo seguido por el unicornio gris.

.-.-.-.

Universo: Equestria paralela del Espejo, de los Cómics Oficiales. Contexto: Cómic "Of Kings and Changelings", que pueden encontrar traducido al español en la cuenta de Raimundo1941, en Deviantart. Para que después nadie diga que me robo ideas.

.-.-.-

Cayeron en lo que parecía una cueva oscura y fría (como no podía ser de otra forma). Al principio no se veía nada pero pronto notaron que se colaba un poco de claridad a lo lejos.

-¿Será la dimensión del telo?

- **¿Dónde viste vos que esto parezca un telo?**

-Yo qué sé, se necesita una buena fachada...

- _ **¿Quién anda ahí?**_

La voz era como la de Sombra pero más tétrica y menos arrastrada. Y de la oscuridad emergió el Sombra de ese mundo: capa morada, una armadura de plata medio azulada, una línea azul entre los cabellos negros, y dos ojos refulgentes por la magia negra.

-Ah, mierda… ¿dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué esa versión tuya tiene pinta de venir falopeado hasta la coronilla?

Al Negro no le hacía ninguna gracia la apariencia de su otro.

- **¿Morado, me estás cargando? ¡En mi vida usaría yo algo morado! Y no creo que esté emporrado, Juan: éste está corrupto.**

-¿Y por qué no está en cana por malversación de fondos?

- **¡Serás pajero, no me refiero a esa corrupción!**

- _ **¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?**_ \- preguntó el otro Sombra, que evidentemente no entendía nada, pero estaba ahí nomás de ponerse hostil.

El Negro lo encaró como si fuera un primo o cualquier cosa, sin miedo de que el otro lo quisiera atacar.

- **Yo soy vos pero de otra dimensión… Vinimos acá con este nabo con unas tijeras dimensionales y...**

Pero Juan lo interrumpió cuando empezó a cantar: "Algo raro vas a ver… y de otra dimensión… no soy de aquí pues… ¡nací en un mundo distintooooo!". Eso no ayudó en nada, y el Negro rodó los ojos, para luego tomar un cascote y lanzárselo al otro unicornio.

- **¡No rompás las bolas, hermano! ¡No dejás ni hablar!**

- _ **No sé quiénes son pero tienen que irse.**_ \- dijo el otro Sombra, con un tono amenazador, aunque sentía curiosidad y confusión por lo que había dicho su "otro yo".

-Eh, pará, no te ortivés.. - dijo Juan, y se acercó para tomar la palabra - Sabemos cuál es tu problema y te podemos ayudar. Yo a este Sombra lo salvé viajando mil años hasta el presente… o sea… el presente de nuestra dimensión, y logré sacarle la maldad para evitar que lo hicieran reventar.

Otro Sombra esbozó una mueca de incredulidad.

- _ **¿Qué?**_

- **Sé que cuesta entenderlo, pero es cierto. A mí ahora el imperio de Cristal me importa un bledo, por mí lo pueden desarmar para hacer porquerías bonitas, qué sé yo. Ahora soy un poni libre y no me tengo que preocupar de weas mágicas malvadas.**

 **-** _ **No entiendo nada de lo que dicen, pero les doy una última oportunidad de marcharse. Yo no soy libre, y cargo esta maldad sólo para proteger a mis súbditos y a las princesas…**_

-¿Eh? ¿Y quién gobierna si no sos vos? Disculpáme pero me parece que te re garcaron ahí… - dijo Juan con cara de póker.

Pero no había forma de entenderse con Otro Sombra.

- **De casualidad no trajiste el Diccionario de Regionalismos, ¿no?**

-No, pero lo puedo invocar con un hechizo. Ese libro pesa mucho como para traerlo a cuestas todo el día.

Entonces, el Otro Sombra perdió la paciencia y les lanzó un rayo para que se alejaran de allí. Pero estaba muy equivocado: no sabía con quiénes se metía. El Negro reaccionó con un escudo verde, y ahí nomas le metió otro de respuesta que lanzó a su contraparte contra la pared.

- **¡No te parés de cascos conmigo porque se te pudre el queso, chamigo!** \- le gritó Sombra a Otro Sombra, mientras lo lanzaba hacia el otro lado, y le indicaba a Juan - **¡Jaime, maniobra de emergencia!**

El unicornio mantuvo su pesado casco sobre el pecho del rey, al tiempo que decía:

-Mire, compañero, usté está infectado con maldad ajena, y eso, lo mismo que los tumores malignos, tiene que ser extirpado. Y nosotros tenemos la herramienta justa para eso: ¡la Sopapa Expurgadora!

Con un conjuro de invocación, hizo aparecer un destapacaños de mango pulido, y procedió a extraer del Otro Sombra toda la mala onda, lo mismo que hizo con su amigo un tiempo atrás.

- _ **jhduejehaaaarrghh….**_ \- jadeaba, casi sin poder respirar por la acción del destapacaños en su hocico.

-¡No te resistas, esto es por tu bien!

- **Eh… creo que debería haberle avisado a Jaime que tuve que usar la Sopapa para… bueno, lo que no mata, hace más fuerte.**

Luego de un cacofónico y bizarro proceso de expurgación, toda la maldad fue encapsulada en una pokebola Master Ball, que reforzaron con mucha cinta aislante. El Otro Sombra corrió a una esquina para lanzar, mientras Jaime y el Negro celebraban otra victoria de la Sopapa Expurgadora. Un destapacaños que no te creerías que también puede destapar la corrupción de cualquier criatura.

- **En el momento sentís que hasta te arranca el alma, pero es un gran alivio cuando te saca toda la mugre del cuerpo** \- explicó el Negro a Otro Sombra, que apareció ante ellos con la cara desencajada y los ojos desorbitados, tosiendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Como si se hubiera inhalado de un sentón una buena línea de paco.

-Tomá, mandate un buen trago de ginebra, eso ayuda con el mal sabor. - le ofreció Juan, sacando una petaca.

El unicornio despeinado le pasó una botella con un líquido transparente, y Otro Sombra dudó si aceptarlo o no. Pero necesitaba algo para superar las arcadas y el sabor agrio, y al final aceptó. No estaba muy acostumbrado a las bebidas fuertes, y eso se notó cuando la cara se le contrajo como si hubiera chupado limón.

- _ **Arrrghh… ¿cómo pueden beber esto?**_

 **-Meh, novato… ¿Y ahora qué?**

-No sé, me dieron ganas de jugar al truco. ¿Sale una partida, compadre?

- _ **¿Partida… truco...?**_

-¡Fo, reaccioná de una vez! Parece como si te hubiera drenado el cerebro…

- **Paciencia, Jaime. No todos los días te purgan la maldad con una sopapa. Una vez que se recupere, va andar diez puntos. Eso sí: conviene echarse algo fuerte al buche y comer y descansar bien. Después te cagás de risa.**

- _ **No entiendo… ¿ustedes vinieron a esto?**_

-Más o menos, caímos acá de casualidad - dijo Juan, encogiéndose de hombros.

- **Che, vamos afuera a tomar aire, que esta cueva me da mal rollo.**

-Rollos son los que tenés al costado, Negro.

- **¡Ajá, y por Boston como andamos!**

Había algo casi indescifrable en el comportamiento y el lenguaje de aquellos dos unicornios. Otro Sombra entendía que había otras dimensiones alternas, ¿pero qué tan terrible podía ser aquella de la que éstos provenían? Los unicornios continuaban chanceando y burlándose el uno del otro continuamente, pero unos ruidos provenientes del exterior le llamaron la atención, por lo que decidió retirarse. A lo mejor, era todo un sueño.

Afuera, se encontró conque había un enfrentamiento entre Cadence, la princesa del odio, con la duquesa Chrysalis, Derpy, la princesa de la Humildad, Trixie, Gilda la Grifo, elemento de la Templanza, Sunset Shimmer, elemento del Altruismo, y Maud Pie, elemento del Buen Humor. Intuyó que lo buscaban a él.

El jaleo se detuvo cuando las ponis notaron su presencia, y Cadance fue la primera en reaccionar. Pretendía robarse la maldad del rey para ser aún más poderosa y apoderarse del reino. Lo típico. Los Elementos de la Armonía reaccionaron rápidamente para detener a Cadance, sin éxito. Más cuando la alicornio de aspecto malvado intentó succionarle el odio, de la misma manera que la reina Chrysalis en el mundo normal chupaba el amor de los ponis, no pasó nada.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! - gritó Cadance, compartiendo la confusión del resto.

- **¡Eh, loco, no te vayás todavía que tenemos mucho que conversar!**

Aquella voz sonaba parecida a la del rey, pero era ligeramente diferente. O radical, casi peronistamente diferente…

-Y hablando del rey de Roma, el Negro se asoma… - dijo Juan a las risas - _Vini, vidi, vinci,_ dijo el César.

- **Me sorprende que te acuerdes algo de latín…**

-Epa, nos vinieron a recibir… - comentó Juan, fijándose en la curiosa comitiva.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó la princesa Trixie.

-¡Mirá, negro, Sombreroloco es alicornio aquí! ¡Tomá pa' vos, Twilight Sparkle! - gritó Juan, agitando el casco al cielo.

- **Y acá Cadance, si ya era bruja en nuestra dimensión, acá es doblemente bruja.**

-Nah, más bien parece una única y detergente: a que tiene una remera de Nirvana, come tarros de Nutella y cree en los signos del Horóscopo…

Las risas estallaron en los unicornios foráneos, y Otro Sombra intentó convencer a las ponis de que él no tenía nada que ver con su llegada allí.

-¡¿Dónde está tu odio?! - gritó la princesa del odio, exasperada (y hambrienta también).

- _ **Eh… pues, fui… "purificado" de alguna forma…**_

-¡Entonces tú debes tener algo de odio, aunque no sepa de qué dimensión vienes!

La alicornio rosada de aspecto gótico intentó atacar al negro, pero éste sacó rápidamente la Sopapa Expurgadora, diciéndole amenazadoramente:

- **Recatate guacha, o te extirpamos la maldad por las malas.**

-¿Qué rayos?

Sin embargo, la princesa Trixie y Sunset Shimmer decidieron intervenir, encerrando en cristal a Cadance. Porque la trama lo requería y porque no nos da la gana profundizar en la acción.

-Maldito narrador flojo…

No jodas, Juan. Y vayan terminando que quedan varias dimensiones por visitar.

-Fo, qué pesado…

- _ **¿A quién le hablas?**_ \- preguntó el Otro Sombra, mientras la duquesa Chrysalis y los Elementos de la Armonía de esa dimensión lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Nada, nada. - respondió Juan, procediendo a buscar las tijeras.

- **Ha de ser uno de esos típicos chistes de la cuarta pared…**

-Bueno, bueno - dijo la duquesa changeling - Nos gustaría poder celebrar con ustedes esta pequeña victoria, en agradecimiento a su ayuda para purificar al rey Sombra… _por extraño que suene._

-No hay problema, doña, acá estamos para servir - dijo Juan.

Así tuvo lugar una amena fiesta en el castillo de Canterlot, lo cual fue incómodo desde ciertos puntos de vista. Y cuando estaba por convertirse en un bodrio (y que se pegaran alta mamúa), Juan buscó las tijeras dimensionales y se fueron de allí.

-.-.-.-

Disculpen la simpleza del capítulo, este año estoy hasta las manos con la universidad. Pero el próximo capítulo tratará de ser un poco más decente, lo prometo. Y trataré de continuar la historia, de alguna manera…

Un gran y afectuoso saludo a EltioRob, que ha hecho varios dibujos de Sombra y Juan Seco en el grupo "My little pony (Argentina brony)". Y un gran saludo a los todos, todas y cosas agenéricas que siguen este fanfic 3


End file.
